Scars of the Past
by Andorian Ice Princess-AIP
Summary: AU Ed's life takes a surprising turn when someone with ties to his past unexpectedly shows up, disrupting his future. The person brings life altering news that best friend Wordy hasta help him work through and a deadly foe to help protect him from. Ed/Clark/Wordy CHAP 19 UP NOW
1. Altered Futures

**Title: Scars of the Past  
****Chapter 1 – Altered Futures**

**Summary:** AU Ed's life takes a surprising turn when someone with ties to his past unexpectedly shows up, disrupting his future. The person brings life altering news that best friend Wordy hasta help him work through and a deadly foe to help protect him from.

**Disclaimer: **Sadly I own nothing from the awesomeness that is Flashpoint (I only own my purchased DVD collection)! Lol if I did Ed would be married to me! *wide grin*. Any other OC's are my own and any resemblance to anyone living or dead is purely coincidence as I use a random name generator for most of my OC's

**A/N:** Okay so have been mulling this AU idea around for a bit. I don't want to say much as I think it'll be explained in this opening chappy and the next few and don't really want to spoil too much up front. It's very AU but you'll notice the changes to their personal lives only, they are still Team One in a professional capacity. So without much further ado, I will let you read and duck into the closet until you're done.

* * *

"Ed behind you…"

Ed turns just in time to see the second hidden perp jump off the darkened landing, his body plowing into the surprised SRU team leader's, sending them both tumbling backward and then down a small flight of stairs.

"Damn it…Ed…"

_"Wordy…talk to me."_

"Subject two…just jumped…Ed."

_"Boss I have subject one lined up," Sam's voice is heard over the headset._

_"Hold on Sam. Wordy…"_

"A few more seconds boss…" Wordy grunts as he races after his best friend and team leader, grabbing the back of the perp's jacket before he can make a play for Ed's MP5. Ed punches the perp in the chest, the perp landing a soft blow to his lower jaw, forcing Ed's face to wince from the stinging blow.

"Hands where I can see em!" Wordy shouts as he tries to drag the struggling body free of Ed's tangled limbs. Ed finally gets himself free and onto his knees, raising his gun and cocking the trigger.

"Hold it right there or I will shoot…I will shoot!" Ed's angry and almost out of breath voice growls the command; the perp finally stopping his fruitless actions as he comes face to face with the barrel end of Ed's high powered weapon.

"Subject two in custody," Wordy tells the team after he finishes cuffing the suspect they were assigned to chase.

_"Good work. Jules tell Mr. Ryerson we have his partner and…"_

Ed slowly stands upright and follows after Wordy, his right hand rubbing his tender jaw and frowning at the man before him; a man still sputtering about his innocence despite the tense situation team one had found him in. Subject one finally surrenders, letting team one hand the subject off to the local officers to be processed and head back to the barn for the team debrief and then for home.

About an hour later, Ed looks over at Wordy as he checks his watch for the second time in about five minutes and leans in closer toward his best friend's locker.

"Hot date?"

"Sort of," Wordy replies as he pulls out his wallet and checks a small slip.

"Wait that's…you bought…it?" Ed asks in a hushed whisper.

"I hafta go pick it up."

"When are you asking her?"

"This Friday," Wordy whispers his reply as he shoves the receipt back in his wallet and then stuffs his wallet into the back pocket of his dark jeans.

"Friday huh…"

"I know Shelly and I have only been dating six months," Wordy shrugs. "But hey when you know you know…still nervous."

"She's gonna say yes," Ed nods as he sees his girlfriend in the distance. "I'll see you later."

"I'll have dinner at Shelly's tonight."

"Okay."

Ed watches Wordy take his leave, heading for the small jewelry store, hoping to get there before closing time so he could pick up his engagement ring and then plan his proposal for a few nights later. As happy as he is for his best friend, Ed's own inner nervousness starts to surge as he ponders Wordy's next move in asking Shelly to marry him. He and Donna Sabine had been dating for about four months and he knew from the moment he met the fiery, golden haired beauty he was smitten. Not being able to read women that well, something Wordy always teases him about, Ed figures she'd say yes, afterall they were at the '_I love you_' stage. A proposal was next right? He didn't want to be with anyone else. But did she want to be with him just as much? When it comes to the job, he was sure of most everything, women? He was sure of almost nothing.

"Hey," Donna greets him with a friendly smile, her face morphing into a frown when he turns to her and she sees the slightly bluish mark just below his bottom lip. "Tough call?"

"The standard. What's going on?" Ed nods toward the small commotion she had walked away from for a few minutes.

"Heard about the shooting at Ryan's Flower Shop?"

"That was your team?"

"Sadly yes. I'd gladly defer this mess to you or Troy in a heartbeat," she adds lightly. "Looks like I'll be stuck here a few more hours at least. Tom's got most of it taken care of but still a few lingering questions that…"

"Need the boss at the helm, I get that," Ed replies with a soft smile. "Are we um…still on for Friday?"

"Even if we get a hot call I'll be there," she assures him with a smile. "What are y…" she starts only to have Tom call her name; pulling her back to the political mess waiting for her to try to clear up. "Okay I gotta run. Talk to you later."

"Okay," he replies as he watches her head back and then all of team three disappear into another team briefing room. Knowing it would be a long time to just wait around, Ed heads for the exit doors, pushing himself outside and groaning at the fact that he and Wordy had carpooled and he was now left to take the bus and then walk the short distance to their shared apartment.

As Ed heads for the bus stop, his mind starts to ponder his friendship with Wordy, they had started out as friends in university, but their bond was really cemented their first year in the police academy and then even stronger as they had remained partners and close friends for the following fifteen years in law enforcement. Ed hops onto the bus and slowly heads for the back row, slumping down into a lone two-seater bench near the back and closing his eyes momentarily.

But as soon as he opens them he notices a young man with wavy brown hair hold his gaze for a few seconds and then look down, fiddling with something before he places an ear bud in his ear, not looking at Ed again. Ed merely shrugs it off as a casual glance from a stranger and looks out the window, absently staring at the passing cityscape, not realizing that the young man was once again watching him intently.

Ed thinks about Wordy proposing to Shelly on Friday and smiles, happy that his best friend has finally found someone he can love and cherish; despite Shelly's rather traumatic past, escaping an abusive ex and finding love and protection in the arms of his caring best friend, a man who would die before he'd hurt a woman.

Ed's stop arrives and he gets off with a heavy sigh, the cool night air perking up his senses a little but not really doing much in the way of energizing him to go for a late night run. It would be a quiet night in front of the TV watching whatever preseason hockey game was on, hoping it was the leafs but settling for hockey of any kind. Not really looking behind him to see the young man get off at the same stop; stepping into the shadows as Ed enters his locked apartment building. He heads for the elevator, telling himself he'd get their mail in the morning and now wondering what the rest of Donna's night would comprise of.

As soon as he enters their quiet two bedroom apartment, Ed flips on the TV to avoid being suffocated by silence and then heads for the kitchen, pulling open the fridge and pulling out the box of leftover pizza. Him and Wordy mostly took turns trying to cook whatever they would call a gourmet meal during the week, but relishing in the delight of eating out on the weekends, happy to have someone else do the dishes and cook food that wouldn't come with a homemade salmonella warning

Ed pops the cold pieces of pizza into the microwave and grabs a beer, slumping down onto the couch and grabbing the remote in hopes of finding anything but the lame movie of the week the current channel is offering. He leaves it on the news channel as the microwave dings and heads back into the kitchen, pausing to look at a picture of him and Donna take a month ago at Sam and Jules two year anniversary party; his two friends and fellow team members happily married and proving that two working professionals could make a go of it and keep their priorities straight.

_'What's holding you back? You already mentioned the idea.' _Wordy's voice rings in Ed's mind as he takes out the hot slices, dumps them on a cooler plate and heads back into the living room.

On his last date with Donna they had broached the subject of their future, each talking about their past, the fact they wouldn't be bringing any baggage into a new relationship and how important trust and communication were to both.

_'I could never be with someone who lies to me,' _Donna had told him outright, Ed replying with exactly the same sentiments and ensuring that he had told her in truth everything she wanted to know. Working around each other on nearly a daily basis also helped to grow their friendship and cement their romantic feelings for each other. A future together wasn't only possible, it was almost certain if they did things right.

Ed finishes his supper and heads for the bathroom, wanting to have a shower and then just hit the sack early, maybe do some reading before turning out the lights for good.

"Wordy?" Ed calls out from his bedroom about two hours later.

"Yeah…you awake?"

"You get the ring?"

"I did," Wordy answers as he heads into Ed's bed, Ed putting aside a book on police tactics as Wordy hands him the small black velvet box.

"Nice," Ed remarks as Wordy snatches the box away with a chuckle. "What?"

"Where's your sentimentality?"

"It's beautiful…stunning…perfect…did she say yes?" Ed counters in a cheeky tone.

"I haven't asked yet smart ass," Wordy retorts as he leaves Ed's bedroom, Ed watching him go and smirking before he looks over at the clock and then turns out the light; his mind now wondering what Donna's reaction would be if he asked her to marry him. _Might she say no? _His mind ponders as he finally succumbs into darkness. Morning coming ever too soon.

XXXXXXXX

"Okay you wanna tell me what's going on?" Wordy asks, pulling Ed's somewhat perplexed gaze away from the window the next morning during their routine patrol.

"What?"

"You seem…nervous. You like Shelly right?"

"What? Yeah…Shelly's great and I'm happy for you, I really am."

"She hasn't said yes yet," Wordy reminds him.

"She will."

"Okay, so then what is it?"

"It's…it's nothing."

"Look I wasn't meaning to push you about Donna…you'll ask when you're ready."

"Okay last night I was on the bus…I was tired…there was this kid staring at me and then…I swear I just saw him again outside the barn this morning but…but it's nothing…am sure it wasn't him…" his voice trails off just as the announcements for a hot call comes in from Winnie, the details quickly flooding the airwaves next.

"Boss, Wordy and I are around the corner. We'll be there in two minutes."

_"Copy that Eddie. Sam…"_

Ed's mind switches into work mode as soon as they reach their destination, a hostage taking at a bank; the rest of team one arriving and all game faces in play. The situation is peacefully resolved over the next few hours, the tension taking a bit longer to deescalate due to the man inside not fully understanding everything being told him; but finally at the urging of his disabled daughter, surrenders peacefully and is taken away.

Ed starts to pack up his sniper rifle, having been Sierra One atop the adjoining building, thankful that the father might only get a slap on the wrist, as nothing was taken and no one was hurt; he even apologizing for his rash actions but saying he needed the money for his daughter. Ed stows his unused sniper rifle gear into the back and then looks around, his eyes catching an oddly familiar face in the crown, his brain instantly registering the face as the young man on the bus from the night before and outside the barn this morning.

"Eddie?" Wordy's soft tone pulls Ed's wondering gaze to his. "What?"

"Nothing," Ed replies as he turns back to the crowd to see the boy's face gone. "I'm…let's get back to the barn."

Wordy says nothing further as it was public and getting into a tense discussion with his best friend and team leader with myriads of strange onlookers wasn't something he would relish; but Ed's almost skittish behavior the past almost day was now unsettling. Something was bugging him, but what? Who was he seeing? A potential stalker? Or just mere coincidences and something else inside was feeding his paranoia?

After their day was brought to close, Ed and Wordy change into their regular street clothes and head for the car, having carpooled that same morning. Both of them sit for a few seconds in silence before Ed looks over at Wordy in the driver's seat and frowns.

"Okay what's going on?" Wordy asks directly.

"What? With what?"

"With you. You've been more than a little distracted."

"Wordy, it's nothing…really," Ed insists as he looks away; pausing a few seconds and then looking back to see Wordy watching him in concern. "Really."

"How long have we know…"

"Okay fine…I saw that kid again today. At least I think I did. I swear that's it Wordy. It's just…it just struck me as an odd coincidence but we were in the same area so that had to be it."

"It's odd but nothing to be that worried about," Wordy acknowledges. "But…" he starts before Ed can utter another word, "if you see him again start to take it seriously."

"Kid's probably just enamored with cops. I was at that age. And I was in the paper last week...am sure its nothing," Ed shrugs, outwardly trying to show that it meant nothing to him; his tone suggesting it was time to drop the subject. "Nervous about tomorrow night?"

"A little."

"Shelly's gonna say yes," Ed answers in haste, thankful for the distraction from his own anxious thoughts. As they reach their apartment and go about making a modest dinner for themselves, Ed's mind can't help but remember the boy's face; his expression mostly. It was like he was…wanting something from Ed...almost searching. But searching what? Wanting what? And why him? _Just an odd coincidence, _his mind tries to convince himself as he and Wordy head into the living room, each taking their respective chairs and slumping down before the third member of their living arrangement – the ever necessary big screen TV.

The two of them make quiet small talk about their day before one heads into his bedroom to unwind, the other to take a shower and then call it a night.

XXXXXXXX

Ed awakes the next morning to the sound of his phone buzzing, his sleepy eyes forcing themselves open to look at the time and then at the message being proudly displayed on the small LCD screen.

_'Date night…8pm.'_

Was all it said, a gentle reminder that he had set himself when they first started dating, telling himself that he if always allowed the job to come first he'd lose the woman he was in love with and it would be his own fault. But after dating for four months, the reminder was almost moot now; but still the little flashing message makes him smile as he turns over in bed, stretches and then forces himself to get up, get dressed and head out into the early morning fresh air for a run.

As much as he enjoys working out with the rest of the team at the barn, Ed enjoys the early morning solo runs, able to clear his head and mentally work through any deeper issues plaguing his subconscious. Of course when Donna joins him, he enjoys it almost as much – mostly watching her body in her workout gear. His lips offer a soft chuckle to his own private joke about one aspect of why he enjoys her company before he rounds the corner and stops short, watching two young men talking, stop and look up at him.

His forehead furrows as he nears and then bypassing them with a small nod, gives his head a shake for thinking one of them was the same young man he had seen the past two days in a row. _Get a grip Ed, _he inwardly orders himself as he picks up the pace and starts the quickened sprint toward home, not looking back and seeing an all too familiar face step from the shadow of a nearby building and follow at a discreet pace to Ed's own apartment, hanging back as Ed enters but once again being seen as he takes a step forward; Ed turning and spotting him for a few seconds before disappearing inside.

"Morning," Ed greets Donna as he and Wordy enter the barn about an hour later.

"Morning your…self," she pauses as she looks at him with a small frown. "Late night?"

"Musta been something I ate," Ed replies with a small frown of his own, not wanting to tell her that it was a small strain of paranoia that he was now infected with. "So…about tonight."

"We still on?"

"We are," he assures her in haste.

"Okay good. My turn to pick remember?"

"Fair enough."

"Clancy's."

"That's a meat place."

"You like meat," she quips and he smiles. "Actually…just the name is the same. A new rib place opened up on Dundas. We are going…tonight."

"Sounds good," Ed replies before he looks over at Wordy and smiles. "Tonight's the big night."

"She's gonna say yes."

"That's what I keep tellin' him," Ed lightly chuckles before he gives her a more serious smile. "See you tonight."

Donna watches him leave, her smile slightly morphing into a small frown. The day before wasn't as tense day for any of the teams, in fact it could have been classified as downright boring. She knows he didn't stay up late and since Wordy wasn't sick, it couldn't have been food poisoning. What was it? Something about him was off? Agitated? Anxious even? _Maybe it's nothing…maybe just a long week, _her mind offers as she spies her Team Three Team Lead, Tom Chambers and heads toward him.

"Am itching for some action," Sam groans as team one lingers around their SRU team meeting table.

"What kind of action samtastic?" Spike lightly goads his friend and fellow team member, earning a small arched brow glance from Greg and not offering anything further, Jules slightly snickering as she offers her husband Sam, a sympathetic glance. "Right…I meant work of course," Spike stammers with a nervous cough, garnering a few chuckles.

"Well who can we fault for crime being down?" Greg mildly retorts.

"I don't mind closing the week on a lighter note," Ed pipes up.

"Lighter? The most exciting call we had yesterday was a potential missing person at the Alderridge old folks home."

"The lady had just gone across the street," Jules adds with a smirk.

"Better than chasing a cat from a tree," Spike interjects.

"Eddie…too bad we missed that cat call," Wordy ribs his best friend by slapping him on the back; Ed just smiles and nods in return but says nothing about his dislike of the feline species.

"Okay so barring any cats stuck in trees," Greg pauses and looks over at Ed, "let's get out there and…" his voice is interrupted by Winnie's overhead page.

_"Team One hot call…"_

"Yes," Sam whispers under his breath, drawing a small amused gaze from his wife across the table.

"Let's go team one!" Ed shouts, a little too energetically, the whole team anxious to get out into the situation and put into practice the skills they were hired to execute. The only sounds that follow are heavy footsteps, racing for the weapons locker and then for the elevator to head down to the parking lot, into the waiting SUV's and then out into the busy early morning traffic.

_"Sierra One do you have the solution?" Greg inquires over the headset._

"No solution boss," Ed grumbles as he checks his scope once more. "He's moved…I take the shot and the boy dies."

_"Sam?"_

"I got the solution."

_"Sierra Two is now sierra one," Greg quickly changes. "Sam you be ready…"_

"Boss he's just…" is all Spike manages before the gun is raised and Greg calls '_scorpio', _prompting Sam to take the shot and the situation to be resolved – finally. One dead hostage, one dead gunman and five others brought out safely. Ed packs up his gear while Sam waits for SIU to come and collect him for their routine follow up investigation; Ed able to get out a bit early, get home, get changed and head out to meet Donna, her team not involved in a call that required SIU.

"She's gonna say yes," Ed smiles just before he and Wordy part ways later that night, each taking their own car this time; Wordy heading toward his future fiancé's place and Ed to pick up Donna for their date.

"Wow you look great," he offers a warm compliment as she gets into the car, his lips happily accepting a tender kiss and forcing his entire being to flood with warmth.

"Saw the call on Winnie's TV, what happened?" Donna inquires as they head toward their destination.

Since Ed had not seen the mysterious boy again during the day, his mind was able to focus on the details of the call and then concentrate on looking forward to the night ahead. They finally arrive at the new restaurant and take a booth in a quieter section, but still near a window looking out into the bustling city nightlife.

"Nice place."

"Rachel and Glen have been here before," Donna informs him, referring to her fellow team three team member and her husband. "They say the duck and the…"

"Don't say rabbit," Ed smirks.

"I was…how did…"

"It's marked house specialty. Rabbit? Thumper?" He asks with a weak frown, making her lightly giggle.

"Well they don't have bambi on the menu so I think you'll be okay. But if you don't want to eat Donald duck either…"

"I'll stick with a steak."

"So much for that Lane sense of adventure," she playfully mutters under her breath as he looks up in haste. "Just sayin'," she hands him one of his favorite comebacks. Ed utters a heavy sigh but then surprises her by ordering the stuffed rabbit, praying inside that he'll actually be able to eat it and enjoy it.

"How are Richard and Sara?" Ed asks, referring to another one of Donna's team.

"Okay," she answers with a somewhat glum tone; her mind thinking about Richard and his wife having some marital issues. "Trust is such a big thing but sadly I hafta say that Richard is also partly responsible."

"Always takes two right?"

"It does. Trust…it's big."

"You know you can trust me right?" Ed asks softly as he takes her hand and tenderly fondles it between his fingers.

"I do," she puts his mind at ease with a loving smile. "I think we got all the major stuff out of the way and now…now we just concentrate on the everyday stuff. The important stuff," she squeezes his hand. "I hope things work out for…" she pauses as she notices him sharply look up and narrow his eyes. "Ed?"

Ed looks out the window to a lone figure across the street, his breath catching sharply and his mind racing. _What the hell? That's the boy again? Here? Watching me here?_

"Ed?" Donna's voice implores again, forcing his confused sapphire gaze back to her. "What? What is it?"

"It's um…no I thought I saw…"

"Who?"

"This…no one…it's no one," he insists as he turns back to her with a tense smile. "Well I do hope…"

"You can tell me you know," Donna urges with a little insistence in her voice.

"Just someone from the scene yesterday and…"

"Yesterday?"

"I'm tired and…and it's nothing, really," he shakes his head as he looks down at his drink and then back up at her. "It's been a long week and maybe I'm just a tad nervous tonight as well."

"Nervous? With me?" She asks weakly.

"Wordy's popping the question."

"She's gonna say yes," Donna assures him with a knowing smile. "So Richard…" she starts, wanting to change the subject and ease his mental anxiety.

Finally their meals come and the banter dies down as Ed expresses his surprise enjoyment of the somewhat foreign substance before him, his mind starting to settle once more. _It wasn't him…you are now officially paranoid, _his mind insists as he plucks the dessert menu from her grasp, telling her it was his turn to order; wanting to surprise her.

Donna watches his face and fingers and knows that something's not quite right; he's tense...on edge...agitated? It was just before Ed had mentioned Wordy about to propose. Was he worried she'd expect the same now from him? Was he getting cold feet and wanting to back off a little? Or was he maybe wanting to also follow Wordy and was nervous she'd say no? _Ed, what are you not telling me? What is going on? Is there possibly someone else?_

Just as Ed finishes placing the order, he glances up and out of the corner of his eye notices the boy outside, peering in the window at the far end; hoping not to be noticed.

"Ed? I lost you again."

"No I just…damn it is…they just won't..."

Without waiting for his mind to tell him it was just an over tired trick, he pushes himself up from his chair and bolts toward the door, leaving a very confused and surprised Donna left at the table to wonder just what was going on.

Ed reaches outside, the boy watching him advance and turning and rushing away from the restaurant, Ed in pursuit. He races after the young teen for a few store lengths before a group of older people exits another restaurant and impedes his escape.

"Hey! Hold it! Hold it right there!" Ed shouts as he reaches out a long arm and grabs the back of the jacket of the boy and gives it a firm tug backward, forcing the boy to stop and nearly stumble; Ed letting go before he can get hurt.

"Now…what's going…on?" Ed asks with a small pant as he edges the boy to the right where there are less onlookers.

"Nothing."

"Don't lie to me kid," Ed states sharply as he glares at him. "Whe are you?"

"Look, I said it's nothing okay."

"You've been following me around for the last week. On the bus, at a job…outside my apartment. You have a problem with me then I wanna know about it."

"Look its nothing okay," the boy stammers as he pulls back, looking at Ed with a mixed expression of wonder and almost fear.

"Okay I'm getting…tired of this. I can tell you're lying to me," Ed huffs. "What is going on?"

"I can't...never mind," the kid states again as he prepares to leave.

"Hold on a sec," Ed states impatiently as he tries to grab his jacket once more. The boy sidesteps his lunge and pulls back out of reach, looking at Ed with a heavy frown. "What's going on? Who are you? What do you want? Do you need help? Is that it?"

"I just…I just had to see you and…know a bit but that's it okay? I swear…"

"About me? You want to know about me? Why? What's going on? Who are you?"

"I'm your son!" The boy shouts before he turns and bolts between the two buildings, disappearing down the darkened hallway and into the night, leaving an utterly shocked and dumbfounded Ed Lane standing on the street – speechless.

* * *

**A/N:** Okay so what did you think so far? Who is this kid? Is he really Ed's son? Or is that a lie? What will Donna think? Wordy? The team? What's the real reason the boy's seeking Ed out now? And what will the future hold for Ed? For all of them? Want to know more about the mystery? My first AU for my boys so am nervous about this one but please review and let me know what you thought so far about all this and thanks so much in advance!


	2. The Truth won't Set you Free

**Title: Scars of the Past  
****Chapter 2 – The Truth won't Set you Free**

**A/N: **To those that have read and reviewed so far – THANK YOU. I know this is AU and some of you have asked about the ages. Okay here's the thing – they aren't that important. Sorry. For the timeline to work the only important thing is that Ed and Wordy have "worked" together for fifteen years so I guess the ages could be the same as on the show, again its not gonna focus on that at all. Hope that makes sense and you enjoy the rest to come but if you still have questions/concerns please let me know. Thanks!

* * *

Ed stands fixed in place for what seems a small eternity, three fateful words hanging in his confused brain.

_'I'm your son.'_

"No…it's not…possible," Ed mutters to himself as he stares down the darkened alleyway the boy had darted down, his body unable to move from place and get back to Donna, who was now wondering what on earth was going on. A nearby horn blares, jolting him back to reality and forcing him to finally move from place and head back into the warm restaurant, slowly meandering past a few wondering customers and taking his place in the booth before a very curious Donna.

"What just happened? You okay…you look…spooked or something."

He looks at her as his brow folds into a few heavy lines. _'I haven't lied about anything…you wanna know something you ask…' _he had assured her a few nights back. Trouble was he didn't even believe it himself. A son? I have a son? Not possible…it's just…not possible. That kid's lying…he hasta be lying…I don't have a son.

"Ed? Who was that…you dashed outta here so fast and…tell me, please?"

Ed's mind finally clears long enough for him to form a few coherent sentences. _Tell her the truth…be open and honest…you don't have any answers…just tell her the truth! _His brain commands.

"Okay first off I don't know…"

"Ed…"

"No honestly I don't know who he is. A few days back I saw this kid…I never saw him before in my life but then he showed up by the barn, at a scene…outside the apartment and now tonight…outside."

"Did you catch him and ask what's up?"

"I did," Ed huffs as he looks down and then back up as Donna emits a small frustrated sigh; sometimes it was like pulling teeth getting him to open up and he could only fault himself for that. "He said…Donna he said he was my son."

"What?" She asks in utter surprise.

"Yeah," Ed mumbles as he takes a sip of his cooling coffee.

"Your…son."

"Donna it's not possible. I would have remembered and…trust me this kid is wanting money or something…saw my picture in the paper or whatever but…"

"Ed…"

"No…he's not," Ed insists as he shakes his head.

"Did you get a name?"

"No, he took off after he said that…trust me the kid's lying," Ed continues firmly, his heart racing at the thought that now someone was seeking him out to possibly disrupt his future with the woman he loves. "He's lying," Ed repeats softly as Donna offers him a weak smile; her mind now wondering the same thing as Ed's – if there's a son…where's the mother?

"Dessert's good," Ed comments, his own stomach as tight as he imagines Donna's to be.

"It is," she numbly replies.

The subject of Ed possibly having a son doesn't come up again for the rest of the dinner; but it was obvious to all onlookers that tension was now the main course for the couple and anxiety the leftovers they'd be leaving with. Ed can only curse bad timing as the evening comes to a close with a rather strained kiss before Donna exits the car and heads for her own apartment building, his hand hitting the steering wheel in frustration when she doesn't look back as she has in the past.

He reaches home under a cloud of thick gloom and agitation; his mind too anxious and restless to even think about sleeping. He was scheduled to work tomorrow but knowing he couldn't just fall into bed in his present state of mind, Ed quickly changes and then heads downstairs to the gym, pulling on the nearest set of boxing gloves and attacking the well-used punching bag with as much force and gusto his angry frame could muster.

About an hour later, he finally steps back, heart racing at top speed, back damp with sweat and face flushed a royal shade of crimson. He heads upstairs, hoping to have a shower and cool down before Wordy returns and questions him about his actions. The plan is immediately rendered moot as soon as he opens the door.

"Eddie!" Wordy greets him with a friendly smile; Ed returning a small smile as he nods a hello. "Donna had to make it an early night?" He teases his best friend.

"Yeah. So…?"

"She said yes."

"Course she did. I'm happy for you," Ed states with a rather anxious tone, praying he could just escape into the bathroom, shower and bring this one hopeful day to regrettable close; his heart aching that he parted with Donna on such a strained note.

"You want some details?" Wordy asks with a small frown, inspecting Ed's tense facial expression and rigid body language and knowing that something wasn't right with his best friend.

"Sure," Ed shrugs.

"Uh okay," Wordy replies with a sigh as he starts to tell Ed about the romantic restaurant he had booked a table for them at, the fact that he had chosen to preset the menu for only Shelly's favorite foods, that a dozen roses were presented afterward and then during their favorite song, he got down on one knee and asked; a soft teary gaze and she happily replied yes.

"And then I told her to strip down while we made love on the table in the restaurant."

"That's…great," Ed mumbles absently, Wordy pursing his lips but grabbing Ed's arm before he can disappear into the bathroom. "What? She said yes…am happy for you."

"Did you hear anything else I just said?"

"Sure you um…"

"What's going on with you? Donna call it quits tonight?"

Ed's adrenaline depleting frame leans against the bathroom door as he offers his best friend a defeated gaze.

"Wow, she did? Really?"

"No…but after tonight she might."

"What did you do?"

"I um…you know…never mind…never mind," Ed groans as he turns to head into his bathroom. "Tonight was about you."

"Hey, not so fast. What happened?"

"I…look its nothing okay. I just don't wanna talk about it."

"Yeah I know that's your usual MO but…"

"Meaning?"

"Oh come on Ed, most times it's like pulling teeth to get you to open up. We all know that."

"Good for you," Ed retorts, making Wordy roll his eyes but pull Ed back to face him. "Wordy I'm not…"

"So you were an ass tonight…what the hell happened?"

Ed looks at the determined look on Wordy's face and knows the night's not gonna end before he confesses – all. "It wasn't me…well not…okay remember that kid…"

"No what kid?"

"The kid who I thought was following me."

"Yeah…wait he showed up tonight? At the restaurant?"

"He did and when I finally confronted him…he…" Ed pauses as he shakes his head. "Wordy he said he was my son."

Leaving Wordy standing there with his mouth agape, but before he could offer anything as a verbal rebuttal, Ed ducks into the bathroom, closes the door and turns on the water to indicate that his privacy was expected.

"Your…son?" Wordy whispers in shock as he heads for his own bedroom, to change and then wait for Ed to finish before pressing him with questions again. Now Ed's saying the evening didn't go as planned and coming home to him just finishing a very tense workout makes sense – but a son? Ed has a son? How is that possible? It hasta be a joke right? How did Donna react? What happened with the kid? Wordy's mind swirls with a myriad of unanswered questions as he now slowly paces outside Ed's quiet bedroom.

Ed finishes his shower, his body wanting nothing more than to fall into bed, but his mind knowing it wouldn't be following suit as easily. He opens the door to allow the steam to clear, exiting in sweatpants and a tee and then looking up to see Wordy hovering in the doorway to his bedroom a few feet down the hall.

"You have a son?"

"No I don't! I have no answers Wordy. The kid's lying."

"Did you tell Donna?"

"Why do you think I came home to the punching bag," Ed grimaces.

"So she was pissed?"

"She cooled right down and…and I can't blame her…you know? I can't blame her. She made it clear how important trust and loyalty is and…"

"Wait you haven't broken that yet have you?"

"A kid? Where's the mother? Am sure she was thinking that because I sure was."

"Well we both know you didn't just have a kid and up and walk away from a possible family; that's not you. But…"

"What? You believe this kid?" Ed asks in shock.

"Okay how old did he look?"

"I don't…"

"Come on Ed, think."

"I DON'T KNOW!" Ed shouts just as he slams the dresser door shut and then stops, muttering an angry curse in his own name before he looks at Wordy with an apologetic expression. "Do you think he's mine?"

"I don't know, I'm just trying to figure this out with you," Wordy offers with a shrug of truth.

"I hate this…things were going well and then…I don't know…okay I don't know. I know he's not mine because I wouldn't have wait until now to screw my LIFE!" Ed growls before he takes another deep breath and then looks at Wordy who is still waiting for an answer.

"How old? A kid? A teen? Young adult?"

"Probably mid-teens…maybe fifteen…maybe," Ed shrugs. "I don't know okay? I don't remember… being with anyone…"

"Fifteen years ago? Okay you and I had just gotten our first real rookie assignments and…we went to the bar and…you were celebrating…had a few too many…"

"I was drunk…I don't remember…ah damn kid…probably wants money and just…" Ed rattles on until he looks up at Wordy and stops. "I don't know okay? I don't know who the hell he is!"

"Okay…fine, but what if he is your son?"

"What if?"

"Well he's sought you out for a reason."

"I have no money…at least none…you know what? He's not okay…he's some kid that just wants to cause trouble and…he's not…he's just not. I don't have a son…I don't."

"Okay."

"What?"

"You said you saw him a few places over the past week," Wordy mentions.

"Kid's been following me around."

"You catch up and he says he's your son and then leaves."

"And?"

"If he wanted money…well I'm just saying…he woulda stayed and asked right there. Instead he chose to take off."

"He's lying."

"Maybe…you cornered him and he told you…well the last thing you'd expect to hear, leaving you stunned and allowing him to leave."

"He's not my kid Wordy…he's not."

"Okay so next time…"

"Next time? Doubt there will be a next time…"

"Okay but if there is, see if you can get a DNA sample."

"Sure he'll stick around long enough for that."

"Ed…"

"Wordy, he's not my kid. He's not. That's it. His mother…"

"Maybe she liked you…but not your job and…maybe she just wanted a kid and…who knows could be any reason why she didn't come forward."

"Until now? He's a stray and wants money and that's it. He's not my son Wordy…he's not. End of discussion."

Wordy looks at Ed before giving him a small nod of acceptance.

"I'm glad Shelly said yes."

"Yeah…me to," Wordy replies with a smile. The two of them remain fixed in place for a few moments longer, silence starting to build as each of them tries to contemplate the gravity of the news that Ed brought home. "Ed…"

"I doubt I'll see him again Wordy…I doubt it. Not after tonight," Ed half whispers; Wordy knowing that Ed was saying those words mostly to comfort himself; the evening dealing him a shock that he just wasn't prepared to handle. "G'night."

"Night," Wordy utters before he turns and leaves Ed's room, Ed slumping down on his bed, rolling onto his side and staring miserably at the clock. Despite the fact that most Saturday's he lamented working, tomorrow he was actually thankful as it would provide a distraction and hopefully get his mind and life back on track.

"A son…not…possible," he whispers as he turns out the light and tries to force himself into the dark realm of slumber. His efforts would be in vain.

XXXXXXXX

"Hey Tom, is Donna in yet?" Ed asks as he hurries toward her team three team leader the following Saturday morning. So far the elusive kid hadn't been spotted and so maybe it was as Wordy had said, the kid uttered something seemingly impossible to stump Ed and allow him to escape and that was it.

"She was but then Holleran needed some help with a special project and she volunteered," Tom shrugs. "Why? What's up?"

"Nothing…thanks," Ed replies in haste before he turns and heads for the locker room with a feeling of dismay. But even Wordy he noticed this morning was a bit stiff; his best friendly normally all smiles and jokes, this morning kept himself to talking about the proposal and nothing else. Even in the men's locker room, he merely nodded when Ed entered and then went back to talking to Spike and Sam.

"Eddie…you seem…distracted this morning," Greg notes as Ed enters the team one meeting room and slumps down into a nearby chair. "Rough night?"

"Didn't sleep well…something I ate. I'm okay boss…just a bit tired," Ed assures his friend and superior. "I'm good."

"Okay then," Greg answers, leaving the topic alone; Ed's body language stating the very obvious – he didn't want to talk about it; whatever it was that was eating away at him inside. At times, and much to his arguing against it, Ed Lane wore his heart on his sleeve and that could be dangerous – for himself and anyone around. Wordy enters and notices the tense look on Ed's face and feels his own agitation starting to rise. Ed puts on a fake smile and he can tell his best friend is just holding it together, but with Donna not connecting with him this morning and the news that he possibly has a son out there, he knows it's just going to eat away at him until he has some solid answers, either that or he explodes.

Thankfully a hot call overhead announcement is made, sending team one scrambling for their gear and then out into the field; Ed's mind trying to push aside the boy's expression when he told Ed he was his son and focus on the job at hand. But on the ride there, his mind tries to recall events from around thirteen to fifteen years ago that could have resulted in a child.

"Donna's avoiding me," Ed huffs as they race toward their hot call destination.

"She was busy," Wordy insists with a small frown. "She doesn't play games."

"I told her the truth…I swear I have never seen that kid before."

"She was busy," Wordy glances over and restates. "Busy."

Ed's mind tries to digest the truthful sentiment as they arrive on scene, his brain, however, quickly switching gears into work mode in seconds; the life of an innocent child was now on the line.

"Eddie, you're Sierra one…take position here…"

Ed takes his sniper rifle and hurries toward the fire escape stairs, climbing up and then scanning the rooftop for the best vantage point before picking the northeast corner and hurrying toward it. He sets up his scope and takes the first look through it, pulling back with a gasp as he sees the boy's face; the one who said he was his son…the words '_help me' _being offered.

_"Eddie?" Greg's voice cracks over his headset. _

Ed takes a deep breath and then looks back into the scope, checking the focusing and then looking at their real hostage; a young boy but not the one he was now seeking to find to get the truth from.

"I'm good boss…in position. I got the solution," Ed states firmly, his mind back in the game.

_"Okay good hold position. Sam…"_

_"All set here. I also have the solution."_

_"Okay Jules and I are going in. Wordy…Spike…"_

Unfortunately for Ed, the situation isn't resolved as peacefully as they would have hoped, the gunman's actions forcing him to take the shot to keep the boy and his boss safe; a trip to SIU now forthcoming. But being on uncertain terms with Donna, he is almost thankful for the distraction, not wanting to add to his misery by having her blow him off tonight.

"See you later," Ed mumbles to Wordy as he heads for the darkened SIU sedan and climbs in, wearily slumping onto the seats and looking out through the tinted windows at his best friend who merely stares back in wonder. The debrief goes as expected, allowing Ed to head back to the barn and enter the quiet locker room a few hours later; hating that the silence was now starting to eat away at his weary frame.

_I wonder if I should stop by and see Donna? Should I call first? Just to see how her day went? That would be okay right? _He ponders as he slowly redresses into his casual clothing; Wordy already having left to go and see Shelly to discuss wedding plans. The wedding was slated for a few months later, neither of them wanting to wait.

Having settled in his mind that he'd call Donna as soon as he got home, Ed grabs his coat and heads for the exit, stepping out into the cool night air and allowing his lungs to take in a deep breath, hoping it would reenergize his fatigued senses. He takes a few steps toward his car and then stops, turning to see the boy watching him from a distance.

"Please don't run," Ed starts in haste just as the boy turns. "Wait!" Ed calls out as he takes a step and then stops as the boy stops. "What's your name?"

"It doesn't matter."

"Sure it does…why are you here? I mean…no wait…wait…look I just want some answers. You said…you said last night you're my son. Now I don't doubt you but…wait…" Ed calls out as the boy turns and disappears into the darkness once more, making Ed curse and shake his head. But just as he nears his car he hears some odd shuffling to the right and turns to see a trail of warm breath coming from the darkness followed by the smell of cigarette smoke. _What the…_ his mind wonders as he pulls away from his car and heads toward the shadows.

"Someone there?" Ed calls out gruffly, the sound of footsteps heard shuffling away; his hand on the spare piece on his hip. When he had pulled the kid close to him the night before there was no smell of smoke and the footsteps now heading away were heavier. Plus the boy couldn't have gotten to the other side of the parking lot that fast, there just wasn't time. _Was he being watched? Followed? Stalked? Was it the boy? Was he in trouble? But why not just seek out the cops? Why particularly him? And why the father/son story?_

But one thing becomes more certain to Ed as he reaches the spot the invisible watcher had been and looks down to see man sized boot prints; trouble was brewing.

"Come on kid…cut me some slack here," Ed mutters to himself as he gets into his car and then dials Donna's number as he waits for it to warm up a little more and then pulls out of the parking lot. He tries to erase the tone of dismay from his voice as he gets Donna's voice mail and leaves a message, asking how her day was and to call him back when she could.

Instead of going straight home however, Ed starts to slowly circle the area around the barn, wanting desperately to find the boy and at least ask if he could help with whatever the kid was wanting him for. Ed turns the corner and heads south down a few more blocks before he stops, seeing who he thinks is the boy entering a soup kitchen; his heart sinking at the thought that the boy was homeless.

He stops the car and slowly heads for the entrance, not wanting to draw any attention to himself before he could corner the boy and get some solid answers. Ed shoves his hands into his pockets and keeps his head down, offering a small nod to one of the counter clerks before he heads for the central eating area. Ed slips in behind one of the more crowded table settings, plunking himself down onto a bench and then shuffling down a few seats so that he was nearly hidden by a wall panel.

Ed's eyes slowly start to scan the clumps of people sitting at the tables, the chatter a modest level but nothing really amiss. _Maybe he slipped out the back? _His mind ponders as he leans back a bit, resting on the wall and wondering if his pursuit was in vain.

However, about five minutes later, the boy reappears, coming out from the back hallway that had a sign marked 'washrooms' over the entrance, Ed watching as the boy nods to one of the cooks before he falls into line. _Damn it…he is homeless…he does need money, _Ed's mind laments as he leans forward and rests his elbows on his knees, his mind now racing to find a familial connection – and then discount it as nothing. He looks back up and studies the young teen, his face, eyes, mouth, facial expression, posture…_some things are…STOP IT! _He commands himself. The kid needs money and you are looking for something to fit a timeframe Wordy suggested. He's not your son, Ed firmly tells himself as he waits a few more minutes before making his move.

Ed watches the boy take his food and then head for a small table near the back exit near the kitchen entrance and then stands up, taking the time to go all the way around, not wanting to startle the boy or cause a scene.

"Please…don't leave…just hear me out," Ed's warm voice instructs as he eases himself down into the chair opposite the young teen. He studies the boy's face, his mind really trying to push past some of the facial similarities that he had when he was that age, trying to convince himself it's a mere coincidence.

"Will you at least tell me your name?" Ed's tone softly begs, his blue sapphires flushed with honesty. The boy nervously looks around, forcing Ed's agitation to soar and his anxiety to grow. "You need help right? The man in the shadows in the parking lot?"

"Who?"

"Come on kid…that guy smoked and you don't. Now you need help and I get that…okay fine, I don't mind helping but you gotta be straight with me," Ed's tone threatens to rise, his mind quickly berating him and forcing it to drop. "Please…at least tell me your name. I don't like kid…or hey you," he concludes with a soft smirk, making the boy's tense frame ease up a little.

"Clark…my name's Clark," he finally confesses.

"Clark. I'm Ed."

"I know," he replies as he continues to wolf down his meal.

"Right um…" Ed huffs as he rubs his face with his hands. "Look you have me at a complete disadvantage here and I…well I gotta tell ya…it's unnerving. How do you know that I'm…your father?"

"Really…I'm okay."

"Why were you following me around?"

"Curious."

"See…I'm not buying that," Ed looks at him with a serious expression. "Do you need money?" He implores.

"No."

"Who's the smoking man? I doubt he's the guy that was on the x-files show," Ed replies lightly, his face relaxing as Clark's face displays a small smile. "Look, if you need help…really, who told you I'm your father?" Ed begs.

"I don't need money."

"I'd like a DNA test to confirm what you're telling me," Ed dares to mention, cursing instantly as the boy freezes in his actions and then looks around. "Wait…"

"I don't want money…I was just…" he stops, his eyes travelling to the door and his words halting, Ed's eyes instantly following suit. His gaze narrows as he watches Clark stiffen and wonders if the surly looking man now standing in the doorway was the same smoking man he inadvertently chased out of the SRU parking lot.

"Are you in trouble?"

"I gotta go…" Clark whispers as he gets up and then bolts for the back door, Ed in hot pursuit.

"Hold on…just wait...Clark!" Ed calls as he stumbles upon one of the clerks who had stepped up between Clark and Ed to help Clark escape. The smoking man turns and rushes out the front door, Ed still in pursuit out the back. "Clark!" Ed shouts as they race toward a jagged chain-link fence. "No…wait!" Ed tries once more as he notices the small hole that Clark was about to squeeze himself through.

As suspected, Clark reaches the jagged hole and tries to shove himself through, snagging his hand and yelping with pain before he pulls himself free and races toward a thick, dark wooded area; his ears picking up tires peeling away – the smoking man.

"No! Clark…damn it come back!" Ed growls in frustration, stopping in place and knowing it would be pointless to try to top the fence. But as he looks at the hole he notices something…something more than useful. Blood. Clark's blood. Without wasting any time, Ed pulls his wallet and fishes out a piece of paper and scoops up some of the fresh blood, carefully folding the paper so that the precious DNA source was kept in tact. Ed turns and races back for his car, the short drive to the lab that thankfully was still open.

"Hey Ed…wow burning the midnight oil?"

"Phil…I need a rush DNA comparison," Ed dispenses with the pleasantries and pulls out the blood stained paper.

"For a case?"

"It's important. Please."

"Uh okay…but whose DNA am I comparing it to?"

"Mine," Ed replies flatly.

"What? Ed are you in tro…"

"Please no questions. I just need this. I had a blood test taken last year and they should still have the results on file…if not, here…" he states as he extends his hand. "Please Phil…I'm desperate here and I swear you won't get into trouble. I promise."

Phil looks at Ed and can tell by the desperate and pleading look in his deep sapphire orbs that this was indeed something that meant either life or death. But what? His blood? Was he implicated in a crime?

"Phil, please," Ed begs once more.

"Fresh is always better," Phil states with a bit of reluctance as he takes a small, clean needle and pokes the tip of Ed's finger, taking the smattering of blood and then placing it on a slide; Ed pulling back a few feet to allow the lab technician his space to work. As he waits his mind races with all kinds of questions. What would the results be? Was Clark his son? If so where's his mother? Why is he on the street? Who's the smoking man? Where's his mother? What help does he need? Where's…

"Ed?" Phil's voice breaks Ed from his thoughts and draws his anxious gaze toward him.

"Yeah. Results?"

"You um…Ed what's this about? Whose blood is this?"

"Do they match Phil?"

"There is a familial match to the DNA strains. This sample…whosever you brought in…is related to you."

"Right….thanks," Ed mumbles numbly as he turns to leave, Phil calling to him but Ed not hearing. "Clark…Clark is my son," he whispers before he disappears from view.

* * *

**A/N:** duh duh duhhhhhhhhhhh Okay so am really upping the angst and tension for Ed. and of course hinting at some forthcoming danger and peril (hehe grin) oh I can't help it! lol you all know I love that best! So how is Wordy going to react when Ed tells him? How will Donna? Will he find Clark and learn the truth of why he's on the street? Hope you are all still interested to see where this AU story goes (am still nervous you all might not like it but please do stick with it okay?) so please do review before you go and thanks so much!


	3. A Desperate Search for Answers

**Title: Scars of the Past  
****Chapter 3 – A Desperate Search for Answers**

* * *

Despite the ringing from his phone to cut the thick silence in the darkened interior of the car, Ed remains fixed in place, frozen, as he stares blankly at the piece of paper in his fingers. He feels a wave of heat starting to emanate from his core, working its way up until his body is starting to lightly sweat under his warm jacket.

"This…this can't be real," Ed states glumly as he finally manages to put the car into drive and pulls away from the curb. But instead of heading for home or even for Donna's, he finds himself heading back to the soup kitchen and stopping in front.

He remembers the look on the boys face when the strange man had appeared in the doorway – sheer panic. What was he afraid of? Who was that man? His real father? _He's your son! _His mind screams as he glances back down at the paper on the passenger seat. Ed grabs the paper, crudely folds it and then roughly shoves it into his pocket before heading back into the shelter.

"Hey Officer Lane," one of the clerks looks up and smiles as he approaches.

"Hey Martin. Got a sec?"

"Sure. What's up?"

"Earlier there was um…a young boy…about fifteen, dark hair, kinda lanky…his name's um…Clark, his name's Clark."

"Yeah I know Clark. Whadda ya need?"

"Answers…I need answers," Ed huffs; Martin's face screwing into question. "How uh…how long has he been coming here?"

"Just a few weeks. Came in here one day looking scared and hungry. You know me man…I couldn't turn him away," the older man offers with a warm smile.

"I'm glad you didn't. Look do you know where he stays?"

"Sometimes he stays here. He mentioned a friend…a girl…but not a girl – friend," Martin smiles, making Ed smile in return. "Amanda. But that's all he said. His face though…sure would light up when her name was mentioned. But I don't have a last name or a picture sorry. What's this all about? He in trouble or something?"

"I just need…I think he needs help but he's afraid to ask. He came to see me and then…I came here…we talked and then some strange guy appeared and he bolted."

"Strange guy?"

"Heavier set, medium height with black buzz cut; heavy cigarette smell."

"I seen that guy around here a couplea times. Keeps his distance but now that you mention it…yeah he was kinda lookin' at Clark. He's a good boy Ed."

"I know," Ed heavily sighs as he pulls out his SRU card. "Please…if he comes here…no matter the time you call me okay? But don't tell him."

"Are you sure? I mean…."

"Please Martin, its imperative I talk to him again. Please."

"Okay," he agrees with a nod as he tucks the card into his pocket and then offers Ed a warm smile. "You be sure to button up now…days are gettin' colder."

"I know. Means the regular season will be starting soon," Ed refers to the regular hockey season with a smile before he finally takes his leave; getting into his car and pulling away just as Clark steps from the shadows and ducks back into the shelter through the back door. He slips into a small room and locks the door, sliding to the floor and bringing his knees to his chest and holding them tight.

_'You find your father…your birth father…Officer Ed Lane with the SRU. Clark I'm sorry I never told you any of this until now…'_

_'But mom… you'll…'_

_'Don't worry about me. Just go.'_

_'Will you be okay?'_

_'I promise. Now go.'_

Clark feels his eyes starting to water as he slowly sinks to his side, resting his head onto his folded hands on the floor and closes his eyes, praying for the nightmares to end soon.

XXXXXXXX

Ed looks at his watch as he steps off the elevator and heads down the quiet hallway toward their apartment and gently turns the key and enters. As suspected Wordy's room is dark and silent, his best friend probably figuring he was at Donna's and wasn't exactly at the age where he had to call if he was gonna be late.

Ed slowly changes, casually glancing at the dresser to where the folded up test results lay silent. _A son…this isn't possible. Why wouldn't the mother come forward? Who could it have been? Fifteen years ago? This isn't possible, _his mind spirals around and around as he finally slumps down into bed. But sleep would be in short order as he replays over and over his brief time with Clark and then the information he gathered from Martin. _I have a son…he's…he's homeless? _Ed's eyes start to mist as he thinks about the boy having to fend for himself alone on the streets, turning to the wrong people…no food…no money….

"Damn it," Ed curses with an anguished groan as he rolls onto his side and stares out the darkened window in misery. Finally when he can no longer keep his eyes open, he allows himself to surrender to the darkness of sleep; but it was more tormented and restful and morning comes all too soon.

"Hey…morning," Wordy greets Ed as he stumbles into the kitchen a few troubled hours later.

"Morning," Ed grumbles as he pushes past and heads for the cupboard, pulling it open and then reaching for a bottle of extra strength Tylenol.

"Rough night?"

"Yup," Ed replies with a nod as he downs the pill and then turns on his heel and heads for the shower, leaving Wordy to watch him in wonder.

"Ok-ay," Wordy mouths as he turns back to his task of making himself breakfast. He hears Ed offer an angry curse in the bathroom and pauses. _Did things end with Donna last night? What else could have put him in such a bad mood so early? _And on a Sunday no less? It was their day off and they had agreed to work on the dryer and then meet the girls for dinner. At least that was the plan they had arranged a few days back.

Ed tries to urge the hot streams he's standing under to wash away his anxiety but the plan is moot; his mind races with thoughts about finding Clark and getting some straight answers. At the same time he knows that he's made plans with Wordy and then a dinner arrangement for the evening. Could he stand them all up with a lame excuse until he knows the truth? How could he tell Donna until he hears from Clark or even find out who his mother is and what their intentions are. _I love Donna…but what about the mother of my son? This…this can't be happening._

As suspected as soon as Ed had dried off and dressed and entered the kitchen, Wordy is watching him in suspicion.

"Whatever it is you wanna ask…just ask."

"What happened last night?"

Leaning against the counter, Ed looks at Wordy before he pulls something from his pocket, holding it between his fingers before he hands over the damning evidence.

"You got fired?" Wordy asks tongue-in-cheek, making Ed's face finally soften into a small smirk.

"I went looking for the boy last night."

"What? Why?"

"He came to the barn after work and…he was waiting for me it the parking lot."

"What'd he say?"

"Not much but there was some other guy there as well."

"What? With him?" Wordy inquires.

"No he…" Ed sighs as he rubs his weary face. "I just wanted answers and when I tried to ask about me being his father he bolted. But I think if that guy wasn't there…"

"And then you went to Donna's?"

"No…I uh…I followed him to the Johnston Street shelter."

"A shelter really? He's homeless?"

"Wordy…"

"Would support the money theory."

"Yeah."

Wordy folds his arms across his chest and stares at Ed with a perplexed expression. "It's me…I know you hate opening up but…"

"He's my son Wordy," Ed finally holds out the DNA test results as sort of an unnecessary peace offering. "My son."

"What? What's this?"

"Proof. DNA test."

"You sure?"

"See for yourself."

Wordy takes the paper, slowly unfolds it and then looks at the percentile that was boldly displayed at the top of the page. He looks up a few seconds later at Ed, who was now staring blankly at the clock on the wall.

"99%? I got a text from Phil saying it had to be a direct blood relative because of the percentage and a few other annomolies."

"So not Roy's."

"Nope. My son…he's um…he's homeless. I saw him there…his name…I guess I should tell you his name."

"Here hold on a sec," Wordy leaves his spot and then gently ushers Ed to the kitchen table and somewhat forces him to sit down while he retrieves two cups of hot coffee and rejoins his best friend at the bare table. "What happened at the shelter? How did you get his DNA?"

"He's alone Wordy."

"Okay before you start…"

"ALONE!" Ed growls before he slumps back in the chair and shakes his head. "I can't have a son…I don't. I mean those tests can lie right?"

"99% Ed. That's pretty accurate. You sure it was his DNA?"

"Phil said there were a few other oddities but it could have been from the fence and um…yeah it's his. He cut his hand on the fence before he got away from me and…"

"He ran away from you?"

"Well me and the smoking man."

"Huh? Smoking man? Ed what are you talking about?"

"Ah damn all this."

"Start at the beginning," Wordy finally insists with an exasperated tone.

"Okay…" Ed takes a deep breath and then slowly retells the whole story from when he left work to when he finally arrived home last night; Wordy listening with rapt attention but also wondering where the mother is and what motive the boy has for seeking Ed out now.

"And that's it…I came home and now…now we're here and I'm wondering what on earth I do. I don't know how to have a son…a kid…a teen. I am out of my element with all this and I can't ignore this but um…Wordy I wanted to start saving for a ring for Donna and now…"

"Look just because…" Wordy stops and then starts as Ed's expression drops. "Maybe his mother is married."

"I don't know what to do."

"Well I wish I could say I knew but…you could always ask Greg."

"Greg at least knew Dean was his son when his wife took him away…I found out…on my own…well sort of," Ed laments as he leans forward and then looks at Wordy with a heavy frown. "I just want answers."

"Yeah, me too," Wordy agrees with his own heavy frown. "Did you talk to Donna yesterday at all?"

"No. Maybe we aren't even on for tonight."

"If she didn't cancel, we're all still on."

"She'll go because it's not just us," Ed huffs as he downs the rest of his coffee. "I don't know what to do, but I gotta find him again. I gotta find him and get some straight answers. But I don't want to scare him away."

"Understandable. Did you leave word at the shelter?"

"I have and so far…nothing," he replies in truth. "My mind is gonna be a mess tonight."

"You owe Donna the truth. She needs to know what she's dealing with also and then…then let her decide."

"She'll walk if I tell her he's my son."

"Be fair Ed, you can't lie to her."

"I know," he groans as he finally pushes himself up from the table and heads into the kitchen to get something to eat, his stomach grumbling and reminding him that he didn't have much in the way of dinner the night before. "But last night…Wordy you shoulda seen him…he was…well he was scared but…I don't know brave at the same time? I just…"

"When you look at him…do you…you know see yourself?"

"I do," Ed nods. "I tried to push past that but its there…certain facial features and expressions. It's there."

"He's smart…obviously resourceful and brave. Sounds like your kid," Wordy tries to tease; Ed's face remaining placid. "Okay so this is new for me also. I mean you…Ed you don't really open up."

"I woulda said something sooner if I had known okay. Wordy you gotta believe me."

"About this…I do. But its…well it's unnerving."

"I know," Ed agrees as he slumps back down at the kitchen table. "I just can't get his look outta my mind when that guy showed up at the shelter."

"Ever seen the guy before?"

"No. And when I asked Martin, he said he'd seen him around but didn't know who he was."

"Well wherever the kid came from this guy probably followed him. Maybe he's the kids abusive step-father."

"Maybe."

"If that is the case I wanna be there when you take him down," Wordy states firmly; Ed knowing his hateful disdain for men who abuse their families. "Or maybe he saw something he shouldn't have…"

"Maybe," Ed simply repeats as he looks down at the unappetizing bowl of cereal and then up at Wordy, shaking his head. "I gotta talk to him again."

"You said Martin will call you right? He's a pretty trustworthy guy."

"Unless the kid told him not to and he's listening to him," Ed groans as he pushes the bowl aside. "I gotta get to the bottom of this."

"Go talk to Donna first and then go camp out outside the shelter."

"Wordy."

"As soon as I turn my back you'll do that anyways right?" Wordy retorts.

"I hafta know."

"And I get that…I do. Especially after…this," Wordy hands him back the DNA test results.

"Wordy I can't have a kid…I work all the time and…"

"Hey just find out what he wants first okay? Maybe he just needs some help and has a life to return to."

"He's living in a shelter. He's…Clark's…Clark's living in a shelter."

"I am just guessing here okay?" Wordy replies in haste. "Here…let me make us breakfast."

"I'm not…"

"Ed, don't make me cuff you to the chair and force feed you," Wordy teases as he pulls away from the table. Ed's lips twist into a soft smile but then quickly morph back down as he looks at the DNA test results and allows Clark's face to come into focus. Ed finally gets up and turns on the TV, determined to have breakfast, go talk to Donna and then go and find Clark; not wanting another full day to pass with only a few miserable snippets from his elusive son. _My son…_ his mind chants over and over until Wordy puts down two plates of scrambled eggs, toast and fruit.

"It's good…" Ed mumbles as they eat at the table; the sports highlights from the night before playing softly in the background.

"Let me know how it goes," Wordy tells Ed as Ed pulls on his jacket and prepares to leave. "Oh and if you come back and find the dryer on me I hope you feel bad."

"I'll spring for the hospital bill."

"We live in Canada remember!" Wordy calls out as the door closes, Ed's soft chuckle lingering in the apartment. As much as Wordy smiles at Ed's somewhat upbeat mood, he knows his best friend is in for a rocky ride when he talks to Donna and then goes in search of his son.

"His son…wow," Wordy ponders as he looks at the in-suite dryer and groans. "Thanks Ed…you owe me one."

XXXXXXXX

Ed feels his stomach tighten a bit more as he approaches Donna's door. He had thought about bringing flowers but then thought she might think him guilty of something and that was the last thing he wants. _As it is, she's probably gonna call it quits, _he inwardly laments as he offers a soft knock.

"Coming," he hears her call out and can't help but smile; a smile that he's rewarded with in return as she opens the door and looks at him in surprise.

Donna looks at the somewhat tense expression on Ed's handsome face and knows…_something's wrong, _she inwardly frets. But she can't help but smile when he asks in a timid voice if he can come in for a bit. "Of course…sure," she invites him; closing the door as they both stand in the hallway.

"I came to tell you about the boy," Ed blurts out in haste, making her pull back in surprise. She had immediately assumed he was going to ask about her silence the day before; a few things beyond her control, and a few things her own doing. _The boy. _It was because of the boy…his potential son that she was shocked and silent the day before. But now what? Was he really Ed's son? _Don't jump to conclusions…just hear him out first, _her brain commands.

"Here…come sit down," she entreats with a kind smile, as her hand loops around his arm and gently drags him into her living room; both of them sitting down facing each other.

"Donna…" Ed starts and then stops.

"First off Ed…whatever you came to tell me I um…I'm glad you came. I…okay what's going on?"

"Clark…the boy…he is my son."

Donna looks at Ed almost in shock, words failing to travel from her brain to her mouth to ask at least a few pertinent questions. _How do you know? Who's the mother? What happens next. _Instead all she can utter is…

"Are you sure?" She dares to inquire, her breath all but gone, his head offering a confirmation nod. "I see."

Ed looks at her as she offers a weak smile but remains in place, his hand wanting to reach out but uncertain of the reception he'd receive right now.

"Ed…"

"That's all I know…right now. I finally cornered him and got a few more…well he wasn't forth coming and it wasn't until I managed to get a DNA sample but…."

"You had him tested?"

"He cut his hand and I took the blood to Phil and matched it against mine. He's my son."

"For certain?"

"For certain," Ed repeats slowly.

"And the um…the mother?"

"I don't know."

"Right."

"Donna I swear I don't know."

The two of them sit in the thick tension filled space a bit longer before Donna finally manages to swallow the lump of emotion forming in her throat and manage a few more coherent sentences. "I don't know what to say right now Ed. I know how honorable you are and it um…I love you but…" her voice trails off as she forces a soft smile; her eyes watering and betraying her false confidence.

"Were you avoiding me on purpose yesterday?"

"I…I took the project to give myself a bit of extra space but…but after all this…Ed what happens now? I mean you have a son…where do we go from here? What happens to us?"

"What? Nothing. Donna I love you…I want to be with…you," Ed states firmly. "I just…"

"Need to know who the mother is. Sure. I think I'd like to know too and um…what the next steps are."

"I'm not gonna…"

"Did you and Wordy get the dryer fixed?"

"Donna…"

"Ed this is…tough for me. I am hoping this is just…maybe a kid seeking out his father as he comes of age, maybe fascinated by cops, and has a family to return to but it sounds a bit more complicated. I love you I do but…I don't want to lose you."

"You won't."

"You don't know all that's gonna happen yet when you see him again…will you see him again?"

"I hope so…I want answers myself," Ed confesses with a heavy sigh. "I'm sorry about all this. I didn't expect any of this."

"I know and I know you are being honest and I appreciate that…Ed I really do as you know how much I value honesty but…well its just I need to know how this is gonna play out."

"Right," he nods with his lips slightly pursed. "I love you."

"I know you do and that's what makes this so hard."

"This? What? Are you…"

"No…not breaking up, just this whole situation. It's hard."

"And…tonight?"

"Tonight. Dinner," she states briefly as she looks up with a weak smile. "Supposed to be a small celebration of the engagement right?"

"Yeah. Look if you wanna cancel I get it…I do."

"I'd like to g…" she starts just as his phone beeps, his hands racing to get to see if it was Martin calling about Clark's status. "Is that um…"

"No…it's Wordy asking a question about a fitting," Ed replies glumly. "Maybe I'll never see him again, Clark I mean."

"Maybe," Donna agrees, the tension between them continuing to gain momentum. "Or maybe you will. But I'd still like to go to dinner tonight."

"You would?"

"Might not be the most cheery of company but um…well we can't let this affect Wordy and Shelly's…"

"Happiness."

The two of them sit in silence a bit longer; neither of them mentally or even emotionally equipped to handle the present course destiny had now forced their lives to take. A son…Ed's son…the biggest question of course…who's the mother and what role would she now play? Would their future even happen? Or was this the end?

"I'll see you tonight," Ed whispers as he leans in and gives her a quick brush on the lips, pulling back in haste when he doesn't get the response he had hoped for. He takes his leave under a cloud of thick gloom; his heart aching but his mind not faulting her for being cautious now. If there was mother who possibly wanted them to be a family, she'd be left out – alone. _This can't be happening, _Ed inwardly groans as he gets into his car. At that same moment he gets a text from Martin saying Clark was at the shelter in the food line up. Not wasting a second, Ed races for the shelter, praying he can get there and get some straight answers.

XXXXXXXX

"Martin…where?"

"Ed he was here about ten minutes ago, back room near the utility closet. That other fella was in here also. I got a name for you though. Well first name only sorry. Chuck. One of the clerks here said they saw a text on his phone addressed to Chuck but that was it."

"Okay thanks Martin," Ed nods as he heads toward the small crowd, his first stop at work the next morning was to see Spike and if Spike could find the smoking needle in the haystack. Ed pushes open the door to the barren room and looks down at the pattern on the floor Clark's body made the night before when he slept; disturbing the dust and leaving a very visible outline. "Damn it Clark…where are you?"

He slowly pushes his way out the back exit door and looks around, hearing a call for help to the right the same time his phone starts to ring. Foregoing Wordy's incoming call, Ed races around a large, empty school bus and narrows his gaze as he looks at Clark struggling to get away from 'Chuck'.

Ed hopes that Clark will stick around as he charges toward them, Chuck looking up and narrowing his own gaze just as Ed nears. He pulls back, allowing Clark to escape and Ed's body to slam into his, taking both adult males to the ground. Ed lands a hard elbow into Chuck's side just as Chuck counters with a stiff upper right to Ed's back. Ed rolls off Chuck's stomach and onto his own belly only to be kicked in the side; his lips uttering a painful gasp as his body recoils. But not backing down without some answers, Ed's hand shoots out and grabs the bottom of Chuck's pant leg just as Chuck tries to stand up to flee.

Ed gives the denim fabric in his grasp a good tug, bringing Chuck right back down to be eye level with Ed. Sporting an angry snarl, Ed punches him in the jaw, snapping Chuck's head back, but not seeing Chuck grab a nearby stone and hit Ed in the temple with it, forcing a painful grunt as Ed's body falters onto it's left side, another kick to the stomach from Chuck before he pulls away from Ed and races away in the opposite direction.

"Clark…" Ed's lips gasp in pain as his watery eyes struggle to refocus. With his right hand gingerly touching the throbbing cut on his head and his left holding his tender ribs, Ed slowly sits up and looks around; as suspected Clark is gone. "Damn it!" Ed curses loudly as he bites back a painful moan, stands up and heads back toward the shelter, slipping into the bathroom near the exit and wiping away the blood and dirt from his face before reentering civilization. He quickly scans for Clark and once again curses when he doesn't see him, hurrying past a very confused and wondering Martin and getting into his car and resting a few minutes, his chest heaving and mind racing.

_Clark…where are you? _Ed's mind swirls in panic as he recalls the call for help and the look on Chuck's face. What did Chuck want from Clark? Chuck didn't seem like the fatherly type so maybe Clark had seen something and now was a target? Ed sits in his car for what seems like an hour before he finally puts the car into gear and heads for home, another text from Wordy telling him that he had to go out and get a part and he'd see him later.

"Later…what later," Ed grumbles as he pulls into his space in the underground parking lot, not realizing that a darkened sedan had pulled to a stop on the other side of the parking lot; a set of narrowed eyes watching Ed before tattooed fingers reach for a cigarette and a whispered threat is uttered.

With his head pounding and chest slightly throbbing, Ed gets into the elevator, not realizing that someone a few moments later would be at the basement level watching to see which floor he exited on. Telling himself he'd just try to relax and help Wordy before heading out for dinner, Ed now wonders exactly what kind of company he'll be with his mind now so focused on finding Clark and helping him and Donna so insecure about their future.

One question is instantly answered as the elevator doors open and Ed exits, his pace instantly slowing as he focuses on a figure rising up from the ground to greet him as he nears his apartment door.

"Clark," Ed utters; his near whispered tone a mixture of surprise and relief.

"I need help."

* * *

**A/N:** So will Ed help Clark? Will he get all the answers he seeks? Remember everyone (and most of you should know this by now, I don't write love triangles or Ed as a cheater so you will all learn the truth about Clark – soon – I promise!) but in the meantime I hope you all liked this…a few more answers, a looming threat (you know I love my peril hehe and of course am upping the tension and angst (second love to peril lol-oh I need therapy!) okay I'm done now – its your turn to please review with your thoughts and speculations and thanks so much!

**ONE MORE SLEEP BEFORE SEASON 5 STARTS TOMORROW (IN CANADA- sorry USA you'll hafta wait for Oct 16th on ION) **


	4. Making a Connection

**Title: Scars of the Past  
****Chapter 4 – Making a Connection**

* * *

_Help…I need help…my son needs help…Clark needs help! _

For a few fleeting seconds, Ed's brain doesn't fully register his son's soft entreat until he watches Clark's expression turn from one of wonder to that of uncertainty.

"Help…sure…of course Clark…come in," Ed utters in haste as he heads for his apartment door, his fingers nervously fumbling with the keys until he opens the door, flips on the light and then steps back to allow Clark to enter. He watches Clark's nervous eyes darting inside the apartment area he can see and then finally rest on Ed's expectant face. "It's safe…I promise."

"You can…take off your coat and…are you hungry, thirsty, cold…why are you here?" Ed blurts out and then stops, giving his brain a small inner scolding and then trying to force his heart rate to slow – only one of the two commands is actually followed. "Sorry…this…this is all new for me," Ed admits in truth as Clark remains fixed in place.

"It's new for me too."

"Okay," Ed nods, not wanting to push Clark any more than he feels he has. Both of them stand fixed in the hallway before Ed feels the thick tension starting to pick away at his weary soul. "This way," Ed entreats as Clark finally moves from place, keeping his knapsack and jacket on. Not wanting to argue with the point of him making himself completely at home, Ed slowly heads into the kitchen and then sits down on a chair, Clark picking the couch and sitting down, his hands still in his pockets.

Ed looks at his son and frowns, his mind frantically trying to race back about fifteen years and put a face with the other facial features – nothing was forthcoming. _Who the hell is his mother? _His mind inwardly growls out of frustration.

"Want something to drink? Water maybe?"

"No, I'm okay thanks."

"Okay…sure," Ed nods once more, his hands fidgeting in his lap and his eyes darting between Clark's nervous hands and his uncertain facial expression. "Clark…who's your mother? I mean is she...what kind of home life do you…" is all Ed manages before he stops; both he and Clark turning toward the door as the key starts to slowly turn the lock.

_Wordy! Ah bad timing buddy, _Ed's mind laments as he slowly stands up, Wordy's voice being heard as he enters their apartment.

"Ed? You here?"

"Yeah in here," Ed calls out as he watches Wordy round the corner and stop short, looking at Clark and then back at Ed.

"Oh…hey."

"Wordy, this is Clark. Clark this is my partner and roommate Kevin Wordsworth."

"Wordy," Wordy offers.

"Hey," Clark offers softly. "Look I can…"

"No I…Ed got a sec?"

"Yeah…sure," Ed replies as he looks at Clark with an apologetic glance. "Be right back."

"Okay," Clark replies as he slumps back into the couch, Ed and Wordy heading into the hallway.

"Where'd you find him? He came with You? Ed..."

"He came here looking for help. I'm sorry about tonight but…"

"You call Donna yet?"

"Almost afraid to," Ed huffs, garnering a small smirk from his best friend. "I gotta talk to him; I gotta know the truth Wordy."

"I know," Wordy agrees. "I'll just leave this here and go have supper at Shelly's. I'll call Donna and tell her and then as soon as you can…"

"I'll call her, I promise I will, but I need some answers first. I'm sorry."

"Don't be…we can celebrate another night. I mean Ed…he's your son. You want me to stay?"

"He might open up a bit more if it's just me you know?"

"Sure. Offer him the spare room if you want. It's not much but it's a clean bed and probably better than the shelter."

"I will thanks."

Ed gives Wordy a few more verbal tidbits before he heads into the living room and eases himself back down into the chair facing his son.

"Wordy," Ed nods in the direction of the hallway where the closed bedroom door to his best friend's room was. "So…look Clark why don't you take your jacket off at least," Ed suggests.

"If you guys were gonna go out or something I can come back."

"No…no it's okay…" Ed utters in haste. "You came here for help…the rest um…it can wait. But Clark I gotta know…who's your mother? You gotta believe I never knew about you until you told me and…yeah I never knew."

"I know mom told me," Clark replies in honesty as he starts to fish around in his knapsack for something, Ed's eyes darting anxiously between Clark and the soft noises Wordy was making in the other room. The door to Wordy's room opens at the same time Clark pulls out a tattered photograph and is about to hand it to Ed.

"Is that her…your mom…Wordy, hey," Ed comments just as Wordy enters the living room area.

"Sorry. I gotta run. I'll…see you later."

"Yeah...okay."

Ed waits for Wordy to leave before he turns back to Clark, his eyes fixed on the small piece of photographic paper in his son's hands, his core starting to get warmer with each nervous heartbeat; his throat almost too dry to ask for the evidence of who brought Clark into the world and how her existence would affect his future with Donna.

"Is that um…that her?"

"Yeah. Her name is…was…Sophie."

"Wait…what? Was?" Ed asks and then stops, his mind racing at a dizzying speed. The moment the picture had come out, Ed wondered what the real story was. _Is she married? Single? Divorced? Does she have other children? Why is Clark here? Why…_

"Do you wanna see it?"

"I do," Ed nods as he gently reaches out and takes the picture from Clark, his entire frame seized for a few seconds as the small slip enters his grasp. He pulls the picture toward him, taking a deep breath and then finally allowing his mind to focus on the two people on the small picture before him.

"This is…your mom. Sophie. What was her maiden name?"

"Martin…I think she had told me that. Sophie Martin."

"Where is she? Clark if she's in trouble then…"

"They're both um…dead," Clark utters as his eyes water and he looks away.

"I'm sorry," Ed mentions with a defeated expression, his heart aching as he looks at his son so tormented and hurting. "Clark, I'm sorry. Can you um…can you tell me what happened son?" _Son…_that word…something he casually tosses out at teens in a nonchalant way, but tonight…tonight that title has special meaning – it's his own son, his flesh and blood he's trying to reach out to. But unlike the casual feel of putting his arms around a strange boy, somehow comforting his own flesh and blood was more of a challenge. _What's wrong with me? Clark…he's my son…_

Clark looks at Ed and nods before he takes a breath and then leans back, his body getting warmer with his jacket on but his arms not making any attempt to remove it.

"How about…damn it Clark…sorry I have so many questions and I don't know where to start so how about you tell me what you want to and…and we'll go from there."

"Okay," Clark huffs as he takes a deep breath. "A few weeks ago, my mom told me about you…well about…that night. She said she met you in a bar and you were…celebrating something," Clark starts, Ed's eyes dropping down to look at the picture, his mind starting to put together an image of himself in the bar, him and Wordy celebrating their graduation from the police academy and then heading to their favorite bar to celebrate their first real police assignments.

"It was…my graduation from the police academy and my first real assignment as a police officer. Wordy and I were…"

"You were there together? So is that why you um…"

"What?"

"Well you and…Wordy…are you two…you know…"

"Are we….oh what? No…sorry not at all…" Ed sputters. "Wordy's engaged to Shelly in fact, he's celebrating that tonight and no…no we're not," Ed stammers as Clark's face smirks before he nods. "We're friends and partners…have been for a long time but….well that's it. I'm almost eng…maybe…never mind," Ed ends on strained note; wondering how Donna would take the news he would learn tonight. "Sorry…go on."

"She said that…she was there for the night only with her friend and they were both drunk and you were drunk and…do you remember?"

"Clark I'm sorry…I honestly don't remember that night in great detail," Ed huffs with a heavy frown, his brain trying desperately to place the face of the smiling woman fifteen years earlier. "I kinda remember her. She was pretty and I…Clark I'm sorry. I really am."

"It's okay. She never blamed you in fact she…she said she didn't know until late that it was you. She just said she never looked for you…didn't remember your name and when she met Howard that was it. Up until a few weeks ago I thought Howard was my real father."

"How did she know? I mean for certain Clark how did she know you are my son?"

"I don't know sorry. She didn't have time to tell me a lot of details," Clark replies in remorse. "She never told how but only said she had confirmed proof I was your son. Sorry."

"It's okay…it's okay. So then she…she had you and…"

"She said she was single and then met my da…I guess Howard…my step dad," Clark continues, his voice starting to break once again. As much as it was killing Ed inside to look at his son in such pain, he knows he needs at least part of the story for the sake of his own mental sanity. "They married when she was pregnant and we lived in Ottawa and…"

"Ottawa," Ed states more than questions.

"Yeah my d…sorry."

"Clark I know this is all new…it is for me also but I don't want you to sitting here saying sorry every time you…you just tell me what feels natural okay?"

"Sure," Clark shrugs. "Howard worked for the city…he was a lawyer for the city. She told me that she knew you were a cop that night but didn't want a cop for a husband. It wasn't the life for her. Are you mad?"

"Mad?" Ed manages with a watery whisper. "What? No…no I'm not mad."

"Do you remember her?"

"Bits and pieces only. That night…we were drunk and she…it was one night and there was a mutual attraction and…and she left…she did was she thought was best for her. So she was in Toronto one night…we…well you know and then she goes back to Ottawa, meets her husband, has you and…and raises you until…okay what happened next? Why did she send you here after all this time? What happened to them? Clark how did they...die?" Ed tries to piece together the sordid puzzle of the new chapter of his life.

"I don't know all the details but it was…a case…a big one…something with the mob and…"

"Wait…your step-father is Howard Brandson?"

"Yeah you heard about him?"

"Yeah it was in the news…big mob hit…oh wait…no Sophie…Clark is that what happened to them?"

"Yeah…she was alive when I left to find you. We were at a hotel and she told me about you and said to go and find you; said you'd keep us safe. When Howard was on the phone I slipped out and that's when I got on the bus and headed here and then I got a text from my friend Amanda and she told me…she told me they were killed and it was in the paper and I should stay in hiding. They're um dead…and I'm alone."

Ed feels a single tear escape and run down his face, the same time Clark looks up as tears escape his eyes.

"I have no…no home to go back to...I have no one," Clark whispers, his tone so broken that it prompts Ed to remove himself from his spot and pull Clark into his arms for a comforting hug.

"Clark…I'm so sorry…so sorry," he whispers as he swallows down his emotion, holding his son's trembling body close, his mind racing as to what to do next. The SRU officer in him wants to get as many added details as possible; his heart begging him to cut the boy some slack. His mother and the only father he had known for the bulk of fifteen years were murdered, he was an orphan. _He's not an orphan, he's your son and you now have a responsibility to raise him…look after him…protect him._

"You're not alone Clark…okay you're not alone," Ed pulls back and looks at him seriously. "I…okay so lets set…" Ed pauses and then pulls back. _You can't set a lot of rules right now…stop and think…_his brain rightly commands. "First off I don't want you going back to the shelter okay?"

"I don't want to be a bur…"

"No, you're not a burden," Ed insists firmly. "And it's not safe. That man…Chuck…who is he?" Ed lightly demands, ignoring his hearts plea to give it a bit of a rest.

"I don't know. I guess he's part of the mob but….but I swear I don't know."

"Okay…we'll worry about that…later," Ed utters with a small sigh. "Are you hungry? I can order in some pizza or something."

"You don't cook?" Clark retorts making Ed's lips slightly twist into a soft smirk.

"Not very well."

"Look if you had a date or something then…"

"It's okay," Ed shakes his head. "It's…I need to be here…with you okay? So pizza?"

"Sure."

"Okay," Ed finally allows his face to crack the first small but genuine smile in hours.

"What happened to your head?" Clark nods toward the small bandage not entirely covering the dark bruise on his pale skin.

"Chuck," Ed answers with a dry tone. "I'm okay," he insists as they both stand up. "There's a small bedroom…more like a den with a pull out futon and…and it's not much but…"

"But it beats the floor of the shelter right?" Clark replies somewhat tongue in cheek; his words however hitting Ed like an unseen punch to the gut.

"Yeah," Ed mutters in an undertone as he leads Clark down the hallway toward the small den that was somewhat cluttered. "Wordy's gonna move into Shelly's after they are…married but for now…okay…" Ed stands back after tossing a few items into a pile on the other side of the dark leather futon. "So…you know…" Ed stammers, his lips unable to get past the _make yourself at home comment. _"Settle in and…and then come and…do you have any food allergies?"

"Don't think so."

"Okay," Ed offers a strained smile and then slowly backs away, heading into the hallway and making his way to the kitchen. He starts to look around, his brain all of a sudden in unfamiliar territory and wondering how he'd now survive the rest of the night. _Do I make small talk? About what? His parents…were killed and Chuck…who the hell is Chuck? I can't keep…damn I hate this, _his brain spirals as he finally snaps back to reality and reaches for the phone, placing an order for two large pizzas and then pulling open the fridge. He frowns at the bottles of beer and wine and one small can of pop. _This is not a kid friendly place, _he inwardly laments as he looks up to see Clark watching him in silence.

"I ordered two Supremes if that's okay."

"Sure."

"Alright so…you wanna watch TV or something?" _Don't close off communication! _His brain scolds. "What…what do you want to drink? I only have…sorry Clark I don't have much for…"

"Kids?"

"Yeah kids and you can't drink beer."

"Did you order pop with the pizza?"

"I did," Ed replies with a firm nod.

"That'll be okay then," Clark replies with his own strained smile, the tension between them not making any efforts to dissipate. "So you have a girlfriend?"

"Yeah, her name's Donna and she…she's an SRU…she's a cop like me and we…yeah she is," Ed nervously stammers, his heart rate still at the high end of the anxiety spectrum. _What the hell do I say next? Does he care? Will he be around long enough to…where does he have to go back to? No where…he's…_"And you mentioned an Amanda. Is she…you know…your girlfriend?" Ed asks in haste, desperate to give his weary mind a break from all the unanswerable questions…answers to which would only lead to more questions.

"She's a…a friend. She's really great."

"And she lives in Ottawa?"

"Yeah but…well she said she might be moving here so…but its okay I can go and live with them later and…"

"Clark hold on a sec…let's just worry about getting through tonight okay?" Ed implores in a soft tone. "This is all kinda new for me too and…yeah let's just play it by ear," Ed concludes, his mind now wishing Wordy was here to help out – his best friend always having the inner emotional insight he seems to lack. He turns and opens the fridge and pulls out the lone pop can and then hands it to Clark who nods and takes it, smiling back as the two of them stand in the kitchen in silence.

"So what about school?"

"What about it?"

"I assume your teachers know you're…well not there and…how does that work?" Ed wonders. "I don't want you to fail."

"I don't care about school right now," Clark shrugs, as Ed's face frowns.

"Ok-ay," Ed replies slowly as Clark gives him and inspecting gaze and instantly Ed feels his anxiety soar; like he was suddenly thrust onto the witness stand of the most important trial of his life and was asked a question that could alter his very future and he was left speechless. _I can't argue with him about it, can I? Can I order him to go to school here? Am I allowed? I'm so lost here…damn I hate this, _his mind growls as he nods. "School's important though," Ed utters lamely. "If you want I could call…"

"Really, it's okay."

"Clark you came here for help right?"

"Yeah to arrest the creep after me. That's it," Clark insists. "Then I'll go back to…to wherever."

"Right…" Ed frowns as he feels his fingers tighten into a small tense ball. Chuck…Clark didn't know him or what he wanted and Ed can only assume that he's a mob hit-man coming to finish the job after successfully killing his parents Sophie and Howard. Seemed simple enough, arrest Chuck for harassment and then ship him back to Ottawa where hopefully an even bigger and heavier arrest warrant was waiting. _Spike can check on that in the morning…meanwhile I hafta get through tonight._

"We can eat in the living room if you want," Ed suggests as he gestures toward the empty space they were in before, his mind not knowing how to continue the whole school – where he'd live after Chuck was arrested – train of conversation.

"Sure," Clark shrugs as he heads into the living room, grabs the remote and flops down on the couch, Ed frantically looking at the clock and praying the pizza would arrive soon; either that or he'd have a heart attack and spare himself any more painful silent interludes as the evening progresses.

About five minutes later, however, that prayer is answered as a soft knock is heard at the door and Ed hurries to open it, paying for the pizza and then thankful that some small friendly banter between him and Clark ensues about pizza. Not really caring what Clark had found to watch on the TV, Ed grabs a plate and a few slices of pizza and sits down on the small couch opposite Clark and the TV.

"So you like hockey?"

"Nah…not really. More of a basketball fan," Clark replies nonchalantly.

_Basketball? Bummer…that's not even a real Canadian sport…now what are we supposed to talk about? _

"Howard took me to a few games though…they were fun."

"I'm glad to hear that," Ed answers with a tight lipped smile, wondering what on earth to talk about next. He didn't want to talk about his home life in case that made Clark more emotionally distraught and without school or sports, what else was there? _I'm so lost here…_Ed groans. He remembers Wordy's suggestion to talk to Greg, who recently had Dean come back into his life after a ten year absence and had to get reacquainted all over again. _Yeah I can't just call and ask for parenting tips right now, _Ed inwardly laments as Clark looks over and he quickly pastes on a fake smile. _I gotta get through tonight on my own…damn…when's Wordy back?_

"You like being a cop?"

"Best job there is," Ed replies matter-of-factly. _Okay and…elaborate! Elaborate! Extend the conversation! _His brain yells in exasperation. "My father he uh…he was a cop and…"

"He's dead?"

"Yeah…he is, sorry," Ed states with a frown. "So do you have any siblings?"

"No, only child. And you?"

"I have one brother, Roy. He's a cop to. He just recently transferred to Mississauga," Ed continues. "Detective. He likes the undercover stuff."

"Yeah those guys seem cool."

"Yeah…they're cool. Tough job though."

"What does the SRU do?"

_Finally…something I'm good at talking about, _Ed's mind huffs as he feels his frame somewhat relax as he starts to talk about the SRU and why he loves his job and being part of Team One. Clark asks him about some cases and Ed easily replies, telling him about some tough calls and some happier endings and then going onto briefly talk about each member of the team and their role.

The clock finally reaches ten PM and Ed wonders what happens next. He was ready to call it a night as early morning would come too quickly and pulling an all nighter before leading Team One into a potentially heated situation on no sleep wasn't doable. But Clark didn't have school the next morning. _What do I do now? Should I let him stay up? Am I allowed to enforce some kind of rules in my home? He is my son…damn._

"So Clark…" Ed starts just as Clark flips off the TV. "For tomorrow…"

"I know you hafta go to work and such but um…I can just…"

"Wordy has a key I can give to you and then I can get…"

"I don't want to be a burden. I can go back to the shel…"

"No!" Ed stands up at the same time and then quickly steps back. "Clark, that place isn't safe."

"Martin…"

"I know he means well and I know he'll do his best to look out for you but…he's got an injury and…and trust me Chuck doesn't seem like the kind of guy that would have sympathy on anyone. I don't want you or Martin hurt okay? You can stay here and…do whatever. I have the TV…the internet…just…I want you to stay here okay?"

"What about Chuck?"

"Let me worry about him. I promise he won't hurt you, okay?"

"But he's killed..."

"Clark, he won't hurt either of us, I promise."

"Okay," Clark replies in a soft tone.

"Okay," Ed nods as he gives him a small smile before turning and heading down the hallway, Clark following. "You can use this bathroom, Wordy won't mind and…and I guess…goodnight? Do you need anything?"

"No…I have…I'll be fine," Clark tells him in truth; Ed not sure how to reply. His son had lived on his own for a few weeks and had proven he was self sufficient and resilient. So would he be open now to his father lending a hand? At least to provide some interim material provisions?

"We can go shopping after work tomorrow if it's not too late okay? Get you a few extra things to wear and such."

"Sure," Clark agrees as he steps into the small den-like bedroom. Ed hangs back as Clark flattens out the futon into the double bed for sleeping, taking the sleeping bag and pillow from Ed before turning back to him with a nod. "I think this will work."

"Okay. Goodnight Clark."

"Night."

_Dad? _No…no paternal title was forthcoming – yet. _It's too soon…give the boy a break! _His brain correctly berates. Ed softly pads into his room and gently closes the door, reaching for his phone to call Donna and explain at least a few things, knowing his girlfriend had probably paced a hole in the floor by now.

"Did I wake you?" Ed asks in a quiet tone as he sits on the edge of his bed, the door open an inch just in case Clark would need something.

_"No. Are you okay?"_

"I'm…I'm fine," Ed hands her his trademark comeback, picturing Donna rolling her eyes on the other end of the line. "I'm sorry about tonight."

_"Don't be. Wordy said Clark showed up and…Ed I wouldn't expect you to turn him away or even bring him. I know you want answers and…did you get them? Is he there?"_

"Yeah he's sleeping in the spare room. I didn't want him to go back to the shelter. His mom…" Ed pauses, hearing Donna literally sharply inhale. "She's dead. Sophie…her and Clark's stepdad were murdered. He's alone."

_"Ed I'm sorry for him…I am," Donna replies in truth, hearing the tormented pain in his voice and able to picture the look of anguish on his handsome face. "You know I was wondering that."_

"I know and I wanted to tell you tonight."

_"So what happens now? Is he gonna stay with you…for good?"_

"He says he wants to go back to Ottawa…that's where they lived…but he has nothing to go back to…well he has friends and school but…"

_"But no one to look after him."_

"He's fifteen and still needs guardianship but Donna I just am not prepared for the role of full time father and…" he stops not wanting to add that he wasn't sure if she wanted to get married and then adopt the role of instant full time mother. "I don't know."

_"What does he want?"_

"Help. I'll give you more details in the morning but…but once I fix the problem then we'll see…I don't know what to do okay? I don't. I barely survived the night making small talk…can't imagine the rest of…my life as a father…it's not like I have had time to ease into this." He stops and listens to mounting silence on the other end of the line before uttering a heavy sigh and resting his head in his free hand. "Donna…this is all so new for me and…can you see a way out of all this?"

_"Do you want a way out?"_

"I…I don't know. I don't know what to do. It's late and…I mean I want to be with you but can't turn him away and if we get married….I'd want you to…"

_"Be his step-mother? Wow…never thought I'd have that title," she utters with a nervous laugh, Ed's ears picking up her anxiety. "But like you said it's late and…we can talk later okay?"_

"Donna…"

_"Let's save it for a face to face okay? Just a lot to think about. I'm really sorry for his loss though, I am."_

"Yeah…me too."

Ed says goodnight and then hangs up with a glum tone. He hadn't want to even bring up the idea of her inheriting a teenage son if they got married, and maybe someone with more emotional tact might have known what to say or how to say it better. But he wasn't one to play games or mince words. Clark has nothing to go back to, no family to take care of him until he was a legal adult and hopefully able to do that on his own. He was his father…helped give him life and now it was his moral obligation to step up to the plate and take on that responsibility since his birth mother and step father were both dead. _Will I hafta do that alone? Will she back off now? Maybe I shoulda waited…why? It would have been the same truth tomorrow as it was tonight. Clark needs a family…a father…and hopefully a mother. _

Ed quickly changes and then watches the light in the hallway darken and knows Clark has gone to sleep. He finally climbs into bed, unable to hold himself up right at the end of his own bed, his eyes starting to droop and body literally exhausted from mental and emotional fatigue. He turns off the light and lies awake, hearing Wordy finally come home about eleven and then all is quiet again.

Ed finally falls asleep with his mind determined to come up with a solid plan of action in the morning. However, morning arrives, bringing with it another unexpected surprise. Ed stumbles out of bed early Monday morning, quickly rubbing his bleary eyes as he pulls open his bedroom door and then softly makes his way toward Clark's bedroom. He pauses outside, listening for sounds of his son, hearing Wordy's movements a few meters in the back.

Ed gently pushes the door open and then peers through an inch wide gap before he pushes the door all the way open and curses.

"Ah damn it!"

"What's going on?" Wordy asks in haste as Ed turns to him with a frustrated expression.

"Clark's gone."

* * *

**A/N:** Okay so how did you like the backstory? Seem plausible? I sure hope so b/c I went back and forth on a few things over and over and then finally went this route and hope its okay. So where did Clark go (hint might not be where you think hehe)? Will Ed talk to Greg and get some parenting advice? And will things with him and Donna start to smooth over or with Clark in his future for good will she not want the responsibility and leave? and when Will Chuck strike next? Lots a head and hope you are still enjoying this little AU tale. So please do review and let me know and thanks so much!


	5. Falling into Place?

**Title: Scars of the Past  
****Chapter 5 – Falling into Place?**

* * *

"Damn it I shoulda bolted the door shut," Ed huffs as he looks at Wordy with a heavy frown. "Chuck is out there gunning for him and this…"

"Okay, just take a deep breath and…"

"I think he mighta overheard what I told Donna last night…ah damn this!" Ed curses as he heads back into his bedroom, angrily opening the dresser drawer and then slamming it shut just as Wordy's hand lands on his.

"What did you tell her?"

"I was confused and…uncertain…how do I know what is gonna happen next," Ed stammers. "I'm an instant father for a teenage boy…who happens to be my own biological son and…I have no training…I'm not prepared for any of this and…Wordy I am not even sure I wanted children."

"You told her that?"

"No…but she kinda balked at the idea when I suggested she might become an instant step mom."

"Well you don't like to mince words."

"Yeah like you would have had the perfect thing to say!" Ed growls as he pushes past Wordy and heads for the kitchen, tossing his jeans and sweater on the floor in the process.

"I might not have had the perfect thing to say but I might have waited."

"Right because you have everything right to say all the time. You know what Wordy…whatever. Okay? Whatever."

"You're angry and backed in a corner but don't start spouting off things you'll regret," Wordy warns as Ed takes a step back and then a deep breath, shaking his head and muttering angrily. "I might not have done anything differently in your situation."

"He doesn't even like hockey," Ed moans.

"What?" Wordy asks with a small smirk.

"Clark…we have nothing in common. I have nothing to talk to him about. He doesn't want to go to school…I don't think he wants to stay here. He only came here to get me to arrest Chuck and then he's back to…to wherever. Seriously Wordy…I don't know if I can or even want to do this."

"Okay you are putting too much on yourself right now."

"He's out there with that…Wordy someone killed his parents. I think it's the same man who killed his mother and step father, his step father, Howard Brandson who just happens to be the man who put away the head of the Flanagan crime family."

"What? Really?"

"And now he's out there alone and I…I basically said last night on the phone that I wasn't ready for this and…and didn't know if I wanted him and…" Ed stops and turns around, his heart racing and mind spinning. "I don't know what to do, okay?"

"Well I wouldn't either. I have no experience with this. Did you call Greg?"

"Last night? No…would have taken too long to explain everything. I was gonna talk to him today but…"

"You think Clark went back to the shelter?"

"I can find out," Ed replies as he heads back toward his bedroom and reaches for his phone, feeling a pang of guilt as he looks at the clothes he had angrily tossed to the floor now on the bed – picked up by his best friend. "Wordy…"

"Just call."

"Right. Martin…Ed Lane…is Clark there by any chance? He's not? Okay thanks…yeah no everything's fine. Sure I will. Okay thanks. Not there," Ed hangs up with a heavy frown. "This is all my fault."

"Okay let's get dressed and head into the barn. While you talk to Greg I'll get Spike and see if we can use the street and traffic cam's to track his movements and find him. It's a long shot but…"

"Wordy, if something happens to him…"

"Come on…let's go."

XXXXXXXX

The ride to the barn only makes Ed's anxiety surge even higher. Donna probably spent the night pondering his statement of her becoming an instant step mom if they married and now he wonders if she'll back off for good or in some small miracle if she'd be okay with it, how he'd be able to support a family of three. Both of them made descent, livable wages, but no one ever got into police work to make lots of money, certainly not enough to have only a few years to save for a kid to go to university.

They finally arrive at SRU and Ed's mind continues to race – now wondering what his boss and friend would think of his news and if he could lend any advice that would help. Of course all of that would be moot if Clark couldn't be found.

"Eddie…morning," Greg walks up to them, instantly noticing Ed's strained expression and Wordy's one of uncertainty. "Eddie do you…"

"Boss you got a moment?" Ed asks the same time as Greg starts his next sentence, both of them pausing to let other continue.

"I'll go find Spike."

"Okay but Spike's a bit busy right now," Greg informs them. "A young man came in and…"

"Young man…Clark?" Ed asks in surprise as Greg's expression finally mirrors his team lead. "Where is he? When did he get here?"

"You know him Ed?" Greg wonders.

"Yeah boss…I do. He's…"

"Ed?" Clark's soft tone is heard, making all three adult males stop and turn to see Clark standing beside Spike.

_Ed….not dad…not he's my father…but simply his first name Ed. _Ed's first reaction is to take Clark aside and verbally berate him for just up and leaving without telling them and making them worry and wonder when he was here the whole time. Wordy watches Ed's frame tense and slightly clears his throat, wanting to break the mounting silence and make sure Ed didn't cause a scene he'd regret. But also knowing the last thing he wants to do is cause a scene, Ed merely nods and then looks at Greg.

"Boss can I talk to Clark for a few minutes and then I'll explain."

"Sure," Greg nods; Ed finally pulling away from Greg and Wordy and gesturing for Clark to follow him, leaving Spike's side and allowing the SRU bomb tech to join the other three; Wordy telling them that he knows about Clark but it's up to Ed to make that known – if he wants to.

Ed firmly closes the small boardroom door and then looks at Clark in frustration. "What did I say last night?" Ed asks sharply and then quickly backs down. "Sorry…I was worried."

"Was it wrong to come here?"

"It was wrong not to tell me, Clark," Ed replies with a small huff. "What happened? Why did you come here? Why did you leave at all? You knew it would be…" is all the verbal tirade Ed manages before Clark pulls his phone and then shows him a message from an 'unknown caller'.

_'You're not safe with him either. Ed Lane of the SRU. He can't protect you. He'll die next and then you and it'll be all your fault. You know what I want. Meet me at the CN tower base at 3pm and don't be late. OR ELSE.'_

"Who sent this…Chuck?"

"I don't know…I swear. But probably."

"Why did you run? Why didn't you tell me about this?"

"He said he'd kill you," Clark insists.

"Kid listen to me and listen…good," Ed sighs as he rubs his face and the steps back. "I told you…he's not gonna hurt me…I won't let him hurt either of us."

"He killed my d…Howard and Howard said he could protect us…he promised," Clark's voice morphs into a soft sob, instantly crushing Ed's heart. "He promised."

"Clark, I'm sorry," Ed groans as he walks up to his son and pulls him into his arms. "I'm sorry. I panicked this morning and…"

"I'm scared."

"I know you are…I know it," Ed states softly. "I'm scared too okay? I woke up you…were gone…Martin said you didn't show up at the shelter…"

"I went there first but I saw Chuck out back and left. Figured you'd come here…so I did. He killed my parents."

"I'm glad you came here; Clark that was the right thing to do. And I won't let him get you but Clark you gotta be straight with me. He said you know what I want. What does he want that you have?"

"I don't know."

"Clark…I give you my word, if you tell me I won't be mad and you won't get into trouble."

"I swear I don't know," Clark groans as he slumps down into a nearby chair.

"Did your father give you anything? Anything about the case that could incriminate Chuck or anyone else he works for?"

"No."

"Nothing?"

"Nothing," Clark insists.

"Did your mother? Clark anything about the case that this guy wants bad enough to kill for?" Ed continues to press.

"No. They gave me nothing. I swear."

"What's in the knapsack?"

"A few clothes and a letter from my mom that's it."

"A letter…"

"Yeah…I haven't opened it yet," Clark replies tearfully. "I have nothing."

_Literally…now stop interrogating the poor child! _ His brain dictates as Ed takes a step back. "Okay. We'll find out what he wants, okay? But Clark you gotta promise me right now that you won't run out again. I mean it son…promise me."

"Okay," Clark nods in agreement; Ed's lips pursing once again but his brain begging him to give the boy a small reprieve for the moment and continue the SRU interrogation later.

"Okay…so what were you and Spike talking about?"

"His new girlfriend Nikki…she's British, he loves her accent," Clark smiles. "He met her online you know? But she lives here."

"Yeah I know," Ed smirks. "He's kinda geeky that way."

"He's cool."

"Yeah…he is," Ed resigns feeling the weight continuing to press down instead of being lifted even slightly. "Were you trying to get his help in finding Chuck?" Ed instantly deflects the subject back to Clark's situation.

"Is that wrong?"

"It's what I would have done," Ed slumps down into a nearby chair, looking at Clark with a heavy frown. "I gotta ask Clark….did you…did you overhear any part of my conversation with Donna last night?"

"Maybe," Clark shrugs making Ed purse his lips and nod. "It's okay…I get it. You don't want me and um…"

"I didn't say that and if it sounded that way I didn't mean it. Clark this is new for all of us and…and buddy we are just trying to adapt and…"

"Was she mad when you told her?"

"It's a new change for her too. But change can be a good thing right?" Ed stammers as he races to put out something verbal that won't force a setback.

"I guess," Clark looks at Ed in suspicion. "So what happens now?"

"Now…now I gotta go explain a few things to my boss and I'll let you and Spike….continue. And then after my shift…Clark you're safe here okay? There is no way Chuck's gonna…"

"He followed me here one time remember?"

"Yeah but he won't come inside. As soon as Spike gets his picture to Winnie and she sends it through the rest of the building, he won't be able to enter and not be seen. You're safe here than at the apartment alone or the shelter which is unprotected."

"Can I text Amanda?"

"Sure just don't tell her…you know…Clark I don't know what to do on this. Part of me wants to say no because your texts could be monitored. I'd say use the internet but maybe her emails are being monitored. I don't want to put her in needless danger also you know?"

"I can set up a dummy email account and then email her friend to call me from the school payphone?"

"Sure…what?" Ed asks with a small smirk, the techno babble going right over his head. "We'll go shopping after my shift okay?"

"Okay."

"Okay," Ed nods before he stands up and then heads out of the small room, Clark following. He spies Donna down the hall and smiles at her, receiving a strained smile in return but no attempt to come and join them. But a few seconds later, he hears footsteps behind them and turns to see Donna, who after getting a nudge from Tom, is approaching.

"Morning," Donna greets with a warm smile.

"Donna…morning. This is Clark."

"Hey Clark," Donna sticks out her hand for a brief shake.

"Hey," Clark answers back as he takes her hand and gives it a quick squeeze and then nervously pulls back.

Ed looks at Donna and then Clark and feels like he's now standing in the middle of a gaping chasm, each side vying for a piece of his future. Thankfully Greg, who had been watching as a distant spectator, knows the body language of his team leader well enough to know when he's uttering a silent call for help.

"Morning Donna," Greg walks up to them.

"Morning Greg. Okay…I gotta run. Clark it was nice to meet you," Donna gives him one last smile before locking eyes with Ed for a few seconds and then turning and rejoining her team.

"Hey Spike, can Clark finish up with…well whatever you two were doing?"

"Sure thing," Spike grins as he leads Clark away, launching back into a discussion that revolved around the internet and online geeky things.

"Boss…you got a minute?" Ed inquires, Wordy watching from a distance before he joins Sam and Jules in the workout room.

"I have a feeling I do," Greg replies as they head into the large team one meeting room and take seats opposite each other. "I can tell by your tight fists and heavy frown that this is…well something unexpected for you? And it involves that boy? Clark?"

"Okay…here goes. Clark…Greg, he's my son."

Greg looks at Ed in utter shock, raising his dark brows but saying nothing – yet. "What?" Greg finally manages.

"I found out a few days ago…DNA proof and…I need help Greg. I am way out of my element here and…" Ed rattles off in haste.

"Whoa, okay hold on a sec. Clark is your son. And where's his mother?"

"His mother…Sophie Brandson and her husband, Clark's stepfather were killed in Ottawa."

"Howard Brandson? The mob lawyer?"

"Yeah the one that put old man Flanagan away for life," Ed explains. "Sophie told him about me a few weeks ago and Clark arrived in town a few weeks back and has been following me and then one night…we connected. There's a guy named Chuck after him. Clark says he doesn't know why but I think he's lying to me and boss…he spent the night at our apartment and then…I don't know what to do…or say…I'm out of my element here and…"

"And you need help."

"Just with the talking stuff…I got the other stuff…"

"You do," Greg states more than questions, his expression making Ed slump back in his chair and shake his head.

"Okay fine I don't. And Donna's pulling back and…part of me wants to find Chuck arrest him as soon as possible and send Clark back to his own life…"

"But the other part…the rational part knows that when this is over, sending him back to fend for himself without family isn't something you'll readily do."

"I'm lost. Greg…I have nothing in common with him."

"You know the first night Dean spent at the apartment, I made up every excuse under the sun to not talk to him."

"What?"

"I had nothing to say. I hadn't seen him in ten years and then suddenly he reappears in my life as a young man. He knows what he wants, he has his own likes…dislikes…friends…girlfriends….all new to me. I was thinking to myself…do I make up rules? Will he follow them? If not will he just up and leave?"

"What did you do?"

"I was open…honest and we took it one day at a time – together. Kids see through us, especially when we are lying. If we lie and tell them we are okay with them being here when we're not…they'll see it and that will cause tension not trust."

"I don't know if Clark wants that."

"Clark will want what you want. If you want him to stay, he'll stay. If not…he'll leave. What do you want?"

"I mean last night we were…"

"Eddie, that was rhetorical," Greg smirks as Ed quickly clams up. "You hafta be honest with yourself on that."

"What about Donna?"

"Again…only you can answer that. That's one area, I won't get involved. But on how to be a friend…I can help with that."

"He likes basketball…basketball…that's not a real sport," Ed groans, making Greg lightly chuckle. "He doesn't want to go back to school…has a friend, Amanda, who's not a girlfriend just a girl who's a friend. I'm lost."

"Okay slow down a sec. I get that right now Clark's problem of the hit man that followed him from Ottawa is the main thing on his mind. He just lost his parents; he's thinking he's next. You might be his father on paper, but right now he's feeling all alone. He can't really go back home because he doesn't have a home to go back to – at least the one from the past, it's gone…for good. You need to get to the heart of this Chuck problem and then worry about school after. Because we both know that as long as Chuck's alive, nothing else matters."

"Yeah but when we are alone…I don't know what to say? I was almost praying for a heart attack last night so that at least a trip to the hospital would eat up the evening hours," Ed laments, making Greg lightly chuckle.

"First off…no heart attacks," Greg playfully answers. "Secondly…just be a friend. That's how Dean and I reconnected. I took off the Greg Parker father cap and put on Greg Parker new friend cap and got to re-know my son. Ed, he was taken away when he was five and I never had even the smallest snippet from him or his mother – I had to find out what I did second hand. We don't have everything in common. He likes sushi and I think it's for bait. The first time he took me to a sushi restaurant I nearly died," Greg smirks. "But we got past the bumps and now I feel a bit more at east putting on the father cap."

"I'm not good at…"

"Talking?" Greg interjects. "Yeah opening up to strangers isn't an easy thing for most to do, but in this case you gotta force yourself; for Clark's sake. Stop thinking about what will be tomorrow…start thinking about now. You said last night he likes basketball. Did you engage him? Ask him who his favorite team is? Favorite player? Has he seen a game live? What did he like about it? Don't ask yes or no questions…draw him out, find out what makes Clark the young man he is."

"I can do that. And his um…his home life? Do I even mention that?"

"There you need to tread carefully. It's different for me and Dean because his mom and step dad are still very much alive, he knows he can return to them anytime he wants. Clark just lost his only known family and in a horrible way at that. To hear from a friend that your parents were murdered and then to see their deaths so callously splashed across the front page of a newspaper as if it's just another headline isn't something easy to talk about; much less realize you're all alone now. That you'll just hafta play by ear."

"And I'm not good at that."

"It's like learning any new skill set."

"Father…" Ed sighs as he looks at Greg with a heavy frown. "I'm not ready to be a father Greg. I'm not."

"That again is your choice. But Clark came to you for help. I somehow get the feeling that he could have just turned to the authorities in Ottawa and got them to track down Chuck if he really wanted to. You said he survived a few weeks on his own – he's resourceful and resilient, kinda like his old man," Greg gives Ed a friendly nudge. "He sought you out for another reason. He wants you in his life."

"He didn't this morning."

"Sure he did. He's just scared. You said his step father promised to keep him safe and was murdered. You told me about the text this morning and Clark probably figured the same would happen to you. He's scared. Its not that he doesn't trust you or want to be with you he does…he's just scared to lose you."

"Why didn't he say all that?"

"Now that's rhetorical right?" Greg teases. "Would you admit that?"

"I don't want to screw this up."

"We'll help you not to, okay?"

"Greg…"

"Ed I don't have all the answers for you, I wish I did, but I don't. This is a unique situation for you and you are just going to have to take it one day at a time. "

"Day at a time….right."

"Tell you what. This coming weekend, I'll have you two over and maybe he can meet Dean, you know make a friend his own age in the city and take a bit of pressure off you."

"Really?"

"We're a team Eddie, that mantra doesn't stop when the clock does," Greg kindly reminds him.

"So how was your weekend?"

"Actually pretty good. I met someone."

"Yeah who?"

"Marina," Greg smiles. "Dean dragged me to some art exhibit last night and she was there and…and we hit it off. She…"

XXXXXXXX

After his talk with Greg, Ed goes in search of Clark, wanting to know if he made any progress with Spike. He approaches the small computer room and stops, hearing them laugh and feeling a twang of envy at the ease with which Spike is able to talk to his son; a small feeling of inner inadequacy starting to blossom. _Everyone else can talk to my son as a friend but me…_Ed's mind huffs as he prepares to enter.

_Be a friend…_"Am I interrupting?"

"Spike's showing me how to make ninja emoticons," Clark replies with a wide smile.

"Ok-ay," Ed replies. _What the hell is an emoticon? _"Did you find anything?" Ed asks with hesitation.

"Still running a trace on the IP from the text," Spike pipes up. "Nothing so far. But barring…"

_'Team One Hot Call'_

"That," Spike groans after Winnie's page concludes. "Clark, we'll hafta finish later okay?"

"You're team one?"

"Best in the city," Spike slaps Clark on the back. "Your dad is our leader."

"Really?"

"Really," Ed smiles at Clark, thankful to Spike for his small words of encouragement. "Clark," Ed starts as Spike leaves the room to get ready.

"I know…I'll stay here. This place is kinda cool."

"Okay good. And then we'll hit the mall afterward right?"

"Sure."

Finally feeling some small semblance of inner relaxation, Ed gives Clark's shoulder a quick comforting squeeze and then hurries to join his team, thankful for Greg's words of advice and Wordy's continued support.

"You see Donna this morning?" Wordy innocently inquires as they near their destination.

"She's cooling down," Ed is all he replies rather glumly. They reach the location and all team one members emerge from their vehicles, Ed and Sam taking the flanking Sierra positions, Jules at Greg's side and Spike and Wordy ready for an aggressive entry if the negotiations fail.

"Good job Sam," Ed congratulates the tough call that Greg instructed Sam to make. Sam having the clearer shot and taking it; Ed almost thankful that it was Sam heading for SIU so that he could get back to Clark and see how he fared during the day. As they enter the parking lot, Ed looks at the time and frowns.

"He'll still be there," Wordy assures him.

"And Donna?"

"Not sure on that one. Sorry. What are your plans for tonight?"

"Clark's been wearing the same clothes since I saw him. He needs new stuff. Thought I'd take him to the mall, grab a bite and just…you know get to know…hang with my son."

"Sounds like an excellent idea."

"I know I gotta talk to Donna also. Today…Wordy she hasn't called or even texted to ask how it went and…and now I'm worried she'll just back away and I'll be left…alone."

"You know you gotta be fair right?"

"I know…this is my gig not hers…I want her part of my life Wordy, I love her. I know a son is a big step…damn I don't know what to do. I hate all this. At least Marina is meeting Dean…"

"Wait…who's Marina?"

"The woman Greg met last night," Ed slightly smirks. "Okay another long story."

"Okay I get that," Wordy smiles.

"I don't want to lose her but I can't just push Clark away when this is all over. Wordy he has no one. I don't know what to do."

"I understand…tough call but I can't…I can't make that decision for you."

"I know…only I can," Ed nods as the elevator doors open and Ed goes in search of Clark. He stops and peers in Spike's small computer, only to find Clark missing and panic once again surges. Ed pulls back and heads for Winnie's desk, following her direction toward the team three meeting room. _Team three? Why down here? _Ed nears the door and hears Clark laughing and stops, a small smile forming on his lips; but that smile turning to an expression of mild surprise as he enters the room to find Clark talking to – Donna?

"Uh…hey."

"Hey…late call?" Donna greets Ed with a warm smile.

"Yeah we just got back."

"Did you shoot anyone?" Clark wonders.

"No. Sam took the um…the final shot. Sorry to have kept you waiting."

"It's okay. I was telling him about our call today. Well the after call. Tom got stuck in a tree trying to rescue what appeared to be a real kitten."

"Appeared?"

"It was fake…a stuffed toy," Clark smirks. "It Tom okay?"

"Everything but his pride," she replies and then looks at Ed's tense expression. "So you two are going shopping?"

"Yeah…Clark needs a few things," Ed answers in truth. "Figured we'd eat at the mall."

"Cool," Clark replies as he gets up and leaves the room, his knapsack still in his firm grasp.

"Donna…" Ed starts in haste only to be quickly silence by a brief kiss on his cheek. "I'm sorry…I…"

"Don't be. He was here alone and I…I just wanted to see what he was about…on my own I guess."

"And?"

"And he's a great kid. He sure has some of your quirks."

"He does?"

"He does. He doesn't like to open up at first," she smirks. "Have fun tonight."

"Donna, wait, about last night. I know it was wrong of me to even bring up…the whole you know…"

"Step-mother idea?"

"Yeah that."

"Now's not the time, he's waiting."

"Just tell me now…do you still want a future with me…I guess now us?"

"It's not the easiest thing in the world to adjust to Ed. I'm being honest. I wasn't sure I even wanted children, and now if we do get married I have an instant step-son to worry about; a teenage boy. I know he seems pretty self-sufficient but…but it's a big step. But I do love you and I want to be with you."

"You do?"

"I do," she confesses in truth. "I know this isn't easy for you either but you have been open and honest with me about all this right from the start and Ed I love you for that, because I know it's not easy. I know if things were different, he'd be with his family and this would all be moot, or if it was me I'd want your love and support and for you to stay. But they're gone and you're all he has. I can't turn my back on you now. That wouldn't be fair to you."

"But I would understand."

"I'm not walking away that easily Ed. it's just…I guess I just need a bit more time to get used to all this."

"Fair enough," he answers with a somewhat uneasy smile.

"Now go on…don't keep him waiting. Tell you what, tomorrow night, why not bring him over and we'll…have dinner at my place and just…you know get him used to me being a part of your lives…you know me in the um…the picture," she concludes with a soft strained tone; her heart wishing she could just jump into his arms, kiss him and say it was no big deal, she'd marry him no matter what. But as much as she knows she loves him in her heart and wants to be with him, having Clark in the picture now what a bit of a tougher adjustment. Would she have to adopt him also? Could she and Ed get married and just Ed fill out paperwork to make him his legal guardian? So much to consider and ponder but she had to be honest with him and herself. It wouldn't be easy.

"Okay. I love you."

"I love you to."

Ed gives her a discreet and somewhat gratitude laden kiss; his mind unable to express in words just what her loving support means to him. _She's not leaving – yet…._there is in reality of course the chance she still could walk for if she had taken it up on herself to seek out Clark and try to bond with him, that was better than him suggesting or pushing her in that direction. For this all to work, all the pieces had to fall into place naturally. But with his confidence toward being a parent still very shaky, Ed directs Clark toward the exit doors and outside into the cool night air and into his car, Clark asking him about the call and Ed trying to remember Greg's advice to connect on a friendly level.

"Alright…here we go," Ed whispers as they enter the mall, heading for the food court first and then some shopping.

"Excuse me," someone utters as they rush past a man just as his thick fingers push the end of a smoldering cigarette into the tray before pulling the doors to the bustling mall open and following at a discreet distance. Chuck watches Ed enter the food court; his fingers curling around an object in his pockets the same time the upper right side of his mouth twists upward into an angry sneer.

"Found you."

* * *

**A/N:** ah the smoking man returns. Duh duh duhhhhhhhhh! Course trouble returns with him but….how did you like Greg's advice? What about Donna being there with Clark? And will Spike find out who Chuck really is in time? or will Wordy lose his best friend? Hope you are all still on board with this little AU adventure and please do review before you go and thanks so much!


	6. An About Face?

**Title: Scars of the Past  
****Chapter 6 – An About Face?**

**A/N: **Thanks so much everyone for the amazing reviews so far! I am so happy you are all still liking this little AU adventure – your feedback keeps us writing more for you all. Sorry for the delay and sorry for missing the last Wordy wEDnesEDay but RL was beating us up last week so sorry for that and hope you all stick with me and like this update.

* * *

"So what do you like to eat?" Ed inquires as they slowly meander through the moderately busy crowd toward the food court of Toronto's Eaton Center.

"Burger…it doesn't matter," Clark shrugs as they near the eating area.

"Burger it is."

"I have a few dollars."

"Clark," Ed's hand gently stops him from reaching into his backpack for his wallet. "Tonight is on me okay? So what do you want?"

"What are you having?"

"Chinese I think," Ed nods toward the smaller lineup to his left. "You want that instead?"

"Sure," Clark shrugs again, not really caring what he eats as long as it's more than what the shelter would normally provide. As per his habit and knowing the smoking man, 'Chuck', was still out there gunning for them, Ed's eyes casually glance around, not wanting to alarm Clark too much but wanting to see if anyone is watching them. Not seeing their elusive tail, Ed places an order for both of them and then shuffles down the line to pay; his brain racing once again for ideas on small talk.

_'You need to connect with him on a friend level first. You are meeting him as a teen…I had to reconnect with Dean from the start. Be a friend first…friend…' _Greg's sound advice echoes as he and Clark take their trays and head for a small table in the center of the busy eating area. The first ten minutes is somewhat strained but thankfully occupied by eating, neither really wanting to talk with a mouthful of food.

_'How will I know what to ask?'_

_'He'll let you know,' _Greg's voice silently reminds him again. _'Let him lead the discussion. Get to know Clark on his terms.'_

"So Clark…what's your favorite food to eat?" Ed starts off, praying the question isn't that stupid.

"Don't really have one."

"Okay."

"What about pizza?" Ed presses.

"Sure," Clark nods, making Ed's frustration surge.

"Okay. Nothing your mom ma…uh used to make…Clark I'm sorry…I'm just…I'm lost here buddy. I don't want to feel like I'm asking something that's gonna make you sad but at the same time I can't just sit here and say nothing to you."

"My dad…howa…he liked spicy food. Kinda got used to that but I kinda like everything."

"Spicy…okay," Ed nods, his brain working past the use of the term _dad _in reference to Howard Brandson; Clark's _step_-father. "I can't cook as you know."

"Does Donna like to cook?"

"She's getting better. But just don't say I said that…she said that," Ed nervously smirks as Clark smiles and nods in agreement. "I tell her it's always excellent although I'm sure she knows I'm lying."

"Girls always know when we're lying, at least that's what Amanda tells me. She always right."

"Got a picture?"

"Sure," Clark pulls his phone and starts to scroll through some pictures, Ed spying a few pictures of Clark and Howard at a basketball game. _Wonder if he'll ever look that happy with me? _Ed's mind ponders in silence. "Here."

"Cute," Ed remarks as he looks at the young girl at his son's side; shoulder length blond hair, sparkly eyes and a warm smile. The picture was at some kind of party and they were smiling in one shot, Clark showing him another where they were making faces. "What kind of party?"

"A pairs party."

"What?"

"Our friend Tracy had a party but you had to bring a friend and come dressed alike."

"And you two are…oh wait…Fred and Wilma Flintstone?"

"Yeah you know them?"

"Funny," Ed dead pans as Clark snickers, pulling his phone back just as Ed's finger attempts to scroll. "Sorry."

"It's just that…"

"Clark, that's your life and…and what you want to share and how much. It's up to you. So do you have any cousins or anything?"

"Nope…I guess it was just me," Clark replies with a small frown. "At least I didn't get any lame hand-me-downs. Is your brother married?"

"Divorced…no kids. Roy's not a um…a family man, never has been," Ed answers in truth as they finish up their meal. "Okay…all set?"

"Sure. Where are we going?"

"Greg said Old Navy's a good place for teens…but you tell me? What do they have there?"

"Well it's nothing to do with the Navy."

"Yeah thanks, I got that," Ed purses his lips.

"It's got…I don't know regular stuff I guess," Clark replies with a small shrug as they head into the mall, Ed now so focused on his conversation and being in the moment with his son, that he forgets to check for a tail. They near the store and slowly head inside, Ed's mind desperately trying to remember what other tips Greg had told him and then hoping Clark tries to keep the items in a reasonable price range.

"Anything here you like?"

"Sure. What can I um…get?"

"Well…"

The young male sales clerk starts a dressing room for Clark; taking a few pairs of jeans, a sweater, hoodie, two shirts and a few other things, Ed just following and nodding; desperately trying to _sound_ like he at least what he was talking about or agreeing to.

Ed leans against the wall, a few meters from the door to Clark's dressing room, not wanting to come too close but wanting to at least be on hand if there was a question to ask. _Although I would have no clue what to say…I'm so lost here, _Ed's mind inwardly laments as Clark pulls open the dressing room door, wearing a pair of dark jeans and blue button up shirt.

"Looks good…I guess…sorry we shoulda brought Donna with us. She's better at this stuff."

"Does she pick out your clothes?" Clark wonders.

"Some of it…okay the dress up stuff. Okay most of it," Ed slightly smirks. "But if it makes her happy then that's what counts right?"

"Right."

"We'll take those jeans and shirt. You need some new shoes?"

"Ed…I mean…" Clark starts only to have Ed cock his head and frown.

"Don't apologize," Ed interrupts in a soft whisper. "It'll come…if you want it to. What size of shoe so you wear?"

Ed takes his leave, going in search of some new shoes, but not straying too far. Clark comes out of the dressing room to see how the sweater fits, the same time as Ed comes back with a plain pair of black shoes. Clark, however, looks up and instantly freezes.

"Clark?" Ed asks in haste, noticing the somewhat panic stricken expression on his son's face. "What's up?"

"It's um…its nothing," Clark stammers. Ed turns to see what Clark's looking at, Chuck's face now gone from view and then turns back to Clark with a frown.

"Did you see…Clark did you see Chuck?"

"What? No…I was just thinking about how I didn't get to talk to Amanda and she's probably worried."

"Thought you were gonna talk to her today?"

"Spike wasn't there to help me with it," Clark rattles off in haste, Ed's senses starting to kick into high gear.

"Clark if you saw him…you tell me okay?"

"I don't know. Okay? Sometimes I see his face and then I look and it's another guy. Sometimes it's him. It's nothing okay? Nothing."

"It's not nothing, but if you see him you tell me," Ed finishes, not wanting to press the issue any further. Ed gathers up the items they were getting before heading for the cashier and then back into the mall. "Okay so I am guessing you need a few um…personal items right?"

"Personal?"

"Yeah…personal…toothbrush, soap…underwear and such," Ed's face slightly warms from embarrassment.

"Does Donna buy you that stuff also?" Clark slightly teases, making Ed's lips crack into a small smile.

"No. Some things I am _allowed_ to buy on my own," Ed teases in return. "So anything else you wanna look at?"

"Music store."

"Sure, like HMV?"

"Actually I was thinking like a practical music store."

"Sorry, I'm lost here Clark."

"I was looking for sheet music…just some new stuff."

"You play the guitar?"

"Cello."

"Cello? You play the Cello?" Ed arches his brows in surprise.

"Yeah I like classic music and such. It's fun."

_He likes basketball and classical music? I like neither. I'm sunk here. _"Okay. I uh…well let's find the store directory and go from there," Ed suggests, his mind now a bit more alert as to the people around them; wondering if it was Chuck, whom Clark saw or just his mind playing tricks as he said it sometimes does. "Okay show me what you're looking for," Ed directs, taking the opportunity to do another scan of those around them. When he doesn't see Chuck he turns back to Clark as Clark finds what he thinks is a good store and then nudges Ed in the direction they are to go.

"So the Cello huh," Ed muses. "What made you get into that?"

"Not really sure," Clark replies in truth as they head toward a busier part of the mall. "We had to take band in like grade 7 and pick an instrument and that was the one. Its kinda cool…I guess."

"Yeah it's cool. I can whistle and that's about it," Ed mutters, making Clark look up at him with a small smile. "I like classic rock."

"Been to any concerts recently?"

"Saw the Stones Charity concert."

"Wow really? Heard that was a sort of a surprise thing. How'd you get tickets?"

"Roy. He has friends in low places," Ed chuckles as they near a part of the mall that attracts a lot of young people, making it nearly impossible for Ed and Clark to walk side by side. Ed falls into line behind Clark, a few people starting to push between them, making Clark stray a few bodies ahead.

However, with the crowds starting to thicken, Ed fails to see Chuck coming up on his right. All of a sudden, a loud scream is heard behind them, forcing the crowd to stop and turn; Ed included.

"Sorry!" The young girl laughs. "I just won my bid on eBay! Taylor Swift backstage passes!" She exclaims as the two other girls with her start jumping up and down, Ed cursing under his breath and then turning back to see where Clark had gotten to. But panic instantly seizes him as he fails to spot Clark where he was supposed to be. His eyes quickly scanning the regrouping crowds for his son and finally spotting him near the exit with…

"Chuck!" Ed growls as he starts to push his way through the crowd, his brain reminding him that if he does pull his gun and yell police stop that maybe Chuck would have a gun and an armed standoff would ensue – the last thing he wants. Ed's pace picks up as he watches Chuck pull Clark closer toward the exit, Clark trying his best to pull away but not calling out for help.

"Come on kid…kick him in the leg…" Ed mumbles as he pushes past two teen boys and then starts to sprint, Chuck getting Clark out the exit doors and into the cool night air. Ed busts through the door, his spare gun now drawn and looks left and then right; finally hearing some angry talking to the right and darting off in that direction.

"Clark!" Ed calls out as he enters the dimly lit maze of underground parking.

"Ed! Help!" Clark finally calls out as Ed rounds a corner and watches as Chuck pulls a knife, Clark trying his best to struggle free.

"Drop the…" is all Ed manages as Chuck wastes no time in pushing Clark to the ground and jumping over a cement barrier and disappearing behind a van.

"You okay?" Ed asks in haste as he nears Clark, crouching low and checking to see if his son had been cut. "Did he cut you?"

"No…no I'm fine. Where'd he go?"

"Wait here," Ed hands Clark the large Old Navy bag and slowly approaches the cement barrier that Chuck had escaped over, not expecting to find him waiting. As predicted the spot is empty and a few seconds later they hear tires screeching away and then silence once more.

"What did he say Clark?"

"He said um…come with me and…yeah…"

"What else?" Ed asks with some exasperation as he helps Clark stand up. "Clark…what else?"

"He said if I make a fuss he'd kill you."

"What does he want?"

"I don't know okay? I swear. I think he's the same guy who killed my parents. I don't know okay?"

"Okay…let's go."

Ed's eyes nervously dart around as they head for the car, his mind racing as to what Clark could have that Chuck might want. He has had a few opportunities to kill him, unless it's a mob contract and he's supposed to bring Clark back to Ottawa? Another thought crosses his mind as they reach Ed's Ford Flex; wouldn't there be local investigators looking into his disappearance especially in light of his parent's high profile murders? _But a cop would have identified himself to me, _Ed's mind reasons. Maybe the locals don't know where Clark is? He's only told his friend Amanda. Can he trust her? So many questions swim through Ed's mind as they head for his apartment; no answers, however, were easily forthcoming.

"Hey…welcome back. You two eaten?" Wordy greets them as Ed and Clark finally reach home.

"Yeah at the mall. Clark you can put those away and…and rejoin us if you'd like," Ed suggests, both he and Wordy watching as Clark takes the bag filled with clothes and heads for his room.

"How's it going?"

"I'm drowning. Plus we ran into Chuck at the mall. Damn bastard tried to kidnap Clark right from under my eyes…right there Wordy in the mall…a few feet away."

"What happened?"

"I guess he had been following us and…there was a distraction and he…he acted. I turned and he was gone. Those few seconds…you know I used to hear of a parents fear when it comes to their kids going missing but…never felt that before….those few seconds…they were um…they were tough," Ed huffs as he takes off his jacket and slumps into a nearby kitchen chair, Wordy sitting down opposite him.

"What did this guy Chuck say?"

"To Clark? Keep quiet or he'd kill me," Ed frowns. "He wants something Clark has but…I asked Clark and…I gotta take him at face value but…but Wordy I can feel he's keeping something from me."

"Spike find anything on this Chuck guy?"

"Not yet," Ed replies in truth. "I just…I wish I had the whole story you know? The whole story. This piecemeal stuff…I need the whole story."

"So before all that, how'd it go?"

"Like pulling teeth."

"Guess he is your kid after all," Wordy smirks.

"Right," Ed deadpans in return as he looks in the direction of the small room.

"You know he hasn't probably even had time to grieve yet," Wordy comments.

"I know. I'm not good with that stuff either. Maybe Greg can adopt him," Ed teases in a softer tone, not wanting Clark to hear and get the wrong idea. "I just…Wordy I'm lost and this Chuck guy isn't helping. Tonight he pulled a knife. Who knows what happens next time."

"Well we hafta make sure there is no next time," Wordy suggests.

"I can only pull Spike on this for so long. But tomorrow I'll get him to see if he can find out which Detective in Ottawa is assigned to the case and maybe he can shed some light on all this. That is if they even know where Clark is."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning he hopped the bus and only told his friend Amanda where he was going."

"So then Chuck either got it from Clark's par…mother and Howard before he killed them and came here looking for Clark to finish the job he was paid to do, or he found out from Amanda one way or another and came here."

"Amanda would never turn on me," Clark's angry voice pipes up, making both adult males turn to him in surprise.

"Clark, part of a police investigation is looking at all angles."

"What investigation?" Clark asks, his body fixed in place by the entrance to the living room and kitchen.

"Your parent's death…who Chuck is…what he wants from you. He came here for a reason and is not going to give up unless he gets it."

"I told you I don't have anything."

"And I believe that but you said that your mother told you where to find me and you told Amanda where you were coming. Now Clark…" Ed pauses as he lets out a small sigh. "He got that from either one of them. What did you tell Amanda?"

Clark looks at Ed and then at Wordy and knows he can't not tell them. "I told her I was coming to Toronto to get some help."

"Did you mention my name?"

"No, okay? No. And I told her to tell everyone I was in Montreal."

"Clark how did you find me?" Ed asks directly.

"My mom told me your name and said you were a cop and that was it. She didn't know anything more. She didn't know where you lived or worked. I came to Toronto and went to the library and started to look for you. You know newspapers and such. I found your name. She didn't have a picture but how she described you kinda fit. Then I asked Martin at the shelter and he told me where you worked. I went there and then um…followed you home and…and that's it. I swear I didn't tell Amanda any of this. But even if I did…"

"Clark…"

"I didn't okay? I didn't. I just told her I was here in Toronto and getting some help…that's it, I swear," Clark insists with a strained tone.

"Okay," Ed replies softly, his brow heavily furrowed. "Okay I believe you. We will find out what Chuck wants, okay? We will."

"Did your father ever mention anyone like him?" Wordy wonders.

"No. He never talked about work much in front of me. I think he talked to mom alone, you know in private and such but that's it. Look if I knew him I'd tell."

"Okay," Ed nods as he feels his inner tension starting to grow again.

"I think I'll get some sleep okay."

"Sure," Ed answers with a soft smile as both he and Wordy watch Clark leave and then hear the door close.

"And this Amanda?"

"I wanna believe him Wordy I do. But where do I draw the line? Sure I could take his phone, get her last name and…but to do that without asking…"

"Did you ask?"

"I saw a picture but then I felt like I was snooping."

"Chuck tried to kidnap him."

"I know okay…I know," Ed huffs as he leans back in his chair and casts his glance into the dark of night out the front window. "I am confused as to where Ed Lane, cop ends and Ed Lane father takes over. I know it's a fine line and I gotta hand it to those that can balance it but…I know he's scared and lost and confused but…"

"But you feel like he's not telling you everything."

"And how do I push for something I don't even know what it is?" Ed groans as he leans forward once more, a small pleading expression in his soulful blue eyes. "Wordy…I'm lost here. I am."

"Part of me says you gotta press him."

"I know…I'll talk to Spike tomorrow and see if he can find anything. If we at least have a name to go on…it's better than nothing."

"And how's Donna with all this? You talk to her?"

"She actually sought out Clark and talked to him today. So that's good right? Says she still wants to be with me, just needs a bit more time," Ed frowns.

"The fact that she even wanted to seek him out is a good thing. She's not just gonna walk away that easily."

"She said that too."

"And the time thing? Can you blame her? That's a big thing to inherit you know?"

"I know…I know," Ed huffs softly as he turns and looks down the hall at Clark's closed door and then back at Wordy. "Guess ring shopping's on hold."

"Ah she might surprise you."

"Yeah? In what way?"

"I honestly don't know," Wordy smiles as he leans forward and pats Ed's shoulder as he stands up. "But at least she still wants to be with you."

"What does Shelly think of all this?"

"She feels sorry for Clark and is also wondering how Donna's faring during all this and you of course."

"One big happy family," Ed retorts dryly, making Wordy smirk. Ed offers Wordy a nod goodnight but lingers at the table in the quiet apartment for a bit longer, his phone buzzing a few seconds before he stands up.

_'How'd shopping go with Clark? D'_

Ed smiles at Donna's text, even the thought of her name is enough to bring a smile to his lips after the toughest of days.

_'Got some stuff for Clark but Chuck showed up and crashed the party. E'_

_'You two okay?'_

_'Yeah. Clark's still quiet about stuff and I feel like I'm drowning here.'_

_'It'll come. Wish I could help more.'_

_'Me too. Talk more tomorrow.'_

Both say goodnight and then Ed finally leaves his place from the table and heads down the hall. Upon passing Clark's room, however, he stops and listens, hearing soft whimpering that shatters his heart in seconds. Not knowing what answer to get if he asks if he can enter, Ed gently pushes the door open and then peers into the darkened room.

"Clark…you okay?"

"Yeah, fine."

Ed's lips purse at the sound of the ever famous Lane retort. _'I'm fine.' _Knowing all to well that he tosses it out as a lie Ed pulls the door open to shed some light inside and then heads for Clark's bed and kneels down. "I'm sorry."

"I miss them," Clark utters in truth.

"I know," Ed agrees, not really knowing what else to say. He takes Clark's hand and gives it a warm squeeze just sitting with him in silence until Clark finally falls asleep and Ed quietly takes his leave. The night ahead wouldn't be easy for any of them.

XXXXXXXX

"Okay so I want you to spend your days at the SRU until we get Chuck," Ed tells Clark as he, Wordy and Clark head for the barn the following morning; Clark leaving his backpack at the apartment.

"Sure. Can I play games on his computer? It's really fast."

"You'll hafta talk to him about that," Ed answers in truth. "I don't go near his…toys."

The three of them enter the barn, Wordy going to the locker rooms and Ed and Clark going in search of Spike.

"Okay, he's not here. We'll just wait a bit okay."

"Sure. What are you going to do?"

"I left some gear in the truck after the call last night and hafta bring it up…you um wanna help me?"

"Sure," Clark agrees, not really wanting to touch Spike's stuff without asking. The two of them head for the elevators and then down to the quiet parking garage where the SUV's were kept; the lot being locked and not open to the public.

"Whoa what's that smell?"

"Curdled milk," Ed grimaces as he takes out the stale coffee cup from the back seat. "Wait here…there's a dumpster just outside the door. And Clark…don't touch anything."

"Copy that," Clark counters, making Ed look back in amusement.

"What? I heard all you guys say that yesterday."

"Right."

Ed heads for the door, the offending coffee cup in his right hand and his mind now wondering how things would go at Donna's tonight for dinner. He pushes the door open, casting a backward glance at Clark before heading for the dumpster a few feet around the corner. Ed tosses the cup into the wide gaping mouth of the large blue trash bin and then turns to leave; his actions, however, impeded as Chuck jumps him from behind, sending Ed's frame crashing forward into the stone wall of the SRU building.

"Just can't leave…us alone…" Chuck grumbles as he tries to grab for Ed's cuffs.

Ed's right elbow flies backward, clipping Chuck in the jaw and forcing his head to snap backward for a few seconds. Chuck counters with a hard blow to Ed's left side by his left fist, making Ed's frame slightly recoil. Chuck grabs his arm and tries to spin Ed around to land a blow to his stomach; Ed countering by pivoting on his heel and punching Chuck in the side.

"Who the hell are you?" Ed demands as he grabs Chuck's smoked tainted jacket and yanks him closer.

Chuck doesn't answer, merely mutters a soft curse before head butting Ed, snapping Ed's head backward and his body to falter a step back as well. Chuck follows with a quick blow to his mid-section before lunging at Ed, his right hand finally grasping the cuffs and yanking them free.

Ed throws his frame forward and pushes Chuck up against the side of the dumpster, his right hand desperately trying to claw the metal bracelets free from his attacker's iron-like grasp. Chuck's elbow comes up and clips Ed in the lips and nose, forcing a small smattering of blood to start to flow, Ed nearly gagging at the taste of copper in his mouth.

"You don't know who…you're messing with," Chuck hisses as he lands a hard blow to Ed's back, forcing him to be temporarily winded and Chuck to succeed in trapping Ed's right wrist in the cuff and then cuffing the left to the dumpster, trapping him in place.

"Damn it!" Ed curses as he realizes he's been caught; Chuck resting a few seconds before pulling free of Ed's twisting frame.

"Tell me who I'm messing with!" Ed grumbles as his free hand wipes the fresh blood from his mouth and nose, his right wrist angrily tugging on the handcuff; Chuck standing back and looking at him with a smug smile. "What the hell do you want with Clark?" Ed angrily demands, praying his absence will bring someone looking for him.

"You are in way over your head officer _Lane_," Chuck sneers.

"What do you want with Clark?" Ed asks again.

"This is family business."

"Like hell."

"It is so butt out!"

"What are you talking about? Family business? What's going on here!" Ed demands again. "Tell me!"

"He conspired to have my brother killed."

"What?" Ed asks in shock as Clark appears in the entrance of the alleyway, his world starting to slow as he turns and looks at Clark's shocked expression. "Who are you?"

"I'm his Uncle!" Chuck hisses before he tears off after Clark, leaving a captive and reeling Ed alone in the alleyway to ponder what on earth just happened; the world around him slowing to a dead stop as he is forced to think about the new tormented information he was just given.

"Clark….conspired to have them killed? What the hell? CLARK!"

* * *

**A/N:** wait…what? did that just happen? Alice! (hehe) am not sorry for the major twist but hope you all liked the lead up to this. Trying to keep Ed balanced between cop and new would be father to a teen son that he has no idea on how to connect with. So has Clark been lying to him this whole time? Who's telling the truth and who really is Chuck? Please do review before you go with your thoughts and thanks so much!

**PS:** I hope you all got a chance to read my last Ed/Greg One shot based on eppy 5.04 'eyes in'


	7. Evening the Score

**Title: Scars of the Past  
****Chapter 7 – Evening the Score**

* * *

_Family business…uncle…Clark conspired to have his parents killed…conspired to have my brother killed…WHAT THE HELL?_

"Clark!" Ed shouts as he continues to uselessly tug on his captive wrist, his left hand instantly struggling to find his phone and then calling Wordy for help, his mind cursing the fact that his fingers fumbled with the handcuff key and he can only watch it tumble out of grasping range.

_"Ed where are you?"_

"Back alley and bring your handcuff keys."

_"What? You and Donna having some early morning fun wi…" Wordy starts with a snicker._

"No…Wordy!" Ed snaps and then calms down. "Just…hurry," Ed snaps in exasperation as he ends the call. "This can't be…this…this can't be…" Ed angrily repeats over and over again, his mind reeling with the news. He didn't care if his lips were still tasting fresh blood, he didn't care if his head was pounding and ribs aching…he only cared about finding Clark and getting – the truth!

"Ed?"

"Wordy…back here!" Ed calls out as he watches his best friend round the corner and approaches him with a shocked expression.

"What happened?"

"Chuck…he jumped me and…" Ed grumbles as he finally tugs his wrist free and wipes his face. Without waiting for Wordy's next question, Ed pushes past him and races for the front of the alleyway, cursing when he doesn't see Clark or Chuck in the direction he saw them both leave.

"What is going on? Where's Clark?" Wordy asks as he catches up to Ed.

"Chuck was waiting for me out here…damn how the hell did he know I was coming out?" Ed angrily muses as he heads back to the SRU parking garage with Wordy in tow. "We fought and then just as Clark comes out, Chuck tells me that Clark conspired to have his parents killed and Chuck is his Uncle. Then both took off."

"Wait…what?" Wordy asks in shock as they lock the small man door and head for the elevator, Ed wanting to see if there indeed was a Chuck or Charles Brandson and if he had any connection at all to Clark and this whole nightmare.

"Okay Ed…take a breath and…"

"Wordy this…can't be…Clark's not that kid….he can't be. I mean you hear in the news about teens wanting to kill their parents for the inheritance money and such…but…" Ed's voice trails off in a nervous tirade as the elevator doors open and both get out, Donna pausing to look at the fresh smattering of blood still adorning Ed's somewhat flushed cheek.

"Ed?"

"I'm okay," he replies somewhat stiffly as he heads past, Wordy offering a small nod as he follows, both of them going in search of Spike; Donna holding back but wondering what on earth just happened?

"Damn it Wordy…"

"Let's just talk to Spike and…."

"Either way, Chuck isn't going to…if he gets Clark then..."

"Want me to put out an APB?"

"Might spook him even more…I don't know what to do," Ed groans as they near Spike, who was in the training room talking to Greg.

"Whoa Ed? What happened?" Sam inquires before Greg can.

"A minor altercation. Spike, got a minute?"

"Eddie? What's going on?" Greg presses, his tone suggesting Ed tell him first and then Spike could go.

"Chuck…he got the jump on me outside and…Clark left and Chuck went after him and now…now both are gone. I have a name and I just need Spike to check it," Ed confesses. "I just hafta know."

"Know what? What did Chuck tell you?"

"That he's Clark's uncle and that Clark might have conspired to have his parents killed," Ed groans.

"Go," Greg nods, Spike getting off the bike and heading for his computer room, with Ed in tow.

"His uncle?"

"That's what Chuck said but…Spike I don't know okay…I just need…"

"So what name?"

"Chuck or Charles….Brandson is the last name or anyone affiliated with Howard Brandson…somewhere in or around Ottawa…just…I'll know this guy Chuck when you find him," Ed directs as he pulls his phone and calls Martin at the shelter, telling him that if Clark shows up to keep him in a safe place, call him and he'd be right there. _Somehow I don't think he's coming back on his own, _Ed's mind inwardly laments as Spike's computer beeps to life. "Find something?"

"That's just my first search for a C Brandson in Ottawa," Spike tells Ed as he anxiously paces the small space behind Spike's computer.

"Can't believe this," Ed mutters as he hears a soft knock on the door and then pulls it open to see Donna looking at him wonder. "Clark's gone."

"Did you two fight?" She nods toward the darkening skin around his mouth and cheek.

"Chuck jumped me out back," Ed huffs in frustration. "He said something…Clark took off and then Chuck took off after him."

"Do I want to know?"

"I'm not sure I even want to believe this is happening," Ed sighs as he rubs his weary face, wincing slightly as his hands rub his still stinging nose and lips. Donna's soft touch gently pulls his hands away for fear of re-busting open the small cut now adorning his mouth.

"Are you okay?"

"I will be when I find Clark and get to the bottom of this. Donna he might…I don't know okay? I just don't know. I hafta find him."

"Ed?"

"You find Chuck?"

"I um…" Spike pauses as both Ed and Donna lean in and glance at the screen before them.

"Chuck wasn't lying?" Ed mentions weakly. "He is Clark's uncle…Howard's brother?"

"He is. But he could have been lying about Clark wanting to…kill his parents," Spike's voice dies out as Donna looks at Ed in shock.

"What?"

"I hafta find him," Ed mutters as he shakes his head. "I need the truth."

"What exactly did he say about his home life?" Donna inquires.

"Nothing…he said nothing," Ed sighs as he looks back at the screen. "Why does Chuck have a record Spike?"

"Minor stuff but…" he once again pauses before the starts to type away on the keys and another screen pops up. "I'll do a bit more digging."

"Okay," Ed replies softly as he pulls back from hovering over his friend's back. He looks past Donna and see's Greg watching them in the hallway and politely excuses himself and heads toward his boss. "Boss…"

"I know Eddie…your mind is not in the game."

"I can't lead the team today…I hafta find Clark. I mean if he's been lying and…I can't…Greg my son wouldn't do that."

"You want to believe he wouldn't," Greg gently reminds him. "You've heard his side…and now this…"

"Right but which is lying?"

"Do we know what Clark stands to inherit?"

"I guess we can find out," Ed shrugs as Wordy and Sam and Jules also join them. "Sam, you're TL today," Ed directs as he shakes his head. "I just can't believe this."

"Do we know where Clark is?"

"No."

"I think we need to have a few extra eyes looking for him," Greg mentions. "I'll put out an APB but with instructions that if anyone sees Clark they are to contact the SRU only and not to engage unless directed, okay?" Greg states. "But we need help on this. It's a big city and we can't take the chance that Chuck won't have friends here either."

"Okay," Ed agrees as Greg takes his leave and heads for Winnie's desk with new instructions. Ed looks at Wordy but says nothing, only turns and walks away a few feet, Sam falling back and allowing Wordy to go to his partner.

"Clark was scared and…I can't believe this Wordy…he wanted them dead and then comes to see me…his biological father who's a cop?"

"Okay so we both think Chuck is lying. Spike will find…"

"Clark? Because that's the only person…damn and when I do find him what then?" Ed growls as he turns to face Wordy directly. "He'll tell me his side and I'll…I'll want to believe him. But what if…"

"What if Chuck is telling the truth? We put guys away like Chuck all the time and for him to be telling the truth…"

"He's lying," Ed interrupts sharply and then quickly backs down, his mind regretting snapping at Wordy in public. "I gotta know."

"Ed," Donna's voice pipes up, making Ed and Wordy both turn to her in expectation. "Spike found a few things."

The two of them hurry back toward the small room, Ed anxious to see what Spike has found to discount Chuck's confession.

"Is that…"

"Yeah the life insurance policy for Clark to inherit in the event…"

"That something happens to his parents," Ed finishes Spike's statement.

"Lots of reasons for a motive there," Wordy mentions, making Ed look at him crossly. "What? Just saying…a kid who stands to inherit that much…if you have a crappy home life…know your father is involved with the mob…maybe a workaholic…a jerk…who knows? Maybe he is the one who hired Chuck to kill his parents, promising him money and then didn't want to pay," Wordy ponders.

"Not possible," Ed insists.

"Clark doesn't pay and now Chuck wants what's his share of the money fair and square," Donna continues making Ed curse under his breath. "Ed, we are looking at all the angles."

"You're both wrong."

"You want them to be wrong because it'll mean less pain for the emotional connection you've made with Clark," Greg's soft voice is heard; Donna and Wordy stepping out of the small room as Greg enters, Spike still sitting silent before the computer. "You know we hafta play all angles Ed. Sometimes we don't like them but we hafta look."

"I just…I need Clark here and…and then what? Boss you tell me. If he did this…who can verify for us?"

"Spike, keep digging."

"I'll check and see if Chuck and Clark exchanged…" his voice trails off as he looks back down at the computer, the overhead announcement for a hot call quickly follows.

"Damn it," Ed curses in frustration.

"We'll take it," Donna tells them, giving Ed a firm smile and praying for his sake that they'd get some answers to this whole nightmare. She locks eyes with Ed for a few seconds and in those moments can feel his torment burning into her own soul, her heart longing to take away his inner pain and assure him that everything would be okay again. But at the moment that task for her…for any of them was moot. Only the truth could do that now. _'Call me later,' _she mouths before she turns and races for her team, telling them to gear up and get into the field.

"I'll tell team two they are on top deck today, but Eddie…we gotta get this resolved. Has anyone made contact with the team from Ottawa?"

"They don't know he's here…" Ed replies.

"Clark told you this?" Greg counters, making Ed instantly grit his teeth. "Let me see what I can find. I have a buddy up there and can make some discreet inquiries. The rest of the team can keep themselves occupied until we have lead to move on," Greg concludes as he takes his leave, Sam and Jules offering to do some patrolling or help Donna if needed; Wordy wanting to remain at Ed's side in case they had to go in search of Clark.

"Okay so I asked Connor on team four to check the traffic cams and look for anyone matching Clark's or Chuck's description. Hopefully he'll give us something to go on," Spike informs them; referring to his team four electronic counterpart, as he continues to dig a bit deeper into the background of the Brandson's.

Ed heads of the room and starts to pace the area in front of the small computer room, Wordy helplessly watching his best friend's anxiety-laden actions. He couldn't imagine what Ed was feeling inside as, despite Shelly's tumultuous past; she wasn't bringing children into it, especially ones with their own unique set of life-altering problems. Clark had come seeking help getting away from a man they all assumed had come to finish the job. But that cry for help was turned on its head by a very real life scenario that could be the truth and that they had been duped all along.

Ed looks up at Wordy and frowns, not really knowing what more to say and not faulting him for being at a loss of words either.

"Hey guys?" Spike calls out, bringing Ed and Wordy to his side in seconds. "Okay it seems that Connor was able to track Clark's movements to the Greyhound Bus Station."

"Maybe he's going back home?" Wordy suggests.

"Wordy, lets go," Ed tears out of the room, Wordy in tow and leaving Spike to continue his digging into Clark's recent family turmoil.

"I'll drive."

"Like hell," Ed snaps as he reaches for the keys, Wordy's hand snatching them away and holding them in his tightly closed fist. "I can drive."

"You're not focused. Now just get in," Wordy directs firmly as Ed finally resigns himself to the passenger seat and they SUV leaves the underground parking lot. "I want to arrive in once piece."

"He wouldn't have come to me Wordy…he wouldn't have come to a cop if he was the one that…"

"I want to believe you I do. But you saw the inheritance. You don't know what kind of kid Clark is or what kind of home life he came from."

Ed hears Wordy's words as he continues to look out the window in torment. "Chuck…" Ed starts as he looks in Wordy's direction.

"We all agree he's bad news but..."

"But if Clark and him…I can't see it Wordy…I can't see it. My s…" he stops and then looks back out the window. "I don't know him," Ed finally utters in misery.

"You've always had a soft spot for helping kids, you get that from your father. But its also public knowledge Ed."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning anyone who's devious enough would know which side of you to exploit. He didn't ask for money…he doesn't need it…he asked for help. The one thing you can't refuse to a kid in need."

"Oh so I'm to blame?"

"Yes can you please change and have less compassion toward kids in trouble?" Wordy retorts with a lighter tone. "Ed, it's not a fault…it makes you you and in cases involving kids you're the best man for the job. He coulda…I'm just saying…he coulda taken advantage of it."

"I gotta find him."

"I know. We will okay?"

"Unless he's hopped a bus to…"

"Wait do you have a picture?"

"Damn it," Ed curses as he texts Spike and asks him to send him a screen cap of Clark from whatever camera he could. "Maybe it's a good thing I didn't give him my apartment key," Ed utters in remorse as they near the bus station. Ed's phone buzzes with two new text pictures, one of Clark and one of Chuck – just in case both were needed; the pictures in turn he sends to Wordy.

"Okay two ticket desks. I'll take the one on the right," Ed directs as he flips on his headset and leaves Wordy's side; Wordy doing the same with this headset and heading in the opposite direction. Ed's heart rate starts to elevate as he nears the customer service desk, flashing his badge and then bypassing a few other people waiting to buy tickets, one of the agents closing their side to help him out.

"Have you seen either one of these two come by here?" Ed asks as he shows the younger man Clark's and Chuck's picture.

"The kid…yeah he looks familiar."

"Did he buy a ticket?" Ed presses.

"I think he did. What's his name?"

"Clark…Brandson."

"Hmm no Brandson. Where's he going?"

"I think Ottawa."

"Okay hold on…I'll search Clark and Ottawa…" the clerk starts to search.

"Wordy, anything?"

_"One of them thinks they saw Clark…hold on."_

"Yeah here to," Ed frowns as he looks back down at the clerk. "Wait…that name…yeah right there. Wordy…"

"C. Wordsworth on bus 25 heading to Ottawa," the clerk says, a few seconds later Wordy relaying his information.

_"What? Ed, this clerk has Clark Lane on a bus heading to Oshawa."_

"Ah damn it. Okay we need to get to security to see which one he got on. Thanks," Ed huffs as he rejoins Wordy and both hurry for the security office. "This cat and mouse game is pissing me off."

"Yeah but if it tricked Chuck then maybe…hey look I'm just tossing out ideas okay?" Wordy offers in his defense as Ed looks at him in anger.

"Ed Lane…SRU," Ed flashes his badge to the security guard outside the camera room. "We need to see footage from the past two hours for buses 25 and 36."

"Looking for anyone in particular Officer?"

"Yeah either of these two," Ed holds up his phone to show the security camera tech the faces he'd be scanning for and then looks at Wordy who offers a somewhat reassuring nod.

"This could take a few minutes," the tech informs them as they both pull back a little.

"Why Oshawa?"

"Maybe to throw off Chuck? Maybe he has friends there? Maybe…"

"Another family?" Ed's grumble interrupts Wordy's musings, making Wordy purse his lips but say nothing in return. The following ten minutes of tormented silence allows Ed to replay his short time with Clark so far; cursing himself for wanting to bond so quickly and wanting to believe what Clark had told him verbatim. _He played me…_maybe his mind counters…you don't know yet…_then why'd he run? Why didn't he come back to SRU? _He and you both heard that he might be an accomplice to murder…he's scared! Ed rubs his face, his soul weary from the internal battle and his inner urge wanting nothing more than to go to the firing range and take out his anxiety on something that couldn't talk or fight back.

"Okay I found…here I found the boy," the tech instantly pulls their attention back to the small screen. "Here…so he is seen heading for the bus to Oshawa but then ducks out here…and then up here…" he points to another small screen, "he is seen here…boarding this bus to Ottawa."

"Okay and the other guy?" Ed presses as he looks at Wordy. "At least we know where your long lost relative went."

"Funny," Wordy deadpans in return.

"Okay this guy…I have him here by the bus to Oshawa and…he gets on and then…looks like he went out the back. Sorry he's off camera now. Hold on I can see if he came back inside."

"Think we can get that bus stopped?" Ed asks softly.

"On it. I'll get the uni's to do a discreet search for Clark and hold him til we get there."

"Copy," Ed whispers as he turns back to the tech, Wordy taking his leave to make a call, also updating Greg and Spike as he paces the hallway.

"Okay I have your guy here," the tech breaks into Ed's thoughts once more, pulling his worried blue eyes back down to the small television screen. "So he came back in here. It was a short walk from the back of the bus yard and the time would show he didn't stop anywhere. He looks around…and then leaves back out the front door. And that's it. That's all we can see. Sorry."

"No…this was great, thanks. We'll take it from here," Ed huffs as he heads back into the hallway as Wordy concludes his call.

"Okay squad car 67 is heading for the bus, they were in the area and are minutes away. Shouldn't be long now."

"Okay," Ed utters as he heads for the exit door, Wordy at his side. "I don't know…Wordy what do I say when I see him? I mean if he lied…if he didn't…it's his word against Chuck's."

"Well if we manage to get both we could give them both a polygraph. Might help."

"Unless Chuck has been trained to lie his entire life…these guys know how to beat the machine."

"But if he's just an uncle wanting his share of the cash for something he did, he might not know how to beat it."

"Possible," Ed begrudgingly acknowledges as they near their SUV, Wordy once again filing in behind the driver's seat and glancing over at Ed in concern.

"I really wish I knew how to help you…but I don't," Wordy sighs as he starts up the SUV.

"I just wish I knew how to get to the truth behind all this. I can't ask his…either Sophie or Howard or…I don't know anything about his life. His friend Amanda would probably vouch for him, depending what he told her and…and I'm lost. I have no answers."

"And I know that frustrates you because it's frustrating me," Wordy admits in truth. "Want to wait here?"

"Spike is running the plate for the car Chuck is in but I'm going to guess either stolen or rental," Ed ponders seconds before his phone buzzes. "Spike. What did you find?"

_"That license number is from a rental registered to Howard Brandson. He used his dead brother's driver's license."_

"Bastard," Ed curses in anger, before offering Spike a soft apology. "Anything else?"

_"This fellow Chuck isn't a nice man," Spike smirks on the other end of the line. "Was able to find out that he is on the payroll of the Flanagan's…"_

"And there's your connection," Wordy pipes up.

"Mob money…not surprising. Any mention there of his personal family ties to the Brandson's?"

_"Well that would take a whole other level of digging," Spike replies in truth._

_"Eddie," Greg's voice interjects over the headset, Ed and Wordy now in the SUV and waiting for the call from the uni en route to stop Clark's bus. "I spoke to Detective Windgate in Ottawa. He said they too are looking for the boy because of safety and are following up a lead that a friend directed them toward Montreal."_

"Boss…did you tell him where Clark is?"

_"He never asked me Eddie, so I didn't have to lie," Greg responds in truth. "When he asked me about my interest I merely said as the head of Team One I just wanted to know if there was anything we needed to be aware of."_

"Did he mention Chuck?"

_"He said there are a few suspects that would like to get their hands on Clark in case he saw something."_

"So maybe he did see who killed his parents," Ed sighs.

"Would explain why Chuck is so desperate to get him. If Clark testifies, Chuck could take the fall for everything."

_"Sure old man Flanagan would pin it on one of his stooges any day to save his own hide."_

"Any mention of Chuck being a relative?"

_"If Windgate knows he didn't tell me," Greg answers in truth. _

_"Boss do I keep digging?" Spike wonders. "If so I might need higher clearance."_

"Guys hold on I got a call coming in from the uni's who've pulled over Clark's bus."

_"Put it on speaker."_

"Copy," Ed replies as he pushes the speaker button on his phone.

_"Constable Lane?"_

"Yeah. Did you find the boy? Clark?"

_"No Sir…we checked the bus but nothing; even looked in the baggage compartments and bathroom. We asked the bus driver and he said he remembers a boy fitting that description getting on, heading for the back but said he musta ducked out at a stop and not been seen. I'm sorry…he's not here."_

"Damn it," Ed curses softly. "Where are you Clark?"

XXXXXXXX

Chuck watches Clark from a distance, his car slowly nearing the small internet café he saw Clark pop into.

"Got you now…and this time, no SRU to stop me."

* * *

**A/N:** will Chuck get Clark? What else will the team find? Who else is Chuck gonna target (B/c hey you know I love my peril and whump hehe). I know this chapter was sort of a filler but I had to get out some background/case details and hope that was okay. Please do review before you go as you know how much I love your thoughts and thanks so much!


	8. Upping the Stakes

**Title: Scars of the Past  
****Chapter 8 – Upping the Stakes**

* * *

"Okay so where the hell could he be?" Ed grumbles as he hangs up with the uniformed officer and everyone waits for Spike to get on with the cameras at the places the bus stopped to see where Clark might have gotten off. "Can you trace his phone?"

_"I have to find the number and that could take a while since cell numbers aren't publicly listed," Spike informs them._

"Right and I never got that," Ed huffs as his fist hits the passenger side dash and he looks out the window in frustration. "What the hell is he doing? He's out there and…"

"He probably didn't expect you to hear that," Wordy ponders. "And now he doesn't know where to turn or what do to."

"You don't believe he's the mastermind to kill his parents do you?" Ed asks in a softer tone.

"I don't know him Ed."

"Wordy…"

"Right now I honestly don't know what to believe," Wordy states in truth as they slowly head back to the barn.

"Stop by the shelter for a sec. I know he's not there but maybe Martin will tell me something else."

XXXXXXXX

_"Clark, where are you?"_

_"Amanda. I'm okay and still in the city. Are you okay? Cops been around?"_

_"Yeah but I told them you were in Montreal like you said. What happened?"_

_"It's still not safe. I'm scared."_

_"Come back here and stay with us. You know my dad will help you."_

_"As long as that guy's after me you know I can't."_

_"How long can you stay on the run?"_

_"I don't know. I'm getting tired of this but I know I can't come back yet. Wish you were here with me. Sorry if that's corny."_

_"Don't be sorry, I wish that too. I'm scared for you and miss you. You sure you can be on the computer?"_

_"Yeah its good here. Just keep telling everyone what I told you okay? Gotta run. Ttylr. Miss you bye."_

_"Okay ttylr. Miss you too."_

Clark ends his chat session with Amanda and then looks around, careful not to look up, thankful that he had picked an area of the internet café away from most security cameras, hoping that the small baseball cap that he had taken from the bus stop would help to shield his face. He had turned his phone off and disabled the GPS back at the bus stop so that anyone tracking his movements he hopes will be stuck there. He looks up, glancing outside and seeing a dark sedan pulling up, his heart going into overdrive as he wonders if it's Chuck.

To be safe he clears his computer tracks and then gets up, keeping his back to the front of the café and heads toward the back, his heart racing as he hears the front door jingle but doesn't turn around to see who has entered. Clark pushes his way into the back alley, his heart racing as he wonders what his next move will be. He had carefully created a new email address and was happy that Amanda had checked it was him before automatically putting it into her junk email. They had then opened up a private chat session on an obscure website and talked for a few minutes; but that few minutes had comforted him, a sentimental feeling of being back where everything was normal.

But things weren't normal and he was once again facing a frightening situation. He remembers the look of utter disappointment and shock on Ed's face when he heard what Chuck had accused him of. _He lied…he told my father that I was responsible for…my father…_Clark's heart sinks as he remembers Ed's face before he took off, Chuck in hot pursuit. Would Ed believe him now? What other lies had Chuck told Ed before he showed up when he did?

He had hoped to trick Chuck into heading back to Ottawa, thus buying him some time to head back to Ed and tell him the truth.

"Yeah if he'll believe me," Clark sighs as he carefully makes his way toward the end of the block, hoping to catch a city bus and then head back toward the downtown core of Toronto and the SRU. But just as he passes a darkened doorway opening, two arms reach out and yank him into the shadows.

"He…" is all Clark manages before his mouth is quickly covered by Chuck's hand another around his neck as he pulls the frantically struggling teen into the darkened hallway.

"I got you now and daddy isn't around to stop me!" Chuck hisses as Clark starts to feel his oxygen being cut off; a few moments later his body going limp in Chuck's grasp. "Now I'll get what's rightfully mine."

XXXXXXXX

Ed slowly enters the shelter and feels his fists tighten at his sides, his mind racing that Chuck was closer to Clark than he was but with nefarious deeds on his mind. Even if Chuck's lies about Clark's involvement in his parent's death were true, then he should be more interested in bringing the teen to justice than doing him harm, which is what Ed's mind surmises.

"Hey Martin."

"Officer Lane," the older man smiles as Ed approaches. "Everything okay?"

"Not really. Got a sec?"

"Sure."

Ed heads for the back of the eating area, picking a table closer to a window that was quieter.

"This to do with Clark?"

"It is. Martin, he's in real trouble. When he first arrived here at the shelter, did he have anything with him? It might not have seemed like much but…"

"Just his knapsack."

"He ever talk about…why he's really here?"

"The first day he came he said he had some troubles at home and had to get away. Ed, what's going on? Where is Clark?"

"I am trying to find him. The man Chuck that was here looking for him…well let's just say he's not from child services. He's bad news and in a big way. Was he back today?"

"No. Haven't seen him since the day before last. That's the last time I saw Clark too."

"Okay. So you're sure he had nothing else with him. Nothing that Chuck might want? Did he use the computer at all?"

"We have a public one in the back and he mighta used that."

"Show me where."

Ed follows Martin into a small room where one other person was sitting at the computer using it; looking at the computer and feeling a sense of helpless frustration starting to wash over him. _This is Spike's field, not mine…I don't know what I'm looking for, _Ed inwardly groans as he turns and leaves the room.

"Ed?"

"I need another member of my team to look at it. I'll get back to you on that."

Ed heads into the hallway and pulls his phone, cringing at asking Spike for another favor but knowing in reality he has no one else to turn to for help. "Spike…I'm sorry I hate to do this again but I'm lost."

_"Where are you?"_

"The shelter. Martin said that Clark used the computer back here and I'm thinking that maybe what Chuck wants is information about…well whatever. How can we check if he accessed something on here?"

_"I'd have to run…" Spike's voice trails off as _Ed waits for the computer to be free before he plunks himself down and starts to follow the instructions that Spike was feeding him.

"We good now?"

_"I'll let you know what I find."_

"Thanks Martin."

"I hope you find him Ed. He seems like a good boy."

"When he was here…how was he around…you know older ones…just people in general?"

"Kept to himself mostly but when he interacted he was always kind and polite. What's he done?"

"That's just it…I honestly don't know yet. Okay thanks."

Ed takes his leave, heading back outside to Wordy and the waiting SUV; Spike back at the barn working on finding out what was waiting at the end of the digital breadcrumb trail that Clark had left. "Clark…" Ed breaths in an undertone. "Where are you?"

XXXXXXXX

Clark slowly feels his world coming back to him, his head pounding and his eyes squinting into the dimly lit surroundings he now finds himself in. Panic starts to course through him as his limbs are slow to respond to his brain's command to get up and move. Seated upright but slightly slumped over and unable to get away; wrists tied behind his back, ankles tied and several strands of rope around his chest, keeping him tightly pinned to a wooden beam. A heavy piece of tape over his mouth to keep him quiet.

_HELP ME! _Clark tries in vain to free himself of his bonds. He looks around the deserted room, the smell of dust and mold starting tickle his nose and sting his eyes. No windows, one locked door and a small lamp on a desk at the far end of the room.

_HELP ME! _Clark tries once more, straining against the ropes and feeling himself getting warmer and warmer. He slumps back for a few seconds, his mind racing to figure out where he is and how to get free. However, his thoughts are immediately halted as he hears the sound of the door opening and watches with wide eyes as chuck enters with a small snarl.

"Awake at last I see," Chuck growls as he slams the door shut and slowly walks toward Clark; Clark's captive frame unable to move backward or away due to the beam he was tied to. Chuck nears Clark and kneels before him, resting back on his heels and looking at the nervous teen with an angry glare. He waits a few minutes before he leans in and yanks the tape from his mouth; quickly pulling a sharp buck knife and holding it up for Clark to take note of.

"Now…let's talk about what you have for me."

"I swear I don't have anything!" Clark insists with a frantic gulp as Chuck's fingers absently twirl the blade.

"Oh I'm sure you're lying."

"No…I swear I'm not," Clark insists, his stomach tight and wanting nothing more than to throw up; his mind praying that Ed was here to take Chuck down. _Why'd I run! _Clark inwardly moans. "Please…I have nothing okay? Nothing!"

"Well…we'll see about that," Chuck sneers as he leans in closer with the knife raised.

XXXXXXXX

They reach the barn and Ed resists the urge to go and find Spike, already feeling bad enough for monopolizing Spike's time with his own personal requests. Team Three was just returning from the hot call they were called to earlier, Sam and Jules still on patrol and Wordy going in search of Greg.

Ed slowly paces outside of Spike's room wondering where Clark could have gotten to. Martin had told him when Clark had shown up and he had only to look at the date when Sophie and Howard were killed to know that Clark had gotten away a few days earlier, possibly, that would leave him alone in the city for a few days. So he never saw his parents actually killed. What then did Chuck want? Something else. _What did he do during those few days? Where'd he go? Who else did he stay with? _

His mind continues to ponder his son on the streets alone and on the run from a professional baddie. Chuck might not have been arrested, yet, for murder but that could only mean that he knew how to keep a low profile. _Clark…where are you?_

"Mind if I interrupt?" Donna's friendly tone pulls Ed from his thoughts and his attention immediately to her. "Hey. You find him yet?"

"No. Spike's checking the cameras at the bus stop and his cell phone and…it doesn't matter unless we know right now where he is and…"

"And Chuck?"

"And Chuck…" Ed huffs. "He's out there too…probably has a better handle on where Clark is. Damn I just wish he hadn't run…but then if he's guilty. Donna I don't know what to think, but I doubt Chuck wants to just sit down and flip through family pictures you know?"

"You'll find him."

"In time? And tonight?"

"Ed, really, don't worry about tonight, you need to worry about finding Clark."

"Am more worried for when I find him."

"But you want the truth."

"I need the truth but who do I believe? This kid Clark…comes into my life and now he…" Ed sighs as he hears Spike's door opening.

"Just find Clark and talk to him."

"Right. Spike, anything?"

"I'm sorry. He musta disabled the GPS on his phone at the bus stop because the last location is there and I checked the footage and…nothing. If he slipped out, he knew where the camera's were and how to avoid them. He either ditched us all at the bus station or a few stops up. None of them show Clark. Sorry," Spike offers with some remorse.

"No Spike thanks…you did more than I asked for and I'm…"

"Hey it's okay, I just hope you find him. I'll see if I can find anything on that other computer."

"You can do that from here?" Ed asks and then shakes his head. "Right…let me know what you find," he offers lightly as Donna smirks and Spike smiles before he leaves them alone again. "Gone…disappeared."

"You will find him."

"Where? I have no idea where to look and Greg said he talked to the lead detective in Ottawa and even Clark's closest friends are saying he went to Montreal which we all know to be wrong."

"Who told the cops that?"

"His closest friend Amanda."

"Course she'd lie for him. I'd do the same for you."

"Is there anyone that would make you open up to them? That you could trust?"

"Another…woman? Ed…"

"I'm just asking."

"You think she'd open up to me? Ed she doesn't know me."

"It was a thought and Donna I'm desperate here," Ed's eyes plead with her for some help; help she's almost powerless to not give.

"Maybe if I can use the webcam or something…that way she can see me…I don't know but I can try. I want to help you find him. Do you have her number?"

"Yeah…Greg does, hold on."

"Ed…I can get it. What's your next plan?"

"APB?"

"Might be time. Let me see if I can get Amanda to open up."

"Thanks," Ed replies softly as his hand reaches out for hers; her hand returning a comforting squeeze before she goes in search of Greg for Amanda's number, once again leaving him to pace outside Spike's room; Wordy joining him a few moments later.

"You need to move five feet to the left…that area is less worn," Wordy lightly teases as Ed stops his pacing and gives him a strained smile and nod.

"Wordy…my son…Clark…no one knows where he is. Donna's gone to try to talk to Amanda but if Clark told her she can't even trust the cops I doubt she'll tell us anything."

"And the bus stop footage?"

"Nothing. I'm lost here. I can't go into a hot call like this because all I can think about is finding Clark and getting the truth. I'll strap him to a poly if I have to…but I have to know."

"And do we know what Chuck wanted from Clark?"

"No Clark didn't know unless he was lying about that. Wordy I have…I have nothing and I hate this," Ed groans as he paces in another direction. "I just need to know if he's okay."

"So what do we do now?"

"Wait."

"Great," Wordy sighs as he looks at Ed weakly. "That's the worst plan for you."

"I know."

XXXXXXXX

While Donna waits for Amanda to answer her Skype call, her mind wonders how on earth she would be able to convince a teenage girl that she wants to help her best friend who has told her not to trust anyone, even the cops.

_"Hello?" Amanda's voice and image finally come into focus on the screen._

"Hi yes… Amanda Smith? Please don't…hang up or disconnect…or whatever."

_"Who are you and how did you get this number? It's private."_

"I got it from…I'm a cop and a friend of Clark's…dad. He's here and Amanda we need…"

_"What? Clark's in Montreal and…"_

"We know you were told to say that. And by we, I mean Ed…Ed is um…he's Clark's dad. See here's a picture and…" Donna pauses as she pulls out a picture and holds up to the small web cam, her hands slightly trembling and her mind wondering what on earth she was doing.

_"That's not Clark's dad."_

"It is. Clark was with us this morning and…Amanda Chuck showed up and Clark took off. We know about his parents in Ottawa and he's scared and on the run. I know you're scared for him but we need to find him. Do you know where he might have gone?"

_"Look I can't…"_

"I get your loyalty to him I do. When you care about someone you want to help them no matter what. I care for Ed and am helping him with this. Ed cares about Clark…"

_"He doesn't even know him," Amanda retorts, Donna's face wincing in Ed's behalf._

"He knows enough to want to help. Amanda you care for Clark and right now he's out there on his own on the run in a strange city with a man who probably wants to kill him after him."

_"What? That can't happen."_

"We are going to try to help him but we don't know where he is. He got the jump on all of us. Amanda what does Clark have that Chuck wants so badly?"

_"I don't know I swear. Clark had nothing with him when he left. His backpack only. A few clothes, his phone, a letter from his mom and some personal stuff. But that's it. Nothing really. Nothing to um…you hafta find him."_

"Does he have any other friends here he might go to?"

_"No. He said that once his dad and…well you know his um…"_

"His dad. Amanda that's fine," Donna gently coaxes. "Clark told us he likes basketball. Maybe they came to a game here and he met people?"

_"Clark said he would find someone…his dad…his real dad but that's it."_

"He told you that?" Donna asks as Amanda nods. "He must care about you and trust you to tell you something that important since he had just found out a few days earlier himself. We want to help. I don't know how to prove that to you but um…Ed…he's lost he wants to find Clark and help him before Chuck does. When did you talk to him last? Please Amanda. Please…"

_"Why isn't…it was Ed right? Clark's dad? Why isn't he asking this?"_

"I can get him but he wasn't sure what Clark told you about who to trust and such and figured…he so lost at all this stuff and to be honest I am too. It's a big shock to Ed and he's trying to come to terms with all this but that's for him and Clark to work out…we just need to find him before Chuck does."

Donna looks at Amanda while silence starts to build for a few seconds, her heart begging for Ed's sake that the young girl tell them something…anything they could use to help find Clark and bring him back safely.

"Please Amanda? If Clark is in trouble, he'd want you to help us find him."

_"He would," she offers softly. "I talked to him this morning."_

"Where?"

_"An internet café. He said it was…"_

Donna frantically writes down the information and then looks up with a kind smile. "Thank you…I mean really I do appreciate it."

_"Just help him okay?"_

"We will."

Donna ends the call and then quickly goes in search of Ed, handing him the slip for Spike to find.

"And she just volunteered it?"

"He's probably gone and she probably figured she wasn't telling us something we could find right? But maybe it's a place to start…check the area or whatever. Ed…"

"I know, it was a few hours ago. Thank you," Ed states earnestly, giving her hand a small comforting squeeze before he turns and heads into Spike's room, Donna watching him go with a smile and then turning to Wordy with a look of relief.

"Think he'll find him there?"

"I hope so but as you said…it was a few hours," Wordy stops and exhales heavily. "I'm not getting my hopes up and I hope he doesn't either."

"Donna…you got a minute?"

"Yeah. I'll call him later," she tells Wordy before she heads off with Tom for a call related matter, leaving Wordy to hover outside and wait for Ed.

"Where's Donna?"

"Had to take a call with Tom, did Spike find Clark?"

"I have an address, let's go find out. Boss…" Ed speaks into the headset as he turns it on.

_"Eddie, where are you?"_

"Wordy and I might have a lead on Clark, we're heading there now. Team Two on deck?"

_"They are. Let me know what you find."_

"Let's go."

Ed and Wordy head for the parking lot, Wordy not arguing as Ed takes the keys and heads for the driver's side, his partner and friend now battling frustrated fatigue instead of anxiety ridden anger. "I just want…at this point I just want to see him and make sure he's okay."

"Just go easy when you find him."

"I will."

"Just saying because this morning…"

"He went without…right," Ed resigns with a nod as they head toward a part of the city away from the downtown core. "It's gonna be dark soon…"

"We'll find him Ed…we will," Wordy tries to assure him as they near the location Clark was last spotted. Wordy heads for the back alley as Ed heads in the front, the SUV slowly patrolling the lane until he reaches the back door to the internet café Clark was in.

"You seen this kid here today?" Ed asks as he pulls his badge and a picture of Clark and shows them to the clerk.

"Yeah he sat the back in the corner," the clerk points, sending Ed in that direction.

"No camera," Ed grumbles into his head set so that Wordy could hear him. "Nothing. He purposely sat where a camera could partially see him enter but wasn't able to watch what he was doing."

_"Well there's nothing out here…but a lot of back doors. We'd hafta check everyone because there are no cameras around here either," Wordy's voice over the headset makes Ed's teeth grit. "Your play now."_

Ed stands in the middle of the cybercafé and looks around at all the busy stalls, the world around him starting to slowly spin as his mind races to find another clue as to the whereabouts of his missing son and the man after him.

_"Ed?"_

"Yeah I'm coming," Ed huffs as he heads out the back and hops into the passenger seat. "Drop me by the apartment."

"Really?"

"Yeah I just…maybe he's there waiting or something. I'll talk to Donna later but…but I'm outta clues Wordy and my head is pounding."

"You didn't have lunch remember?"

"Wasn't hungry," Ed remarks dryly as they near their apartment. "I'll see you later."

"I'll pick up…"

"Wordy, go and see Shelly tonight."

"Trust me she understands. I'll pick up a pizza and be home soon."

"Okay," Ed nods, too tired to argue as he gets out of the SUV and heads for the door to their locked apartment, not realizing that he is now being watched. Wordy pulls away and heads into traffic, now unaware of the darkened figured who had gotten out of his car and headed for the same entrance his best friend did a few moments earlier.

Ed gets off the elevator and frowns at the quiet empty hallway before him, his mind disappointed that Clark wasn't there waiting for him. He nears his apartment and notices the door slightly ajar. He pulls his service weapon, now upset he had left his headset in the truck with Wordy to take back to the barn.

"Clark?" Ed calls out as he slowly opens the door, noticing a few things askew, pushing the door all the way open and gasping at their ransacked apartment. "What the….hell…" he growls as he rushes for the small bedroom that Clark had stayed the night before. "Clark!" Ed calls out once more as he nears his bedroom. But just before he enters he hears a noise behind him and turns to see Chuck standing a few feet away with his buck knife raised.

"Where the hell is my son?" Ed growls before Chuck surprises him with a charge.

XXXXXXXX

"How is he?" Donna asks in concern as Wordy gets ready to leave the barn.

"He's tired and frustrated. He wasn't there…we have no leads and Spike wasn't able to find anything on the computers that Chuck might want Clark badly enough for. The kid had nothing…"

"But his backpack. Maybe there was something in there that Clark didn't even know. You know maybe his mother put something in there that…did Clark have it with him today?"

"I think he left it at the apartment…hold on," Wordy pulls his phone and calls Ed.

"No answer?"

"Probably in the shower," Wordy shrugs. "We'll check the bag and turn it inside out. Spike has set up a monitor Clark's phone in case it comes back on but that's all we can do. There is an APB out and the uni's are looking for him but…"

"I guess it's better than nothing. I'll talk to him tonight." Donna tells Wordy. "Just make sure he eats. I know he missed lunch."

"I will."

Wordy takes his leave and heads for the nearest pizza place, trying Ed's cell number once more. "Come on Ed…pick up," Wordy chants as he nears the pizza place. A few moments later, pizza in hand, Wordy heads for his car, calling Shelly along the way and telling her about the progress or lack thereof in finding Clark.

Wordy gets off the elevator and heads for their apartment, wondering how Ed was faring but as soon as he nears the open door, hears the eerie silence, his gut tells him something is wrong.

"Ed?" Wordy calls out as he nears the slightly open door, placing the hot pizza on the floor and pulling his gun, retracing his roommates exact footsteps, slowly opening the door and then pushing it all the way open.

"Ed!" Wordy calls out as he stares in shock at the apartment. He notices the busted wooden chair and then notices some fresh blood splatter on the wall. He rushes toward Clark's bedroom and then their's; each room turned over but his best friend missing. Panic courses through him as he notices Ed's gun on the floor, a few feet from it his busted phone; his fingers quickly pulling his own phone and calling Greg.

"Boss…Ed's gone."

* * *

**A/N:** *eeks* lol oh you knew Ed peril/whump was coming right? Hehe is Clark okay? What will happen to Ed? Can Wordy find them in time? And what is Chuck really after? Please do review before you go and thanks so much!


	9. Taken!

**Title: Scars of the Past  
****Chapter 9 – Taken!**

* * *

Ed's body slams into the wall from Chuck's weight charging into his; the split second action catching him off guard and not giving him time to take the safety off his spare weapon and fire. Ed manages to untangle himself and pull back with a pant.

Ed looks Chuck with the knife and scowls. "Where is Clark?"

"What makes you think I have him?" Chuck replies with a sneer as he takes a step closer.

"Drop the knife."

"Drop the gun," Chuck retorts, making Ed look at him in shock.

"I won't say it again," Ed states angrily.

"That's okay I ignored you the first time," Chuck smirks as he takes a step closer. "I want what's mine."

"What hell do you mean? And where is Clark?"

"Look…" Chuck starts just as Ed cocks his gun. "Fine tough guy you wanna play it that way. Come see for yourself."

"Toss me the phone," Ed demands.

"Where the hell did you learn your manners?" Chuck growls as he nears Ed, both of them with their weapons of choice still raised.

"I don't believe you."

"You think the kid's a lilywhite do-gooder?" Chuck snickers. "Boy you don't know much do you?"

"Where hell is he?"

"Where he belongs. In my care…with _real_ family," Chuck smirks as he nears Ed with his phone poised. He holds up the phone to see and Ed's facial expression tells it all. Horror, shock and anger at seeing Clark bound and gagged, tied to a poll and looking sad and vulnerable. He notices some blood on his cheek and feels his anger starting to surge. But before he can ask another question, Chuck pounces; taking advantage of Ed's momentary distraction.

Ed had briefly switched into 'father-mode' thus dropping his 'SRU-mode' for a few seconds but that would lead to his downfall. His eyes only drop for a few mere seconds to look at Clark's picture, but that's all Chuck would need. Without much warning he feels Chuck's body slam into his once more, his mind still trying to recover from the image he saw of Clark that he allows Chuck's knife to slash the top of his hand, sending a fresh blood spray onto the wall and his gun clattering to the floor. The jolt of pain finally prompts his brain to get his body to react.

Ed's fist comes down hard onto Chuck's back, his knee trying to come up to catch him in the gut and at least get the knife away from his attacker's grasp.

Chuck's right hand comes free, the knife sailing through the air toward his chest. At the last second before contact, Ed's frame pulls back, dodging the ensuing slice, his elbow connecting with the left side of Chuck's frame. Chuck, however, counters by grabbing a handful of Ed's dark jacket and trying to spin him around, both of them crashing into the nearby table and sending the telephone flying to the wall, the weight of Chuck's foot stepping on the cord and disconnecting the phone.

Not wanting to give up as he knows Clark's life and freedom depend on it, Ed's arms wrap around Chuck's waist; his legs taking a few forceful steps forward and slamming Chuck up against the hallway wall. Chuck's lips utter a painful gasp but at the same time, he's able to bring the butt end of his knife down on the back of Ed's head and succeed in dazing Ed, making his arms loosen and Chuck to start to wiggle from his grasp. Chuck punches Ed in the mouth, his teeth sinking into the bottom corner of his lip and spraying a new section of wall with fresh blood.

Despite the pounding in his head from the hit from the knife, Ed throws a firm punch to Chuck's stomach, sending him backward but not having any effect on loosening the knife from his grasp. _Get your gun! _Ed's brain commands, causing Ed to pivot on his right heel and dive for the gun that had clattered to the floor minutes earlier.

Chuck's left hand reaches out and catches the bottom edge of Ed's jeans, giving it a yank and making Ed crash back to the floor on his knees; Chuck then pounces. His frame lands heavily on Ed's making Ed slam back to the hardwood floor and his lips to utter a winded moan.

Ed's right elbow tries to come up to hit Chuck but Chuck once again uses the butt end of the knife to hit Ed in his already throbbing temple, making his head slump back down; the fight nearly over. _Don't give up! _His brain yells as Ed tries to muster every last bit of adrenaline to wiggle out of Chuck's grasp, wanting to at least wrestle the gun away. But Chuck uses his size to his advantage, keeping Ed pinned; and Ed's plan is rendered moot as Chuck's large, thick fist slams into his side, once again winding him.

"Well…maybe I got more than I came for," Chuck snickers as his strong arm wraps around Ed's neck and starts to squeeze, Ed's hands instantly clamp onto Chuck's arm and try to pull away his vice-like grasp before he loses consciousness.

"Clark…" Ed groans as he tries to fight the ensuing darkness.

"Don't worry big man…I'll take care of him," Chuck smirks as Ed's frame finally goes limp in his grasp.

Chuck rests back against the wall for a few seconds, glancing at Ed's unconscious frame with a sneer and pondering what to do with the troublesome police officer. "Now…what to do with you," he huffs, looking at Ed's somewhat peaceful expression. He thinks for a moment about killing Ed and then knows the city will shut down looking for a cop killer but to leave him as is would just incur further pressure as he knows Ed would know to start with him. But if he was to take him with him and leave him with Clark, it would buy some extra time. "Well…" he leans forward, getting up and heading into the hallway, pulling open the door to see what he could find to bind Ed with.

"Ah yes…the ever trusty duct tape," Chuck smiles as he shoves the role of heavy tape into his pocket and then goes back to Clark's room. "Right where I left you," he says as he grabs the backpack, slings it over his shoulder and then looks down at Ed. "Not exactly a light-weight are you," he groans as he hoists Ed's unconscious frame over his shoulder in a fireman's carry and heads for the front door, not bothering to fully close it and then hurrying toward the freight elevator in the back and then down to his waiting car.

"This will teach you…" Chuck huffs as he dumps Ed's unmoving frame on his stomach onto the backseat of the car and pulls out the duct tape, "to meddle in other people's…" he continues to mumble as he grabs Ed's wrists, forcing them behind his back and then tightly tying them together with the heavy tape. "Affairs," Chuck finishes as he rolls Ed onto his back and rips off a strip of tape and presses it down over Ed's somewhat bloodied mouth; adding another strip before he gives him a small smack on the cheek. "And for really pissing me off."

With that he gets into his car and heads off into the night, now having father, son and what he thinks will be the key to what he was sent to obtain.

XXXXXXXX

_"What do you mean Ed's gone Wordy?" Greg asks, Wordy picking up Donna's voice in the background._

"I think…I think it was that Chuck guy because Clark's room is also trashed and his…damn his backpack is missing. Maybe he did have something that Chuck wanted."

_"And Ed's phone?"_

"Here on the floor...in pieces," Wordy picks up Ed's phone and frowns. "I doubt this guy wanted to have a friendly chat. Must have been a pretty intense fight and Ed didn't go down easily," Wordy huffs as Donna's voice comes on the phone, Greg already in search of Spike to see what they could find.

_"Wordy...what else?"_

"There's some blood here but nothing to…" Wordy's voice trails off wondering as he shakes his head, trying to ignore the nagging thought that maybe Ed had offered to go willingly in the hopes of saving Clark on his own. _Without his gun? Ed wouldn't do that. As a cop? No. But as a father he might have._

_"Even a trace is something to worry about. I'll be there to help clean up."_

"Donna it's oka…"

_"That wasn't a request."_

Wordy hangs up and then looks at the blood on the wall and then at Ed's gun and phone. His mind watches Ed pulling his gun and squaring off; but Chuck wasn't intimidated by it. "Who the hell is this guy?" Wordy growls as he picks up their apartment phone and places it back on the small hallway table; the pieces of Ed's cell phone resting in his palm.

But he knows that Ed wouldn't have just given up easily or gone willingly unless Chuck had real proof that something had happened to Clark then he wonders if Ed's new paternal skills would have kicked in and he would have done anything to protect his son – despite having heard that Clark might have been responsible for his parent's death.

_'I don't believe that…I can't…' _Ed's somewhat tormented tone now rings in his head as Wordy carefully places his missing partner's gun and phone on his bedroom dresser and then looks at a picture of him and Donna, arm in arm and happily smiling.

"I want that future for you Ed…I really do," Wordy whispers as he leaves his room and heads back into the hallway. About ten minutes later Donna, arrives, telling Wordy that Spike was on the traffic cams but since it was dark it wouldn't be as easy a task as during the day and that since Ed interrupted his date with Nikki he would charge him for the next one; said in a teasing way of course before all seriousness ensued.

Donna looks at the blood and then at Wordy with a small frown. "We have to find them both."

"I know…if Clark is injured then Ed…he'll go into father mode and…and that might take him off his game. I just hope he doesn't do something stupid before we can find them."

"Me too," she utters softly as she takes a damp rag and starts to clean the blood off the wall, her mmid now pondering the same thing as Wordy's, where is Ed and are and Clark okay? But they wouldn't have to wait long as a call from Spike was about to connect.

XXXXXXXX

Ed's world slowly starts to come back to him; his brain coming back online in painful waves and showing him snippets of the fight, Chuck's words about Clark and then finally fading into darkness with Chuck's arm around his neck. He rapidly blinks his eyes, his brain instantly detecting that something is wrong.

_Hey! _Ed's lips uselessly grumble into the tape gag as he kicks the back of Chuck's seat with his feet; his body unable to sit up thanks to the tightened seatbelt around his waist, keeping him in place.

"Ah welcome back. Do that again and you'll really be sorry," Chuck warns as he casts a glance back at Ed's scowling frame. "Or if you don't want to see your son, keep it up," Chuck shrugs as Ed's teeth grit. "Either way it's your call big man."

_Damn you you bastard! _Ed curses into the gag and then slumps his aching head back down onto the cracked vinyl seat. Chuck was holding all the cards – Clark was the ace and he knows that if he does do something Chuck doesn't like, Clark could pay with his life. However, he also knows that once Chuck gets what he wants, there is a good possibility that both of them could end up paying with their lives this very night. _Come on Wordy…buddy you gotta find us._

Ed closes his eyes as he remembers the helpless look on his captive son's face and feels his throat seize. _Clark…I'm so sorry…I should be coming to you as your rescuer not another prisoner. _Feeling pangs of helpless remorse starting to wash over him, Ed now wonders how his reunion with his son will be like. Will Clark even care that I'm there? If I die saving him, will it matter? He feels his core starting to warm and his head swim again, this time from feelings of guilt and fear of letting down his son.

"Almost there," Chuck calls out, snapping Ed back to reality, his body slightly writhing under the snug confines of the seatbelt. He lets out a small groan as he tries to twist, thankful that the throbbing pain isn't from broken ribs but only from a tender spot on his chest that Chuck had pummeled with the butt end of his own gun a few times.

"Alright…watch your head officer," Chuck sneers as he unbuckles Ed and then fairly drags him from the backseat and yanks him forward, Ed having to shuffle in haste to keep from falling to his knees. But seconds before he had connected with the outside world, his fingers had rested on the sharp edge of a bottle cap, his fingers closing around it and knowing that he could use the jagged edges to pick away at the tape keeping his hands bound behind him and possibly offer him a chance at escape.

Ed quickly looks around, not familiar with the somewhat dingy part of town they were now in and wondering how on earth Wordy would even find them.

"No friendly's around here Lane," Chuck snickers, making Ed's angry sapphire orbs turn and narrow. "Only more like me," he mockingly pats him on the cheek, making Ed jerk his head back in defiance. "Pointless defiance," Chuck huffs as he grabs Ed's arm and starts to drag him toward a small house. But instead of going into the house, Ed's struggling frame is dragged past, heading for empty double garage in the back.

"I'm home Clark," Chuck's taunting tone rings out as he pulls the door open, turns on the light and pushes Ed's captive frame inside. Ed looks at Clark still bound to the pole, Clark's eyes widening with shock and fright at seeing his father in such a roughed up shape. "And look I brought you a friend. Wasn't swell of me? I mean I'm such a swell guy."

_Oh Clark…I'm so sorry, _Ed's mind laments as Chuck drags him toward Clark, pushing him to the floor a few feet from Clark's feet and pulling out the duct tape.

"Since I know you won't behave on your own," Chuck smirks as he bends down. But proving defiant to the end, Ed kicks at Chuck, taking out his right leg and causing him to crash onto his knees; before he tries to roll away; Chuck in pursuit seconds later.

"As I was SAYING!" Chuck shouts as he meanly kicks Ed in the stomach, Ed's lips gasping for air under the tape gag and Clark crying out in shock as his eyes water. "Figured you wouldn't behave on your own. One more like that from you and the next kick is to your son's stomach! GOT IT!" Chuck growls as Ed is given no choice but to comply, grumbling angrily into his gag as Chuck binds his feet with the tape and then stands up and glares down at both of them.

"Two pains in my ass that I'll thankfully be rid of very soon!" He huffs as he bends down to Ed and yanks the two pieces of tape meanly off his lips, making the small scab to peel back and bleed again. "If you so much as call out or instruct your son to do the same; I'll slit both your throats and you'll die in seconds. Got it?"

"You said…"

"I lied…there's no one around here like me," Chuck winks before his face morphs into an angry glare. "That is your only warning."

Ed's somewhat battered frame utters a soft grunt as he tries to get himself upright to talk to Clark; Chuck ripping the tape from Clark's mouth and then leaving them; heading to a small table at the front of the garage to deal with the contents of the bag.

"What's he gonna find in the bag Clark?" Ed asks in haste and then quickly reprimands himself. _Ask if he's okay first! _"Sorry…you okay?"

"I'm scared," Clark admits in a low tone, making Ed's throbbing head heavily frown.

"I'm sorry…I know you're scared and Clark…but it's gonna be okay," mentions as he looks over to see Chuck working on something, his hands quickly getting to work with the bottle cap, positioning them so that the small jagged teeth could pick away at the tape.

"You sure? Chuck said that no one knows where this place is."

"It will be okay. Did he um…did he hurt you?"

"No…I'm okay."

"Clark…" Ed's heart shatters as he watches a small tear escape and Clark quickly look away. "Son I'm sorry."

"I don't know what he wants."

"What's in the bag?"

"I don't know."

"Is he your uncle?"

"I've never seen him before…"

"That's because my brother…the selfish bastard he is…oh I'm sorry I meant _was_," Chuck offers as he turns and walks back up to Ed with a small device in his hand; Ed's fingers instantly ceasing their movement. "Was…he_ was _a selfish bastard and got what was coming to him. Right Clark?"

"Did you kill them?"

"At his request," Chuck ignores Clark and replies to Ed instead.

"What?" Clark asks in shock. "No…no that's not true…it's not true…" his voice dies out in a soft sob. "I didn't want them dead."

"Where's your proof?" Ed demands Chuck directly.

"Oh I have it right here," Chuck grabs Ed by arm and uprights him to a sitting position; Ed's fists closing tightly around his only means of escape. Sure he could tell himself that Wordy might figure it out in time, but without his phone to trace he couldn't take that chance.

"Clark's never seen you before," Ed states angrily as Chuck's left hand rests on the back of his neck and applies a bit of pressure. "What do you want?" Ed demands in anger.

"You know I liked you better gagged."

"What do you want?" Ed asks again.

"You want some proof. Here's your proof. WATCH IT!" Chuck shouts, inches from Ed's ear, making the left side of Ed's face automatically wince and Clark to nervously swallow. Chuck presses play on the small recording device and an image of Clark talking to Amanda comes to life. "Oh let me turn up the volume so the brat over there can hear also."

_'I can't believe your father grounded you for that. Did you tell him it wasn't your fault?'_

_'He said I was there and could have been the bigger person and walked away.'_

_'But you were defending me,' Amanda implores._

_'I know. I tried to explain that. I hate him. That's why I snuck out and went to your place.'_

_'Clark…'_

_'That's why I was grounded. I hate this…sometimes I wish they were dead.'_

***click***

"I never…how did you get that?" Clark asks in shock.

"That proves nothing!" Ed interjects. "All parents and kids fight and things are said in the heat of the moment that aren't true."

"After that your admirable son here called his uncle and asked me…"

"THAT'S NOT TRUE!" Clark shouts.

"I liked you better gagged also," Chuck huffs. "So I did the deed and now I want my money as he had promised me. I'm a business man and this is business."

"He's lying!" Clark sputters as Ed looks from Chuck to Clark in silence; his brain racing as to who to believe. "I never said that. I never said…"

"Is that all you have? I want proof that Clark contacted you."

"You really aren't in a position to make demands officer."

"It's Constable and I want proof!" Ed retorts. Within seconds, Chuck's right hand drops the camera and pulls his knife, his left hand, the one that is still gripping Ed's neck, pulls back as his right hand presses the cold steel blade to his warm skin.

"NO!" Clark shouts as Ed's face remains defiant.

"Dear old dad here is slow to understand who's in charge right now? That would be me. Really, its not hard to understand."

"What does…Clark owe you?" Ed manages in a weak tone as he tries to swallow.

"Money…his inheritance and lots of it," Chuck speaks purposely into Ed's ear.

"He's lying!" Clark insists with a shake of his head as he tries in vain to pull himself free of his tight bonds. "I didn't want them dead."

"You said…"

"How'd you get that…that was a private conversation!"

"With a webcam in the room? What makes you think anything is private nowadays?"

"You gave it to me? I never saw you before."

"Actually you did…but you were younger and this was my gift to you. Pretty convenient right? Your father…well he and I never saw eye to eye on many things so I wasn't included in family gatherings. Not really my thing mind you. I couldn't bring my own party favors. Plus he didn't agree with my line of work."

"You work….for old man…Flannigan."

"Ah right you are _Constable _Lane," Chuck mocks. "But I kept tabs on you your whole miserable life Clark! And now…now I want what's rightfully mine. You wanted them dead and now you gotta live up to your end of the deal."

"No…I never…" Clark shakes his head in remorse as his eyes continue to water, breaking Ed's heart over and over. "I never wanted that. I never made a deal."

"Well looks like we are at an impasse. However, I am holding all the cards and you…well you'll meet an untimely end and I'll walk away with what's rightfully mine," Chuck finally releases his grasp on Ed's neck, allowing Ed to jerk his head free and cough, his lungs slightly gasping for air. But as he watches Chuck leave his side and near Clark, Ed's stomach instantly tightens.

"Chuck…stay away from…."

"My nephew here? Why? He's going to meet a fitting end and I'll be laughing all the way to the bank."

"You can't claim inheritance on murder!" Ed states as Chuck holds the knife up to Clark's quivering frame. "Stay away from him!" Ed growls as he struggles in vain to get free; his mind cursing the tape that was keeping his limbs tightly bound.

"Oh we all hafta go sometime," Chuck smiles as he slides the dull end of the blade under Clark's chin and then forces his head upright. "So who goes first? You watch me kill your _biological _father…or the brave but helpless cop over there watches me kill his son?"

"Please…don't," Clark softly begs as tears silently roll down his flushed cheek, Ed finally able to see the small bruise on his son's face and feeling his fists tighten behind his back.

"Will you willingly sign over your inheritance to me?"

"Y-yes," Clark stammers in haste.

"Clark…."

"Ed, really," Chuck looks over at him as he drops the blade and then rests back on his heels. He shoves the knife into his pocket and pulls out his signature cigarette and lights it. "That's better. I like when people listen to me. Everything works out better when people listen to me."

"For who?" Ed angrily retorts.

"For me. Now zip it officer," Chuck sneers as he leans in closer to Clark, breathing foul smoke into his face and making Clark cough; Chuck pulling back with a twisted smile. Chuck then pulls away from Clark and heads back to Ed, kneeling behind him and looking at Clark with a frown.

"Now Clark…you promise to help me and I'll let you both live."

"Clark…don't give in."

"Clark, I'm really the one you want to pay attention to here. You help me and I help you by letting you both live."

"Really?"

"Yes. Now will you help me?"

"Yes."

"Clark…"

"You're not lying to me are you?"

"No."

"Because if you are…" Chuck starts as he pulls the cigarette from his mouth and hovers it over Ed's captive hand; the one that had been cut earlier. "Are you?"

"No," Clark offers again in a timid tone.

"Maybe we better make sure."

"Ahhhhhhhhhh!" Ed's lips yell out as he feels the burning on his tender skin before the cigarette is pulled back and put out on the floor; Ed's fist still tightly closed around the jagged bottle cap.

"Stop it!" Clark shouts. "Please….stop hurting him. I'll help…just stop."

"Voices DOWN!" Chuck glares at Clark who instantly shuts up. "Why stop? You don't like me hurting your father? Too bad. I'm a mean man and therefore I enjoy doing mean things…I don't really care to who," Chuck states matter-of-factly and he mockingly ponders his own statement. "Now if you'll both excuse me…I have a few things to tend to before you both die."

"What?" Clark asks weakly. "But you said…"

"Yeah…I lied. I'm good at that also."

"Clark…it's gonna be…okay," Ed grimaces, his brain still trying to get past the new painful sensations of the charred skin on his left hand.

"I do love how parents lie to their children," Chuck snickers as he stands up and looms over Clark. "It's not going to be okay, your father is lying to you. You are both going to die and that's it…end of story. You really didn't think you could play with the devil and not get burned did you?"

"I never wanted them dead!" Clark shouts only to have Chuck backhand him.

"STOP IT!" Ed shouts.

"I said…time to be quiet!" Chuck growls as he glares at Ed.

"Big man hitting a defenseless child, really brave," Ed snaps back.

"I told him to keep his voice down and he didn't listen; neither do you. Already inheriting your bad habits I see. But the next out burst from either of you and I'll wrap this whole roll of tape around your mouth and save myself further grief. Got it? DO…YOU….UNDERSTAND!" Chuck shouts down at Clark who merely nods in return. "See only I'm allowed to shout. Much better," he states as he looks over at Ed. "Time to lead by example father Lane," he winks as he stands up and heads back to the table, Ed cursing angrily under his breath.

"Clark…" Ed softly grumbles as he tries to wiggle closer to Clark. The top of the burnt skin accidentally catches a piece of the rough cement and his lips try to stifle a painful gasp.

"Is that a peep I hear from you father Lane?" Chuck snickers with his back turned to them, Ed narrowing his gaze but continues on his journey. "Didn't think so."

"Clark…" Ed whispers as he stops a few feet from his son; not caring about Chuck or his threats.

"I didn't want them dead…I didn't…" Clark whispers back.

"Clark I get it okay…I do but right no…"

"I never made deal and…I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

"I know but he's the one that needs to be sorry. Clark he…he won't get away with this okay. Listen to me…I know you are hurting but…"

"This is my fault."

"What? Clark no…Clark listen to me..."

"He said if I went to you he'd kill you…he killed them and now you…this is my fault," he hangs his head in sorrow. "He was right…"

"No Clark listen…he won't have…it's gonna be okay…"

"That's it…chat time is over now," Chuck comes up to Ed with the roll of tape in his hands. "Really now Constable Lane….filling your son's head with such lies. IT WON'T BE OKAY!" He shouts as he rips off a strip and firmly places it over Ed's mouth before Ed has a chance to utter one more protest. "You really need to stop…" Chuck pauses as he rips off another and places it over the first, "pissing me off!" He finishes as he offers a condescending pat on Ed's cheek. "Ah…much better."

"No…stop hurting him…please stop," Clark begs as Chuck looks up at Clark and grins.

"Oh I'm done hurting dear old dad now," Chuck slaps Ed on the back before his expression turns serious. "In fact I'm done here altogether. I got what I needed from your backpack and now its time for me to get serious."

"Wh-what did you get?"

"Oh that's my little secret. As it turns out there was something in there with your signature on it so…I just copied it. And as they say in the biz you have outlived your shelf life. Did already say goodbye to your father? If not, the time is now. Oh time's up. Sorry."

"No…please don't do this."

_NO! CLARK! _Ed tries in vain as Chuck stands up and heads over to Clark with the role of tape. "Time for a field trip."

"N…" is all Clark manages before he too is silenced by the heavy tape.

"A one way field trip. Oh look on the bright side…at least you'll die together!" Chuck smirks.

Ed watches in helpless horror as Chuck pulls the knife and Clark squeezes his eyes shut as the knife is pressed to his throat, Ed's mind cursing the fact that his fingers still were unable to get back to cutting the tape; it was loosening but not there yet – every second was ticking by too fast.

"Now…who gets to watch who die first?" Chuck pulls back and then looks at one and then the other. "Yeah I lied about the field trip. Do you know the cost of gas these days?"

_Wordy buddy…_Ed's mind yells as Chuck wipes his blade clean, looking at Ed and then at Clark and then back into the middle.

"To be fair I'll flip a coin. Father Lane gets heads…because well a father is supposed to be head of a family," Chuck ambles on. "Lot of good it'll do you. This really doesn't count as quality time. And your lying son over there can be tails. Alright…"

Ed's frantic gaze watches the coin flip into the air and land on the top of Chuck's hand; an evil sneer slowly twisting the right side of his face upward.

"Ah…it's you then."

_NO!_

* * *

**A/N:** Okay so…how will things work out for Ed and Clark? Will they be saved in time? (muwhahah) please do review before you go as I would love to know your thoughts on my peril scene hehe and thanks so much!


	10. A Tough Interrogation

**Title: Scars of the Past  
****Chapter 10 – A Tough Interrogation**

* * *

"Wordy this can't be…how can Spike not have anything?" Donna moans as Wordy hangs up with Spike.

"Because obviously this guy Chuck isn't your run of the mill baddie," Wordy huffs before his fists slams down onto the table, making Ed's busted phone slightly jump. "He…Spike's still looking but…there were three cars that were similar and now he's running the tags on all…they come up as regular people and…"

"And none of them are named Chuck Brandson," Donna shakes her head. "Do you honestly think Ed went willingly?"

"No," Wordy replies without hesitation. "He might have allowed some emotions to flare but he wouldn't have gone…"

"Even if he thought he…"

"He would have left…something. His phone was busted…the blood…the gun. He…"

"What other options do we have?" Donna asks softly just as the phone rings again.

"Let's see…Spike…did you find anything?" Wordy asks in desperation.

_"Maybe…"_

XXXXXXXX

_NO! _Ed tries to shout in vain as Chuck smiles at Clark.

Ed's body starts to thrash as Chuck nears Clark's captive frame, his brain pushing past the pain from the small patch of burnt skin now stretched taut over the surface of his hand; his fingers desperate to cut away the duct tape and at least get his arms free.

But just before Chuck can do any further damage to Clark, a large horn blast is heard two doors down, stopping Chuck in his tracks; Ed's fingers taking advantage of their merciless captor heading toward the covered window to frantically claw away at the tape still keeping his wrists together.

"Damn," Chuck curses as he turns off the lights; bathing them all in darkness, but giving Ed the needed advantage. Upset he's unable to tell Clark that he was nearly free, Ed continues to desperately pick at the tape, his arms pulling and his brain yelling that he could feel the tape starting to strain, it wouldn't be long now.

_Now move! _His brain shouts as soon as his wrists snap free; the jagged edge instantly landing on the tape keeping his feet bound; the gag of course being last.

"Why do I…hear…" Chuck's voice asks in hasty frustration as he flips the lights back on and see's Ed almost free. "DAMN YOU LANE!" Chuck shouts as he charges toward Ed with his knife poised and ready; Clark watching helplessly.

Just as Ed manages to get his feet free, Chuck's body slams into his, the two of them rolling away from Clark as he pulls his bound feet up before they could hurt Ed. Ed yanks the tape from his lips just in time for them to emit a heavy gasp due in part to a heavy blow on his right side from Chuck's thick fist.

Ed counters with a knee to the groin, an angry growl following as he tries to pull himself free and try to gain the upper hand.

At the same time, the flickering of the lights did draw out a rather nosey neighbor, the same person who had heard the angry shouting earlier and then finally decided to call 9/11; the same call that Spike had intercepted when he was checking one of the three addresses for the mysterious sedans that had left Ed's apartment parking lot. Help is on the way.

Chuck grabs the back of Ed's jacket and yanks it backward, the knife now lying on the ground a few feet away. Ed's arms flail in the air as he tries to pull himself free; his teeth gritting as he is yanked backward onto his back, looking up at Chuck just as Chuck's fist sails through the air. Ed rolls to the side; Chuck's fist connecting with the cement and pulling back with a foul curse as a few droplets of blood are left behind from the skinned knuckles.

Chuck manages to twist himself around and dive for the knife the same time as Ed; Chuck spying the cut he had made earlier on the top of Ed's hand and brining his knee down on top of it, causing the thin scabbing to break and Ed's lips to cry out in agony. Ed brings his leg up and knees Chuck in the back, sending him forward and the knife clattering to the ground.

But just before Chuck can make another move, the three of them hear sirens approaching and Chuck knows he's out of time. With one last shove of his boot on Ed's back, sending Ed back to the floor on his belly, Chuck twists to his right and bolts for the table, gathering up a duffle bag of stuff, leaving Clark's knapsack, minus what he came for and then hurries for the door, Ed already on his feet and trying to get after him.

Ed grabs at the duffle bag, trying to pull Chuck back as they both tussle in the doorway.

"Time's up Chuck."

"Maybe for you Lane," Chuck growls as he grabs the gun from his bag and aims it at Ed, forcing Ed to duck a few seconds before he's shot; the distraction allowing Chuck to escape into the back alley with the duffel bag. Ed gives chase, reaching the back alley only to stare at the empty space before him; a few seconds later a dark SUV with flashing lights comes speeding toward him.

"Ed!" Sam rolls down his window; him and Jules in this SUV and Wordy and Donna in the one in the front.

"Chuck…went south…on foot."

"Copy," Sam nods as he pulls away, knowing Ed's in good and capable hands.

Ed rushes back into the garage, hearing Wordy calling his name but wanting nothing more than to get Clark free of his terrible confinement.

"I got you Clark," Ed whispers as he kneels at his side; the knife now in his grasp and quickly cutting away the tape keeping him restrained. "Hold on son…I got you."

"Ed!" Donna states excitedly as pushes through the doorway into the garage with Wordy in tow. She swallows back a small gasp as she looks at Ed's roughed up shape just as he frees Clark and pulls him into his grasp; Clark lightly sobbing and nearly collapsing in his father's strong grasp.

"We're okay," Ed whispers as Wordy crouches beside him. Ed looks up at Donna and offers her a weak frown; her eyes zooming in on the dried blood around his nose and mouth and then down at the horrible looking cut on his hand. But it's not until she sees the puffy red skin beside it that her stomach tightens.

"What happened here?" She asks weakly as Clark looks up with red rimmed eyes.

"He…tried to kill us," Clark whispers before slumping back into Ed's comforting embrace.

"What'd he want?" Wordy wonders as he helps Ed and Clark slowly stand up; Ed's wince not lost on his concerned friend.

"Clark what's missing from the bag?" Donna asks softly as she holds up the ripped knapsack.

"You need to get that looked at," Wordy offers in concern; his words drawing Donna's gaze down to his hand.

"I'm fine I just need…Clark what's missing?"

"Just the letter…from my mom," Clark softly laments. "What he said earlier…"

"Clark we'll talk about it back a…"

"You think I'm lying right? You believed his proof?"

"Chuck has proof?" Wordy asks weakly.

"He…"

"He showed him a recording of me saying things….but…" Clark stammers. "They were lies."

"Let's get out of here," Ed's uninjured hand rests on Clark's back as he gently leads him out of the garage, toward the front, Wordy on the phone to Greg and telling him that Ed and Clark are safe but Chuck's still on the loose. Donna helps Clark into the back as Wordy takes Ed aside before they get into the SUV.

"You hurt anywhere else?"

"No this…this is just a surface cut. Wordy if he wants money he can't collect until Clark is dead."

"He said that?"

"He did," Ed replies as he turns and looks back at the house.

"What else did he say? Did he have real proof?"

"He had…damn, you and I have had heated arguments and…people say things…things they don't mean. He recorded Clark saying he wanted his parents dead but it was taken completely out of context. But…"

"But it could be used as solid proof?"

"It's just one tape recording. Unless…"

"Unless what?"

"Why the letter…that's all he took."

"Must be something on there that he can use…even the numbers to a safety deposit box or…location of a will…" Wordy ponders as he looks at Ed's weary expression. "Come on…I'm gonna take you two home and…"

"Wordy, Chuck is out there and…"

"And Donna and I will head back to the barn and get Spike to…"

"I can't go back to the apartment. It's…I don't want Clark to see the mess…Chuck made," Ed argues back.

"The apartment is cleaned," Wordy informs him, getting a surprised glance from Ed in return. "Well we had to do _something_ while we waited. Ed there is nothing for you to do at the barn but you know you hafta talk to Clark."

"Wordy…."

"And the apartment is a lot less intimidating," he interjects with a truthful statement. "You need to talk to him."

"I know," Ed replies as he turns and looks at the darkened window of the SUV that Clark was on the other side of. "I just um…Wordy I nearly lost him tonight and…"

"You didn't."

"I allowed…my emotions to take over."

"Figured you didn't go willingly," Wordy slightly smirks. "He needs you right now."

"As what? A cop? Wordy I need answers and…the last thing he needs is me badgering him abo…"

"A father first…and then Constable Lane can take over and get what he needs; _without _badgering him."

"A father…he needs a real family…I'm not…Wordy I can't do this. I just…"

"Hey relax okay? I can't imagine what Chuck said and you having to just…"

"Sit there and listen?"

"Okay fine," Wordy nods.

"Wordy he hit him okay? He was angry and…he hit him. And I couldn't stop him."

"You saved his life…and yours."

"It was still tough to watch."

"And I'll bet it wasn't easy for Clark to watch him being so rough with you either."

"I wasn't worried about me."

"I would have been scared for him too okay. Especially with everything Chuck was saying, but now you need to give him your full attention and make him open up to you."

"Chuck's still out there and with him…"

"Even Chuck has to take tonight off. I'll call Spike on the way. This is about money. No bank is open right now so if it is a safety deposit box then he can have something in place for tomorrow. This has to do with money and if there are paper's involved then nothing can happen tonight. Spike is monitoring everything. It can wait."

"Wordy…"

"Tonight is over," Wordy replies softly as he looks at Ed's weary expression. "Come on. We'll talk more later. You look like you're about to fall down flat. Come on now."

Ed merely nods as he climbs into the front seat and then turns and looks at Clark. "You okay?"

"Yeah," Clark answers with a small nod; Ed's concerned expression then switching to Donna. She offers him a strained smile but he can see the concern in her warm blue eyes for him and their future. Chuck Brandson is still out there and as long as he's allowed to roam free, none of them are safe.

Ed takes the soft Kleenex from Donna and gently dabs the top of his hand, biting back a wince that isn't lost on anyone in the dimly lit cabin of the moving SUV.

"I'm okay," Ed informs them quietly. "Just a small cut."

They reach the apartment and Wordy waits while Ed, Donna and Clark head inside; Donna wanting to just take a look at Ed's hand and then head back with Wordy, giving Ed and Clark their space. Once inside, Ed breathes a sigh of relief as he enters the quiet abode and doesn't see any signs of the struggle except the pieces of his busted phone and gun on the kitchen counter.

Clark heads down the hallway into his small room and closes the door; Ed's weary frame leaning against the wall and looking at Donna with a defeated expression.

"I can't do this…this parenting thing on a daily basis…I just…"

"Come with me," her soft whisper matches his tone, as she gently takes him by the arm toward the bathroom and makes him wait while she retrieves the first aid kit. "What did he do to you," her soft lament is heard as she looks up into his anxiety-filled sapphires; her hand tenderly resting on his cheek.

Before either of them can utter another word, Ed pulls her into his arms and just holds on a few seconds, before pulling back and giving her a small nod.

"Okay…this is going…Ed what did he do?"

"A cut and a burn…just clean it and…ahhh damn," he curses in pain as the cool cleaning solution bites at his tender wound.

"Sorry," she offers again sadly but continues.

"I don't know what to say…to Clark. Tonight was hell and I…"

"Yes you do. I know you're afraid. You care about him Ed and that's why this is scary, but it's also a good thing. I'm sure Wordy said this or Greg but…just be with him tonight…comfort him and…and I guess take it from there."

"Okay," Ed softly groans as she applies some soothing gel to the small burn and then some soft gauze to the cut that had thankfully tried to heal over again.

"It's a surface wound," she tells him as she wraps some more padding and then a soft bandage to keep it all in place. "Just…don't get it wet."

"Thanks."

"Wordy said there's pizza in the fridge."

"Am glad he came home and found it…well like it was when he did."

"Me too," Ed looks at her with a serious expression. "I'll call you later."

"Okay."

Ed walks Donna to the door and gives her a small kiss and a squeeze of her hand. She takes it upon herself to close the door, wanting Ed to get back to Clark and spend the rest of the night with his son. Ed looks down the quiet hallway before taking in a deep breath and then heading toward Clark's room.

"You descent?" Ed knocks softly.

"Yeah," Clark mentions as Ed pushes the door open and then looks at Clark with a heavy frown. _Father first…cop later, _Wordy's words instantly barge into his mind to make sure that he followed them. Ed slowly eases his weary frame down onto the small bed beside his son, looking at the object in Clark's fingers; a small picture of him and his mom and stepdad; a lump of emotion forming in his throat.

"I miss them," Clark laments as he looks at Ed with a teary eyed expression, instantly shattering Ed's heart in a thousand tiny pieces.

"I know you do," Ed sighs as he wraps his arm around Clark's shoulders and pulls his trembling frame closer into him. "I know."

"I didn't want…them dead. When I said that…I was angry and I just…"

"I know you didn't. I know that Clark. I know Chuck was lying," Ed twists his head and looks at Clark with a serious expression; Clark looking up with a tear stained face. "That blood on your face…Clark did he cut you anywhere?"

"I'm okay."

"Clark where?" Ed presses a bit firmly.

"My side. Then he um…he pressed the knife…to my face," Clark looks back down, his frame shrinking in Ed's grasp. "It's nothing."

"Damn," Ed curses as he gives Clark another comforting hug before he slowly stands up and heads for the bathroom and then comes back with the small first aid kit. "I let Donna help me…" he holds out his bandaged hand. "Please let me help you?"

Clark looks at Ed's bandaged hand and then up at Ed's worried expression. "Did it hurt….you know when he…burnt your hand?"

"It did," Ed answers in truth. "Do you…can you take off your sweater? Clark it's okay…this is hard for me also but if you are cut then I should at least tend to it."

"Okay," Clark finally agrees as he slowly stands up and then lifts up his sweater; revealing the small ugly cut that looked worse thanks to the fabric that smeared the blood.

"This will hurt," Ed tells him gently as he opens a cleaning wipe and then starts to brush it over Clark's smooth skin, frowning as Clark's lean stomach sucks in and his lips utter a small gasp. "Sorry."

"It's okay," Clark replies with a small wince as Ed cleans up the small cut and then places a band aid over it.

"Just keep it…dry," he concludes and then smirks.

"What?" Clark inquires in haste.

"Donna said that to me…guess it just rubbed off."

"She seems um…really nice."

"She is. I care about her a lot."

"Do you…love her?"

"I do," Ed answers in truth as he sits back down beside Clark again. "Clark…what Chuck said…"

"He's ly…"

"No I mean about the inheritance and stuff. He only took the letter from the knapsack and went through a lot of trouble to get it. What was in it? Did you read it?"

"I started and then stopped…it was um…she said I should read it after she…"

"She died?" Ed adds; Clark nodding softly.

"I couldn't read the rest. If there was something on it I didn't see it."

"Clark I'm so sorry," Ed sighs as he sits down with Clark on the edge of the bed once more.

"I'm scared. What if he comes back?"

"I won't let him…"

"You promised last time!"

"You shouldn't have run away!" Ed retorts and then backs down. _You're the adult…act mature. _"No…that was wrong. Clark…you need to stay…what Chuck said…I wanted to hear your side, okay? I want to hear your side now. What happened?"

"I don't remember the webcam okay?"

"Okay."

"Do you believe me?"

"Clark…to be honest I know nothing about your…your life in Ottawa," Ed starts to explain. "I am going to take you at face value because I have looked into Chuck's past and know what kind of man he is. He makes his living on lies and pain. But I am hearing more of his side than…than yours."

"I never saw him before. Maybe when I was a kid but…but that's it."

"What did your…Howard say about the webcam? Where did he get it?"

"Freebie from work."

"Okay."

"How long do you think he was watching? Like the whole time?"

"I don't know," Ed exhales heavily. "Clark I don't know, I'm sorry. And how long after you got the web cam did…"

"Like a year…I think," Clark shrugs, Ed's brain remembering the time frame that Howard Brandson had been working on the case against Cedric Flannigan. Howard was getting more and more on Flannigan so calls upon Charles Brandson, youngest Brandson sibling with an already documented history of tension against his family to help him out; offering him a large pile of wealth if he made the legal irritation disappear.

"I'm not lying."

"I know. I remember reading up the Flannigan case and it fits. Howard was just about to put Flannigan away for life…maybe even have him extradited to face the death penalty for some of his crimes. He calls in a favor and the web cam comes into the picture. You were the perfect…"

"What?"

"He used you Clark, it's okay. You did nothing wrong, okay? Nothing wrong. He waits for the right moment when you were angry and…"

"I didn't mean those things."

"Clark, I've said things in the heat of the moment that I didn't mean either, it's just…Chuck was waiting and built his whole plan around that."

"Did he kill my parents?"

"I think he did. And to see how desperate he was to get that letter, tells me that something related to it can put him away for life and maybe even do more damage to Flannigan than he's already done to himself. This is more than just money."

"Think it leads to something that shows them being killed?"

"I don't know…if that's the case then someone would have been entrusted by your father to put hide evidence just incase something went bad. Whatever it is Chuck is desperate to get his hands on. Who else was close to your father?"

"I don't know."

"Clark…"

"I don't know and I don't care about the money."

"Who else did he trust?"

"With work stuff…I swear I don't know. I want them back."

"I know…I want that to…for you," Ed confesses as he once again pulls Clark close and kisses the top of his head. "Clark I'm so sorry you are going through all this. I…I can't even imagine."

"What happens now?"

"Tomorrow you are…"

"No I mean after you get Chuck?" Clark asks quietly, his eyes still cast downward.

"We'll um…we'll take it a day at a time right now okay? I don't want you to think about anything…Clark I don't know okay? I don't know. This is all new for me. I was so scared when Chuck showed me the picture. I don't want to lose you okay? I'm lost…I'm trying to be a cop and a new dad and…and I don't know how to balance that stuff yet okay? But I'm trying."

Clark offers Ed a small nod as the two of them sit in silence for a few more moments before Ed breaks the rising anxiety.

"Are you um hungry? I know Wordy left some…"

"Not really."

"I'm not either but that means we probably should," Ed states matter of factly as he pushes himself up.

"What would have happened if um…if your partner hadn't shown up?"

"Clark…"

"Would he have killed us?"

"I wasn't going to…"

"What if you couldn't cut your hands free like you did? Would we have died?"

"We might have," Ed answers in truth. "That's why it's important that you don't run away again okay? I mean Clark…you saw up close what he's capable of. He's a trained killer and now is desperate to have you out of the way at any cost. I can't protect you if you don't stay with me," Ed states firmly.

"I just thought…"

"Don't!" Ed snaps and then turns away with a head shake before he turns back to Clark in remorse. "Clark I'm sorry. I just…you need to stay with the team until this is all taken care of. He proved tonight that he has no regard for anyone's life but his own and securing his own future."

"Will he try to come after me again?"

"I won't lie and say he won't because he needs you dead to get that money. But son…I promise you he won't succeed. Okay he won't succeed. I give you my word."

"I'm still scared of him."

"Yeah me too."

"You…scared? Really?"

"Facing guys like Chuck without a fighting advantage and having so much to lose…yeah it frightens me," Ed confesses heavily as he holds out his hand. "Come on. I know it's been a very long busy day. So let's eat some of Wordy's cold pizza and then get some sleep? There is a car out front and one in the back, Chuck is not getting to us. You are safe."

Clark's hand slowly reaches out and grasps Ed's uninjured hand; allowing Ed to pull him to his feet. Clark's grasp tightens as he looks at Ed with a small frown.

"What is it?" Ed asks softly.

"I uh…"

"I know," Ed lightly stammers as he gives Clark a warm hug. "It's okay now. Come on let's eat and just relax," Ed tells Clark as the two of them leave the small room and head for the kitchen; Ed's body finally feeling the aftereffects of his angry adrenaline being all but spent and wanting nothing more than to just eat and then collapse.

"Cold but…"

"Cheeseburger. Awesome," Clark states, bringing a smile to Ed's lips as he hands Clark two slices. The two of them sit down at the table, Ed's mind once again wondering now that business was out of the way, but Chuck still on the loose, how he should connect with Clark. _Tell him about Amanda…don't keep secrets._

"We…talked to Amanda today. Well Donna did."

"What? She did? What happened? Is she okay?"

"Yeah, she's fine. We didn't know where else to look and I didn't have your cell number to trace," Ed confesses weakly. "She's a great friend."

"Is she okay?"

"Greg talked to the lead detective down there and he's looking out for her family. They want to talk to you."

"Do I have to talk to them?"

"Well we want to get Chuck taken care of first…we still aren't sure who we can trust over there."

"I can't believe this. I don't want Amanda hurt."

"You care for her a lot," Ed mentions more than questions.

"I do. She's my best friend," Clark confesses in truth.

"She will be safe…for now. We just gotta concentrate on finding and taking care of Chuck."

"Are you going to kill him?"

"What?"

"Well I mean if you don't we'll never be safe right? Jail doesn't help these guys."

"I guess you watched your fa…Howard's cases sometimes?" Ed treads carefully.

"Yeah a few. Mom always complained about how jail never did any good for the real bad ones."

"She's right. But as for Chuck…Clark we'll have to wait and see. I know it's hard but just…just try not to think about it okay?"

"Okay," Clark replies with a frown as they both go back to eating. A few minutes later, the pizza is finished and fatigue is setting upon both. Offering a small thank you, Clark pushes himself away from the table, leaving Ed seated in his chair and watching him head for his bedroom with sunken shoulders.

_Clark I'm so sorry…I wish I had better words…just something more to offer, _Ed's mind laments as he leans back in his chair. He offers his tender ribs a rub and then looks down at his hand. In a week's time the superficial wound would be all healed, leaving behind no trace of the near death fight. But as he looks at Clark's partially closed door, he knows that Clark's pain will never be erased. As far as he was concerned, he's homeless.

"Damn," Ed groans as he packs up the leftovers, places them into the fridge and then puts the two dishes into the dishwasher; leaving a small note for Wordy that there was some leftover and Clark did eat. As he nears Clark's bedroom he once again hears soft whimpers coming through the door cracks and pauses, squeezing his eyes shut and taking a deep breath before he slowly pushes the door open and looks at Clark's sad expression.

"I'm sorry," Clark whispers as Ed hurries to his son's side.

"No…don't be sorry."

"Don't leave okay?"

"I'll stay…for as long as you want," Ed promises warmly. "I promise."

XXXXXXXX

"No answer," Donna looks at Wordy with a frown as she hangs up.

"He might be sleeping and his cell is busted," Wordy replies as they head for the SRU exit doors. "Or he might be in the shower."

"I can't imagine all this," Donna states as they pause before leaving. "What he's going through…Ed…you can see the loving concern in his eyes and I just worry that…"

"When this is over Clark will leave?"

"And Ed will be devastated. I know he says he'll be fine and that's he's not ready but…but I know love for his son is there…Wordy it's there and I'm worried. I love him to. I just…Ed wants this. No matter what he says he does and I fear…"

"I know…it will devastate him. But it is Clark's choice right?"

"It is and we hafta respect that," Donna gives him a firm nod. "I just hope he stays…for Ed's sake."

"So then you…are you on board with all this?"

"When Ed first told me he has a teenage son that might now be living with him for good I was…shocked," she confesses in truth. "But seeing them together…getting to know Clark…seeing so much of Ed in him and…I don't know but I am selling myself more and more on having them both in my life…for good. Having Ed in my life means having them both right?"

"It will happen," Wordy assures her as he gives her a warm hug. "We just all gotta believe it'll work out."

"I know. Goodnight."

Wordy gives Donna a friendly smile before he finally pushes his way outside; Donna heading back to Spike to see what was all in place for the following morning. _I love you Ed…I just hope this all works out for you in the end…for us…_her brain rightly corrects.

Wordy reaches their apartment, giving a small wave to the uniformed officer at the front of the building before heading into the underground parking lot and taking some relief in the fact that another uniformed car was stationed between both elevators; another car out back.

He hurries for the elevator, calling Shelly as the steel box slowly moves upward. Breathing a sigh of relief that the front door is properly locked, Wordy slowly opens the door and listens to silence. _Both must be asleep. _He notices Ed's jacket and wallet where they should be and heads down the hallway, passing by Clark's half closed door but deciding not to peek inside.

But as he pops his head into Ed's bedroom he flips on the light and frowns at the empty space before him. "Ed?" Wordy asks softly as he turns and heads back into the hallway, pausing outside Clark's bedroom and taking a chance to peer inside; what he sees warms his heart.

Ed's large frame semi-curled on the small single bed with his son in his grasp; both of them fast asleep.

_Goodnight father…and son, _Wordy's mind whispers as he turns off the light and heads for his bedroom.

* * *

**A/N:** hope you liked the rescue and the talk between Ed and Clark. Yes Chuck's still on the loose (oh you didn't think I'd end the story that easily right? Hehe) where is he? And what will he do next? How will things continue to play out between Ed and Clark and when this is all over will Clark leave for good? Please stay tuned but do review before you go and thanks so much!

**PS:** Hope you all liked Vengence's last update also


	11. Changing the Rules

**Title: Scars of the Past  
****Chapter 11 – Changing the Rules**

* * *

_Clark awakens very early the next morning to the door handle jiggling…his eyes looking at Ed who is still asleep beside him and thinking that it must be Wordy. But just as the door flies open, he utters a small gasp as Chuck appears with a gun in his hand, silencer on the end and plants a bullet between Ed's eyes and then look at him with a sneer._

_"Told you he couldn't help you!"_

"NO!" Clark shouts as his body is roughly ripped awake by the bullet…his body jolting upright in the small bed and instantly waking his father.

"Clark?" Ed asks in haste as he struggles to get himself untangled from Clark's thrashing frame and the blankets. He quickly reaches over and turns on the light, looking at his son's flushed and panic-filled expression in concern. "What's up?"

"I had…a nightmare…" he lightly gasps just as Wordy's hand gently pushes the door open and he peers inside to see what happened.

"Sorry I…heard a shout."

"Nightmare," Ed assures him with a small frown. "We're good."

"Sorry to…wake you up."

"We're light sleepers," Wordy quips with a warm smile. "Comes with the job. Goodnight."

"Night Wordy," Ed nods as he straightens up on the bed and yawns. "Didn't realize I fell asleep here," Ed comments softly as he rubs his face and then looks at Clark with a frown. "Want to talk about it?"

"Chuck killed you…he shot you."

"Yeah he's still fresh in your mind, sorry."

"How come you don't have nightmares? I mean he hurt you right?"

"I guess I have just…sometimes I do," Ed ponders. "I think I was just so tired I…I didn't," he concludes with a shrug.

"Lucky. I haven't slept well since I left Ottawa."

"That's understandable."

The two of them sit in silence a bit longer before Ed's hand gives Clark's back a small pat and he looks over at the clock; the display reading about 2AM. "I need some extra sleep. You um…you know if you wanna come and sleep with me…that bed is big enough."

"I'll be okay. How did you sleep on this small bed?" Clark asks with some amusement.

"I was _really_ tired," Ed smirks as he gives Clark's shoulders a comforting squeeze and then slowly pushes himself up, offering a small wince as his body unfolds from the cramped position he had been in the past few hours. He looks back at Clark and whispers goodnight before he takes his leave and wanders into his own room, merely pulling off his jeans and sweater and climbing into bed in his boxers and undershirt; instantly succumbing to the realm of darkness until the morning.

XXXXXXXX

Ed awakens the next morning with a heavy sigh, squinting at the clock and then slumping back and looking up at the ceiling. He hears a soft knock at the door and then utters 'come in' softly in case it's Clark and Wordy's still asleep. But as a face appears, he quickly sits up and looks in surprise; a smile quickly spreading his lips apart.

"Morning," Donna greets him with a tender expression as she enters his room and quietly closes the door behind her; easing herself down on the bed. The door not closed all the way.

"Morning," Ed greets her with a warm kiss and hug and then pulls back with a small frown. "Not that I am complaining but…"

"But I am here to make breakfast."

"Really?"

"Really. How is he?"

"He's…he's scared and confused and frustrated and…and I have nothing to offer him," Ed resigns as he looks at her with a heavy frown.

"That's not true," she counters. "You have love, security, protection and…"

"I have no answers and a man out there that still wants to kill him. I want so much for him. I want to take away his pain and…and I don't know how to do any of it."

"Oh I think you don't give yourself enough credit," she assures him as her hand slips into his. "I think you're really afraid of what happens when this is over and Clark…"

"Can choose to go back to…Donna he has no one to go back to," Ed pauses as he shakes his head. "He's not of legal age to stay on his own and…"

"Do you want him to go back even if he did?"

"What?"

"Well he has friends there that I'm sure would take him in…if you didn't want him."

"I want him here…and I don't. I keep crazy hours. I work a dangerous job. I don't…"

"Sam and Jules are working on a family. Greg and Dean make it work. Greg was just as nervous as you when Dean came to live with him…remember you told me? And now…they make it work. Just means that you'd have to cut back a bit. But that's your call."

"I can't do this alone…you know raise him and…" he turns and looks back at her directly. "I can't bu…" is all he manages before she silences him with a soft kiss and then pulls back with a tender smile.

"I love you. I want to be with you and if that means adopting a son…so be it."

"Really?" Ed echoes again, looking at her in surprise.

"Really," she reconfirms as his arms shoot out and pull her onto his chest, her lips uttering a giggle as she tries to wrestle herself free. Ed gently flips her on her back, pinning her wrists over her head and his lips moving in. But before anything too serious can develop the door quickly opens all the way.

"Hey can I…oh wow…sorry…I'm uh sorry. I'll be out…yeah," Clark stammers as he pulls back behind the door; Ed and Donna looking at each other in surprise before both sit up; Donna calling Clark back to them.

"You can come in…we're both dressed," Donna invites Clark; her seated on top of the bed in her jeans and sweater and Ed's lower half covered with the blanket to hide just his underwear; his upper half in the tee.

"I'm sor…did you stay overnight?" Clark asks as he hovers nervously in the doorway.

"Nope just came to make breakfast for you two. Does that sound good?"

"Sure," Clark shrugs as Donna offers him a sympathetic smile.

"You can come in you know."

"I just needed some soap. Can I borrow yours?"

"Yeah…of course," Ed nods toward the bathroom just off his bedroom.

"How are you feeling this morning?" Donna looks at Clark in concern.

"Okay…still a bit tired but okay," he replies as he darts into the bathroom and grabs the soap reappearing a few seconds later. "I'll um…when's breakfast?"

"After the shower. You're good," she assures him with a friendly tone. Clark leaves, closing the door and allowing the two adults their alone time once again.

"Guess we'll need to set some ground rules when Wordy moves out," Ed mentions as he slumps back into the bed, Donna looking down at him with a small frown. "What?"

"You look tired," she comments in truth as her fingers rest upon the small bruise on his cheek and then lifts his cut hand and looks at the bandage. "At least it's dry. Were you serious about the ground rules?"

"I was."

"Ed…"

"I don't want to wait. I love you. I want you here…with me. Clark…he can take Wordy's room. I want us to be a family. I do."

"Are you sure that's you talking and not just emotional residue from last night at nearly losing him?"

"You think I'm rushing in?"

"I am asking if you are being practical."

"It's me and that's what I want. But at the same time…"

"You are still afraid of building something up that you want and he might not?" She treads lightly.

"That's it. I mean I can't force him…it'll make him miserable but then he has no parent to go back to and…I do want him here Donna I do. But I want you here also. I…what do you want?" Ed asks nervously.

"I want to marry you," Donna whispers as she leans in closer and kisses him firmly on the lips. She looks at the tender warmth in his sapphires, her hand resting on his face and cupping his cheek. "I want that too…us to be a family."

"You do?"

"I do," she repeats with another smile. "It's a bit of a different start than I had first pictured a few months back, but loving you and wanting you means…"

"Accepting him," Ed concludes.

"It scares me to Ed. I mean he's a teen…I've never had a brother…sure he only has two more years of high school but then he's…"

"A young adult and with that comes…"

"A whole new set of ground rules," she answers with a tender tone. "But if we both want this and work at it together…"

"We can make it work," Ed continues. "But no matter what Clark decides I want us to be together."

"Me to," she reconfirms as she kisses him once more. "Okay I'll get breakfast started. Wordy up yet?"

"He will be once you start the coffee," Ed quips as he pushes back the covers and slowly stands up; Donna lingering at the doorway and looking at his nearly naked frame with a hungry gaze. "What?"

"You…are very tempting like that," she winks before she ducks out of the room; picking up a soft chuckle from his lips as she heads for the kitchen; her mind still racing that she had actually mentioned marriage in the heat of the moment. But he assured her mind that her fears were the same as his but that he wanted their future together as much as hers. About ten minutes later she hears a shuffle and turns to see Clark enter the space. "Hey there…just in time…to help with…"

"About earlier," Clark starts nervously. "I didn't mean…I'm really sorry if I…"

"Trust me Clark…if it would have been serious I would have locked the door," she assures him with a friendly expression.

"Was he mad?"

"Hardly," she replies in haste. "We both thought it was cute. It's all good. We're gonna hafta get used to each other right?"

"Okay," Clark states somewhat stiffly; Donna noticing his body tense and deicing not to push the subject any further.

"Want to help with breakfast?"

"Sure…what can I do?"

"Here…you can take this…." Donna directs, as she hands him a small cutting board and a grapefruit, "and cut it up." As suspected, a few minutes later, Wordy's head pokes around the corner; his body following a few seconds later. "Ah you smelt the coffee right?"

"Eddie up yet?" Wordy nods as he pours himself a cup.

"Should be here in five," she grins.

"Hey Clark. Sleep okay?"

"Sure," Clark replies as Ed joins them a few moments later.

Soon the kitchen area is filled with light banter, a few laughs, some good natured teasing and four people sitting down to enjoy a modest breakfast. The three adults keep the banter light but not obtrusive to the young teen in their midst; asking him questions in casual conversation, but not wanting to seem like he was facing a panel of three interrogators. By way of conversation, Ed learns that his son's favorite color is blue, his least favorite outing was shoe shopping with Amanda and his favorite was both family's going down to Disney World last spring break. Ed studies Clark's facial expressions as he engages Wordy and then Donna and feels his heart settle a little; his mind desperately hoping they can conclude their business with Chuck Brandson today and focus on what really matters – building the future as a family. _Donna wants this…now. I was worried but she's assured me she does, _his mind ponders happily. _I want this…but does Clark? Donna and I will be married but…but will it just be the two of us living here? Or three? Clark…my son…what does he want?_

"Okay I better call Spike and see what's going on," Donna mentions as she pushes herself away from the table, taking her plate to the kitchen, depositing it into the dishwasher and then heading into the hallway to make a call.

"So plans for tonight?"

"Greg texted and said he'd like to have us over so Clark can meet Dean."

"Great plan," Wordy nods as he looks at Clark who offers a weak smile. "Dean's a great kid. I gotta call Shel…some wedding stuff tonight," he informs with a smile before he takes his leave to call Shelly. Ed watches Clark deftly pick up the remaining plates and carry them into the kitchen.

"Is that okay about tonight?"

"You're not gonna try to like make me become best friends with this kid right?" Clark looks back at Ed and states suddenly.

"No. I just thought it would be nice to meet someone your own age. This way if you do decide to go to school here…then you won't be alone. Clark if you don't want to."

"It's okay. I just wish this whole mess with Chuck was over."

"I know me too," Ed replies with a heavy frown, now wondering if he should just call Greg back and cancel. _You are still his father…you are allowed to dictate a few things and make a few plans. _"It will be a casual evening."

"Okay."

"Spike got a hit," Donna mentions as she enters the kitchen; Wordy listening from the entranceway.

"Where?"

"On what?" Both Wordy and Ed ask at once.

"A log in into the Royal Bank on Younge. Seems there is a safety deposit box there with the name Brandson on it," Donna explains.

"Okay first stop is the barn. Clark…"

"I want to come."

"Out of the question," Ed retorts in haste, making Clark look at him with a cross expression.

"Wordy and I will meet you at the barn," Donna looks at Wordy who nods and then heads for the front door; Donna casting Ed a small smile before she disappears into the hallway; leaving father and son alone.

"Clark you can't come," Ed insists as they head for the hallway to get their jackets on.

"But I want to see what's in there."

"Probably just some papers and…Clark if there is anything in there of use I will show you okay…I'll show it all to you, but you have to promise me you'll stay with Winnie at the barn. I can't do my job properly and watch over…"

"I'm not a baby."

"You are a live target to this guy and he'll stop at nothing to kill you and get what's in that box. The only way I can ensure you are safe and that box is seen by only us, is for you to stay in the fortress with a lot of other cops around."

"Fine," Clark pouts as they head into the hallway, Ed looking over at his son and feeling his anxiety surge. He could understand Clark's kickback about not being included in something that holds his very future at stake. But at the same time he now wonders what kind of tension would develop if it were an everyday problem? Staying out past curfew? _Am I allowed to even set a curfew? _Dating…drinking…sex…questions…real world situations…graduation…university…career…_am I getting in over my head? I can't just push this all back on Donna, that isn't fair…he's my son, _he inwardly laments as they get into the SRU SUV and head for the barn; silence starting to grow. Hold your ground on this, his brain urges. He'll come around.

"So about your r…"

"When I can I see Amanda?" Clark quickly interrupts Ed, making him look over at his son in question. "Just wondering."

"Well…I'm sure Spike can set up something secure for you to use when we are out."

"Is he going too?"

"Not unless it's a hot call. He'll need to monitor Chuck's activity if we get there and…"

"And it's all gone?"

"We'll find out everything Clark, trust me we will. Chuck won't leave a stone unturned and neither will we. This is what we do. You gotta trust the system."

Clark merely nods as he offers a glum expression; Ed pulling into the underground parking lot with the SRU SUV that Wordy had brought home the night before and catching up to him and Donna, the four of them riding up in the elevator together.

"I know you guys will be on Chuck's tail so my team is on deck today."

"We owe you," Ed states as Tom and Greg walk up to them.

"Yeah…you do. I wonder what I can make team one do…for…" Tom starts in a cheeky tone, drawing an arched-brow stare from both Donna and Greg. "Or…maybe not. Debriefing?" He asks weakly.

"He's been hanging around Sam too long," Donna quips as she pats her own team leader on the back and the two of them head for the briefing room.

"How's Clark today?" Greg asks with a friendly smile.

"Okay. So did Spike find Chuck?"

"Down to business I see…chip off the old block," Greg replies warmly, making both Ed and Clark look at him in mild surprise. "He has found…a few things. A confirmed location on his whereabouts isn't one of them yet. You can go and see him."

Ed watches Clark take his leave and then turns back and confronts Greg's wondering glance. "What?"

"How'd it go last night?"

"Tense as I expected. Clark…Chuck's really played this well. I just want him out of the way and then…"

"He still okay about dinner tonight?"

"He said I want to force him to make friends here or…" Ed groans as he rubs his face. "I don't know. I want him to make friends…part of me wants him to stay…part of me is nervous about if he does…I mean Greg what's he going back to? But what can I offer him here?"

"I can't have that discussion Eddie…that's between you two. You remember when Dean first came here."

"It was his choice…Clark was forced."

"Clark came and found you by his choice," Greg kindly reminds him. "He could have stayed right where he was and let the authorities handle it. I think he wanted to seek you out. He has no one…he's told by his mother to seek you out in case something happened and to get help. In getting that help he learns they are killed. He could have tucked tail and gone back to Ottawa and no one would have faulted him for that. But he chose to stay here…with you and work through all this mess – together. Course he's going to falter. Course its going to be strained. He's confused and scared and…and last night was probably a real wake up call for him. Wait until we have Chuck Brandson taken care of and then revisit the future stuff."

"Right."

"Trust me Eddie…you are going to be just fine," Greg assures him with a friendly pat. "And here is a little clue…"

"What's that?" Ed inquires.

"You aren't the first time father to be nervous, scared and uncertain," Greg smiles as Ed smiles back.

"Ah got it."

"Okay, what else did Chuck say?" Greg changes the subject.

"I think whatever we find in that box will show the hit itself. That means…"

"I know…someone else is on the inside…a friend to Clark and the family."

"But who? Boss who could it be? You said you saw all the files and…."

"It's someone smart enough to know to remain completely hidden until all this is over," Greg reminds him in truth. "Remain out of all the files. Stay one step ahead."

"We need what's in that box."

"I have the contents listed but…" Spike's voice interrupts as he appears in the doorway to the team one meeting room; with Wordy and Sam behind him, Jules in the background with Clark.

"But?" Greg presses.

"But it needs someone with the legal last name of 'Brandson' to access. We need Clark to come with us and bring his student ID."

"We need to get there before Chuck," Sam pipes up.

"Clark needs a vest."

"Boss…" Ed tries to protest.

"Eddie, I don't like it anymore than you but it makes sense that Howard Brandson would put that security feature into place. That's probably why the mystery person hasn't come forward yet. They can't present the evidence to the police to put Chuck away for good or nail Flannigan's coffin because…"

"They'd need the correct last name," Spike concludes.

"I'll get Clark a vest," Ed grumbles as he pushes past the rest of team one and heads for the locker – alone.

"Team, I don't like this anymore than Eddie does but it makes sense. Sam, I want you and Jules to leave now, set up with the Uni's and have everyone around that bank, watching…waiting for Chuck to show up. I don't want anyone near a doorway, alleyway…anything," Greg directs, Sam and Jules quickly leaving the room as requested.

"Wordy, you and Spike taking the inside of the bank. Spike set up with the security team inside, I want eyes on the entrance…all entrances. I don't want this guy getting in without us knowing. Wordy wait for us at the entrance."

"Copy."

"Eddie and I will ride with Clark. He'll expect a side entrance so we are going to walk right in through the front door. I'll call the manager and make sure he knows we need to be the first in there ahead of everyone else," Greg directs as he pulls his phone and calls Donna. "Donna…we have a new plan and might need some help."

_"Just tell us where and when," she replies firmly._

"Are you mad?" Clark asks Ed as they stand in silence in the weapons locker as Ed outfits Clark with a vest, pulling one of the straps tight across his chest and then pausing before carrying on; looking at the uncertainty in his son's eyes.

"Not at you. I don't want you out there, but I have no choice. Chuck…he's a man on a mission and we don't know all that he has at his disposal here. So far it's just been him but I know the man who works for him. He's got means and is sitting in jail praying for this to end his way. Tossing out a few extra dollars to get this taken care of for good to him is money well spent," Ed explains with a heavy sigh.

"I heard Spike say there could be another guy. Is it another relative?"

"We doubt it, but at this rate…Clark I don't know," Ed confesses in truth. "Spike was able to see the date the box was commissioned. It was a month ago."

"Here in Toronto?" Clark asks in shock. "I don't know anyone here. I swear."

"I think Howard either did it himself or has someone he can trust with…"

"Me?"

"That and whatever else is in there. I'm guessing his will…inheritance papers and…and I don't know. But when you go in there it's all business okay?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean the team will be there. We know Chuck will be…around but you hafta put that aside when you walk in there. I can come with you but only…Clark whatever you find you hafta bring out to me okay? All of it."

"What do I do?"

"We'll brief you on the way," Ed states firmly as he cinches up the second strap across Clark's chest. "You ready?"

"I am."

"Okay, let's go."

The two of them follow after Greg toward the elevator, the rest of Team One already deployed and setting up. Greg looks over at Ed and hopes that it all ends today and they'll have Chuck's shadow removed and then father and son can concentrate on working out a plan for the future that will be satisfying to both. _Eddie…I hope things work out as you want them to…you need him and I know he needs you._

"Clark…you okay back there buddy?" Greg asks after a few seconds of silence.

"Yup," Clark nods as he looks at the time and then frowns. "So we can go in early?"

"For something like this…a bit earlier than normal," Greg replies. "But none of us think for one minute that Chuck won't be watching. He's come too far and risked too much to just give up."

"So he's watching the bank?"

"Probably slept overnight in it," Ed deadpans, making Clark look up in haste. "But that's why the team goes in first. Clark it's going to be okay."

"Okay," Clark mumbles as he settles back into his place.

"Spike…Sam…Wordy…talk to me," Greg speaks into his headset.

_"Jules and I have both alley's blocked," Sam informs them. "If he's got a getaway vehicle parked in any of the underground area's and makes a run in either direction, he'll hafta come through one of us."_

_"Boss, am inside with the security team in their office. I have eyes on the front lobby, front entrance, back fire escape, vault, safety deposit box room and the bathrooms. If he goes near anywhere we don't want him we'll see," Spike replies next._

_"I've got uni's physically stationed at each man door entrance and exit with pictures of Chuck Brandson on their PDA's. I'm inside and will meet you by the front entrance when you arrive," Wordy replies. "The building has been checked and cleared. We're good to go inside."_

_"And we're patrolling a few blocks away," Donna cuts in._

"We're all good then," Greg mutters to himself.

"So there's no way he can get the stuff in the box right?" Clark pipes up.

"We have our bases covered at the bank," Ed responds with a serious tone. "But that doesn't mean we let our guard down at all."

"We still have to find and arrest him," Greg adds. "But let's worry about getting into that box first and see what we are dealing with."

"Okay team, we're here," Ed tells everyone as the black SRU SUV they are riding in stops outside the entrance to the bank on the sidewalk and Ed turns around and looks at Clark with a small frown. "You ready?"

"Sure," Clark replies with some uncertainty; Ed hearing his tone and knowing that he's scared but not wanting to say it out loud in front of Greg.

"Okay let's go. I'm with you every step of the way."

The three of them slowly get out of the SUV and head toward the main door where Wordy and the bank manager are waiting. Ed's eyes dart nervously around; his brain knowing that Chuck wasn't going to just let them have the contents of the box without a fight – and when it comes it will be a fight to the death.

"Ah right on time," Chuck whispers as he narrows his gaze through the binoculars focusing first on Clark and then on Ed; offering a small scowl as Ed's back turns and he's left focusing in on the name 'Lane' on the back of Ed's vest.

"You think you have it all covered daddy Lane...hate to spoil the party," he snickers as he looks down at a small black box and then at a map beside it. He picks up the small black box and looks down at the little red button.

"Let's see how many lives you have left. I'm willing to count on…one!"

* * *

**A/N: **Okay so to be very honest Alice had another idea than I did for this chapter which as it turns out has prolonged the story one extra chapter! That's good right? Lol hope so…so what do you think Chuck has up his sleeve? How will he make his final stand? Who will get caught in the crossfire? And how will it end for father and son? Please do review before you go and thanks so much!


	12. The Hammer Falls

**Title: Scars of the Past  
****Chapter 12 – The Hammer Falls**

* * *

Ed's eyes dart nervously around the brief distance between the protective covering of the SUV and the front entrance to the bank; knowing that if whatever was in that box could put away for life not only Chuck but also his employer that he'd stop at nothing to have that evidence destroyed as soon as it breached the light of day. Getting in will be easy. Getting out? _A whole other story, _his brain correctly surmises.

Ed's lips utter a small but audible sigh of relief as Wordy covers them and locks the door to the bank; Greg casting a concerned glance in his direction.

"Let's do this," Ed pushes past his own concern to get the job at hand done without transferring his fear to his son at his side.

"Mr. Brandson."

"I know its standard procedure for me to go alone but um…do I have to?"

"In this case I'm sure we can make an exception. Who would be accompanying you?"

"I will," Ed quickly volunteers; his brain reminding him to be objective no matter what is found in the box.

"Very well then. Please come with me."

Ed nods to Clark to follow the bank manager, the rest of team one being told to keep on the alert and ready for – anything. Ed feels Clark's silent anxiety and feels his own inner agitation starting to grow. What was in the box? Something worth killing for? More than the inheritance? What would Clark have to face? _ If it shows his parents being killed I can't let him see it; no matter what he says?_

Spike follows at a discreet distance and hovers near the entrance to the secluded area for when Ed and Clark emerge in case there would be something electronic in the box that he would need to check first; Chuck unable to see that far into the bank and not knowing who would be carrying what after they got out.

"I need to see your identification and please sign here," the bank manager instructs Clark. With slightly shaky fingers, Clark pulls out his student ID, shows it and then reaches for the pen; taking a deep breath before he signs the form and then looks up at Ed who can only offer a weak smile in return.

"Okay…right this way please," the bank manager turns and heads into the high security area.

_"Ed, the area inside has been swept for any devices. The room is clean."_

"Copy Spike."

The bank manager slowly unlocks the box and then pulls out the inside box and hands it, still closed, to Clark; looking at Ed with a serious expression.

"I'll give you two your time and I'll be outside."

"Thank you," Ed replies in a quieter tone as he watches Clark take the box and somewhat mechanically walk toward the provided bench. Clark looks up at Ed with a heavy frown. "Want me to open it?" Ed asks softly as he slowly eases himself down on the opposite side.

"Yes," Clark simply answers.

Ed's gloved hand reaches for the box and slowly lifts the cover, before removing it all the way. As suspected the top papers were on the family's hefty life insurance policy, a copy of Howard's will, a few other financial papers and then…

"What's this?" Clark holds up the small memory stick.

"Evidence," Ed quickly snatches it from his son's grasp. "Spike sees it first."

"But…"

"Clark, let Spike see. It could be just files but…"

"I'm not afraid…"

"Watching someone you love die…" Ed voice pauses for a moment. "Son, it scars you for life. You have happy memories…you were close to them and…let's just let Spike see what's on this that's important enough for Chuck to kill for."

"And the rest of this stuff?" Clark holds up the wad of papers.

"Your future," Ed merely states. "We'll look at them in-depth back at the barn okay?"

"So um…that's it?"

"We're not home free yet," Ed lightly pats Clark on the back as Clark's shoulders sag. "It's going to be okay."

"I want to know what's on there."

"So do I. Come on…let's go."

Ed grasps the stick, preparing to pass it off to Spike on the way out; gathering up the rest of the papers and neatly folding them all into one dark, sealed packet. He ushers Clark toward the door, spying Spike's face in the distance and giving him a nod.

"Everything in order?" The bank manager inquires.

"Yes. You can close the box for good," Ed instructs as Clark looks up in wonder. "If Clark wants his own he'll get one in his own name."

"Sure," Clark shrugs as he looks from the stranger back to Ed for reassurance.

"Let's go," Ed half whispers as he gently guides Clark for the door, slipping Spike the small electronic device as they emerge.

"Everything okay?" Greg wonders.

"For now," Ed replies firmly. "Just need to see what's on that stick."

"I'll have it up soon guys," Spike informs them.

"Will it tell us who did all this?"

"It might…it might not," Spike answers the young teen directly.

"Just curious. I still want to see what's on there."

"Clark…later," Ed states firmly.

"You can't always tell me what to do!" Clark grumbles; Greg looking over, Spike looking up and the manager giving them an uncomfortable gaze.

"Clark," Ed starts in an exasperated tone.

"You're not my…" Clark starts and then stops, realizing fallacy of his words and instantly feeling ashamed; his eyes quickly noting Ed's downcast expression.

"Spike…will tell us what he's found," Ed resigns with soft defeat; his future hopes of a happy family starting to fade.

"Fine," Clark huffs as he slowly heads toward the front door where Wordy is waiting, Greg catching Ed's eye and gesturing for him to hang back and give Clark some space.

"He'll be fine."

"Boss I…you heard him, he doesn't want to be here and doesn't want me in his life."

"Are you so different when backed into an emotional corner?" Greg reasons lightly. "We've all said things…he stopped before he said the words Eddie. Go with that."

"He wants to know what happened and I can't blame him."

"And I get your reasoning. He has the right to know the truth but this is probably not the best place for it. Let's let Spike see what's on it and then if you two want…take it and watch it together."

"But for him to have that as his last memory…their deaths. That's not fair," Ed tries to argue back.

"I understand but he's not a child; he's becoming an adult. If he wants to know you can only prepare him so much and then…"

"Let him deal with it?" Ed asks in frustration.

"But not alone," Greg carefully adds. "It's his choice but you can be there for him."

"He doesn't want me here," Ed insists as he looks over at Clark talking to Wordy.

"He's a teen. They don't know what they want from one minute to the next. With them trust me everything is drama. One day Dean could care less what he eats and the next day a favorite shirt is ruined and it's Armageddon," Greg smirks as he gently pats Ed on the back just as Spike looks up at them. "Let's see what Spike's found and then you'll know which way to turn."

"What'd you find?" Ed inquires in haste as he and Greg head for the small security desk; Wordy holding Clark back until given the okay from Ed.

"Not only does it show…the deaths but it has Cedric Flannigan in the room with Charles Brandson as he um…kills them. He asks where Clark is and…Howard never said before he died. You can overhear Flannigan ordering the hit on Clark as well. There's a bit about the inheritance. It happens fast but…"

"But it will mean the final nail in Flannigan's coffin and a life sentence for Charles. No wonder he's desperate," Greg utters as he looks at Ed and then back to Spike. "How's the content?"

"Pretty graphic boss. They um…they are heard begging and stuff…" Spike's voice dies out. "I don't think he should see it."

"Can we tell who arranged for this box? The person helping behind the scenes?" Ed wonders as he looks at the frozen image on the screen behind Spike; an image of Charles standing with a gun over two unmoving bodies. _Damn…I can't let Clark see this, _his mind inwardly laments.

"We can…a Neil Kazinski," Spike looks at the name with a frown and a shrug. "I can look up the connection…"

"At the barn. We need to get out of here and let the bank open to real business," Greg offers a kind smile to the bank manager a few feet away. "Thank you Sir for all your help this morning."

"I am just glad it worked out as you had wanted."

"Ready to go?" Ed asks as he approaches Clark and Wordy, Wordy pulling back a few feet.

"Did it show them…you know?"

"Yeah it did," Ed answers in truth. "We'll talk more about it back at the barn okay?"

"Did it show Chuck killling them?" Clark insists once more as Greg and Spike near them with their things packed and ready to go.

"It did," Ed replies with a heavy frown; Clark's expression just turning blank. "Come on…" Ed's hand rests on his son's shoulder and forcing Clark back to reality. "Let's go."

"Sam, Spike and I will take the first SUV and Wordy and Ed will come in the second with Clark," Greg tells his team.

_"Copy," Sam replies firmly. "So far the streets are all quiet."_

_"Nothing suspicious here a few blocks away," Donna adds._

"Stay sharp team. I doubt this guy just up and left just like that. Not with what we found. If he knows what's in the box he'll kill for it," Greg looks at Ed as Ed nods back.

"Clark, stay between myself and Wordy."

The five of them leave the bank in strict formation, Ed's eyes darting around; his brain racing to capture all the exposed vantage points where Chuck could easily be hiding. They near the closest SUV, Clark quickly hopping into the back and Ed and Wordy in the front, Wordy driving; Greg and Spike getting into the other SUV a few meters ahead.

"Okay team…see you all back at the barn."

Ed turns and looks at Clark, who merely offers a small frown in return; Wordy casting a concerned sideways glance at his partner before looking at the road.

_"Guys we are turning on 10th….some kind of road block ahead," Spike's voice comes over the headset; Greg and him in the first SUV._

"Copy Spike," Wordy replies almost mechanically just as his phone buzzes. "Shelly?" He asks as Ed takes it to read the incoming text message.

"Yup. Wedding…" he starts at the exact same moment both SUV's fall to a slow pace along the detour route; a car a few lengths a head and two behind.

"Don't tell me it's another tux fitting…" Wordy smirks before the world around them instantly explodes from below; instantly changing the landscape from clear to toxic. The bright explosion catches both SUV's at the same time; catching the one Greg is driving in the back and the one Wordy is driving in the front.

_"Boss?" Sam's frantic voice is heard before sirens fill the air in the distance._

_"Ed!" Donna's voice is next heard coming over the now static filled headset in a panic._

Wordy's body connects harshly with the steering wheel before slamming into the firm leather seatback. Ed's body had slammed into the right side of the SUV; the right side of his head connecting with the overhead casing and his body buckling as the SUV was pitched into the air and then slammed back down. Clark in the back was shifting his position; his body not quite in the seatbelt was also pitched to the right and then harshly forced back into place; the frame crumpling around him.

The SUV in the front was sent careening into a pole a few feet away; Spike's arms coming up to brace for impact as both the airbags for him and Greg deploy upon full frontal impact; the brunt on his side.

_"Donna where you?"_

_"About five minutes away. Sam…"_

_"I know. We're almost there."_

_"Watch out for Chuck."_

_"Yeah I know he could be anywhere. We'll need cover and transport for anyone injured."_

_"Copy, my team's on it," Donna looks over at Tom who frowns weakly. "Hurry. Richard…Gary…I need…"_

For a few seconds silence reigns supreme, panicked voices in the distance trying to draw closer; a few whispered curses and moans coming from inside the twisted cabins of each vehicle.

"Clark…" Ed groans as he squeezes his eyes shut for a few seconds longer, his head pounding and his mind trying to get the ringing in his ears to stop long enough for him to think straight.

_Bomb…ambush…CHUCK!_

"Help…can't…I'm stuck…" Clark moans as Ed slowly twists his head around to look at his son in concern.

Ed spies the blood on the side of Clark's face but knows a surface wound can quickly heal; it was the internal stuff he was worried about. "What…hurts?"

"I'm stuck…the door crumpled…"

"Boss…Spike," Ed utters as he tries to get his seatbelt off; his door also crumpled from the explosion. "Wordy…hey buddy…talk to me."

"Ed…" Wordy's lips whisper a soft moan as Ed's fingers come away from feeling his pulse and thankfully finding one.

"Boss…we're okay."

_"Ed…Spike's injured…I'm okay…I think."_

_"Ed?"_

"Sam…set up a perimeter…Chuck…he's here somewhere."

_"You….guys okay?" Donna asks; knowing she'd have to ask about them all and push aside the priority of life because it wasn't just Ed in the targeted vehicles. Clark; the innocent civilian would be first priority. _

"Head…hurts…am okay…I think," he huffs as he tries to pull at his seatbelt. He quickly reaches for the glove-box, trying to kick it in vain when it won't pop open. "Clark…can you get out?"

"The seatbelt is jammed and so is the vest…in the frame. I'm stuck."

"Okay…hold on," Ed growls as he reaches for his sidearm and uses the butt end to slam into his seatbelt buckle and finally pop it free. With a heavy wince from the bruising on his ribs from his jolting seatbelt; Ed slightly moves and then looks over at Wordy who was starting to stir a bit more.

"Get Clark."

"Sam…what's your twenty?"

_"Look up and to the right."_

Ed looks up to see Sam and Jules advancing with their shields and guns drawn. But as soon as they get within a few meters of the front of the first SUV where Greg and Spike are trapped a distinct 'ping' sound is heard…followed by another…and then another.

_"Fall back Jules! We're under fire!" Sam's anxious voice is heard; Ed looking up to see them both duck into a nearby building entrance, out of the line of overhead fire._

_"Donna we need cover."_

_"Tom and I are coming up behind you and Jules. Richard and…"_

_"Tell them to start sweeping the rooftops."_

"Donna…he's armed and desperate. Stay safe," Ed instructs with some worried emotion.

_"You too. See you soon."_

"Greg…"

_"Spike's out. He's breathing but out. We're pinned down here," Greg utters as a few more bullets are bounced off the roof._

_"I see…wait Donna…I'm sending you a building address!" Sam's voice is heard._

"Just hang tough okay and stay closer to the inside if possible," Ed instructs Clark as he finally frees Wordy; Clark slipping from his seatbelt and the vest; both of which are still wedged inside a fold of the crumpled frame.

"We just wait here? While he's shooting?" Clark asks in a panic.

"Everything is bullet proof."

"But the window's broken."

"Stay away from the window," Ed retorts dryly as he gives himself a small invisible slap to the head. Clark's scared and he can't blame him. "Are you hurt anywhere?"

"No. Your head is bleeding."

"I know," Ed softly acknowledges as he touches the throbbing bruise on his right temple. "As long as we…"

_"I think…oh damn no….INCOMING!" Sam shouts. "ROCKET!"_

Ed watches in horror as the back end of the SUV Greg and Spike are in explodes; a small rocket sent from a very well armed team watching them from above.

"Boss!" Ed shouts in shock.

_"Boss I'm coming to get Spike…crawl out his door…Jules cover me," Sam directs._

"Okay we could be next. We need to get out of here," Ed states in a panic.

"Our side is exposed," Wordy offers in truth. "And the other side is…you can't get out of it."

"We can't stay here!" Ed snaps back.

_"I can run cover!" Richard's voice is heard over the headset. "Rachel and I are coming to you now. Thirty seconds."_

"Make it ten!" Ed retorts as he starts to take off his vest.

"Ed, you need your vest."

"Clark needs it…he's after Clark," Ed insists as he hands his vest to Clark.

"I can't…"

"Take the vest. Do it now."

_"Ed…buddy you need…"_

_Ed no…no don't take off your vest…_Donna's mind swirls as she looks at Tom as they hurry into the building address Sam had given them. But as much as she knows she loves Ed more than anything; it was him or his son without protection. Ed would put Clark first. _Oh God…please let them both get out of there safely._

_"Okay we got…Jules!" Sam shouts._

_"I see a shadow…Donna where are you?" Jules asks in haste._

_"Tom and I are heading up there now."_

_"Hurry," Ed tells her softly. _

_"Ed…just wait until we take him out. Don't expose yourself," Donna insists back._

But just as she utters those words another small rocket is launched; forcing the first SUV to be blown to useless bits; sending vehicle shrapnel flying in all directions; Sam with Spike's unmoving frame on his side; Jules covering them and Greg clearing the debris just in time; a few more cuts and bruises added to the four but nothing else major.

_"Jules cover me…I'm going to help Ed. Richard where are you?"_

_"Coming up now."_

_"Watch for…" is all Sam manages before another small rocket is launched. "PULL BACK!"_

This time the other SUV pulls back in time; missing the two new players but adding further damage to the already crippled SUV; Wordy's body taking a bit more punishment as he's roughly jostled in the front seat.

"We go now. Clark…"

"I'm scared."

"I know son, but it's going to be okay. As soon as you are out get into the back of the other SUV. Do not stop…do not look back," Ed looks at him directly. "You have the vest you will be…"

"What about you?"

"I'll be fine. Okay…Richard come back slowly…"

_"Richard, wait a minute…Tom and I are…SRU DROP YOUR…" is all Donna manages before the rest of the teams are forced to listen to the silence being broken by gunfire._

"She's distracted him. Go now! Wordy."

"Ready. You stay behind me," Wordy lightly grunts as he looks at Ed in concern.

"What?" Ed asks in haste as Wordy's body falls back to the seat.

"Ribs. Not broken…just winded. I'm okay."

"Go now," Ed insists as he turns and looks at Clark. "I'll be right behind you."

"Promise?"

"I do. Now go. Guys…here we come."

_"We got…oh damn…" they all hear Donna curse just as Clark and Wordy open the doors; Wordy having a bit more trouble with his because of the blast impact. _

_"What's going on up there Donna?" Greg asks as he and Jules work to keep Spike safe out of any more harm. _

_"This isn't Chuck…he's a damn decoy!" Donna curses just as a few more pings are heard coming from the opposite direction._

_"He's overhead!" Jules shouts._

_"Gary, where are you?"_

_"The building across the street. Riley and I…hold on we're…SRU drop your weapon!" Gary's gruff voice is heard._

But at the same time another 'ping' is heard; forcing them all once again to quickly scramble for safety and a new location.

_"Damn we have multiple shooters! We're under attack down here!" Sam curses as he falls back behind the front of Ed's SUV, his shield held firmly over his head. _

"Richard, come now!" Ed instructs as he gives Clark's hand a firm squeeze. "Right behind you son."

_"Taking fire from all angles now!"_

_"This isn't our guy either!" Gary's informs them._

_"Where the hell are the Uni's?"_

_"Seconds away."_

_"Too long!"_

_"Ed get your team out of there now!"_

"Ed, I'll cover you," Wordy nods as he also pulls his gun.

Sam's mind frantically looks around as he starts to calculate the angle of the shots; most were from above, decoys…meant to keep team one from the real target – Clark. He looks around as the last bullet is delivered and narrows his gaze as he starts to concentrate on a darkened alcove.

_"Jules…I'm going into the building behind us."_

"Sam you have Chuck's location?"

_"I think so. Some of the shots….he wants to take Clark out himself. I think I know where he is. Richard. Just keep your truck parked in front of them and stay away from…"_

_"We're under fire!" Richard's anxious voice is heard just as Clark hops into the backseat. _

_"We're under attack!" Rachel is next heard before the front of their SUV lights up like a small firecracker, rendering them useless as well. Ed and Wordy forced to pull back beside other damaged SUV._

"Damn it! They're dead in the water here also!" Ed curses.

_"Eddie, get out of there! Get over here with us. We'll wait for the Uni's," Greg instructs._

Without wasting another second, Ed yanks the back door open; his mind only concerned about the safety of his son and knowing those around him have been trained to survive; they'd know what to do without his instructions. It was fall back to safety and regroup; every second would count.

"Sam?"'

_"Just get to safety Ed. If you heading there draws him out I'll take him down," Sam assures him firmly. "I got you guys."_

"Copy. Clark you see that…" is all Ed manages before the other SUV behind them explodes; everyone getting out safely and racing for cover.

Ed grabs Clark's arm and starts to pull him toward the back of the other SUV; his gun poised and ready just in case. But as soon as all the SRU members start to flee; gun fire starts to reign down; purposely isolating father and son from the rest of the protective group.

"ED!" Wordy shouts as he watches Ed and Clark heading for another alcove away from the hidden shelter of the still fight-ready SRU members.

Donna hears Wordy's shout but nothing from Ed in return and feels her heart instantly skips a beat. _Ed…you better be okay…damn you just better be okay._

"Clark…that way…"

"Look out!" Clark shouts as he watches in horror as Chuck emerges and starts to race toward them with his gun raised. "He's gonna fire!"

"Clark, get behind me!" Ed shouts.

_"Ed you don't have a vest on!" Wordy's frantic voice is heard for all before silence ensues; the hail of gunfire around them seeming to blur with noise of the ensuing sirens and orders from Greg to fall back._

_"Sam!"_

_"Seconds away," Sam answers Jules, informing the rest of the team._

_"We're still under attack here!"_

_"Eddie, fall back!"_

_Ed…damn you better fall back…_Donna's mind swirls anxiously as she and Tom race back toward the street to help.

"Time to claim what's mine!" Chuck shouts as he finally reveals himself. "Step aside and show me the boy!"

"Never!" Ed growls as he raises his weapon and pushes Clark's frame behind him. "You'll never take my son!"

"He's already dead!"

"You want him, you have to come through me!"

"Very well."

_"I have Chuck!"_

_"Sam take the shot," Greg orders._

The few fleeting seconds it takes for the rest to unfold feel like a painful eternity for all parties involved.

Clark's eyes widen just as he locks eyes with Chuck; Chuck offering a final sneer before he fires.

As soon as Clark's frame had cleared his, Ed too wastes no time in firing; the bullets seconds apart.

But a third person joins the party, aiming his sniper rifle and firing off the expert kill shot.

Ed's shot striking Chuck in the chest, but Sam's in the head. Death was instant.

_"Chuck's down," Sam's voice is heard before the few seconds of relieved silence is punctuated with a horrific scream._

_"Ed?" Donna's voice asks in a panic._

_"Oh damn no…Ed's been hit! Ed's down!" Sam informs them all in haste._

"Dad! Noooooooooo!" Clark shouts as Ed's body crumples to the ground, a distinct crimson stain starting to adorn the pavement beneath the black SRU shirt.

* * *

**A/N:** oh um…ooops *runs and hides* yeah eeks sorry? (oh Alice you are never sorry!) okay so how did you like the explosive showdown? A fitting end for our Chuckie? Hehe oh he deserved it right? So yeah Team One didn't escape unscathed either. Of course Ed won't die (its pointless for me to even ask you to speculate on that right?) how do you think the aftermath of this all plays out? Did you notice the small heartfelt plea made in haste? Hehe think that will factor next? Please do review before you go and thanks so much!


	13. Bringing the Past and Future Together

**Title: Scars of the Past  
****Chapter 13 – Bringing the Past and Future Together**

**Warning: **Kleenex Alert for part of this (when you get to it you'll know)

* * *

For a few moments the world around Ed slows to a silent blur, voices, sirens, crying, shouting…cursing…everything and nothing was registering; his heart racing and entire frame throbbing with pain. Finally he starts to come back…one word pulling him from his painful stupor. _Dad…_

"Dad!" Clark shouts as Ed's eyes squeeze shut in pain; his heartbeat pounding so loud in his ears but his brain not failing to register the first use of the parental term 'dad'. Or did it? _He said dad right? He did! You have to hold on. He'll say it again._

"Ed!" Sam's voice is heard as he rushes to Clark's side the same time as Donna. _Sam…he got Chuck. Chuck's dead…you have to fight and come back to your son and your future wife…come back._

"Ed! We need to stop the blood an…"

"Sam! SIU! I'll do it!" She reminds him in haste just as his hands are about to apply pressure to Ed's bloody wound.

"WE NEED EMS HERE!" Sam shouts as he looks at the painful expression etched on Donna's face.

"Ed…come on Ed open your eyes," Donna begs as she presses down on the wound, earning a small gasp and eye flutter but not a full open eyed acknowledgement. _Donna…its Donna…open your eyes…hurts too much. They need you. I need sleep. NO! Open your eyes. Later._

"He can't die…he can't…noooo…" Clark lightly wails as the EMS rush toward them; having already been called when the first explosion was felt. "Please help him."

"Ed…look at me Ed!" Donna urges as Ed's face crunches into another painful wince at her touch but his eyes remaining closed. _Donna…I love you._

"Ma'am we need…" the medic starts as Wordy gently pulls Donna back; Sam pulling back on his own as he knows his next trip will be to SIU and he couldn't get any further containments on him.

"Help him," Clark desperately begs as Donna's hand gently pulls him back from impeding the medic's progress. Donna holds Clark close as they both watch the medics affix the oxygen mask over Ed's mouth and nose and then work to stabilize his chest.

"Bullet is still inside…let's move now!"

"I'll follow you there," Tom tells Donna as she grabs Clark by the arm and they hurry after the medics and hop into the back of the ambulance, Wordy riding with Tom; Greg and Spike coming in another ambulance; Sam on his way to SIU and Jules and the rest of team three helping with the cleanup and containment until they too could leave and join their friends at the hospital.

"He's going to be okay right?" Clark asks sadly as he leans into Donna as they watch the medics trying to stop the continued blood loss.

"He's strong…and yeah….he'll be okay," Donna nods with her own teary gaze laced with remorse. _He hasta be okay…damn it Ed why did you…_her mind stops the rest of the question, knowing that in that moment Ed's instinct as a protective father pushed aside his reasoning as a cop; allowing him to be a vulnerable target. _Please Ed…please don't leave us. Us…_she looks at the panic-stricken expression on Clark's tear stained face and feels her own heart starting to ache. _You can't leave him…you can't._

As soon as they reach the ER, Donna and Clark are forced to hold back as they watch Ed being rushed into surgery to remove the bullet from his chest and ultimately save his life.

"Clark I think you should get checked over also."

"I'm fine," Clark tries to brush her concern away.

"From what I saw…"

"I just want to know if he's gonna be okay."

"What more did they say?" Wordy asks as he rushes up to them.

"Bullet's still inside," Donna answers somewhat mechanically as she looks at Wordy in misery. "He lost a lot of blood and…"

"He never woke up," Clark looks up at Wordy in torment. "I can't lose him."

"I think Clark needs to get checked over," Donna suggests. "And you as well," she looks at Wordy.

"I'm fine," both Wordy and Clark utter at once, making Donna rolls her eyes.

"She's right," Wordy resigns.

"Wanna take him?"

"Clark…"

"If the doctor comes out while you're in there I promise I'll come get you," Donna assures him. "Just go with Wordy and get looked over okay?"

"Okay."

She watches them take their leave and finally lets her eyes water and her breathing shallow. "Ed…you better pull through this…you just better," she whispers as she slowly wanders over to the doors and peers inside; offering a cross glance to the curtains before her – impeding her vision and forcing her brain to race with unwelcomed thoughts.

"I'm okay," Clark tries to tell the doctor as he holds up the end of the stethoscope to his chest.

"All young…all men say that," the older female doctor smirks. "Okay now…deep breath."

About ten minutes later both of them rejoin Donna in the waiting area.

"I knew I was fine," Clark huffs.

"Just a few scrapes and bruises for both of us," Wordy informs her as he looks at her with a wondering glance. "Any news?"

"Still waiting."

"Come on…let's wait over here," Wordy gestures toward an empty bench. The three of them head for the bench and slump down; Clark on Donna's right and Wordy on her left, Clark's eyes fixed on the two swinging doors before him.

"He's gonna be okay right?" Clark asks impatiently as Donna and Wordy exchange heavy frowns.

Donna gently takes Clark's slightly shaking hand and holds it, giving it a comforting squeeze; finally noticing the small spot of blood on his other hand – Ed's blood.

"Your dad's going to be just fine," Donna replies simply, her heart praying for that outcome but her mind saying there is still the slight possibility that something could go wrong. About half hour later Greg slowly emerges from behind the ER doors and heads toward them with a small frown.

"Spike's suffered a mild concussion, some bruised ribs and a cut to his arm but he's gonna be fine."

"And you?"

"Minor stuff. How's Eddie?"

"Still in surgery," Donna replies with a heavy sigh as Greg eases himself down beside Clark and looks at him in concern.

"Your father is a brave man."

"Why'd he take his vest off? He knew he had…" Clark's voice trails off into a soft sniffle. "He shouldn't have."

"It was his duty Clark. As a cop and as a father. Protect the subject…protect his son."

"By getting shot?" Clark grumbles as he pulls away from them and heads for another chair, slumping down by himself; Greg nodding to Donna and Wordy to let him go.

"This is all new for him…he's angry and scared…he's lost one parent and step parent and now fears losing another. He needs to see Ed is okay and he'll be fine," Greg explains.

"You sure about that?" Donna asks with a heavy sigh as she leans forward, resting her elbows on her knees and then looking at Greg in concern.

"I am."

"What else did Spike find?" Donna asks Greg a few more questions about what Spike saw on the evidence stick.

_'Where are you now?' Amanda asks Clark as she answers her text._

_'In the waiting room. He took off his vest. I can't believe it. What if he dies too?'_

_'What did they say?'_

_'Nothing of course. I hate this. I want to be back there with you and...this is all so messed up.'_

_'Is that guy gone? Chuck? Was he arrested?'_

_'He was killed today. Sam got him. But he shot dad and yeah…just messed up.'_

Clark looks up as a dark haired woman nears them and recognizes her as Spike's girlfriend, Nikki; offers her a wave and then looks back down at his phone.

_'I gotta go. I'll talk to you later okay? Miss you.'_

_'Miss you to. Lemme know the moment you know something. Amanda'_

"How is Amanda?" Donna asks gently as she nears Clark and slowly sits down beside him. "Was getting kinda crowded over there," she smirks as Clark looks to see Jules and Tom there also.

"How did you know I was talking to her?"

"You smiled," Donna replies kindly. "Not much to smile about right now so figured you were talking to her."

"She's okay. She's worried to."

"You know why your father took the vest off right?"

"I do but…the last thing I said to him in the bank…and then he…" Clark's voice trails off in frustration. "I guess I just want the chance to say sorry."

"You'll get that chance. Hey I want the chance to say I do," Donna smirks as Clark looks up with a small frown. "We both need him," she acknowledges with a small sniffle. "What else did she say?"

"She actually said to say hi to you."

"To me? Really?" Donna asks in shock. "Well hello back."

"Yeah she said you were kinda cool. When will they tell us?"

"Soon it's only been half hour."

The next hour moves by at the same slow pace; Greg coming back to him with the all the all clear on Sam and the cleanup from Chuck's wrath; the rest of the teams slowly milling around waiting for news on one of their own; Sam finally showing up after his SIU hearing. When he does he heads straight for Clark with something precious in his grasp.

"They kept the original as evidence but um…I got to make a copy," Sam states in a soft tone as he hands Clark the letter that was found on Chuck's body.

"Thanks…" Clark mumbles as he takes the folded letter and holds it as Sam pulls away and heads for Jules and Wordy; Donna watching Clark in expectation. But before she can ask him about the letter, the ER doors open and the doctor slowly heads toward them.

"Positive thoughts," Donna quickly grasps Clark's hand and holds it; mostly for her own outward assurance, Wordy and Greg moving in a bit closer while the rest of the two teams hangs back.

"Family of Ed Lane?"

"Is he alive?" Clark blurts out; his impulsive question being rewarded with a warm smile and nod.

"We successfully removed the bullet and the surgery was a success. Was touch and go for a few moments because of where it was lodged but no major organs were damaged so that's what really counts."

"Thank you," Donna utters in relief as she looks at Clark and gives him a hug.

"Can I see him?"

"We are prepping him to be sent to a recovery room. I'll get the nurse to get you when you can go up."

"That's a relief," Wordy whispers as he gives Donna a comforting hug. "I'll see him tomorrow."

"Okay."

"I'll check on Spike and Nikki and see Eddie tomorrow as well," Greg tells her as he then looks at Clark and gives his shoulder a small squeeze. "Your dad has a lot to live for."

Donna looks over at Clark and can't help but wonder what he must be thinking; losing his mother…step father…being told he couldn't watch their deaths because they were too horrible; watching his natural father defending him and then paying the price by being shot in the chest right in front of him. _Poor kid…_

"Want me to order us a pizza for supper?"

"You can do that here?"

"Sure, I just have it delivered to the nursing station."

"Okay," Clark agrees numbly as the nurse finally approaches them.

"Okay you can follow me. But he is still under sedation."

"I can't talk to him yet?"

"You can wait until visiting hours are over and then if he is still asleep you can come back tomorrow," the nurse replies with a kind smile to which Clark just frowns and Donna offers a sympathetic expression. But as they near Ed's room, Donna's heart rate starts to pick up the pace and her fists tightening at her sides. Donna feels Clark stiffen beside her as they reach the entrance and looks down to see his face absolutely petrified.

"He's going to be okay. Come on…" she gently urges as she takes him by the hand and slowly walks with him toward Ed's bed; Ed's face a peaceful and placid expression.

"When will he wake up?"

"Depends on how fast his body works through the sedation," Donna whispers as her fingers rest on his face and she leans in and kisses him on the forehead. "Clark and I are here," she lightly whimpers as she pulls back with a teary gaze; Clark looking at her in wonder. "I love him and I don't want to lose him either."

Clark looks at Ed's sedated frame and frowns but says nothing. "What do I say?" He asks Donna.

"He's not in a coma…so you can wait if you'd rather," she answers in truth; Clark's body literally sighing with relief. "Find us a few chairs and I'll check on the pizza."

"Sure," Clark replies with a small shrug as he watches Donna leave the room and then looks back at Ed with a small frown; remaining fixed in place a few meters from the bed before he dares to slowly wander back. Clark stops and looks at the monitors and then down at Ed's pale expression and frowns once more, not really sure what to do or say. He looks back and then pulls his phone.

_'Am in his room…he's still out,' _Clark texts Amanda.

_'Is he okay?'_

_'Doc said he would be. He looks pale.'_

_'But he's gonna be okay. That's good right?'_

_'Yeah.'_

_'But?'_

_'But nothing.'_

_'You are so lying,' Amanda texts back, making Clark purse his lips._

_'I hate that you know me so well.'_

_'Liar again you love it. Lol. So what's up?'_

_'With Chuck gone and my parents gone. I mean. I don't know what to do.'_

_'You mean where you will live?'_

_'Yeah.'_

_'Can you come back here? You can always stay with us until you finish high school. You know my parents have that room in the basement.'_

_'I know. Gotta go pizza's here.'_

_'Pizza?'_

_'Donna got pizza __'_

_'Luckee. Okay ttylr.'_

Clark puts his phone away as Donna enters with a small pizza and a one liter bottle of pop and pulls away from Ed's bedside and heads for the table; plunking himself down and reaching for a slice and putting it onto the small paper plate that Donna handed him.

"I didn't know what to say."

"You'll talk to him when he wakes up."

"Wish he'd wake up soon," Clark huffs as he looks at Ed and then back down at his food. "Where am I gonna live now?" He asks suddenly, prompting Donna to look up and swallow her current mouthful at the same time.

"What?"

"Well I came here to get away from Chuck but um…but now that Chuck's gone then…where do I go?"

"Well I uh…do you want to…Clark I think you better have that talk with your father."

"Would you go back if you were me?" He asks point blank. Donna looks at his expectant expression and feels her agitation starting gnaw at her insides.

"I uh…Clark I can't answer that for you. I wish I could but I can't be the one to sway you either way. I know what Ed wants."

"He said he doesn't want kids."

"I think he proved today how much he loves you and would to anything to keep you…"

"Safe. That's different," Clark lightly argues back.

"He'll be awake soon," she tries to assure him. Inside she knows she wants to beg him to stay for Ed's sake; knowing that if Clark indeed did want to return and stay with friends to finish out his high school year it was his choice. That decision, however, she also knows will kill Ed emotionally and to see him endure that pain after nearly losing his life would kill her inside.

"Is it good?"

"Yeah," Clark mumbles softly as he reaches for another piece and quietly eats it; Donna cursing the fact that she didn't have any clearer answers for the frustrated teen. Wordy had told her that Spike said the details of Sophie and Howards deaths were pretty graphic; with both of them begging not only for their lives, Howard for his family's but also both of them for their only son's before the two of them were viciously gunned down. _ I agree with Ed…he shouldn't see that…no child should have that as the last memory of their loving and caring parents. _

After they are done their modest supper, Donna packs up the items and then heads out of the room to talk to Ed's nurse to get a brief status update; Clark finally reaching for the letter that Sam had given him a copy of. He gingerly pulls it from his pocket and feels his breath catch as he looks at the stain at the top; obviously Chuck's blood.

He feels his fingers tighten around it and then try to stuff it back into his pocket just as Donna returns.

"Is that the um letter from your mom?"

"Yeah," Clark pauses his actions, leaving the letter in the open.

"Did you read it?"

"I want to but um…I can't."

"I understand," Donna remarks kindly as she passes Clark on the way to Ed's bed and then eases herself down onto a small stool a few feet away, her fingers reaching forward and gently caressing his hand. A few moments Clark removes himself from the small table near the entrance and nears her, the letter still in his hand.

"Will you read it?" Clark's shaky hand offers the letter to Donna as she looks up at him in surprise.

"Of course," she whispers as she gestures for him to sit on the small chair beside her. She takes the photocopied piece of paper and then looks at Clark who merely nods in return.

_"My dearest Clark, if you are reading this letter then it means that something terrible has happened to me and Howard. I would hope in my heart you are spared details of our passing as I want happy times to live in on in your heart of the three of us. We both want you to know that no matter what amazing things you go on to do with your life that we'll always be a part of your heart and soul; always in your memory. We…"_

Donna stops and then swallows, her eyes racing to the end and then back up, glancing over the top at Clark with a teary eyed expression.

"Sorry," Clark offers in remorse.

"No don't be…this is meant to be…"

"Sad?"

"Emotional," Donna agrees and adds in truth. "Her last words to you Clark…they are beautiful and terrible at the same time and…and it's also tough for me."

"I guess I can read it later."

"No…no that wouldn't be fair. I started and I'll finish."

"I was supposed to read it right after they died but um…but I couldn't. I kept hoping…it's okay."

"It's important I finish it."

"You sure?"

"I am," she whispers as she leans in a bit closer and takes his hand and holds it tightly.

_"We want so much for you and had so much planned as a family for the future but now it seems that things have not gone the way as planned and those plans won't happen for us. As you know Howard deals with some pretty powerful people at work; some good and some very bad. The Flannigan's want us all dead. Howard has obtained evidence that…"_

"But Spike said all that was on the memory stick was… my parent's deaths."

"That wasn't all Clark. He also found videotaped footage of Cedric Flannigan murdering a judge and cop and Charles Brandson murdering two undercover operatives. There was quite a bit of damning evidence in there. That's what Chuck was so desperate to get. Am sure he figured that Sophie and Howard's murder could be on there but he was really after the other stuff. Clark, I'm sorry."

"Me too."

_"…will put Cedric Flannigan and a few of this most trusted advisors away for life; maybe even an extradition to places with the death penalty. I fear for your life my darling son. That is why I want you to seek out…your father, your real father, Edward Lane. He's a police officer, although I have not had time to check out exactly where he works. _

_Your father…your birth father. Clark I'm so sorry I can't be telling you this in person but time is of the essence and I want you to get to Toronto and find him, tell him what's going on and stay with him. He'll know what to do. I know you must have a hundred questions and I'm sorry I'm not there to answer them. Here is the shortened story._

_One night myself and Marcy were out in Toronto celebrating; we had both landed our first culinary jobs and had to celebrate in the big city. We went to a bar where a lot of handsome young men were celebrating also. There was an instant attraction and…"_

Donna stops and looks at Ed and then feels her own stomach tighten.

"And what? What happened?" Clark asks as Donna looks back at him in soft misery. "What?"

"It's just hard to read Clark. I love Ed…and I have no ill will toward your mother at all; nor you but it's just…"

"You're jealous?" Clark asks in haste.

"Maybe a little," Donna admits with a small sigh. "You'll understand one day."

"Okay if you don't want…"

"I've come this far…can't turn back now," she replies with a small smile. "Okay…here goes."

_"And after a few too many drinks we went back to a hotel room."_

"Oh man sex," Clark grimaces as he looks away, Donna giving him a small giggle.

"She doesn't say that."

_"The next morning we talked – briefly and he told me what he did. Clark I love law enforcement I do, but I did not want to be married to a cop; it just wasn't the life I wanted for myself or my future family. So I thanked him for the great night and left. I went back to Ottawa and never saw him again. A few months later I found out I was pregnant. I hadn't been with another man since and if you get a blood test you'll know that Edward Lane is your birth father. A month later I met Howard at some fancy reception and fell in love. I told him about me being pregnant and we married right away and have been happily married ever since. _

_Clark I know this must be so shocking for you to find all this out right now and not have me there to tell you and for that my darling son I apologize with all my heart. Show this letter to Edward and get him to take a blood test as I'm sure he'll need confirmed proof that I am telling the truth. It was one night but it was a long time ago and he might not have remembered me and I will not hold that against him._

_My beloved son, Howard and I have set up a few things for you such as your college tuition so that Edward doesn't have to take that on all on his own. We have also set aside a few things in a private account that you'll have access to. You know Neil Kazinski, Howard's accountant and most trusted longtime friend. Seek him out and he'll help you with all the legal and financial stuff. Tell him about Edward and let them work together to take care of you my son. I have looked up your father's name a few times over the years and have learned that he is a good and decent and…"_

Donna pauses as she quickly wipes her eyes and offers Ed a tender smile. _"honorable man," _she pauses with another whisper as this time it's Clark's hand that squeezes hers. _"It might be strained at first but he is your father and your blood family and he will care for you and look after you. I know you might not want this but I hope you'll give it a chance, for me. Change can be scary but at least I am happy knowing that you won't be alone in the event that Howard and I are taken from you by unnatural causes._

_I love you so much Clark and I'm sorry neither of us will be there to see you graduate, get married, have a family of your own and a happy and successful future but I do know that you will have all those things. I know you are probably scared but you are the bravest boy I know and I love you more than anything. I have put away a few more things with Neil. He's going to stay in hiding until all this is over. When it's in the news that Charles Brandson has been taken care of he'll seek out Edward and then you. I have so much more to say and long to hold you in my arms one last time; tell you how much I love you and will miss you. Have a good long and happy life my beloved son. I love you always. _

_Mom."_

As soon as Donna finishes the letter she pulls Clark into her embrace, resting her cheek on the top of his head and allowing his whimpering frame to fold into hers; her tears wetting the top of his head.

"I want her back," Clark sobs as he squeezes his eyes shut.

"I want that for you too," Donna whispers as she finally looks over at Ed to see his watery blue sapphires watching them in soft torment. "Clark…" Donna gently nudges him to look over in Ed's direction. Ed watching them with a strained face.

"Dad…" Clark manages weakly; the strain that had been on Ed's face instantly subsiding, being replaced with a genuinely happy smile.

* * *

**A/N:** *sigh* okay the letter was tough for me also b/c I too lost my mother so a mother writing to her child is just ahhhhh! Okay well hope you liked this emotionally angsty update up next of course the recovery and some tough decisions for Clark so please do review before you go and thanks so much!


	14. Back on Track?

**Title: Scars of the Past  
****Chapter 14 – Back on Track?**

* * *

Ed had been awake for the entire reading of the letter and felt his heart rate elevate and drop with each pause in Donna's reading and tears form with each sniffle that Clark offered. The last words that Sophie had written to her son were heartfelt and touching and he wonders how things might have been had Clark read and showed him the letter as soon as they had met. But he couldn't fault Clark for not wanting to read his mother's last words; he faulted Charles Brandon and ultimately old man Flannigan for causing this pain and heartache at all in the first place.

But the second he heard Clark say 'dad' again, his eyes instantly watered and his heart swelled.

"You heard all that?" Clark asks in haste as he pulls away from Donna and leans in closer to Ed's side.

"I did. Clark I'm so sor…"

"No I'm sorry I never read this sooner. If I had then maybe…"

"No…" Ed insists with a shake of his head. "No one is to blame in this room," Ed states firmly. "You did the right thing and now…now Charles is gone for good."

"Are you okay?"

"I'm okay," Ed nods as his hand reaches out and grasps Clark's and squeezes it. "I'm okay now."

"Was worried this time," Donna whispers as she comes around the other side of the bed and kisses him tenderly on his forehead. "We both were."

"Sorry," Ed manages dryly with a heavy frown as he offers Donna a loving smile and then turns back to Clark's worried expression. "My son…you were brave today."

"No I um…"

"You were," Ed repeats as Clark finally takes the hint and just nods in agreement.

"So um…what happens now?"

"Tonight…stay with Donna and…"

"What about Wordy?"

"Not sure what time he'll be home. Please stay with Donna."

"Really? Is that okay?"

"It is," she confirms with a nod of her own. "And then in the morning we'll come back and spend the day here okay?"

"You can do that?"

"Who's gonna stop her?" Ed smirks as she playfully gives his earlobe a gentle tug.

"He's right," Donna adds with a firm smile.

"And then after that?"

"Let's just worry about getting your father better okay?" Donna states warmly as the nurse, alerted to Ed's wakeful condition by the monitors in the other room, enters and heads toward them. "I think we have to go."

"I want to stay," Clark tries to protest.

"Your father has been through a lot and really needs his rest," the nurse tells them in a kind tone giving Clark a sympathetic expression.

"But…"

"You can come back first thing in the morning."

"It's okay Clark…I'm just gonna sleep and I'll see you in the morning."

Clark offers Ed a small goodnight that sounds more like an unsatisfied grumble as he pulls away and heads back to the table to get his knapsack and wait for Donna.

"Donna…"

"Just rest okay," she leans in and brushes his lips with hers. "I'll take care of him," she whispers before she pulls back. "I love you."

"I love you too," he replies with a small frown as his gaze remains locked with hers for a few seconds longer before looking past her and resting on Clark. "Thank you for helping him with the letter. I know it couldn't have been easy for you to hear all that."

"It was tough in places but I'm glad he let me read it with him. What she said about you was right Ed…she was right, you are all those things and Clark is lucky."

"But now that…Donna he's…"

"Shh now," Donna's finger gently rests on his lips to stop his anxious words. "You two will figure it out in a few days. Just closer your eyes and rest now."

"I wish you could stay."

"We'll be back in a few hours. Just rest now. I love you."

"I love you too," Ed whispers in resignation as he watches her pull away and head for Clark, giving him a small hug before they both head out of the room and Ed is left alone. He watches the nurse fiddling with his tubing, his body begging to succumb to the aftereffects of the drugs and wanting to shut down; but his mind still too active. As soon as she's gone, he allows his mind to think back on the letter and what things Howard said that he had set up for Clark by way of a trusted friend. _Clark will stay with me right? _He does have close friends back in Ottawa and from the sounds of it Amanda is more than just an arm's length acquaintance. _Girlfriend? _Possibly and that would be tough to just up and leave especially if they had been friends since childhood. _But I want him to stay so badly…_is the last thought that Ed's mind falls asleep with.

"You sure he's going to be okay?" Clark asks Donna as they head for her place.

"Your father is a fighter and will pull through just fine."

"You said this time back in the hospital. Was too close this time. Has he ever uh…"

"Been shot before?" Donna interjects to which Clark nods. "Yeah he has. One time went right through the vest."

"What?"

"He's a fighter though Clark…he'll pull through. He has a lot to live for."

"You two gonna get married soon?"

"Soon as he asks."

"He hasn't asked yet?"

"No. Wanna give him a nudge for me?" Donna teases lightly as they pull up to her apartment to which Clark shrugs. They head into her quiet apartment, Donna pausing to look at Clark's uncertain expression and then offering him a small sympathetic frown. "I know this is hard for you but…just make yourself at home okay?"

"Sure," Clark replies slowly but remains in place.

"Come on," she smiles as she takes him by the arm and leads him down the hall to the spare bedroom. "If you need something just knock," she gestures toward her bedroom door before disappearing inside. Clark goes into his and closes the door; slumping down onto the small bed and falling asleep in seconds.

XXXXXXXX

"How is he this morning?" Wordy asks Donna as she heads toward him as they enter the hospital, Clark pulling away and hurrying for the stairs to go up to Ed's room before them.

"He's uncertain," she replies carefully as they head for the elevator. "Kept asking me last night what would happen now and I had no answers. I know Ed wants him to stay but he talks about Amanda and his friends and life back in Ottawa and I can't see him being away from her on a regular basis for two years. But Clark has some choices right?"

"Ed will want what's best for him even if it means…"

"Killing him emotionally," she huffs as the doors close. "I know and I hate that for him. I know he had at first waffled on the idea of a family but now…"

"Now he wants his son to be with him," Wordy acknowledges with his own heavy sigh. "I wish I had some easy answers for all this."

"Me too. I felt bad for Clark…I wish I could tell him what to do but I can't…I can't be the one responsible for his decisions."

Ed tears his gaze away from the clock and fixes on Clark's unmoving frame at the entrance to the room, welcoming him with a warm smile as Clark starts toward him at an uncertain pace. "Morning."

"How are you feeling?" Clark asks in haste.

"Like I could go run a marathon right now," Ed quips lightly, making Clark's face break into a warm smile. "I'm better now. How'd you sleep?"

"Pretty good," Clark shrugs as he sits down beside Ed's bed and looks at him in wonder. "Donna's place is okay."

"What do you think of her?"

"She's cool. Amanda likes her."

"That's important right?"

"Yeah," Clark replies with a small frown. "Are you really going to marry her?"

"Think she'd say yes?" Ed inquires with a smile.

"Pretty sure she would."

"Not one hundred percent certain?" Ed gently chuckles.

"Okay sure. When are you going to ask her?"

"As soon as I can bend a knee," Ed replies with a friendly smirk.

"So when can you leave?"

"Tomorrow? I hope not longer," Ed groans as he looks down at his bandaged chest. "Will depend on what the doctor says will happen."

"So in the letter…mom said something about announcing Charles death?"

"Greg will help with that. He's been in contact with the lead detective in Ottawa and they'll find Neil and get that all dealt with. If he's in hiding with that being the signal to contact then Greg will handle it. He will also make sure that nothing happens to Neil."

"What do you mean?"

"If Charles told Flannigan that's how we'd contact Neil then someone could be waiting to take him out as soon as he makes a public appearance. But don't worry…Greg and Spike will make sure nothing happens to him."

"Okay. Are you mad she never contacted you sooner about me?"

"I understand her reasons," Ed answers in truth. "She wanted a different life for you both and made that choice. I can't fault her Clark and I never will. I wish I could take away your pain but I can't. But I would like to try to be here for you now…if you'd let me. Do you want to stay with me?"

Much to Ed's dismay, Wordy and Donna's timing isn't what he had wanted and can only reward them with a strained smile as they enter the room just before Clark is allowed to reveal his feelings about living with Ed on a permanent basis.

"Welcome back to the land of the living," Wordy teases as he nears Ed's bed. "How are you?"

"Bored. I want to go home."

"Sounds like you," Wordy quips.

"Have you seen the doctor this morning?" Donna wonders.

The four of them talk a bit longer until the doctor comes in and starts to examine Ed telling him as suspected they wanted to keep him one more day and night for observation and he could go home tomorrow and just rest. After the doctor leaves both Donna and Wordy spend a bit more time with Ed before Donna gives him a modest kiss and tells him she'll be back later, needing to check in for the day and see if team three was on deck. Since Wordy had taken the day to rest as well, he told Ed he'd be back a bit later if possible and leaves to help Shelly with a few more wedding details; leaving Ed and Clark alone for the bulk of the day.

"Figured you'd be bored today," Spike walks into the room and hands a small laptop to Clark's waiting grasp.

"Really? Cool thanks."

"Hey," Spike greets Ed as he nears.

"How's the head?" Ed greets Spike with a friendly smile.

"Hard as ever. How are you?" Spike asks in concern. The two of them chat for a bit until Spike takes his leave; Clark watching him go with a smirk.

"What?"

"He's going over to Nikki's."

"And you know that how?"

"He told me. Nikki's cool."

"What are you doing there?" Ed asks in interest.

"Trying to get Amanda on Skype. But I think she's at school today," he replies with a glum expression.

"Can you get eBay on that thing?"

"Sure. You wanna shop for something?"

"Engagement ring," Ed smirks.

"You're kidding right?"

"Not a good idea?"

"Donna would totally kick your ass," Clark laughs as Ed nods in agreement. "No seriously what did you want to find? I can look it up?"

"Okay. Wordy's wedding is coming up and there is something that he collects…" Ed's voice trails off as he watches Clark move in closer and get to work. Clark happily looks up the things Ed requests, the two of them laughing over other items that would come up in the search but not related; Clark pausing for lunch break and then getting right back to helping Ed find a wedding present for Wordy. Mid-afternoon, Clark finally gets Amanda on Skype and talks to her for about half hour before he was forced to say goodbye and get back to his eBay searching.

"She seems like a great girl. So um…is she your…girlfriend?"

"Girlfriend?" Clark asks in haste to which Ed nods. "Sure…I guess," Clark shrugs as he tries to downplay a nervous smile.

"Well that's a yes."

"I didn't…"

"Your smile gives you away," Ed teases as Clark's face reddens. "Well she seems like a very nice girl."

"She is. I miss her a lot," Clark replies with a heavy frown to which Ed's heart starts to sink. But before he can drown in his own personal melancholy, Greg arrives to see how Ed is, spending about half hour until Sam, Jules and Tom arrive; the three of them also staying for about half hour before heading out; the rest of the team coming in intervals.

Donna finally arrives at the hospital about dinner time, bringing something for her and Clark to enjoy while at Ed's bedside; Ed having to be on the tubing until the morning. She nears their room and hears soft laughter and instantly feels her heart warm and lips curl into a loving smile. She watches the tender scene; Ed still in bed, but Clark pressed up against him as they play some silly computer game, Clark trying to tell Ed how to get his keyboard controller to work and Ed of course failing and forcing Clark to laugh at his silly antics.

Ed's eyes finally acknowledge her presence and look up as she enters, Clark giving her a small smile as she nears the bed.

"Fun day?" Donna inquires as she places a small bag of take-out food on the table and comes to stop at Ed's side, giving his hand a squeeze and planting a soft kiss on his forehead.

"Actually…" Ed replies as he looks at Clark and nods. "We had a great day so far."

"When can you leave?"

"Tomorrow to rest for the next week," Ed informs her. "Tell us about your day."

"Yeah any hot calls?" Clark asks in haste.

"Well…" Donna starts as she pulls up the small stool on the other side of the bed opposite Clark. She begins to tell them about their tense call and then her and Clark start into their take-out food, Ed making sad faces to which Clark falls for every time, making Donna laugh and telling Clark not to give in. After supper, Clark goes and talks to Amanda for about half hour via texting, allowing Ed and Donna their alone time.

"So how was today?"

"A bit strained at first but then it got better. He didn't ask about…living arrangements and stuff," Ed whispers; both of them eyeing Clark in the hallway on the phone.

"I want this for you now," she tells him in truth as her hand rests on his cheek. "I can see how much you want this."

"And you?"

"I want you. And if that means bringing Clark into my life as well then so be it, I want you both," she confesses with a happy smile as she leans in closer. "I love you. Just don't ever scare me like this again."

"I promise I won't."

"Make me believe you," she gently teases as his facial expression turns serious; Clark entering the room at the same time.

"Okay, I'll try," Ed answers as he takes her hand and holds it firmly in her grasp, Donna cocking her head to one side in wonder. "I love you…more than anything. I have since the day we met. I want us to be together as husband and wife…as a family. Will you marry me?"

Donna looks at Ed in shock as Clark stops in his tracks. "Yes…yes I'll marry you Ed," she tells him with a warm smile as she leans in and kisses him on the mouth whispering how much she loves him once more.

"Amanda says congrats."

"You told her already?" Donna lightly laughs as Clark nears them with a smiling nod, Donna standing up and gratefully accepting a hug from Clark as he nears them.

"The ring is coming."

"He got it on eBay," Clark snickers as Ed looks up with a small purse of his lips as Donna laughs, her hand once again firmly fixed in Ed's. The three of them talk a bit about Wordy's wedding and then Donna telling Ed she didn't want anything too big or fancy but keeping a lot of her enthusiasm at bay until a bit later when Clark dozes off in the nearby chair and they can talk a bit more freely. Finally another hour after that Donna awakens Clark and tells him it's time to go and they'd be back the next day to take Ed home for the rest of his recovery.

On the ride back to her place, Donna can't help but wonder if Clark's silence has more to do with the wedding arrangements than him being tired. They enter her apartment with minimal talk, Donna watching as Clark pulls away and once again disappears into the spare bedroom, not reappearing again until the morning.

XXXXXXXX

"So…it was a spontaneous proposal," Wordy smirks as he looks down at Ed early the next morning.

"I was lying in bed and…damn it wasn't romantic or…"

"Why are you stressing? She said yes right?"

"Shoulda taken stronger drugs," Ed groans as he rubs his face but then pulls his hands back to reveal a smile. "But…she said yes."

"And the smile tells me it was worth it. In a few weeks you'll have the whole place to yourself. You gonna stay in that apartment?"

"Donna likes it and the room for Clark is big enough…just hafta…damn I don't know what he wants yet. Each time we try to venture near the topic he pulls back and I can't force him. Wordy I want him to stay and I've said it enough times but…but now I sound like I'm trying to force him into something he doesn't want and I'm stuck. Literally."

"You'll go home today, get settled and then you two will have the rest of the week to just talk and get this all cleared up. It will work out."

"Hope so," Ed huffs as he watches the doctor enter a few seconds before Donna and Clark. Wordy goes to talk to them as the doctor closes the curtain to give Ed added privacy as he inspects the surgery stitches; the three of them talking about the day ahead and Wordy's wedding in a few weeks. Finally the doctor tells them Ed can go home and rest; strict instructions about resting, no lifting, nothing strenuous for at least two more days until the chest wound fully heals and to come back in a week's time for a checkup.

"So I have to have only soup for two days?" Ed grumbles as they enter his quiet apartment; his mind telling him to be happy that at least he was able to come home early and rest in a familiar place.

"I can always put a slice of pizza in the blender for you if you'd like," she teases as he looks at her with a less than amused expression.

"That just sounds gross," Clark screws up his face as he closes the door, making Ed and Donna chuckle. "But really?"

"No I can eat…soft stuff."

"Like pasta?"

"Sure."

Having to wait one more day before he could have a shower and get the stitches wet, Ed slowly heads for his bedroom, easing himself down onto his bed and finally allowing himself to get some solid rest in a very comfortable and familiar place.

"I'll see him later," Donna tells Clark in a low tone as she closes the door to Ed's bedroom and reenters the living room area after having a heart to heart with Ed about theirs and Clark's future.

_'I want him here Donna but I can't force him. I was thinking…depending on the trust money that…'_

_'Ed…'_

_'It was told to be used for Clark's future right? It will be used for his university education and then…whatever's left over…maybe a house…for the three of us.'_

_'Are you serious?' She had asked with a happy smile._

_'I am. I want us to be a real family and I know I can never compete with Howard on a monetary basis or give Clark what Howard did but…'_

_'Ed, don't even think that. You offer Clark the best of what Ed Lane has to offer…not in comparison with someone else okay?'_

_'What do you think? I mean we're going to be married so you're in this as much as me.'_

_'I think a modest house for the three of us starting a new life together sounds perfect.'_

_'You do?'_

_'I do.'_

_'Think Clark will like it?'_

_'You have to ask him that Ed. I want to say yes…mostly for you because I can see how much this means to you and I love you for it. But he has to want to stay here…with you…with us on his own. I'm sorry.'_

_'It's okay. I'll talk to him today…at least get the seeds planted and then go from there.'_

_'Okay. I'll be back later. I love you.'_

_'I love you too.'_

"You'll be okay here?" Donna asks Clark as she enters the living room; her mind and heart now racing with a myriad of unanswerable questions.

"Sure. I can try to make dinner tonight."

"Really?"

"Yeah Amanda taught me a few things…'sides…she's always nearby," he smirks as he holds up his phone.

"Okay. I'll see you both later."

A few hours later, Ed slowly opens his eyes, more than thankful for the uninterrupted sleep in his own comfortable bed but now wanting to get up and just move his weary limbs. He slowly gets up and heads into the hallway, reaching the end and looking at Clark on the couch; offering him a tender gaze as he looks up.

"Hey. You okay?"

"Rested and bored," Ed lightly grimaces. "What are you playing?"

"I can put it on the TV if you want so it's easier to see."

"Really? You can do that?"

"Sure," Clark shrugs as he starts to fiddle around with the TV control; Ed gently easing himself down into the chair and watching Clark with a proud smile.

"So you um…like it here?"

"Yeah…I mean it's not…"

"Not your own room," Ed huffs as he looks around his humble apartment, remembering a few pictures of the large house Clark had called home for all of his life so far. _This isn't fair…I have nothing to offer but…_you're his father, you can offer that. _He has a trust fund…I could use that to buy…_a house? You could do that. A nice house…a family…a son in college. _Wise use of funds…Donna is okay with it…_Ed's internal conversation ceases as Clark clears his throat and Ed's attention is back where it belongs – on his son.

"Wanna play?"

"Yeah…sure," Ed takes the small controller and holds it in his firm grasp a few seconds before he looks at Clark with a heavy frown. "Clark…" Ed's soft request makes Clark look at him in wonder. "I want you here with us…me and Donna. I know right now that things here are uh…well they're not what you had in Ottawa but with the trust fund and stuff I figured that…" Ed pauses as he looks away and then back at Clark. "I'm…this is all new to me and I just want what's best for you. Donna's just as scared and new to this…but I…I love her and she loves me and she wants us all to be together."

"I miss Amanda."

"I know you do and I'm sure you miss your friends and the familiarity of Ottawa but…but I am hoping you want a life here…with me…with us. Don't judge the future by this small apartment and it…"

"The apartment is fine."

"Clark I'll never make what Howard did or have so easily the things…even the fund will go for your college education and…but son…I want you here. I do. I just…I don't want to force you. But you will have to live with someone of legal age until you are of legal age yourself."

"And what if I um…you know wanted to live with Amanda and her family. Like in their basement suite or something?"

"She'd do that?"

"For two years? Yeah," Clark replies with a small shrug. "We want to go to prom together and then…I don't know but…"

"I just want you to really think about it okay. Donna and I would like to get a modest home and…and be a family and I want you to want that also but…okay," Ed finally stops and looks at the expression on Clark's face. "Okay so…wanna play?"

"Sure," Clark replies in a softer tone than expected. The next few hours that pass are somewhat strained between Ed and Clark and Ed can now only wonder if he did the right thing in bringing it up so soon or perhaps strained the future with his son; the future that he had so wanted for them both. _It couldn't wait…I had to bring it up._

"Smells good…what is it?"

"I looked at the list the doctor gave you for foods and such…"

"I can eat some solid food," Ed playfully snatches the list from Clark's hand and looks at his phone. "Amanda?"

_"Hi Mr. Lane," Amanda's voice cracks to life._

"Wondered who he was talking to," Ed replies with a soft smirk. "What is he making here?"

_"Can't tell? That's not good," Amanda giggles as Clark looks at Ed and rolls his eyes. "Clark?"_

"Everything is fine…its um…coming along."

"It does smell good though."

"What am I smelling?" Donna asks as she enters the apartment; her voice heard by all.

_"Is that Donna?"_

"Yeah she just walked in."

"Clark who are you talking to?"

"Amanda," both Clark and Ed answer as Donna gives them a surprised expression.

"And on the stove?"

"Dinner," Clark deadpans.

"Dinner? What is it?" Donna retorts.

_"Donna can't tell either?"_

"Hi Amanda."

_"Hey…so this is weird," she giggles. _

"Yeah next time we'll do it all in person," Donna smiles at Clark. "We can't wait to meet you."

_"I can't wait to meet you guys too. Well I think you have it under control Clark so um…I'll talk to you later?"_

"Sure I'll call you after supper."

_"If you survive," Amanda laughs before she hangs up._

"Okay so…what are you making?" Donna wraps her arm around Ed's waist and with her free hand opens the pot lid and starts to examine the contents. "It really does smell good."

"Well Amanda told me…" Clark starts into his explanation of what he's trying to make for dinner; Ed finally pulling away and needing to rest in the closest chair while he watches Donna and Clark making their dinner; their banter light and friendly, dotted with laughter and happiness. _My family…_Ed looks at their smiling faces and feels his heart rate slightly elevate. But as he starts to ponder their earlier discussion he knows that very soon Clark will tell him what he wants…and for the first time in days, despite the laughter he now hears, he fears Clark won't want to stay with him.

_I just found my son…will I now lose him for good?_

* * *

**A/N:** Okay I had planned to add more to this chapter and move the story along faster but I didn't want to rush the recovery or the time that Ed and Clark and Ed and Donna got to talk. So did you like the impromptu proposal? Hehe had to come up with something different. And how about the talk between Ed and Clark? What will Clark decide? Hope you are all still liking this story and please do review before you go and thanks so much!


	15. Changing Destiny

**Title: Scars of the Past  
****Chapter 15 – Changing Destiny**

* * *

Ed lies awake that night wondering what Clark was thinking about after supper when he disappeared into the living room and watched some TV, while him and Donna talked further about their future plans; Wordy joining them a few hours later and the three of them discussing Wordy's moving out and Donna possibly moving in. The talk about him buying a house for the three of them on hold as he didn't want to seem as if he was just forcing this all on Clark and Clark didn't even have a say. _Can I go live with Amanda? _Ed remembers Clark asking him in sincerity.

"I'm his father…don't I have the final say?" Ed mutters to himself in a weary undertone before he looks over at the clock and then grumbles; it being near midnight and his body begging for some solid rest. But even as he closes his eyes all he can see is Clark walking away – out of his life – for good.

Ed awakens the following morning to the smell of strong coffee and feeling like things were getting back to normal. "Morning," he greets Wordy as he enters the kitchen. "You look like hell."

"Thanks," Ed replies with a weak smile. "Don't tell Donna if I make myself some tea," Ed smirks as he reaches for a mug and pours himself a half cup of coffee. "I was kidding. Clark up yet?" He softly inquires as he heads for the nearest chair and slowly eases himself down into it.

"I think I heard him talking to someone…probably Amanda."

"I can't force him to stay here can I?" Ed huffs as he rubs his face with his hands and looks up to see Wordy watching him. "Otherwise he'll resent me right?"

"He could…I mean he's got…Ed he's got a lot he left behind, you know that."

"I know and to uproot a kid during school is unfair, but its not like it would be the end of the world and I would let him take a bus to Ottawa any weekend or…" Ed's voice trails off as he looks away and then back at Wordy with a heavy frown. "I want what's best for him but what's best for him might not be best for me and I want him to live with me and Donna and…and damn it Wordy I'm torn here. I don't know what to do."

"Are those the only options?"

"I don't know…I just…I'm so lost here. I want to ask what he wants but am afraid to hear him tell me he wants to go back to Ottawa for good and that's it. I can't be there all the time and…and I'm not moving away from Team One," Ed groans as he picks up his mug and slowly heads into the living room, looking out the drizzly morning with heavy frown; Wordy coming up behind.

"I know Donna has said this but I too wish I had the right answers. Tough to see you like this," Wordy comments, making Ed turn around and offer a weak glance.

"Did I miss something?" Clark's questioning tone asks them as Ed and Wordy turn to see him standing near the entrance to the kitchen.

"Wordy and I were discussing the rain," Ed replies with a small smile; not wanting to start the morning off with a tense discussion about their future habitation. "Sleep well?"

"Sure," Clark replies as Wordy heads back into the kitchen, giving Clark a friendly pat and smile before he continues with breakfast. "So what happens today?"

Ed hears the restless tone in his voice and now can't help but wonder if Clark just wants to leave and get back…to whatever remains of his former life he had left behind in haste. And with him being stuck from…_you're not dead…you can move about if you want. Do something with him…just take it easy._

Ed looks at Clark and offers him a small frown. "We do need…" Ed starts only to have Wordy look up and over from inside the kitchen; giving him a warning look to just take it easy. "A few groceries. I can show you around the area here if you like."

"Okay. Looks like the rain is almost gone."

"Just…take it easy. There I've said my two cents," Wordy offers with a small smile.

"Wordy wants to see me in a wheelchair," Ed teases.

"Cool can I push it around?" Clark asks in haste, making Wordy laugh and Ed just purse his lips.

"No," Ed quickly dispels the helpless routine. "Breakfast now."

The three of them sit down to a modest breakfast, Wordy leaving shortly thereafter and Ed's mind racing with how to keep Clark entertained and content during the day, while he prays for a fast recovery. He had gotten the confirmation from Greg that he and Clark would be joining them for dinner at Greg's on the weekend; Donna accepting Marina's invitation to go wedding dress shopping and allowing the four males to try to bond.

"So are we really going grocery shopping?" Clark asks as Ed slowly pulls on his jacket as they prepare to head out; his face trying to bite back the small wince as his body's already feeling the effects from moving around so much after a few days of doing nothing.

"What else did you want to do? I gotta keep the physical activity down to a minimum."

"Yeah sure I just wanted to stop by a book store if possible."

"Sure. And I guess there is somewhere else I should go too," Ed mentions as they head out of the elevator, slowly walking toward the street and thankful that the rain had stopped.

"Where's that?"

"Pick up a ring."

"Do you know what kind she wants?" Clark wonders.

"Something gold and…yeah Donna doesn't wear a lot of jewelry. She's uh…" Ed's voice trails off as Clark looks up in wonder. "She's not fussy and for that I am grateful. We'll find something."

"So um…when are you going to get married? Like the actual date?"

"Well it won't be in a few weeks or else Shelly will kill us," Ed smirks. "But…well it's up to Donna. I leave all that stuff up to her."

"Really? Why?"

"I've been told you don't argue with a bride about her wedding day," Ed retorts lightly as they enter the grocery store.

"Think she'll want a big wedding?"

"We both agreed on something small and intimate. And for that I am thankful. If I had my way I'd…"

"Like go to City Hall?" Clark interjects as Ed's face creases into an easy smile.

"Why not? Its faster," Ed retorts with a small chuckle as Clark gets the cart and the two of them start to slowly meander down the aisles. The two of them talk about the food on the list, Clark opening up a bit more about what his mother used to make and what happened the first time he had offered to make dinner for Amanda and how it ended up burning the stove and they were forced to go out for pizza.

The rest of the day is pretty benign as they get their groceries, head back to the apartment where Clark volunteers to put things away at Ed's direction; mostly to keep himself from getting bored and Ed not exerting himself too much. After a light lunch they head back outside into the brisk afternoon air, Ed talking about the area a bit more, Donna's favorite places to eat, Wordy's favorite places to play pool, Spike's favorite internet café and a few other areas of interest; Ed briefly mentioning the subject of the nearest high school, the one where Greg's son, Dean Parker attends.

"You know you haven't missed that much school," Ed dares to mention as they head back to the apartment; his body begging him to just find a place to collapse and stay there for a few solid hours. "Can't you get some of it online?"

"I guess," Clark replies absently as Ed looks down with a frown. "It's just…everything is messed up now. I want to go back…but I don't but…I don't have friends here or…" his voice dies out as Ed's heart sinks. "I miss Amanda the most but it's um…"

"The school here is a pretty good one. At least that's what Dean tells me."

"How long's he been here?"

"Actually not that long. He lived in Texas for a good part of his life and recently returned to live with his dad, Greg. He'll graduate and then…well whatever he does afterward. You'll meet him on the weekend and you can ask what it's like," Ed suggests in a tone he hopes and prays isn't being too pushy.

"Sure."

Ed gently steers them toward a small bench over looking the city and eases himself down with a small frown.

"You okay?" Clark wonders.

"Tired. Clark…I want you to stay."

"I thought that um…I don't know."

"I think back to what your mom said in the letter about me knowing right away and it might have made a difference but it wouldn't have changed my living arrangements and such. Of course I was uncertain at first because I didn't think I could make it work…but I know I can now. I just…Clark I don't want you to resent me but I am your father and...and I want what's best for you but I don't want to go back and live with str…"

"Amanda's family isn't strangers," Clark mildly protests as Ed inwardly kicks himself.

"Wrong choice of words," he sighs as he looks away with a heavy frown. "I want you here so we can get to know each other and so that you can get to know this area and this city; go to school here and…and have a life here. But I also know that giving up basically…"

"My whole life?"

"Until a few weeks ago…yeah," Ed groans as he looks at Clark in concern. "What do you want?"

"I don't know okay? I just don't. I thought I did before but um…now I don't. Sorry."

"Come on…let's get home. I need a nap," he mentions lightly; the strain on Clark's face somewhat easing but not by much. The walk home is spent in contemplative silence as each now ponders the next steps that would ultimately affect their future life course. They arrive back to the apartment and Clark heads for his room, Ed watching him disappear and now wondering what he could do to avert emotional disaster – for both of them.

_Either way….someone is going to feel hurt…there are no easy answers here and it seems a happy ending for all is not completely possible._

With that sad thought now dancing around in his mind, Ed heads into his bedroom, closes the door and reaches for his phone, sending a text to Greg for some help.

_'He's still uncertain and I feel like I'm pushing too much. Help.'_

_'It's going to feel that way until he makes his final decision and even after that, no matter what he chooses he might still feel and act on resentment.'_

_'There is no easy solution here is there?'_

_'One of you is going to have to make the ultimate sacrifice, you know that. One of you has to give up their current life as you know it.'_

_'Boss….what you're saying…'_

_'Eddie, I'm sorry. I wish I had the perfect solution but I don't. I'll support you no matter what, but this time…Clark comes first. Good luck.'_

"Yeah I'm gonna need it," Ed whispers glumly as he finally lies down for some rest; his mind in utter turmoil.

XXXXXXXX

A few hours later, Ed finally opens his eyes and looks over at the clock, his body slightly stretching and his ears picking up the sounds of hushed voices in the other room; however, one was familiar the other…"Shelly?" Ed mutters to himself as he slowly gets up and heads into the hallway, his senses picking up the smell of something good cooking already. He rounds the corner and looks in surprise at the person in the kitchen.

"Shelly? Hey…what are you doing here? Wordy okay?"

"Yeah he's fine. I'm making you guys dinner," she replies as Ed looks at Clark as he pauses in his duties of ferrying stuff to the table. "Kevin's on his way and Donna…is running a bit late. Hope that's okay."

"Yeah sure it's um…Wordy just said…"

"Who's Kevin?" Clark asks in haste.

"Wordy…" Shelly replies with a smile. "Is Ed's nickname for Kevin."

"Oh right…" Clark smirks as Ed nods. "Forgot."

"Took me a while when I first met…Kevin," she pauses, "to remember that Ed and I were talking about the same person."

"So can I help?"

It's not long before Wordy arrives, Ed and Clark venturing into the living room to let them have a few moments, Ed asking more about dinner than wanting to broach the subject of Clark's final future destination as he knows Greg's right – either way one of them is going to have to give up – something.

_If I let Clark go to Ottawa, I ultimately lose the opportunity of bonding with my son on a regular basis and getting to know him. If I move to Ottawa, I give up my team, my job and…Donna. Could I ask her to uproot everything also? Leave Wordy and…Clark moving here mean's giving up Amanda, his best friend, his established life and everything he's familiar with. Damn I really am stuck._

Wordy looks up from his conversation with Shelly and notices Ed's tense posture and tightly drawn lips and now wonders how talks about Clark's living arrangements went. About half hour later, just as they were about to sit down, Donna finally arrives; blaming her tardiness on SIU and then sitting down with them. Shelly and Donna had made a pact beforehand to keep the conversation light and focused on Shelly's wedding rather than Donna's as that could force Clark to feel uncomfortable for the duration of the evening.

"This was wonderful. We'll have to do it again on a night when we aren't so rushed," Shelly tells Donna as the four adults stand in the hallway; Clark in his room. Wordy walks Shelly down to her car, leaving Donna and Ed in the kitchen to clean up at Donna's insisting; allowing them a few extra moments to talk.

"You seem tense. Day didn't go well?" Donna dares to inquire.

"I don't want to ask him again," Ed confesses as he leans against the counter and looks at her with a heavy frown. "Greg's right…one of us is going to have to make the tough choice and…and I pushed him today and it was bad."

"And he just lost his family…"

"And for me to ask him to give up everything else as well would hurt him and…and I don't know if I can," Ed offers in torment as he rubs his face; Donna giving him a warm embrace and then pulling back with a small smile. "I don't want to lose him…or you…or give up what I have here. But that's me and it's selfish and…me asking Clark to do that…something I can't do myself…seems…."

"Wrong. And I get that. Ed I wish I had the perfect answer for you."

"Greg said that too and Wordy…and I just…yeah I wish I do too but I don't. He can make new friends here and go visit but…but that's my solution, not his. Nothing so far has been his and I feel like it's me and the day I stop asking, he's going to walk out the door and I'll lose my son – maybe for good this time."

"I don't want that for you," she sighs as her head rests on his shoulder; Wordy coming back into the apartment and walking up to them.

"Supper was great. Shelly's a real keeper," Donna praises as she regrettably breaks free of Ed's comforting grasp.

"That she is," Wordy agrees with a smile. "How was today?"

"Just telling Donna…it was strained. We had a few laughs and such but um…Wordy he doesn't want to be here. Now that this is over with Chuck…I feel like he's only here because I can't let him go. I want him to be here because he _wants _to be…I don't feel that and I'm torn. I miss work but I know once Monday comes…Clark will need to be in school…I just don't know where. Luckily it's early in the year so he hasn't missed much but still. I don't know what to do."

"I guess see how things go with Greg and Dean on Saturday and then see what Clark wants."

"I know what he wants Wordy…it's not to be here," Ed huffs as he pulls away from his best friend and leaves the kitchen, walking Donna to the elevator.

"I wish I could take your pain away," she comments as they stand hand in hand waiting for the steel box to arrive.

"I just don't know what to do."

"How about tomorrow go and do something not close to home and just…get his mind off living arrangements for the day."

"Show him the city? Had that planned," Ed replies with a smile as the doors open.

"We have the same mind," she smiles as they slowly head in and she leans in for a kiss.

"Do you know what's on my mind right now?" He growls in her ear, eliciting a soft giggle as they near the bottom floor. He gives her one last kiss and then watches her until the SUV pulls away and then turns and heads back upstairs, wishing he could just pry into Clark's mind and see what was going on. He knows he could call Amanda and ask but would she then be biased toward keeping Clark there? Perhaps reasoning that it was less than two years that he would stay with them and then be able to make up his own mind after he finished high school? But then Ed knows he'd miss out on the regular opportunity to bond with his son and he'd regret that as well. _Damn this! _His mind inwardly curses as he reenters his quiet apartment; Wordy watching him enter.

"You know…there is one other thing to consider…" Wordy starts as Ed approaches.

"What's that…"

About half hour later, Ed and Wordy finish their discussion; Ed nearing Clark's door and slowly pushing it open to see what Clark was doing. He pokes his head inside to see Clark asleep on his bed and gently moves toward him, pulling the blanket all the way over and offering a soft smile when Clark mumbles 'thanks' but doesn't fully awaken.

"Goodnight," Ed whispers in return as he closes the door and heads for his own bedroom, his mind praying over and over for the best possibly solution and the strength to accept it if it's not what he personally wants.

XXXXXXXX

"Starting to get restless?" Wordy teases Ed early the following morning.

"Didn't sleep," Ed grumbles as he flips the power switch on the coffee maker and then turns and looks at Wordy with a deep frown. "At least with Chuck around we could focus on…"

"Someone wanting to kill you?" Wordy interjects.

"Yeah that and the fact that it was a clear focus now…now I don't know what to focus on."

"Start with what you said yesterday. Just having today as just hanging out and getting to know your son better," Wordy reminds him as Clark rounds the corner and enters rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "Morning."

"Hey…" Clark offers casually as he pulls open the fridge and reaches for the jug of orange juice. As Ed launches into their plan for the day; Wordy fills his travel coffee cup, grabs a protein bar and heads out the door get to Team One. Ed keeps the conversation light, asking Clark what he thought about the hockey lockout being over and if he'd ever be open to going to a game. _He said yes…that's positive right? _Ed's mind replays the conversation as they head for the large shopping complex of Eaton Center in downtown Toronto, Ed wanting to get a ring that he would give to Donna in a few days.

"What do you think?"

"Yeah…it's great," Clark tries to answer honestly as he hovers over the counter top beside Ed as Ed looks from his son to the jeweler and then back down to the ring.

"This is the matching wedding band for her and for you Sir," the male jeweler places the trio on a velvet board and allows Ed to inspect them. His heart inwardly swells as he pictures placing the ring on Donna's delicate finger and then saying 'I Do' before a small group of friends. But he outwardly downplays his excitement until Clark slowly wanders over to another section and then looks up with a wide grin. "I'll take them."

"Excellent choice. I can size yours today if you want and then just bring back the ring and the receipt with your fiancé and we'll get them sized for her."

"Thank you," Ed replies as he carefully stows the precious items into his inner jacket pocket and the receipt into his wallet. "All set?"

"Sure. When are you going to give her the engagement ring?"

"Friday. What kind of jewelry does Amanda like?" Ed inquires as they head back into the mall.

"She uh…she likes those Pandora bracelets."

"Those…what?" Ed asks as Clark chuckles. "I know Pandora's box."

"Yeah nothing close," Clark replies as he steers Ed toward the information stand and finds a kiosk in the mall that might sell them. Along the way, Ed keeps the conversation related to things in the mall, learning small tidbits here and there about what things Clark likes, doesn't like, a bit more about some favorite things to do with Amanda and that in reality he'd miss her more than anything else.

"Okay so…this is it?" Ed wonders with a frown as he picks up and fingers a small bead in a clear plastic packet.

"Do you have the PinIt bead?" Clark asks the clerk, forcing Ed's gaze to look over in wonder. "You know…Pintrest."

"Sure…" Ed shrugs as Clark smirks. "She collects these?"

"She likes the obscure ones."

"What's her favorite color?"

"She likes red…but also some orange and…"

"Like this one?" Ed holds up a bead swirled with red and orange.

"I'll take that one too," Clark hands the other small packet to the clerk, Ed watching as Clark opens his wallet and pulls out some money; wondering if perhaps his bank account had been filled already by Neil. The day before Greg had posted the article about Charles's death and within two hours the secured email address that Neil had been given by Spike was used; Neil then sending word to Ed that he would start the ball rolling about Clark's financial things.

_'I'm glad he has you, now. Please take good care of him. He's a good boy.' _Ed's mind recalls part of the email that Neil had sent him; the two of them arranging to officially meet on Monday after Ed's shift and get everything finalized for Clark. By that time, Ed hopes Clark has made his final decision.

"Okay so where to now?" Clark asks as he stuffs the two little beads for Amanda into his jacket pocket. The two of them head for the food court, enjoying a casual lunch before spending a few more hours at the mall before heading home for a quiet night with Wordy.

XXXXXXXX

_'Morning…are you naked?'_

_'Are you?' _Ed playfully replies to Donna's text.

_'I am except for one amazing item.'_

_'Is it black?' _Ed's lips softly curl.

_'It's diamond.' _She replies, referring to the ring he had given to her the night before when the three of them had dinner at her place. _'And it's amazing.'_

_'Still?' _

_'Always. How is Clark?'_

_'Okay. As each day passes he misses things more and more I can tell. I tried to bring up the subject again but he just gets angry and I change it. I told him he has to tell me by Monday, when I meet with Neil. I am nervous about all this.'_

_'He needs you too, so don't sell yourself short. Still going to Greg's tonight?'_

_'Yeah and I hope that goes well. Have fun with Marina.'_

_'Hoping to get some step mom tips from her. I mean she inherited a teenager recently right?'_

_'Love the fact that you even want to do that,' _Ed smiles as he types the message. '_Love you.'_

_'Have fun tonight. Love you too. Bye.'_

Ed ends his text chat session with Donna and then pushes himself out of bed and heads for the bathroom to get his day started; joining Clark and Wordy for a more casual breakfast and talking about the day ahead.

_Just don't try to up sell Dean on Clark…_his mind reminds him over and over as they near Greg's apartment; Donna and Marina having already left, joining up with Wordy and Shelly for supper at a nearby restaurant.

"Eddie…welcome back to the land of the living," Greg greets him with a brief, warm hug and then looks at Clark with a friendly pat on the shoulder. "Welcome Clark."

"Thanks," Clark gives Greg a friendly smile in return and then looks past him to Dean.

"And this is my boy Dean. So make yourselves at home. You can leave your coat…"

"I got it," Dean offers as he and Clark give each other a small handshake and then Dean takes Clark's jacket as Ed and Greg head into the kitchen; Ed not bringing up the reason they weren't going to have beers or wine like they normally would with Wordy or Donna.

"Did Donna like the ring?" Greg asks as he looks over as Dean and Clark head into the living room.

"Loved it," Ed replies in truth as he looks over at Clark with a frown. "I wish everything was as easy as that."

"It'll come Eddie…it'll come," Greg tries to assure him in a quiet tone. "I talked to Neil and…"

"So uh…what's Ottawa like?" Dean asks.

"It's okay. We get a lot more snow in the winter," Clark replies with a small smile as he takes the can of pop and then sits down on the sofa opposite Dean. "I guess you don't get any in Texas huh."

"First time I was old enough to know I missed snow I had been without it for so long that I realized I didn't miss it," Dean smirks and shrugs. "But I like it here now. I want to be a cop like my dad so being here I learn from the best right."

"I guess."

"So do you wanna be a cop like your dad?"

"What? No way…maybe an engineer or lawyer or something."

"Oh yeah that's cool. Dad said next year I can go on a ride along. You know grade 12 and all. Sorry to hear about your mom and step dad."

"Thanks. So do you have a girlfriend?"

"Yeah Emma. She's cool. She wants to become a nurse. What about you? You have a girlfriend?"

"Yeah Amanda," Clark pulls his phone and shows Dean the picture as they both hold up their phones with them and their girlfriends on it. "She wants to become a lawyer. Thought we might you know…do it together."

"Hey if you become a cop she can put away the bad guys you arrest," Dean suggests with a small laugh. "So you like hockey?"

"It's okay. More of a basketball fan."

"Did you see the game where…"

Ed watches the two teen boys for a few seconds longer before he turns to see Greg watching him. "I want this to work," he utters in an undertone. "And I know I'm being anxious and I hate it. He seems…nervous."

"He's meeting Dean and me for the first time…course he's going to be nervous. The tense posture and short answers are normal," Greg replies as he watches Dean turn on the TV and pull up some sports highlights he had saved on the PVR. Within seconds the area in the living room is filled with laughter as both boys get into the show and really start to connect. "He needs time Eddie."

"And I don't have time. Neil said…"

"I bought you a week."

"What?"

"I bought you a week. Just concentrate on the important things."

"Greg he needs to get back to a regular routine. It's only a few months into the new school year and he could easily catch up so that he could finish grade 11 with the rest of his peers but…." Ed pauses as another bought of laughter erupts and he turns away a few feet; Greg following. "But I'm afraid to push too much for that routine in case he gets fed up and wants to go back."

"You're his family now Eddie…his future. Everything is new for him. Give him some time. Speaking of time…it's time to eat."

"Alright guys!" Ed calls out, bringing both boys to the table. "Marina make this for you before she left?" Ed teases.

"Ohhh," Greg smirks as they all sit down at the table. Both adults keep the banter light friendly; nothing confrontational about Clark's future situation, Dean even having agreed with Greg beforehand that he wouldn't ask if Clark had decided to stay or go; just make him feel welcome and try not to oversell Toronto but at the same time make him realize that he wouldn't be alone in a big city and it would be a cool place to live.

"That was a great meal Mr. Parker thank you."

"Clark please call me Greg," Greg offers in a kind tone. "And you are most welcome. Contrary to what Eddie says, I did make this all on my own."

"Well I did help," Dean pipes up.

"Dean helped. But…dessert is all Marina."

"Cupcakes?" Dean smirks. "Marina makes the best cupcakes but sometimes I think that's the only dessert she can make."

"I'll tell her you said that," Greg playfully teases as he heads for the fridge and pulls out a cake platter. "I think it's chocolate."

"Looks good," Clark offers as Ed reaches for the first piece.

"What? It looks good," Ed retorts as Greg watches with an amused expression as he takes the first bite. "Did she make this?"

"That's what she said. Actually…"

"It tastes pretty great," Dean praises with a surprised tone. "You can tell her I said that," he teases his father in return.

Ed looks at them and feels his stomach tighten slightly before he glances over at his own son and wonders if he'd ever have a close friendship like that; one where they could openly talk and tease and where he didn't feel like he was walking on eggshells every time he opened his mouth. _Will I ever have that? Will my son ever look at me the same way Dean does to Greg? With admiration and respect? Or will I just be the guy who was there as the forced replacement? _The last thought forces a glum feeling to start to consume him; a small facial twitch that Greg actually notices.

"Well Eddie? You're the big chocolate lover."

"Really? You are?" Clark looks at Ed in shock as Ed nods and Greg chuckles.

"Among a few other things," Greg grins as Ed's face slightly warms. "But I too have to admit…it tastes pretty great." The conversation then quickly turns to each of them confessing in turn their favorite desserts and why; Ed's anxiety starting to subside once again. After supper Ed and Greg both help with the dishes; the boys cleaning up a little but then being told to just go and hang out in the living room.

"So what happens now?"

"I think we had fun tonight. Don't want to overload him."

"Greg…"

"I know Eddie…you want answers and you want me to tell you what Clark will do come Monday but I can't. He seems to be enjoying himself but Dean's a pretty easy going kid and Clark could be putting on a brave face. Clark dodged the subject about school so…"

"So when do I bring it up again?"

"You're doing fine Eddie. Really you are. This is a new experience for you and you're being yourself. That's all you can offer him and he can see that. You're making mistakes and so is he…you're scared and so is he. You're uncertain…and so is he. The common element here is you and he are doing it together."

"I don't want him to have to give up everything but I want him here. Greg…I don't want to lose my son," Ed half whispers in a tone that forces Greg to stop and look at him with a concerned expression.

"I want that for you to my friend. I do. Day at a time."

"Yeah."

After supper Greg and Ed head into the living room, where the boys were still looking at the best sports highlights of the week; lightly talking and just seeming to enjoy the new friendship. But as much as Ed didn't want the evening to end, a few hours later it was time to call it a night; Dean already having invited Clark to a community basketball game to just hang out and meet a few other guys.

"So did you have fun tonight?" Ed asks Clark as they head for home.

"Yeah it was okay. Dean's cool. How long have you known Greg?"

"Seems like forever at times," Ed answers with an easy smile. "Long time. He's the reason I joined the SRU. Am glad that you and Dean got along tonight. Think the game next week might be fun."

"Yeah about that…not sure yet."

"You don't want to go?"

"Maybe…don't know."

"Because if you want we could g…"

"Look I might not want to go okay!" Clark huffs as he pulls ahead away from Ed and heads for the elevator, Ed's lips offering a heavy sigh.

"I just thought…"

"Whatever. I might not want to go."

"Clark I'm sorry I just…"

"He's your friend. Is that why you wanted me to go tonight? So you could push his son on me and try to get me to stay?"

_Always be honest…_"I wanted you to meet someone your own age," Ed confesses in truth.

"I don't care okay? I miss Amanda and I miss home."

_Home…he doesn't want to be here. Damn it! _"Okay I get that but I wanted you to see that there is life outside of me and Wordy…I just wanted you to meet someone your own age. Clark…"

"This isn't my home okay," Clark insists as he storms down the hallway, into his bedroom and slams the door shut, Ed's frame slightly jolting in place; Wordy peering out from his bedroom and locking eye's with Ed who can only stare back in misery. Wordy watches as Ed takes off his jacket and slowly heads down the hall and into his bedroom, slumping down on the bed just as Wordy enters and gently closes the door.

"I blew it tonight," Ed whispers in misery.

"How?"

"We had a nice time and then I pushed afterwards. I was happy that he was going to be included and he…he pushed back. Wordy…I'm lost here. When I think I'm making things better I'm making them worse. Maybe its better if he goes."

"Of course tonight was going to be tough…meeting new people reminded him of what he's left behind a few weeks ago."

"And I get that. I just didn't…" Ed's voice dies out as he drops his face into his hands and rubs it before looking away. "I don't know what to do."

"Let him think about it overnight and see what happens tomorrow."

"Okay," Ed reluctantly agrees as he nods goodnight to Wordy and then closes the door; slowly undressing for bed. He looks at Donna's message on the phone but decides to wait until morning to see how Clark had fared during the night before replying. With a head full of misery, Ed slowly climbs into bed and turns off the light, once again praying things would work out for the best. It wouldn't be answered.

XXXXXXXX

Ed awakens early the next morning, lying in bed and looking over at the clock in misery; another night spent with only a few hours of rest and the remainder in miserable thought. Greg had assured him that Clark could see he was being honest and trying but Ed wasn't blessed with Greg's innate insight into the human soul; a good reason for why they were in their respective roles. Greg was the connector; Ed the doer. _I'm losing my son at my own doing, _he inwardly groans as he slowly pushes himself out of bed and decides just to go about the morning as usual, leaving it up to Clark to dictate the actions of their quiet Sunday; tomorrow's agenda on hold until – well tomorrow.

Ed hovers outside Clark's bedroom door, frowning when he hears nothing but deciding to let Clark sleep as long as he wants and get breakfast started. He hears Wordy fussing around in his room as he heads for the kitchen, pulling out the box of pancake mix and the tin of strong coffee, placing both on the counter.

"Morning…sleep well?" Wordy asks in concern.

"No. You?"

"Worried about you," Wordy offers in truth; Ed's back still to him.

"I want this resolved but I keep reminding myself it's not like a call…its not like we can find the answer in a few hours and then all go home and call it a day and not worry about it. Come tomorrow I'm back on the team and Clark…"

"Is he up?"

"Want to go check? I don't want to seem pushy…please?" Ed turns around with a soft pleading expression.

"Sure."

Ed pries open the coffee tin, taking a whiff of the aromatic grounds and then hearing a small curse and some determined shuffling; looking up just as Wordy approaches with a piece of paper in his hands.

"Clark's gone!" Wordy tells him as he hands him the paper.

"What?"

_Ed…I'm going home. Clark._

Ed looks at Wordy in misery…his world crashing to a miserable halt; his worst fears confirmed. He had lost his son – to his own doing. Was it really over?

* * *

**A/N:** Okay so you know I had to get a bit more angst in here but figured the ending wouldn't be an easy one right? So what happens now? Will Ed let Clark just be? Will he go after him? Is the happy future Ed wanted for his new family possible or now lost for good? Would love your thoughts on this one so please do review before you go and thanks so much!


	16. Laying it all on the Line

**Title: Scars of the Past  
****Chapter 16 – Laying it all on the Line**

* * *

Not even realizing that he needed Wordy's help to sit down, Ed's frame sags into the nearest chair, his eyes fixed on the small scribbled note as his eyes start to water and he shakes his head in frustration.

"I did this…"

"Ed…" Wordy starts.

"I DID THIS!" Ed growls as he stands back up and glares at Wordy before pushing past and heading toward his room; Wordy making a quick call to Greg and then following but remaining in the doorway, watching as Ed starts to undress and then redress into jeans and a sweater. "I have to fix this…" he voice stammers as he looks right at Wordy before heading back toward him; Wordy, however, remaining fixed in place. "Move…"

"Ed lis…"

"MOVE!"

"NO!" Wordy shouts back as both of them look at each other with determined expressions and Ed finally backs down. "Now listen to me. You going after him in this frame of mind is only going to push him further away."

"He left because of me," Ed huffs as he slumps down onto the bed and looks up with a weary expression.

"Ed…"

"He called me Ed…not dad…but Ed. Wordy…he called me Ed. I feared him leaving and then I helped make it happen. I have to make this right."

"Okay but you just gotta take a deep breath. You know where he's going."

"Yeah _home_…that's not here…not with me. He made that clear. He called me Ed and he's gone…gone home," Ed sighs as he looks back down at the note in his hands; Wordy slumping down onto the bed a few feet away. "I thought he'd give this more of a chance."

"I wish this didn't happen…Ed I don't know what to do either. But I called Greg and he's on his way over. He's the negotiation expert…he'll have better answers than me. I just know you can't go off angry…you'll only try to force him back and…and he'll get angrier and you'll both lose."

"You know you're right…" Ed interrupts.

"About what."

"Maybe this is for the best. He's made his choice Wordy…I have to respect that right?" Ed looks away as he swallows and then looks back with a tight lipped smile. "He doesn't want me…he doesn't want this."

"So you're saying…"

"He wants to stay in Ottawa then…maybe he should."

"Okay now you're going overboard the other way."

"Well I can't force him can I?" Ed growls as he stands up and then heads into the hallway and pauses in the doorway to Clark's room. "That dream's over."

"Doesn't have to be over Eddie…" Greg's voice is heard as he enters the unlocked apartment and looks at Ed and Wordy in the hallway with friendly concern.

"Boss…he's gone. I tried too hard with Dean and I pushed and now…now he's gone."

"He's not gone for good."

"Might as well be," Ed huffs as he looks back into Clark's small makeshift bedroom; his back feeling Greg's gaze boring into it. "Do I go after him?"

"Aw you gotta give him a chance to miss you first," Greg comments lightly, making Ed turn and look at him with a tormented expression. "He's confused and scared about what's next…Chuck's gone and now he's the one making the big decisions for himself for the first time in his life and he's still a kid."

Ed offers a small nod as he turns and heads into the living room; Greg slowing following Ed and Wordy heading into the kitchen to complete the unfinished task of making coffee. "I'm his father. Tell me Greg…what do I do?"

Greg looks at the look of near hopeless defeat on his team leader and feels his own agitation starting to soar; his mind and heart both wishing there were some easy answers, a happy ending for everyone where everything would work out perfectly. That dream, however, would never become a reality – someone would have to give up something major.

"Dean came to me on his own…willingly gave up what was in Texas and he doesn't miss anything there. Clark had no choice. He was forced to leave everything without much warning or preparation. He has to come to terms with all this on his own."

"I will have the means to…I can be his family," Ed starts another nervous ramble as Greg quickly holds up his hand to stop him.

"I'm not the one you have to convince," Greg states kindly. "You and Donna need to have a serious conversation about this and then you need to go – alone – to see Clark and talk to him. Whatever, happens you know Wordy and I and the rest of the team will support you."

"I don't want to gi…"

"Eddie…don't do this to yourself right now, it will only feed your anxiety. You have to come to a decision with Clark."

"I want him here."

"I know you do," Greg acknowledges with a small frown. "But I want what's best for you both and that might not be the easy path."

"I know."

Ed gives Greg a nod before Wordy tells them coffee is ready and Greg can stay for breakfast if he wants; Ed pushing himself up, muttering he's not hungry and heading back for his bedroom, leaving Wordy and Greg alone in the growing silence.

"I'm worried how this is going to affect him if Clark wants to stay in Ottawa," Wordy mentions softly. "You know people…can you even guess how this might play out?"

"I wish I could," Greg looks at Wordy with a serious expression. "I hate to see Eddie like this also but he has to work this out with Clark directly and then…kids move within the school year and parents get job transfers…both situations are common and both have lots to lose. I don't know…but I just hope that Ed makes sure Clark knows how much he wants him in his life."

"That's just it boss…I'm afraid that Clark won't want it as much."

"Well he might surprise us all. Ed is his natural father and right now it might seem kinda cool to stay with friends, but in the long run, that might not even work well with the friends. I just don't know."

About ten minutes later, Ed reemerges with a small overnight bag in his grasp and looks at his two friends with a weary expression.

"Good luck," Wordy offers softly as he gives Ed a brief hug.

"Just remember…" Greg looks at him seriously, "this is about your son. Whatever you do…you now do for him. But make sure you give him options. Don't just tell him you want him with you here…outline a solid plan…solid living arrangements…not just you'll work it out as you go. He is uncertain and has nothing else confirmed in his life except that he no longer has what he had before. He needs stability and he needs to know someone is in charge of that right now. Make him understand you have that plan in place Ed. Make him believe that you have something solid for him to come back to. Bring him home."

Ed gives them both a nod before disappearing into the hallway, not caring about breakfast and heading down to the parking lot; first stop Donna's and the tormented drive to Ottawa; the four and a half hour drive would be spent pondering the points he would want to make to his son and then pray it would all work out as planned.

XXXXXXXX

Donna opens the door and looks at the expression on Ed's face and knows instantly that something is wrong; that coupled with the fact that he hadn't returned her text and she knows he isn't the type to play silly little mind games.

"What happened?" She asks in concern as she closes the door behind him and leans against it; still dressed in her cotton pajamas. "Want some cof…"

"Clark left."

"What?"

"Snuck out in the middle of the night and went back…home."

"Ed…" she starts with a heavy frown as he hands her the small and now very crumpled note. _He didn't even call him dad…_she looks up at Ed's expression after reading it and feels her throat catch. Seeing Ed Lane so…so nearly defeated was heartbreaking to say the least. "Come here," she entreats as she takes him in her arms and offers a supportive hug before taking his hand and leading him into the living room; the two of them sitting on the nearby couch.

"So what's the new plan?" She asks with some trepidation; her hand holding his fast.

"That's just it…I don't know," Ed huffs as he leans back, shakes his head and looks away. "Its not like I can ask the team for tactical options here," he slightly smirks. "I don't want to move…but I am not going to be happy to ask Clark to give up everything he's known for the bulk of his life."

"You know I love you right…"

"Donna…" Ed interjects, afraid that she too would be offering him something else to stress about.

"You ever learn not to interrupt me?" She teases with arched brows. "I love you…Ed you are my life and my future and if you have to move…then we move."

"Really?"

"Really. I know it wouldn't be ideal for either of us and Ottawa doesn't have the same resources we have here but you know we could both get jobs. If Clark moves here he will also have to give up his friends and his established routine."

"I know Greg said either one of is us going to have to give up something major."

"I just want you to know you wouldn't be facing all that alone," she confirms with a loving hand squeeze.

"Makes it easier but I'm just so scared," Ed admits as he gathers her close and holds on and exhales heavily. "I want him here…I want us to be a family here. I still want to stay on team one and you…I want him here."

"I want that too but he might not and you have to really consider that."

"I know," Ed resigns with a heavy whisper as they both lean back on the couch, Donna's body sagging into his, his arm draped around her shoulders and her head leaning on his. "Greg said to have a firm plan. So I am going to tell him that I could use some of the money to get a bigger place or a small house even. Close to a high school and he'd at least have Dean here and…damn just under two years to graduation and everything has to change."

"But it's not unheard of right?"

"No. But he will ask why I can't move there."

"He probably will," Donna agrees with a small frown; both of them looking ahead out the window on the other side of her small, quiet apartment. "Just make sure he knows that we _both_ want him with us," she looks up at him with a serious but telling expression. "I do want this Ed."

"I love you so much," he whispers in her ear as he looks away and nods. "He just left…in the middle of the night," he turns back in misery. "Help me."

"Well you know when you offer that sad face it's kinda hard to say no to," Donna lightly teases.

"Really? Should I remember that?" He retorts with a strained smile.

"Sure," she agrees as she kisses his cheek. The two of them remain side by side for a bit longer, talking more about their own future plans; one path to include Clark and one in the off chance that he would insist to stay there with Amanda's family; forcing Ed to see his son only sporadically and another path to be chosen.

"I doubt either of us will get any sleep tonight," Donna comments as she and Ed walk to the door sometime after an early lunch; Ed heading out to Ottawa, spending the night and then going to see Clark the next day.

"I'll call you as soon as I can," Ed promises her as he kisses her on the lips and then pulls back with a heavy frown. "Donna…"

"No. Don't do this to yourself. Call me as soon as you can," she states firmly. "I love you."

Ed takes his leave, slowly walking toward the elevator and then riding the box down to the main floor. He'd get to Ottawa about supper and then call her just to say he got there and then…_then spent the night in sleepless torment. _He gets into his car; pulling into traffic and heading for the highway, his heart racing and anxiety starting to build. _I wonder what Clark's doing now._

XXXXXXXX

"You miss him don't you?" Amanda's voice is heard as she knocks on the spare bedroom door and enters the room Clark's staying in; plopping herself down on the end of the bed as Clark puts away a few documents that Neil had emailed him and he printed out on the Smith's computer.

"My d…you mean Ed?"

"Your dad," she finishes for him; Clark giving her a small nod. "You miss him right?"

"I miss…things. Ah I don't know…"

"What's wrong?"

"I'm just tired of everyone asking me what I want to do next."

"You know my dad was just curious right?"

"Yeah. Didn't mean to snap at him at supper. I just…I don't know okay? I want to stay here but…"

"Has he tried to call? Your dad?"

"No. Probably mad I ran away and just left some half ass note," Clark groans as he looks at his phone. "I wish they were still here."

"Yeah me too. Wanna play some Angry Birds?"

"Sure."

XXXXXXXX

Unable to resist doing a brief drive-by, Ed's gaze lingers on the Smith home; his brain telling him to give Clark a few more hours and he'd talk to him in the morning. He looks at the welcoming home in the suburban neighbourhood and feels sorrow starting to cover him.

"I can't do this…" Ed huffs as he drives past and heads for the nearest motel; his phone ringing just as he pulls close to one.

_"Where are you now?" Wordy's voice inquires._

"I can't do this Wordy. I just drove by the Smith home. It's a great home in a great neighbourhood, close to the high school and a bunch of other stuff. Taking Clark away from this…"

_"Don't jump to conclusions. We have a lot of cool stuff here to you know," Wordy replies hoping to at least get Ed's heavy frown to subside. _

"I was thinking…it's not that late…Wordy I gotta settle this tonight."

_"I know otherwise you'll drive yourself crazy. You call Donna?"_

"Just did and she agrees. Otherwise I won't sleep and…"

_"Ed, just promise…whatever happens tonight…don't drive back in the dark. You'll be tired and…whatever happens…and if you're angry…it could be bad."_

"I won't; I promise. I'll get a hotel. I have to do this."

_"Good luck."_

"Thanks."

Ed hangs up with Wordy and then slowly turns around and heads back toward the Smith house, knowing that he would have to follow his gut on this one. If Clark was thinking of going back to school on Monday, at least this wouldn't be as disrupting as him just showing up in front of all his friends and making a scene; Amanda's family knew the situation better than any of them; it was the lesser of two evils – at least for Clark; for him either scenario would kill him emotionally.

"I can do this…" Ed tells himself as he takes a deep breath and gets out of the car; slowly heading up the walkway to the front door and feeling his heart rate surging; his core temperature rising. Tonight he was laying his future on the line…the outcome? He had no idea how this would all work out.

"Can I help you?" Mr. Smith, Amanda's father opens the door and looks at Ed in wonder.

"I'm uh…Ed," Ed pulls his badge and then quickly puts it away. "Sorry this isn't…official…I'm…"

"We already told the police…"

"No I'm not with…I'm Clark's father. I'm Ed Lane…Clark's father from Toronto. Sorry if I'm…" Ed nervously stammers; his brain desperately racing to keep up to a situation that was totally unfamiliar to him.

"Ed right…please come in. I'm Darryl. Clark is…downstairs with Amanda. Playing a game or something. Are you…"

"How is he?" Ed asks in haste; his expression full of uncertainty as Amanda's mother enters and gives him a kind smile.

"I'm Paula. He's…he's been through a lot."

"I know he has. He's um…a great kid," Ed states nervously, suddenly wondering if this was a good idea; for a split second pondering leaving the comforting home and just heading back to his lonely apartment and allowing Clark to live his life the way he thinks he wants.

"I can make some tea…"

"I didn't come…I just need…" Ed starts as Clark and Amanda finally come upstairs and make themselves known.

"Dad?" Clark utters in shock; the one familial word putting Ed's mind at some ease and having him breathe a small sigh of relief and telling him to now see it through to finality; he owed them both that much.

"Hey," Ed offers his son a strained smile. "I just needed a few…we can talk in the car or…I'd like to talk to Clark."

"Nonsense. You can talk in here. Please come in and take off your coat," Darryl gestures to Ed as Ed remains fixed in place. "You can talk in the sitting room; lots of privacy and…take your time."

"Thank you," Ed replies with a soft word as he hands Darryl his coat, watching him place it on a nearby chair. "Hey Amanda. Finally nice to meet you in person," Ed slowly extends his hand. "Donna said to say hello."

"Yeah you too and I guess hi back," Amanda gives his hand a small shake before the three of them leave the area and Darryl closes the door; leaving father and son standing in the unfamiliar surroundings in silence.

"Let's sit okay…" Ed gestures for them to sit down on the nearby couch; his brain begging him to sit down before his body crumples from anxiety. Clark heads for the couch sitting down; Ed on the opposite end looking at Clark with an uncertain expression; his clammy hands fidgeting in his lap. "You okay?"

"Did Amanda tell you I was here?"

"Figured it out. The um…the note…"

"Sorry about that…the note and stuff. I just…I'm sorry."

"Clark I'm not mad. I was worried but…" Ed starts with a small sigh as he leans forward on the couch; Clark remaining in place. "I'm…I know what I want but…" Ed stops as he slowly stands up and walks a few feet, rubbing his face and trying to get his heart rate to slow. He turns and looks down at Clark before he walks back and slowly eases down closer to his son. "I'm just gonna ask…what do you want?"

"I don't know," Clark replies but he looks down.

"Or you do but don't want to tell me?" Ed ventures as a heavy lump of emotion starts to form in his throat. "I um…I won't be mad," he pastes on a tight lipped smile that even a blind person could tell is fake; swallowing that lump of emotion was futile. "Okay? I promise."

"I miss them."

"I know you do and I wish I could take that pain away. Clark I do. I wish they were here and I could just visit and…and whatever but you know they are gone and are not coming back."

"I went by the house today and um…" Clark's voice dies out into a small gasp as he looks away; Ed remaining frozen in place as Clark's posture stiffens at his sudden movement, forcing him to pull back and wait.

"What was that like?"

"Sucked," Clark states candidly. "I wanted to go in but um…but I couldn't. I can't stay there."

"I know you can't and Clark that isn't even an option. None of us would expect you to stay there but am sure there are things in there you want and…and if you want tomorrow we can go and get…whatever you want."

Clark looks up at Ed with a heavy frown; Ed's heart weighing heavily in his chest as he studies the morose expression on his son's face.

"Neil will take care of the selling of the house and stuff. He's a good friend…of the family," Ed offers as Clark merely nods but says nothing. "Clark…this is all new to me but I know you need something solid in your life. I might be learning as I go but I'm trying okay? I want to try."

"I don't know what I want. I mean I want to stay here but…but every day I have to pass the house to get to school and…"

"And it'd be a painful reminder of what you lost…a daily reminder," Ed admits heavily.

"Yeah. But Amanda is…"

"Your girlfriend and you care about her. I get that also," Ed gives Clark a small smile. "I won't lie to you Clark. Moving two years before you graduate can be tough, but it's not impossible and at least you wouldn't be totally alone. I'm not trying to push…just telling you options."

"I know."

"Living in the city is different but it wouldn't be forever if we didn't want that. Just until a few things are worked out with the finances and then I'd get us a home…maybe in the suburbs…if we want…the three of us and we'd…be a family; we'd make that decision together, okay? Clark I want you with me. I do. This is hard for me too because I can see how much this hurts you and I can't take that pain away. I feel like I am adding to it and am sorry but…but no matter what it's gonna hurt right? There is no easy way out in this."

"Would you...um ever move out here?"

"I had thought about that also."

"There is no team one out here right?"

"Not exactly but that doesn't mean I wouldn't get a job. Donna too."

"She'd move too?"

"She would."

"Really?"

"Clark I love you son…I do. We both talked about it and are in agreement and want this, together. I'd need her help and I think you two get along pretty good."

"Yeah…she's cool."

"She is that. Perfect shot too," Ed praises his fiancé with a small but genuine smile.

"Better than you?"

"I'm on team one remember?" Ed smirks as Clark's face finally softens. "Toronto is a great city and I think you'd like it…at least I want you to give it a chance. Wordy is getting married in a few weeks and then you can take his bedroom, it's bigger and has its own bathroom. We're close to the high school so you can take the city bus and…" Ed's mind swirls as he recalls Greg's reminder about him having something solid to start a new life on. _Be his anchor Ed…he needs that right now. Be that for him…for you both._

"And we're close to where the Raptors play," Ed adds as Clark's face offers the first glimpse of a smile in an hour. "I have a home for us Clark. In fact Wordy is almost out and he said you can start moving your stuff into his room."

Ed finishes and then leans back on the couch, his back slightly damp and heart racing at top speed as he looks at Clark in wonder. "I love you son…I want us to be together as a family. We can make this work. Together."

"I'll miss Amanda the most."

"I know you will. She's a great girl."

"I think I love her," Clark admits in a sheepish tone. "But um…I can't tell her that."

"Okay," Ed replies, giving Clark a rather clueless expression. _This is where I need Donna's help, _he inwardly groans. "Sorry…Donna's better at this relationship stuff," Ed admits with a nervous chuckle. "Why did you really leave? Because if you were mad at me th…"

"I wasn't mad…I was scared and stuff. Dean's cool and we got along but…but nothing."

"But it was the first real reminder that things have changed?" Ed dares to venture, getting a nod from Clark in return. "And I get that and I'm sorry for pushing like that. I was just happy you two got along so well off the start and was happy that he made plans to include you and figured you wouldn't want to…you know not be under my shadow or whatever, have some friends of your own in the city. Dean knows a few cool guys and…and that's all."

"I know. I just freaked out and am sorry. I'm really sorry."

Ed pulls Clark into his arms and holds on. "I'm sorry to. Clark…I'm so sorry. I know this is new and painful but I know you're going to be okay. I know that. I want this for you…for us. I want to have my son with me…I want to get to know him and I hope he would want to be with me and want to get to know me. But I could be wrong," Ed pauses once more. "I know this is a tough call but Clark…its all up to you now. I hate to tell you to make a decision tonight but then I don't want you to let more time slide by for school and stuff. So…what do you want?"

Ed looks at Clark as time slows right down to an almost dead halt; his heart beating so loudly to him he fears his eardrums will burst and he won't hear Clark's answer. He tells himself not to get his hopes up too much as the Smith's have offered him something pretty good for a temporary situation but he still can offer something a bit more permanent. He tries to think of all the different responses that Clark can offer and what he might offer as a countermeasure in return.

Then…

An answer…

The one Ed had been hoping for.

"I want to be with you," Clark replies in a whisper so soft that Ed strains to hear it. _Did he say he wants to be with me?_

"You sure?" Ed asks just once, remembering Greg's advice about not badgering him once he had made a decision – either good or bad.

"Yeah, I'm sure. Do you think Amanda will be mad?"

"Not if she cares for you as much as I think she does," Ed answers with a kind tone, his heart beating faster now but for all the right reasons. "And you know…you're not that far away," he states as he pulls Clark into his arms and gives him another hug. "Thank you," he whispers as he kisses the top of his head.

"So what happens now?"

"We'll stay here tonight. I'll call Neil tomorrow and maybe we can meet and go over a few things with the house and stuff and then if you want, we can go there and pick up some personal stuff and get the rest that you want shipped out or put into storage for now."

"We can do that?"

"We can. There is no rush to dispose of that stuff yet. But I know Neil will want to move on the house if that's okay."

"Sure. And tonight?"

"Well…do they have room for me here?"

"Sure. You want the couch?"

"I don't mind," Ed replies warmly as he looks at Clark with a tender smile before they both stand up. Ed wraps his arm around Clark's shoulders and gives his son a firm squeeze as they walk back into the main part of the living room, Darryl and Paula coming out to greet them, Amanda a few feet behind.

"Everything okay?" Darryl asks in concern.

"Everything's fine. Clark?"

"I'm going home…with my dad," Clark tells him in certain terms, Ed's eyes slightly watering automatically as he gives them a small smile and nods.

"Thank you for everything you've done. I honestly can't say that enough for all you have done," Ed tells them in truth.

"Clark's special to us and we were close with the Brandson's. You're welcome. I'm glad he has you. Please stay the night," Paula entreats.

"I don't want to impose."

"Not at all," Darryl agrees with a friendly smile of his own. "We don't mind in the least."

"Okay."

"I'll show you…" Amanda pipes up with a brave smile; her parents having told her already to expect that Clark would probably be going home with his father but that they wouldn't be parted forever. Forever of course being even a week in teen terms. Ed quickly excuses himself and heads outside to get his small overnight bag; Clark inside talking to Amanda and her family and reconfirming his decision to live with his natural father.

As if sensing three silent urgings four hours away and knowing they'd all be wondering what happened; Ed pulls his phone and as he blinks away a few happy tears sends a text to Donna, Wordy and Greg – one he knows they'll all be happy about:

_'I'm bringing my son home tomorrow.'_

* * *

**A/N:** Okay so hope it wasn't too sappy or angsty but tried to find a good balance here for a few key discussions and of course Clark's final decision. Figured it wouldn't be rushed but didn't want it to be drawn out either; and of course its not over yet. So would love to know your thoughts on this so please do review and thanks so much!


	17. Small Steps into Tomorrow

**Title: Scars of the Past  
****Chapter 17 – Small Steps into Tomorrow**

* * *

_'I know that must have been hard but I can't tell you how happy and excited I am about this. Ed I love you and am so glad this worked out as we wanted. How's Clark with all this?'_

Ed reads Donna's text; Clark asleep in the spare room but his mind too anxious now to even think about sleep. _'In the end was his call. And when he made it I was happy. I know he's scared and gonna miss Amanda but I think he'll be happy with everything. I'm too anxious to sleep.'_

_'I'm just happy you texted. I wore a hole in the carpet pacing. Wordy said he's going to pack some stuff up tonight.'_

_'He doesn't need to yet.'_

_'You knows and he doesn't mind. He wants this as much as you do.'_

_'Wow I'm gonna be a full time father now.'_

_'Full time step mom. Scary.'_

_'You sure you're okay with this?'_

_'Damn can't interrupt while texting,' she replies back to which he smiles. 'I am okay. Won't lie, it's going to be a big adjustment and some work but we'll be in it together so that's what counts. What's up for tomorrow?'_

_'Clark is gonna pick some personal stuff up from home. I'll talk to Neil and he's going to arrange to sell the house and the money we'll use for something better for the three of us. The rest of the stuff will go in storage and then Clark will start high school this week and…'_

_'And take it a day at a time. Good plan.'_

_'Am glad I'm not facing this alone.'_

_'Me too. I love you. Now get some sleep.'_

_'Yes ma'am,' he sends back his cheeky reply adding 'I love you too' before closing his phone off for the rest of the night. _Ed looks at Clark's bedroom door one last time before turning off the light and then finally closes his eyes; his brain happily succumbing to the dark realm of sleep.

But as suspected he's up before everyone the next morning, lying on the strange couch and listening to the soft footsteps one floor up. He had texted Neil the night before and made firm plans to meet him at the Brandson house first thing in the morning, his mind and heart settled with regards to a few of the financial details and the fact that Clark had agreed to live with him full time. Now it was time to learn to adjust to being a first time parent and preparing a young man for university and beyond; Sophie and Howard having done a good job up until now; and already covered a lot of the tougher areas.

"Hey…" Ed hears a faint shuffling and then turns to see Clark slowly stumble out of the spare bedroom with a sleepy expression.

"Hey," he nods before he heads for the bathroom; Ed offering him an amused expression as he sits up and rubs his face, slightly stretching and taking advantage of his privacy to quickly dress back into his street clothes, putting his pajamas into the small duffle bag and then tidying up the couch; finishing up just as a knock is heard on the door.

"Come in…morning," Ed greets Darryl as he enters.

"Morning…everything okay?"

"Great thanks. So…we'll be out o…"

"No hurry. I'm gonna take Amanda to school and Paula will lock up after you leave. How was the night?"

"A few rough patches but nothing we managed. I know today will be hard on him but…"

"To be honest…I was hoping he'd go back with you. I was prepared for the struggle and for you to be well…a lot worse than you," Darryl offers in a low tone with a small smile; the shower in the bathroom acting as a buffer to keep Clark oblivious. "But I'm glad this worked out as well as it has, he needs you right now."

"I need him too," Ed confesses meekly. "I'm glad it wasn't a fight though. I didn't want to put an added burden on any of you."

"Amanda will miss him but…"

"But she's always welcome to come visit. She can stay with Donna until we have a home of our own," Ed quickly interjects, wanting to ensure the father that his daughter would stay with another woman when in town. "If that's okay."

"She's mentioned Donna already," Darryl replies with a smile. "I think that'd be fine. Come up when you're both ready."

"Thanks again."

Ed watches Darryl leave and then goes about tidying up the rest of the area, Clark finally emerging half dressed and then ducking into the bedroom to completely dress. _Am I really ready for all this? _Ed's mind wonders as he hears Amanda approaching. _Sometimes I feel like a guest star in someone else's life story._

"Is he dressed?"

"Yes!" Clark calls out before Ed can answer; Ed gesturing toward the bedroom and offering a smirk as Clark emerges fully dressed and ready for the day.

"I'll meet you two upstairs."

Ed heads upstairs into the welcoming but still strange environment and gives the Smith's a tense smile as he sits down at the end of the table and gratefully accepts a cup of strong coffee from Paula. The three adults talk a bit more about Ed's plans; Ed extending an invitation to them to come to Toronto so he and Donna could extend them a proper thanks – him of course relaying Donna's invitation; his social spontaneity needing a bit of coaching. Clark and Amanda finally join them and Ed tries to brush off the anxious vibe that the room is now filing with as they talk about parting ways at least on an interim basis. After breakfast he lets Clark spend the last few moments with Amanda before they all head outside and part ways.

"She okay?"

"I guess she will be. Can I invite her to Wordy's wedding?"

"You mean she hasn't assumed she's coming yet?" Ed smirks as they offer a wave to Paula and then pull out of the driveway; heading for the Brandson home and then back to Toronto. Ed listens as Clark briefly tells him about the neighbourhood, pointing out favorite places and sharing little anecdotes as they drive by. But as they near the Brandson home, Ed notices Clark's chatter die down and his posture stiffen. As much as he knows it will be hard for Clark, he tells himself that Clark needs personal things to get started in his new life and once he's busy it should be better.

"I…" Clark stops at the doorway and looks up at Ed in misery.

"I know it's going to be hard and you'll remember a lot of things but you have to do this okay? And I'll be right here."

"I haven't been back…"

"We'll go in when you can. We have time Clark…there is no hurry," Ed tells Clark in a warm tone, as his fingers rest on his shoulder and gives it a squeeze. Just before Clark can reply, an unfamiliar sedan pulls up, making both father and son turn and look in wonder as a strange man approaches. Ed feels himself tense and gently pulls Clark behind him.

"Mr. Lane? I'm Neil Kazinski."

"Morning. Ed Lane," Ed replies as he relaxes.

"Morning," Neil Kazinski greets as he nears them. He shakes Ed's hand and then gives Clark a friendly smile. "So…shall we get down to business?"

"Sure. We were just about to go in and get Clark some personal stuff to take back to Toronto."

"I can get started on that while you guys do…whatever," Clark suggests.

"You sure?"

"Yeah," Clark shrugs.

"Okay I won't be long."

"Okay."

Ed follows behind Neil, allowing the Brandson close family friend and personal accountant to enter the large mansion, disarm the security code and then all step inside. Ed quickly scans the area before them and suddenly feels that his lowly offerings won't even come close to what Clark has now; his mind wondering if maybe they should have…

"Mr. Lane?" Neil's voice breaks into Ed's sordid train of thoughts.

"Yeah. Please call me Ed."

"Okay Ed. Let's find a table and go over some of this okay? I'm sure you've heard this but it's best to get this done as soon as possible."

"Sure. Clark I'll be up as soon as we're done."

"Yeah I'll be okay."

Ed watches him head for the large wooden staircase and slowly head upstairs, turning back to Neil with a heavy frown. "This is all so new for both of us."

"I know but I'm glad he has you and is going to stay with you. He needs this stability. Has he seen what's on the video evidence?"

"He finally told me he didn't want to and I agreed. I want him to remember them happy not…not as I saw them. No kid should have to see their parents like that," Ed's face softly winces. "I know you were close to them but…"

"Trust me Ed…you're going to do a great job with Clark. He's an easy kid. I am also glad you are going to sell. I mean it's a great house and all but…"

"But too many memories and reminders here of what's lost," Ed acknowledges softly.

"And that's hard for any of us," Neil adds in a quiet tone. "A fresh start will help him heal. The good memories will come with him."

"Sounds like you've been through this before."

"Lost my first son to Leukemia," Neil admits with a small frown. "Teaches you how short life is and how valuable the time now is."

"Sorry," Ed replies as Neil offers him a small smile. "So what happens now?"

"First we have to decide about the cars and…" Neil's voice trails off as he and Ed work to finalize details about the two luxury cars, the selling of the house, the storage of the items inside, the trust fund for Clark's university education and just general finances. Neil had told Ed that he sometimes comes into Toronto and would meet with him once a month if necessary to help with any financial issues that arise and of course is only a phone call away. About an hour later, Ed and Neil shake hands, Ed having signed everything he needed to; Neil saying he would get what needed notarizing that day and then sending him copies of all the documents by the end of the week.

"Take care of him. We'll be in touch."

"I will. Thanks again for all the help," Ed thanks Neil before he watches him head back to his car and pull away; Ed heading back inside and going in search of Clark. He peers into his bedroom only to find it empty; but hearing soft noises coming from down the hall goes to investigate. Ed pushes the door open to the master bedroom and looks at Clark in misery; his son looking up with a tormented expression and Ed's heart instantly breaking.

Without saying a word, Ed heads into the room and slowly sinks down onto the king sized bed and pulls his son close.

"I don't know if I can do this."

"They'd want you to be happy," Ed tells him in truth.

"But packing up stuff I um…it feels wrong."

"Like you shouldn't be moving on without them?" Ed asks softly as Clark nods. "It might feel like that for a while. Clark I'm sorry I can't take that away but I can help you try to cope with it. You know you can't stay here right? Seeing this every day…you need a new start for you."

"I know I just…"

"Miss them. I do to. Wish I could have gotten to know them," he confesses as he looks at the picture of the three of them on the main dresser and feels his brow crease. He looks around the ample bedroom, eyeing the two walk in closets and the expensive furniture and once again feels inadequacy starting to consume him.

'_Greg, Clark told me they were very wealthy. I'll never be able to afford what they had or give him what they had. Even with the money it's mostly reserved for Clark's education and retirement plans and I won't mess with those, but...'_

_'Clark doesn't want you for your money or he would have tried that long ago. He wants your love Ed. He wants your guidance and your security. They can't give him that now. Only you can and you know it might sound cliché but money can't buy love or happiness.'_

"Let me help okay. Did you get what you need?"

"Some."

"Did you want to take a few pictures from here?"

"Think that'd be okay?"

"Clark all this is yours. You can take whatever you want. I think it would be nice to bring a few. Think they'd like that and you know we won't mind."

"Do you want anything?"

"Me? I uh…maybe the TV?" Ed replies with a light smile. "But the personal stuff…not really something I would take."

"So…what do we do with it? Throw it all out?"

"Well the clothes we can donate if you want. Shelters are always looking for good used clothing; men's and women's shelters and the rest…well…tell you what. Neil is going to put the house up for sale and I doubt it'll sell right away. So why don't we take what you need today and then come back next weekend or two and go through the rest. Would that be okay?"

"Really?"

"Yeah. We'll get what you need for school and such…start with the every day stuff. Come on I'll help you."

"Okay," Clark agrees softly as they both stand up and head for the dresser, Ed watching as Clark picks up the two pictures of the small family and tucks them in his grasp.

"Leave the rest for now."

They head back into Clark's fairly large bedroom; Ed eyeing the two open and sparsely filled suitcases and knows his son got emotionally sidetracked.

"Laptop right?"

"Yeah."

"Okay I think I have a better handle on the clothes. I'll pack the suitcases and you…you pack up whatever else you want to bring."

"You sure?"

"Donna taught me this," he tosses back, making Clark chuckle and taking some delight in the fact that he's finally able to put a small smile onto his son's face. Ed heads toward Clark's closet and stares at his nearly impossible task. What if he forgot a favorite item of clothing? What if he packed more of one thing and less of another? What if….his mind pauses as he turns back to see Clark watching him with a curious expression. "Okay…so its harder than it looks."

"I know…I don't know where to start either."

"Okay let's do the school stuff first and we'll worry about the wedding stuff later okay?"

"Okay."

"So you tell me what you want…or just pull it out and I'll fold. I know I can do that."

Ed lets Clark head into his closet and start pulling out a few things; one suitcase for the bulkier items and one for the other stuff; personal stuff, shoes and a few other necessities. Laptop and a few other electronic items were next and then a small duffle bag for things such as toiletries and pictures.

Ed comes back inside after packing the suitcases and goes in search of Clark; looking around the neat living room and then wandering into the kitchen; his mind feeling a pang of guilt as he looks at something he knows Donna would love.

_'The more you leave behind the more we have to dispose of,' Neil's voice reminds him. 'Take what you need and if you have friends that would like some of the items please don't feel ashamed to bring them. In fact I encourage it. Otherwise we just have to find homes or landfills for everything. Some of the stuff we can sell with the home but most we can't. The choice is yours.'_

Ed quickly pulls his phone and takes a few pictures and then sends them to Donna with a _what do you think_ or _do you want this _question? Also the couch set to Wordy and something to Greg. The entertainment stuff he had already mentally marked for them. After that he goes in search of Clark and finds him in the basement; the family/games room.

Ed sags down into one of the beanbag chairs beside Clark as he follows his gaze to the game console.

"Every Tuesday."

"What's that?" Ed inquires as he leans in closer.

"We'd either go to a game or my d…Howard and I would play hoops down here in the winter," Clark admits in a sad tone as Ed's face frowns heavily.

_I am so lost here…I can only say sorry so many times before even I'm tired of hearing it. Wish Greg was here…he's better at this than I am. _

"Got any hockey in there?" Ed asks lightly; his heart racing that Clark will lash out at his ill-timed remark. "That way you can keep the high scores intact and um…try something new."

"Um…think so," Clark replies with a small shrug as he gets up off the bean bag chair and heads for the game consoles; Ed following. "Can I bring these?"

"Sure. You can teach me how to play. Got any Pac Man in there?" Ed teases as Clark's face cracks a small smile. "What? That's all I know," he admits sheepishly as he reaches for a nearby box. "Just tell me which ones you want."

"Okay."

Uttering a small inward sigh of relief that he dodged that emotional bullet, Ed helps Clark pack up the game console, the controllers and some games; tossing in a few DVD's and music CD's.

"Okay before we go we should clean out the fridge and stuff, because some food in there is starting to smell and we shouldn't let Neil do it all," Ed suggests, not getting much of a fuss from Clark. So after the games stuff is packed away in the car; they head back inside and into the kitchen; Donna texting back that she has first dibs on the items Ed texted her.

"What's she saying?"

"She's asking if you have a kitchen aid stand mixer," Ed looks at the message and frowns. "What's a stand mixer?" He groans as Clark snickers and points to a very colorful appliance on the other end of the marble countertop. "Ok-ay. Can she have it?"

"Sure," Clark shrugs as he pulls open the freezer and then scrunches his face. "That's gross."

"Alright just toss everything in here and we'll take it out to be collected," Ed holds up a large garbage bag as Clark starts to clean out the freezer, dumping the ice cube trays in the sink but the rest in the sturdy black bag. "And now the fridge."

"Wow…what is that?"

"Milk…cheese…mystery food."

"It's blue now…" Clark looks at Ed with a grossed out expression.

"That's…beyond blue. Toss it," Ed suggests as he holds up the bag. "But…I'll take that beer," Ed comments Clark looks at him in wonder. "Well…that isn't bad."

Clark puts aside the import box of beer for Ed but continues on his quest to clean out the large fridge; finally leaving it spotless and clean smelling about twenty minutes later.

"What about the other freezer?"

"You have another one? Where?"

Clark takes Ed into the pantry and Ed can only stand and stare in wonder.

"Oh damn. That's a lot to just throw away and it's frozen. I'll call Paula Smith. Amanda's family can have what they want. Better than tossing it."

Ed calls Paula who says she'll be right over to help out with the frozen food; the rest of the pantry dry items able to stay a bit longer until they could be assimilated into several households. About an hour later, the kitchen was taken care off and Ed walks up to Clark on the back Ed and wraps his arm around his son and gives him a small squeeze.

"What are you thinking about?" He inquires softly as he notices Clark's eyes starting to brim.

"Picnic we had in the summer. Nothing big."

"It's okay to remember all the happy times….even the sad times. Clark I know I won't be able to add much too each memory but I want you to know you can talk about it. Donna's better with the you know dating talk and such but um…I don't want you to be afraid to talk about them okay?"

"It feels weird."

"Yeah it probably will for a while but you'll come to terms with it. They'll always be with you. I know it sounds kinda sappy to say but it's true."

"So um…do I have grandparents on…well you know your mom and dad?"

"No they passed on a few years back. Have a younger brother, Roy. He works Vice out of Mississigaua and is well actually all over the place," Ed adds with a small smirk. "Even I don't see him much."

"You're not close?"

"Like night and day," Ed replies with a small nod. "He's a good guy we just were never…"

"Close."

"Yeah. So you wanna talk about it?"

"Not really."

"Fair enough," Ed tells Clark in truth; not wanting to feel like he's badgering is emotionally tense son with prying questions. "So anything you wanna to here?"

"Are we going to come next weekend?"

Ed hears the anxiousness in Clark's voice and had remembered Greg told him that that would fade once he's settled in Toronto and the house was gone and his life has a new routine all his own.

"Yeah we'll bring Donna out here and she can meet Amanda and we'll get the rest of your things. Is that okay?"

"Yup."

"Okay so why don't we see what else you need for this week and head…home," Ed carefully ends the sentence. "And you still okay for school tomorrow?"

"Is it too late to enroll?"

"Not at all," Ed answers, not wanting to tell him that Donna was already on the task of registering Clark in the same high school as Dean and that Dean would see him in the morning and the new routine would get started. Ed gently ushers Clark inside and takes one last look around the kitchen to make everything was clean and locked up; Neil assuring him that physical security would be set up to watch the empty house until it was occupied once again.

Ed slowly heads into the living room and stops as his mind shows an image of Clark along with Sophie and Howard, sitting down to watch a movie or basketball game on the big screen TV; laughing and joking and enjoying time as a family. _I want that for Clark again, _Ed's mind muses in sorrow as he looks at his son in the hallway entrance with a downcast expression and feels his own heart starting to sink. He fixes the front living room shutters and then turns around to see Clark missing; hearing soft footsteps upstairs.

Ed heads into the foyer and then looks at the staircase before slowly climbing and going in search of his son; finding Clark back in his room one last time.

"I keep thinking I've forgotten something."

"We'll be back next weekend." _Time to go…_Ed's mind urges before he too finds himself starting to drown in emotional misery. "Neil said there are timers that come on when we set the security alarm," Ed tells Clark as he approaches and zips up his leather jacket. "We should get going. We still have a four hour drive ahead of us."

"Do you have the code?"

"He gave it to me," Ed answers in truth as he looks at Clark's expression. "Clark…"

"I'm ready," Clark states with a firm nod as they both head back into the hallway; Clark flipping off the light before they walk toward the stairs to go down. Ed tells Clark to head for the car as he sets the alarm and locks up with the spare set of keys that Neil had given him. He sends a quick text to Wordy to tell him they're on their way home and then heads for the car, getting inside and giving Clark a small smile.

"Ready?"

"Ready."

The conversation at first is strained and Clark only offers some short one word answers in between texting Amanda and telling Ed a few extra things about the neighbourhood as they drive out of it. Anxious to get home, both of them agree to just stop at a fast food restaurant; saving a bit of time as both know when they get home there will be things to get in order before calling it a night.

Clark finally relaxes into his conversation with Ed and the silence isn't as strained; especially when Ed gets a text from Donna and relays to Clark that the high school was ready and had even sent over his class schedule and homework list. The last hour of the drive home, Clark had finally fallen asleep and Ed's mind spends the time trying to anticipate the week ahead. He had told Greg that if at all possible; he would try to keep to a regular work schedule, Greg telling him to take the week if needed to just be with Clark.

Tomorrow would be the big test. Clark would be going to his new school, with a new friend, in a new city…a whole new life waiting for him to start living. _I just hope he wants this as much as me, _Ed's mind ponders as they finally near the apartment.

"Hey…" Ed gently nudges Clark as he pulls into the underground parking lot; Wordy and Donna on their way down to help. "We're home."

"mm'kay," Clark mumbles in a sleepy tone as Wordy and Donna emerge from the elevator.

"Welcome home," Donna whispers as she gives Clark a warm hug.

"Hey buddy," Wordy greets Clark with a friendly pat on his back as Donna gives Ed a welcome home hug and kiss. The four of them each take a suitcase and box and in no time the car is emptied and the apartment living room full; Ed closing the door and then looking at the three people before him with a small frown.

"Okay I'll let you guys get settled and see you later," Donna tells them as Ed walks her to the elevator. "How are you holding up?"

"Ready to collapse. It was a tough day for him and I know he put on a brave face for most of it."

"Sounds like his father."

"Missed you today," Ed confesses as he wraps his arms around her and holds her close; the elevator button on hold to be pressed. "I just hope this is best."

"It's best. Of course this week is going to be strained but we are both prepared for that right? New school…new friends…new…everything. But he came here on his own and sought you out when his life was going to hell in a hand basket. We'll make this work."

"Thank you for setting up the school stuff," Ed mentions as he finally pushes the button and then looks at her with a heavy frown.

"What?"

"A father…I'm now officially a father."

"Tomorrow is a brand new start for all of us."

Ed gives her one last kiss and then watches as the elevator closes the door's on his fiancé and then heads back into the apartment where Clark is insisting to Wordy that he's okay with staying in the small spare bedroom until the bulk of Wordy's stuff is officially moved out.

"Ah Wordy can sleep on the floor," Ed lightly teases as Clark gives them a small smile; the three of them standing by the door to Clark's new bedroom. "Okay…early day tomorrow for all of us."

"Right…goodnight," Wordy tells them before he turns and heads for his bedroom, leaving Ed and Clark alone in the hallway.

"We'll um…you know get all the lunches and stuff worked out for later in the week," Ed mentions in a soft tone as he follows Clark into his bedroom. Clark had unpacked a few things and had his laptop set up and the pictures; Ed giving them a small smile of approval before he gives Clark a warm hug and kisses the top of his son's head.

"Tomorrow is a brand new start for all of us," Ed whispers the same words that Donna had told him earlier. Up until now things had been on hold or up in the air at best; but as of tomorrow his life would change forever – he'd now have a teenage son living with him full time for a few years before heading off to University and would soon be responsible for a brand new family – wife and son. As he holds onto his son he knows that although unspoken out loud the three of them are thinking and asking themselves the exact same question –

_'Is this going to work?'_

* * *

**A/N:** Okay so I lied again sorry! I hadn't planned to spend as much time on this chapter as I did but didn't want to rush Clark's final day in Ottawa and wanted to get lots of father/son bonding time in here. So the next chappy won't be the ending as planned. Hope that's okay and would love your thoughts as always so please do review before you go and thanks so much!


	18. Tomorrow Finally Comes

**Title: Scars of the Past  
****Chapter 18 – Tomorrow Finally Comes**

* * *

_'What?'_

_'You…in the truck?'_

_'What can I tell ya…it's backwards day.'_

Ed's mind smirks at the somewhat strained memory; banter between him and fallen team member Lewis Young about him being forced into the truck by Greg on a very off day. Today, however, he'd gladly assign himself to the truck as he didn't sleep more than a solid hour the night before; his mind too anxious about what Clark's first day in a new routine would be like and the fact that now everything would be almost fast tracked. Wordy's wedding only a few weeks away and then Donna had told him the night before she didn't want to wait too long either and a simple outdoor party with a few close friends and family members was all that was needed; a few months at most would suffice.

So with that settled and Donna telling him to worry about Clark and she'd take care of the wedding details and would happily accept whatever input he wanted but even if it was very little would be okay also.

"Think I'm actually too nervous to drink coffee today," Ed mentions as he joins Wordy in the kitchen early that Monday morning.

"Did you sleep at all?" Wordy smirks as he reaches for a packet of instant decaffeinated coffee. "I swear I won't tell anyone," he mentions lightly as he plugs in the kettle for the water to boil.

"Not much. Kept seeing Clark get on a Greyhound bus instead of a city bus and head back to Ottawa for good."

"He's here to stay," Wordy pats Ed on the back and offers a reassuring smile. "But…" he pauses to take a sip as he pulls away, "it's going to be a very busy and interesting week."

"Yeah," Ed replies softly as Wordy leaves the kitchen and he unplugs the kettle, tossing the packet back into the cupboard and reaching for a favorite coffee mug. He looks at the time and knows Dean will be there soon; his brain now racing with thoughts about what to pack for lunch.

_'Greg…what does Dean do? I can't make Clark buy lunch every day.'_

_'Dean's pretty good at making his own but then he was used to that. Marina will some box up some leftovers or if she's here and up early enough makes lunch for all of us but we are pretty self sufficient guys. How domestic was Sophie?'_

_'Stay at home mom and a caterer. And I don't expect Donna to have to worry about this. She has enough trouble with me.'_

_'You'll just have to figure it out my friend. What did Clark say?'_

_'He didn't care. Typical right?'_

Ed looks into his fridge and can't help but offer a smile as he knows it was Donna who took it upon herself to get things that could actually be used to make an edible lunch for both of them.

"Morning," Clark greets Ed with a somewhat sleepy tone as he enters the kitchen and looks at Ed trying to make them both something for lunch. But upon not hearing a verbal protest from his son, Ed carries on, putting together a few of the ham sandwiches and the grabbing a few other things Donna had left with note for him to arrange.

_'You can't just have water and expect your son to have something nutritional for lunch. Lead by example.'_

The two of them make small talk, until Ed leaves the kitchen to get his day started, having a quick shower and then coming back into the kitchen about half hour later, just as Clark had finished breakfast and Dean arrived at the door.

"See you tonight."

"Okay," Ed nods as he watches Clark leave at Dean's side and then turns back to see Wordy watching with amusement. "What?"

"Nothing," Wordy smirks. "Dad."

"Yeah yeah," Ed tosses with a small smirk of his own; his brain actually starting to take delight in the paternal title. "Ready to go?"

"Let's go."

XXXXXXXX

"How'd this morning go?" Donna asks as she nears Ed in the barn a bit later that same morning.

"Good," Ed answers with a small shrug. "I tried to not to stress too much. I made lunch and then…sent him to school," he replies as his eyes get a small faraway glance before looking back down at her.

"Did you get my list of what to make?"

"Yes thank you. Clark said he could make his own stuff so that will help out."

"But?" Donna gently presses as she notices the look of agitation not subsiding.

"But I'm nervous for him. What if something goes wrong today?"

"Trust me Eddie, he's going to be fine," Greg's friendly voice is heard as he walks up to them. "Welcome back."

"Thanks boss," Ed answers warmly as he gives Donna a tender smile before she departs; her promise to have them for dinner the following night and letting them just have tonight together to see how the first day went. "I will have to try to stop myself from badgering him tonight."

"Just keep it real. I had to remind myself of that with Dean's first few weeks…sometimes I still do. He'll have good days that I'll delight in and bad days where I want to hound him about it but…but I remind myself he's almost an adult and I had to learn at his age. Trust me you'll both figure it out," Greg explains as they head for the team one meeting room. "How are you feeling after all this?"

"Tired…anxious…a bit stressed…I know I don't have a clear head and will gladly relegate myself to the truck for today. Just gotta get through today."

"Wise move my friend," Greg agrees as they enter; the rest of the team gathering. As suspected, Ed answers questions about Clark's final decision and what that would mean for him; this week having amended working hours, not taking extra shifts and so forth and of course the upcoming weddings.

"Okay…let's keep the peace."

Thankfully for Ed the day is quite uneventful, allowing him to head home just before dinnertime and knowing Clark would already be there; Wordy heading off to Shelly's with a few more boxes.

"Hey," Ed greets Clark as he enters the apartment, Clark looking up from his laptop on the table with a small smile; an expression that instantly warms Ed's heart and puts some of his anxiety to rest. "How was your first day?" _'Remember Ed…ask him as you would normally but also expect him to have a few rough patches…you both will in the next few weeks even months…that's normal. Don't give up…it's worth it.'_

"Yeah it was okay. Dean's a cool guy and I met a few of his friends today. The school has a lot more programs than the one in Ottawa…at least a lot more um…you know professional stuff that links with the University."

"Yeah they do. And what about the homework load?" Ed inquires to which Clark holds up a small packet and groans. "Busy week ahead. Think you can get it all done in time?"

"Sure," Clark shrugs as Ed pats his back and then looks down at the papers and frowns; Clark looking up in wonder. "Wanna help?"

"Wanna fail?" Ed retorts to which Clark chuckles as Ed picks up the first page. "What is…you know…" he places it back down. "I'll start supper."

"So who normally cooks? Donna?" Clark wonders innocently as Ed's lips crack a small smile.

"Would probably be better right?"

"Probably."

"Well I always think so but she'll argue with me until she wins," Ed relates fondly. "Actually Wordy and I have gotten used to cooking and…"

"You two cook?"

"Hey we're not that bad," Ed lightly sputters in his defense as Clark smiles. But as he watches Clark's expression turn a bit dark he knows his son is probably thinking about what his mom used to make and the rather traditional role she probably fulfilled with her as the lead cook. "So did Howard ever cook?" Ed asks in haste, wanting Clark to know that he was okay about talking about them. _'Remember Eddie…it might hurt you…it might even hurt Donna at times and it will hurt Clark at times also; but Clark has to know that he can talk about Sophie and Howard and that you can also. For almost all his life, they're what he's known and will unwittingly compare you both too. Don't get upset…in fact ask questions first, let him know you're okay with it. It will help you both grow together…the three of you and help him heal. He can't keep it all inside and if he's your son…talking isn't his strongest point,' Greg had finished with a warm smile and pat on the back. _

"Sometimes. But I think he just burnt stuff on purpose so that he wouldn't have to make dinner," Clark replies with a small smile; Ed's mind taking some comfort in the validity of Greg's advice.

"Hmm I'll have to remember that."

"Donna would kill you," Clark smirks as Ed chuckles to the truthfulness of those words.

"Think so?"

"If you burnt dinner on purpose? She'd so kill you."

"Yes…you are right. Okay so let's see…" Ed's voice trails off as he starts to pull a few things from the fridge, hearing from Wordy that he would be having dinner at Shelly's so they could confirm a few final details and it would be just him and Clark. Ed listens to Clark talking about the trip on the bus to the school, feeling very nervous at first, already missing Amanda and his plans for the game with Dean on Friday instead of Saturday; allowing them to get to Ottawa for the weekend, this time Donna, Wordy and a few others coming; Ed telling Clark he could spend the time with Amanda while he works with Neil to get a few things removed from the house but to spare Clark any morbid feelings. Clark of course coming later to get the rest of his stuff if he so wanted.

XXXXXXXX

"Back into the thick of the action again I see," Donna mentions lightly as she waits for Ed after his SIU hearing.

"I called Clark and told him I'd be delayed. He said he saw the news and then hung up," Ed smirks. "Teens…he sure doesn't say much on the phone."

"No that's men…young or old. You're no exception," she teasingly reminds him as they head outside for Ed's waiting car. "I'll bet Amanda talks up a storm."

"He likes talking to her. And I do okay on the phone."

"Only if I'm in bed and you're asking what I'm wearing," she states pointedly.

"He better not be asking her that," Ed protests as Donna gives his hand a squeeze but offers a soft giggle. "So you still okay to come to Ottawa on the weekend?"

"No one is getting that stand mixer but me."

"Okay what is the deal with that thing?" Ed asks as they head into traffic; Donna having dinner with them that night. As soon as they arrive, both of them head into the kitchen, Clark finishing his homework and then joining them to help out where he could; mostly asking questions to Ed about the fatal shooting and his role in taking a life. After supper the three of them linger around the table, until Clark excuses himself to go and Skype with Amanda, leaving the soon to be married couple at the table talking future plans.

Finally it's time to call it a night and Ed walks Donna to the elevator, giving her one last goodnight kiss before heading back into the apartment, talking to Wordy for a bit as he had just come home and then saying goodnight to Clark. The rest of the week progresses much the same, minus another trip for Ed to the SIU. Clark getting used to the routine of his new life, but as suspected, offering a few small complaints and grumblings here and there in comparison but nothing too major or over the top; the teenage drama kept to a bare minimum. _'You are expecting drama because media says all teens have to have drama in their life or they cease to exist,' Greg smirked. 'He's half you Ed…if he doesn't like something, he'll tell you and move on. He might sulk a bit like you do but he'll get over it. Trust me girls are worse.'_

Since Neil had set up a regular monthly allowance for Clark from his parent's funding, Ed never had to ask if he had money for school lunch or when he was heading out with Dean. And since he didn't know how things worked at the Brandson household he figured he'd follow Greg's lead and give Clark the same curfew as Dean, not wanting his son to be ostracized because of his father's brand new parenting skills or lack thereof.

"Seriously if you look at the clock one more time I'm going to blindfold you."

"I might like that," Ed replies with a small groan as he looks at Donna with a frown. "What?"

"He's going to be fine, he's seventeen and out with some actually pretty descent kids," Donna reminds him. "Remember when you were that age?"

"Why do you think I'm worried?" Ed retorts, earning a small eye roll from his fiancé. "Okay so what's on again?"

"Hockey remember? Shortened season…look I'm worried too but he did survive being with a killer right? Think he can handle a community basketball game on his own for a few hours. Now what else did you want on the menu?"

"Menu?"

"You did ask me to marry you right?" She teases.

As much as Ed tells himself to pay attention to her requests about their upcoming special day and the hockey playing in the background he can't help but wonder how Clark's faring for his first real outing on his own with Dean and some new friends. Much to his delight Clark gets in close to midnight as promised and as much as he had wanted to jump out of bed and ask a million questions, he refrains, instead telling himself that Clark's home safe and sound and on time and that's what matters most; he'd get whatever details Clark wanted to share on the drive up to Ottawa the following morning.

XXXXXXXX

"So great to finally meet you," Donna gives Amanda a warm hug and then shakes her parent's hands. The four adults make small talk a bit longer; Clark and Amanda disappearing inside so she can catch him up on what's he's now missing and him telling her about his new friends and how different a big city high school really is.

"Wow nice place," Donna comments as her and Ed finally enter the empty Brandson home; Wordy and the others closing in on them. They had rented a U-Haul truck for the day and Neil said he had found a potential buyer but they would be bringing most of their own furniture; so whatever wasn't taken would have to be disposed of. Soon a few members of each team arrive; at first some of them feeling a bit guilty, but at Neil's urging, starting to sift through the large mansion; Clark's personal effects of course being boxed for him and Ed and Donna getting first choice.

Later that afternoon, the Smith family invites all the remaining out of towners for a friendly barbeque at their place; wanting to take advantage of a warm fall evening. By the time everyone gets to sleep that night; morbid thoughts are pushed aside in favor of satisfied exhaustion. The following morning, Wordy, Shelly, Greg and Marina linger the longest, helping to mostly clear out the Brandson home; Neil thankful that the items to be disposed of were few and sent to an association that would donate them to needy families; along with most of the clothing items for both adults.

"You okay with all this?" Ed asks Clark softly as they lock up, Donna closing up the truck before they finally head back to Toronto.

"Yeah. Still odd coming back here and I really do miss Amanda."

"I know you do, but its only two weeks and you'll see her at Wordy's wedding right?"

"And she can still stay with Donna?"

"Yeah she can."

"Cool."

Knowing it was another strained weekend visit here for Clark, Ed takes some small satisfaction in the knowledge his son's happy about seeing his girlfriend in a few weeks; his own mind thankful for the fact the house was now taken care of and this chapter of Clark's life was closed – the memories of course coming with him.

The following week all of them are kept busy with Wordy moving all his stuff out to the new apartment him and Shelly would be living in after the wedding; Clark moving into Wordy's room and making it his new home; Wordy moving into the small spare room in the meantime; Ed trying to arrange regular hours like the rest of the team; his own wedding plans with Donna being finalized, and of course every day trials that come with raising a teenage son.

"This is it…the last night as a free man," Ed smirks as he offers his best friend and soon to be former roommate a toast with their beer bottles; Clark over at Donna's as Amanda had just arrived and allowing the two of them one final evening together – like old times.

"You ready for this?"

"Yeah just the two of us for a couple of months," Ed remarks as he picks at one of the sticky ribs on his plate. "When you told me you wanted to ask Shelly to marry you…I almost felt…lost somehow. I loved Donna and wanted to marry her and I wanted to ask and then…"

"You had a son pop up and instantly change a few things."

"I remember that night. We're in the restaurant and I chase him into the street and he tells me…we've come a long way since then."

"For the better."

"He's taught me a lot," Ed confesses with a tender smile. "About me…him…life…Greg was right; he opened my eyes to a whole new world. Scary at first…oh hell it still is. He's only been here a few weeks."

"But he seems to be getting along just fine."

"Finally caught up with school; what a relief for both of us. Him and Dean seem to be getting along really well and…we've…we've bonded more than I could have ever imagined," Ed relates warmly. "Greg's been a great help and…oh don't tell anyone…but I think another wedding might be taking place this year."

"He asked Marina?"

"Planning to very soon," Ed replies with a smile.

"We are just a busy team here. You know Sam and Jules want to have a family," Wordy chuckles as he looks at Ed with a small frown. "I was worried about you at first. Clark coming into your life…you were at first so adamant it wasn't to be and then…"

"He quickly grew on me."

"And you couldn't picture your life without him. I think it's great; you both need each other and seriously, he's getting more and more like you every day."

"He is not," Ed weakly protests with a small grin.

"Oh you heard that cheeky reply he told Sam about them possibly having twins right?"

"Sam brought that on himself," Ed defends his son. "But I'm right I will say I told you so."

"Why do you think he was so mad?" Wordy laughs. "I'm really glad you didn't move to Ottawa."

"Neither of us wanted that and I know deep inside Clark didn't want to stay. Amanda's already said she's coming to university down here so…"

"That's all?" Wordy wags his brows. "Do they know? Was my idea you know?"

"I made it happen," Ed reminds him with arched brows.

"Yeah yeah."

"But I'm glad he's happy…makes me happy and takes away some of the anxiety."

"And how is Donna about legally adopting him?" Wordy inquires.

"She's great with it. I had more of a tough time with Clark when I suggested he might want to change his last name to Lane," Ed answers with a small sigh. "He's still up in the air over that one. Neil is a great guy though; he's taken care of so many things for us."

Ed and Wordy finish their pack of beer, talking a bit more about the new paths both of their lives would be taking; Wordy telling him that Shelly wants a family and Ed saying that Donna wanted to wait a few years until Clark was at least in University so they could give all their time and attention to him.

"Surprised you didn't ask Donna if you could stay over night," Ed teases Clark as Clark enters the apartment a few hours later.

"I did…she said she'd kill me first," Clark lightly laughs.

"And she would," Ed agrees. "So did Dean and Emma finally get there?"

"Yup and then we had to hear about the wardrobe malfunction. I mean so Dean ran over a shoe…what's the big deal? It was just a black shoe," Clark shrugs as Ed nods and smiles.

"Hey for a teenage girl it's a very big deal…actually for all girls."

"Would Donna be mad?"

"You know I helped fine tune her shot right?" Ed counters as Clark gives him a mock horrified expression to which Ed laughs at. "So what finally happened with the shoe?"

"It died a painful death," Clark smirks. "Dean bought her a new pair and they…made up I guess. She's cool."

The two of them talk a bit longer before they too finally turn in; a very busy day coming calling very early for all of them. And as expected, Ed awakens early to freshly brewing coffee; soft chatter in the living room and the day already started.

"Who let the riffraff in?" Ed teases as he nods to Sam and Spike.

"Blame Spike for being up this early," Sam groans.

"I was bored."

"Winnie was busy," Sam grins, earning himself a small swat from Spike. "Just wait until you're married."

"What? Married?" Ed nearly chokes on his coffee.

"Samtastic…" Spike huffs as the whole room erupts into friendly laughter. Wordy and Clark soon join them and it's not long before, Greg and Dean arrive and the whole apartment is filled with the male half of the wedding party getting ready for the busy but happy day ahead.

XXXXXXXX

"Wow you look amazing," Ed whispers into Donna's ear as he watches her head toward him at the entrance to the ceremony hall.

"You don't look to bad yourself handsome," she praises as she brushes a fleck off his black bowtie.

"I feel like a waiter."

"Mmm want me to undress you now Constable Lane?" She playfully wags her brows.

"Copy that," he replies with a cheeky grin as he lifts his head and watches Clark and Amanda approaching. "How'd last night go?"

"The world of a teenager is…interesting," she answers with a weak smile. "Amanda is a great girl; we really hit it off."

"I know Clark wanted that and I'm happy for it. There they are," Ed greets his son and his girlfriend; Dean and Emma not far behind.

"Is Shelly here yet?" Amanda inquires.

"She is and she looks pretty amazing. All brides do on their wedding day."

"I wonder what my dress will be like," Amanda remarks offhandedly; Clark looking at her in surprise and his expression drawing an instant bout of laughter from his father.

"You do know they've kissed right?" Donna whispers in his ear as the four young people make their way past and sit in the same row as Donna, Greg and Marina on Wordy's side. "I saw one last night," she teases.

"And?"

"He's more like you than you might know," she praises to which his face looks at her in shock. "You expected him to be celibate all his life?"

"Some things I just don't need to know."

"Well you might want to have _the talk_ with him. Father's role right?"

"If we do have kids, we're having a girl so you can do all the talking," Ed counters as Donna just shakes her head.

"Okay time to bring that ego back down to earth," she gives him a small pinch before she turns to leave; his hand giving her ass a small swat and her eyes turning and glaring at him in shock. "You know you'll pay for that later right?"

"Why do you think I did it on purpose," Ed counters as Wordy finally joins them. "All set?"

"You're asking me? Shelly's the one in charge today. I'm just here to pay the bills," Wordy smiles as he pats Ed on the back. "But…apparently we're ready."

"Let's do this."

The two of them head to the front, Ed giving Donna a warm smile as the music starts to softly play. His eyes shift from watching Clark beside Donna to the maid of honor walking down the aisle back to his son; his heart starting to feel contentment as he watches Clark ask Donna a question and she answers him with a tender smile. _My family…_his mind muses as Shelly starts to walk toward them. He looks at Wordy's wide grin and wonders what his own mind will be thinking the day of his wedding in a few months; his heart happy that Donna didn't want to wait a long time for them to be an official family all together.

After the ceremony, the wedding party is whisked away for pictures; leaving Donna in charge of playing tour guide to the teens.

"You guys having a good time so far?" Donna inquires as she joins them beside a large window looking out; her gaze drawn to the wedding party as they take pictures, Ed hoisting up Wordy and Donna's lips offering a giggle along with the teenage onlookers.

"Wordy's lighter than he looks," Clark comments.

"Your father's a pretty strong guy," Donna adds with a hint of pride in her tone as she looks at Ed's silly antics with Wordy and just shakes her head. "Alright I'm off to find the powder room."

"Oh I'm coming," Amanda pipes up.

"Me too," Emma adds.

"Why do girls do that?" Clark huffs as he watches the three of them pull away and disappear into the crowd.

"So they can talk about us," Dean offers.

"Really?"

"Beats me," Dean shrugs as they both laugh.

"Think your dad would know?"

"No way. He always says Marina keeps him guessing; but that he likes that about her. I think he's gonna propose tonight," Dean mentions.

"Really?"

"Yeah. That's cool. I like Marina. She's always been very supportive of me wanting to be a cop. Hey, you given any more thought about us going to the academy together?"

"Yeah not sure about that. I know my mom was always against it but…well seeing my dad take Chuck down like that and some of the other stuff they do…hearing about the weeks at work so far have been…well…"

"Kinda cool right?" Dean asks with a smile.

"Yeah actually. Would be kinda cool to do it together," Clark confesses.

"Alright."

Ed finally finishes with the pictures and then goes in search of his family; finding Clark and Dean first.

"Where are the ladies?"

"Bathroom…still."

"When did they leave?" Ed wonders.

"Like an hour ago," Clark huffs as Dean snickers.

"Oh can't be that long," Greg comments as he and Marina walk up to them. "You know teenage drama."

"Hey we're telling the truth," Dean sputters as the adults laugh. "Can I send out a search party now?"

"Donna's with them," Ed quickly qualifies.

"No search parties. Ed wants to see tomorrow," Greg teases.

"Funny," Ed dead pans as they all make small talk for about ten minutes until the girls finally show up, Amanda looking at them all with a small look of surprise. "What's going on?" Ed inquires in haste.

"Big news," Donna whispers as her hand clasps Ed's.

"What?"

"I just got a call from my dad…" Amanda looks at Ed and then at Clark.

"Something happened?" Clark asks in concern.

"He said he just got a call from his boss and he got a promotion and accepted a transfer to Toronto…we move here after the school year is up! I'll be living down here in six months!" She exclaims as she gives Clark a hug and Donna looks up at Ed in wonder; his lips offering hers a cryptic smile.

"Hey that's awesome news!" Dean grins as a few more hugs are traded, Donna telling Amanda that was indeed great news. "Now the four of us can graduate together…"

"And go to prom together," Emma adds.

"And university!"

"This is super amazing!"

The call to gather for supper and the rest of the evening's festivities is finally given; the small group heading for the dining hall and Ed and Donna hanging back.

"Father got a transfer…and a raise. That's pretty great news for her," Donna comments with a soft whisper. "Don't you agree?"

"Yes," Ed looks down at her with a small but coy smile.

"Something you want to tell me?" She lightly presses.

"What makes you think I had anything to do with it?" Ed gently stammers, his smile not leaving.

"I kinda wondered what you and Neil were whispering about a few weeks back."

"I am pleading ignorance here."

"Well it's a great opportunity for the family. I'm sure they'll be very pleased with all this."

Ed looks at Clark happily smiling as they hug before pulling apart and him watching Amanda texting her family with another large smiley face; Ed looking back down at Donna as he squeezes her hand.

"I didn't do this for them…I did this…for my son."

* * *

**A/N:** Okay so hope you all like the happy news for Amanda and the few important milestones covered in the chappy. I believe the next one will be the last, an epilogue of sorts so please do review and let me know your feedback on this and thanks so much!


	19. Rewriting Destiny

**Title: Scars of the Past  
****Chapter 19 – Rewriting Destiny**

* * *

"Nervous?" Clark asks Ed the night before his and Donna's wedding; the two of them alone in the apartment, Wordy on his way over with pizza and beer. After Wordy's wedding, Clark had happily claimed his room, settling into his routine with some adjustment but happier that Amanda would be moving closer and they could actually go to the same prom together as discussed. Ed hadn't given all the details to Clark about the job for Amanda's father only that Wordy helped him make it happen and it involved someone from their past; a life they saved and debt now paid. In the long run Clark didn't care about the fine details, knowing that his father would never do anything illegal even to make him happy.

"Actually…a little," Ed replies with an honest smile as he looks up at as Clark fiddles with the small flower corsage.

"Really? Why?"

"Never been a husband before. Only had to provide for me only."

"Yeah but Donna works also right?"

"Well providing can also mean more than monetary."

"Oh...like emotional stuff?"

"Yeah...emotional stuff. Personal stuff...intimate stuff."

"Intimate?"

"Sex," Ed replies pointedly as Clark looks at him in surprise and Ed grins. "Adults do have sex you know."

"Yeah okay."

"But I am also very happy and excited. It's gonna be a good day. You okay with that?"

"Why am I doing this again?" Clark half groans as Ed lightly laughs.

"Because Donna asked and you said yes," Ed responds matter of factlly.

In the past few months leading up to the wedding, Clark had settled into his new life; a few ups and downs and some emotional father/son 'discussions' as Greg had called them; but nothing that had pushed either of them away very far and certainly not past their breaking point. The three of them had sat down and discussed whether they wanted to move into a small house or remain in the city; Clark telling them he was okay with them all living in the city as he had gotten used to walking out of the door and having almost everything within one bus ride's distance away. Donna had slowly moved her stuff into Ed's and by tonight her apartment would be empty and she was staying with Wordy and shelly; Amanda staying with her family in a hotel as they had all come down for the special event.

"Okay," Clark shrugs as he puts the somewhat mangled flower down onto the table, earning an eye roll from Ed as he nears the table and picks up the piece and frowns. "What?"

"She might regret having asked you," Ed snickers as he reaches for the roll of green tape. The two of them talk a bit more about the wedding; Ed not wanting to broach the topic again of Clark changing his last name and not knowing that with the help of Donna, Clark's wedding gift would be one his father would never forget; but would explain Clark's willingness to help Donna with such an arduous task, seemingly no questions asked.

"Last delivery for Mr. Lane…" Wordy calls out with a chuckle as he enters the apartment, Clark looking up in wonder.

"Last?" Clark wonders out loud.

"You didn't tell him Ed?" Wordy teases.

"Tell me what?"

"Ignore him," Ed insists as he puts down the newly rearranged white wedding flower.

"You didn't tell Clark you were changing your last name to Sabine?" Wordy teases, not really knowing the underlying emotional contention Ed was struggling with over Clark not wanting to take Lane as his last name. When Wordy asked, Ed merely shrugged it off, saying it was up to him, and acting like it was no big deal and not bringing it up again. However, only Donna knew about the inner battle Ed faced on a somewhat daily basis until Ed decided to drop the subject for what he thought was for good.

"He is?" Clark asks in utter shock.

"I said to ignore him," Ed insists with a small glare to Wordy who smiles in return.

"Well in any case it's his last night as a free man."

"What are the girls up to?" Ed wonders as he opens the pizza box.

"The male stripper just arrived when I left."

"Boy you are really on your game tonight," Ed looks at his best friend with a somewhat amused expression as Wordy chuckles.

"They're watching Armageddon."

"Lemme guess Donna picked it?" Ed gently groans.

"She did," Wordy confirms as he hands Ed a bottle of beer; Clark reaching for a can of pop.

"Is that bad?" Clark wonders.

"Donna kinda has a thing for bald guys who save the world," Wordy winks at Clark as Ed shakes his head. "What? She does?"

"She likes the other female pilot in it also," Ed pipes up in his fiancé's defense.

"You know…she does kinda look like her," Wordy muses as he takes a sip of his beer.

"Hey at least she's not a chick flick kinda gal."

"Very true," Wordy agrees with a small sigh.

"Is Shelly a chick flick gal?" Clark inquires as Wordy and Ed exchange a small glance. "What?"

"She is," Wordy relates in truth as Ed grins.

"But in Shelly's chick flick defense she does like hockey so that does balance it. Right?" Ed asks Wordy.

"That's true. Speaking of hockey…how was your first game the other night?"

"Was great," Clark exclaims in truth as Ed's smile widens. "Had fun and am glad that the Senators beat the leafs."

"I told him he could say that once only," Ed playfully warns as Clark nods.

"So you all set for tomorrow?" Wordy looks at Ed and asks in wonder.

"Actually…" Ed's voice trails off as he goes on to explain their plans. He and Donna would be spending the weekend in the city; Clark staying with Dean and then the newlyweds off to Niagara Falls for a few days; Ed saying he wanted a real family vacation and telling Clark the three of them would drive down to New York in the summer, something Clark was more than excited for.

The evening finally comes to a close, Wordy heading back home, promising to return bright and early, Clark saying goodnight and Ed closing up but not getting much sleep.

_'You still awake?'_

_'Yes. Are you in bed? What are you wearing?' Ed texts Donna, ending the last question with a smiley face._

_'Your tee and nothing else. Wanna come over?'_

_'Be there in 5.'_

_'Nice try handsome. You all ready for tomorrow?'_

_'Tomorrow night. Mrs. Donna Lane.'_

_'Like the sound of that,' she texts back. 'How's Clark?'_

_'He's okay with all this. Happy that Amanda is back in town. And I think he'll do okay while we're away.'_

_'He's a great kid.'_

_'Yeah he is.'_

The two of them text a bit longer before saying goodnight and then both turning in to get at least a few hours sleep before the big day.

XXXXXXXX

"Hey…can you give me a hand with this?" Clark asks with a small frown as he ducks into Ed's bedroom the morning of the wedding; the living room having Wordy, Dean, Greg and Spike all sharing coffee and friendly stories; Greg confirming that he was planning to propose to Marina that night.

"Sure," Ed turns and smiles as Clark approaches, the loose piece of satin hanging around his neck as he offers his father a heavy frown. "You still okay with walking Donna down the aisle?"

"Yeah," Clark agrees with a small smile as Ed's fingers start to work the bowtie into an expert knot.

"There," Ed steps back as he turns and both of them look in the mirror together. "Clark I don't have the right words, but I am more than proud to have you here today with us…and I'm glad you are wanting to willingly be a part of this. Really makes me happy."

"Me too. I like Donna," Clark tells his father with a small smile. "I think mom would have liked her also."

"I think so to. And here…school year is almost up…grade 12 next year and then…a lot ahead."

"I like it better now..." Clark admits honestly. "Was tough at first but yeah I like it. Don't really want to go back. Is that okay?"

"Yeah that's okay Clark. This is home now. Home," Ed finishes with a warm smile and hug seconds before Wordy pokes his head into the room and asks for a picture; telling them it's Shelly's idea when the expected teasing occurs. The two of them exit the bedroom, rejoining the others in the living room; talking, laughing and all posing for some funny pictures before finally heading out to the same park as Wordy and Shelly had.

XXXXXXXX

"How is he?" Donna asks Clark as they prepare to walk down the aisle; Donna more than thrilled when Clark had quietly volunteered to walk her down the aisle.

_'So have you picked someone to walk you down the aisle?' Ed has inquired a few months back._

_'Greg…or I could just walk alone.'_

_'Wordy would do it.'_

_'He could,' she had mused. _

_'I could,' Clark had sort of just offered, both adults turning to look at him in utter shock but happy surprise._

_'Really?'_

_'I don't mind. I don't have to be of legal age do I?'_

_'No. Clark I would be honored,' Donna had told him in truth. 'And your mom would be more than proud.'_

"He's kinda nervous," Clark replies with a small shrug. "You look great by the way."

"Thank you. Think your father will like it?"

"Sure," Clarks answers, bringing a small smile to her face as the music cue is finally given for them to walk in turn.

"Okay…here we go."

Ed watches Shelly come down the aisle and stop on the other side of them and then watches as Clark and Donna round the corner and feels his breath catch. _Wow…my wife and my son…_he was so proud of Clark, knowing how hard it was for him to be enjoying the festivities without his mom or stepdad there. But to see him and Donna so close and the mutual and growing affection on both their faces was more than heartwarming and settled his mind that the future was now secure for the three of them.

"Thank you Clark," he hears Donna whisper as she kisses Clark on the cheek and he lingers for a bit and then sits down; Ed and Donna quickly clasping hands but Ed offering Clark a firm smile of approval before they turn and the ceremony can officially get started.

After the minster had said his piece and all the official documents had been signed, the small wedding party was whisked away for pictures; both Ed and Donna wanting to keep it as lively and upbeat as possible; Clark even saying at one time that he was having fun. After the pictures but before supper, Clark finally escapes and joins Amanda, Dean and Emma; along with Amanda's family; all of them at the same table as Neil and his wife.

"He did great," Donna comments as they head for a quieter area of the park; just the two of them hand in hand taking a quiet moment.

"Yeah he did. Very proud of him today," Ed tells her with a smile.

"Today was a real dream come true for all of us," Donna whispers as she happily folds herself into Ed's strong arms.

"You look very beautiful by the way. What did Clark say about the dress?"

"It was nice," she answers with a small giggle.

"See at least I give better compliments."

"Oh he's learning. He told Amanda she looked hot. Hot…I guess that's what they say these days."

"I'll say that tonight...and more," Ed whispers as his lips playfully graze her ear, forcing her face to warm and a soft gasp to escape her lips. But before they could get too carried away, they rejoin their friends and head inside for the rest of the evening's festivities. Ed looks down at Clark at the table with his friends and feels his heart warm further. He was relaxed, having fun and seemed to be enjoying the night so far.

After dinner but before the first dance, Ed heads for Clark to give him another contact number; Clark asking if he could have a moment in private.

"Course. Everything okay?" Ed asks in haste, hoping inside that he wouldn't have to help ward off teenage emotional disaster.

"Donna said I should give this to you tonight. It's um…my wedding gift to you."

"Clark I said you didn't…"

"I know…I wanted to."

"Okay."

Ed looks at Clark and for the first few seconds is left speechless before his brain finally kicks his mouth into gear and he offers a soft 'okay'. Clark pulls out a small envelope and then hands it to Ed; Ed's fingers slightly fumbling with the gummy side as Clark waits with an expectant expression.

Ed pulls out the official document and stares in surprise at the contents before looking up at Clark in shock. "Clark….what?"

"Is it okay if I take your name?"

Before Clark had even finished with his question, Ed pulls his son into his grasp and holds him close; kissing the top of his head and offering a quick verbal affirmation. "Course it is…I love you so much Clark," he utters as he closes his slightly watery eyes for a few brief seconds.

"Love you too dad," Clark replies softly as Ed pulls back with a smile; both of them looking up at Donna approaches. "You were right…he was surprised."

"Wait…what?" Ed asks in shock as Donna nods and then smiles back. "You were in on this?"

"This was all Clark's decision. I just helped with a few of the legal parts."

"Well…now we all have the same last name," Clark shrugs as Donna gives him a hug as well.

"My family," Ed states with affection as he looks back down at the form in his hand and reads the name 'Clark Lane' and then carefully tucks it into his pocket. They rejoin their friends in the main reception area; Ed and Donna taking their place on the dance floor for the first song.

"So were you really surprised?" Donna inquires in a soft whisper.

"Completely and it was amazing. Thank you for helping him with it."

"It was all his decision, but I'm glad for you that he took your name. It's a great name and now there's one more of us," she winks; Ed's lips curling into a warm smile. They finish the rest of their dance; Donna taking Clark for the second dance as Ed arranges something with the catering company and the bride and groom coming back together for the third formal dance. After that the floor was open to the rest of the guests, the teens taking to the floor for a few of the faster songs; Ed and Donna heading into the small crowd to mingle a little.

Ed talks to Neil, thanking him again for the help with their finances and some advice on future planning for him and Donna. Next it's to talk to Amanda's family, not telling them that it was he who had played a key role in her father securing the new employment opportunity; only Donna and Wordy knowing the full story behind it. Greg shows him the ring he's to propose to Marina with a bit later, Ed of course giving his blessing; and then finally rejoins his wife as they watch the four teenage friends pull away from the happy wedding crowd to head for a walk in the gardens.

"At least they aren't going alone," Ed lightly grumbles as Donna loops her arm in his and offers him a small smile.

"Ah I think we can trust them to do the right thing."

"Nice to see you and Amanda hitting it off so well," Ed comments as he gives her a warm hug.

"Everything is coming together perfectly," she remarks softly as Ed looks down with a tender gaze. "Does my husband want to leave and finish off the rest of the evening in a more private venue?"

"The fact that my wife is asking first makes me the happiest man on the planet."

"Feet hurt," she teases.

"Oh is that so?" He playfully growls, eliciting a small giggle from her before they both agree to talk to a few more and then start to wind up the reception fun and head for the hotel and finish off their special day in the privacy as husband and wife.

"You going to be okay?" Ed asks and the frowns as Clark offers him a small smirk. "Sorry. I know you're…well nearly an adult but…I know you'll be okay."

"Yeah I'll be okay. Have fun."

"Thanks. I'll text you when we get there and on the way back. See you in a few days."

Ed gives Clark one last hug; Donna being next, before the newly married couple wave goodbye to the gathered group and head toward the waiting limousine.

"You okay?" Donna asks softly as he looks at Clark as the limo pulls away; his gaze turning back to her and offering her a small smile.

"I am now. Best day of my life," he whispers as he leans in for the first of many kisses to come before the night was out.

"Mine too. Clark's already asking me what to do about the first year anniversary."

"Already?" Ed retorts with a smile. "I love you Donna Lane."

"I love you too Ed Lane."

They reach the hotel and it's not long before the two are locked in an intimate embrace; cementing their love for each other and ending the day with the ultimate expression of intimate love.

XXXXXXXX

**~one year later~**

"So Jules…" Ed comments to Wordy as they both stand side by side in Wordy's back yard; the two teams gathered for a barbeque.

"Jules…but you know if they do end up having twins, Spike will never let us hear the end of it," Wordy smirks.

"Means we'll have a temporary opening."

"Unless Jules decides not to come back," Wordy gently pokes Ed as Ed nods and frowns.

"At least Greg has to worry about the recruiting end of it," Ed reminds them as he looks over to Greg and Marina; his mind quickly thinking back to Greg and Marina's wedding a few months ago. He looks over at Donna talking to Shelly and offers his wife a warm smile before looking at Wordy. "So when are you two going to follow the Braddock's example?"

"Trust me we've talked about it. A couple more years; maybe. You two?"

"Not sure. Too much to worry about right now," Ed replies as he looks over at the small gathering of the four close knit teens.

"And you okay with Clark and Dean going to the academy together?"

"I think I was more excited about it than Greg was," Ed gently chuckles. "But I think it's great they're doing it together. The four of them have prom in a few weeks…we've looked at a small house close to the lake and…and things just seem to be going along smoother than I expected."

"You two worked past the tough times with cool heads as Greg always reminds us so that's what counts."

"It does and we're better for it. Not perfect and still growing pains but…but yeah it's much better," Ed agrees with a soft tone. "So much has happened since that first night when I saw Clark….his eyes begging for help and me….unable to turn him away but so unsure of what to expect."

"You've done a great job Ed. You should be proud."

"I am. Proud and happy."

Ed hears Clark laugh and looks over to see Clark and Dean teasing their two girlfriends about something and recalls Clark talking to him about prom plans and Ed reminding him to be responsible and to think ahead. He wasn't going to lecture Clark about spending private time with Amanda as Clark was nearly an adult; but he did remind him of premature parental responsibilities and that he had to take the lead in that if something did happen. Clark assuring him he'd make him proud.

_Can't believe my son is graduating and going to the police academy. Carrying on my legacy. Couldn't have asked for anything better. Well…maybe a child between Donna and me, his mind muses._

"Hey you two…time to feed the starving masses," Donna gestures for them to come and have supper now.

Ed gives Wordy a friendly nod before he heads for the small table and sits down between Donna and Clark, giving them both a warm smile before their start into their food. Ed pauses to look around him and feels a very satisfying feeling starting to settle upon him. When Clark had first come into his life he had worried that he would be inadequate in the areas that counted most – being a father. But with hard work and a lot of inner determination to keep Clark in his life; he had worked past his own personal insecurities and fell into the role of father sooner than expected. A role that at first he was terrified to embrace but a role he now is eager to see through to completion. Clark had come into his life bearing a few scars from his past but those scars soon morphed into reminders that sometimes things can go very wrong but if you want to fix them badly enough you can and will succeed and the scars soon fade. But each time one of those inner fears would threaten to come to the fore all he'd have to hear is his wife call his name or…

"Hey dad…" from his son and the world would be set on the right course once again. The future was being rewritten every day but the three of them were embracing it with open arms and going about it as a solid family unit; that would ensure success until the end.

**THE END!**

* * *

**A/N:** well had to get the wedding done and wrap it all up with a happy ending. So THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH for staying with this AU adventure and for your amazing positive feedback that kept us going (even a bit longer than expected). I hope you all liked this little wrap-up as well and please do review before you go and thanks so much!


End file.
